BEST I EVER HAD
by noneofyourbusiness885858838
Summary: Gabriella Montez tells a story about the day she met Troy Bolton, the famous celebrity who changed her life forever. Warning: the following story would make Zac Efron blush.
1. One

Chapter playlist: Hometown glory-Adele

The other side of the world-KT Tunstall

* * *

They gathered around me.

They suffocated me; I had no escape, whatsoever.

"Gabriella, tell us what happened with you and Troy Bolton?" The reporter asked, repeatedly, following me as I tried to break free of their publicity.

They wouldn't let me go—not for a second. I had no space, no room to get passed them. I wouldn't be able to. . And the woe that filled my heart when they mentioned his name, well, it was truly domineering. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Nothing." I responded, curtly, moving as far away from them as I possibly could.

They'd be everywhere. I couldn't even go shopping without getting binged by reporters, surveying me about Troy and I's previous relationship. I had no interest in talking about it. It would only hurt more.

"Talk to him about it." I once mumbled, suppressing tears and sobs.

They left me alone for awhile after that. I assumed that they just bothered him, though I never watched television so I didn't know what he was saying about me. I didn't want to know.

Then, one day, Chad came to my door.

Chad was probably one of my best friends, I had know him since I was four. He was in the group that we formed back then, and I presumed that we were still that close. He was there throughout the relationship between Troy and I. I told him I was going to write a novel, disguising my name. I wanted to get my feelings out in the open, since the story seemed so... unreal. He wanted to know what happened.

"I know it ended bad," He cooed, gently, "he didn't want to talk about it when we said our goodbyes."

"It did." I looked away from him, repentantly. "It was foolish for us to even get together."

"You two loved each other." It was more a statement then a question. "I could see it in your eyes."

I had to stifle the tears from falling again. I looked away, ashamed of my weakness. I had loved him, I still did. Chad gave me a sympathetic smile, reaching for my hand, "Everything is going to be okay, Gabriella." I wanted to believe his words, but my heart wouldn't settle.

"Tell me everything." Chad's warm eyes made me feel comfortable, but it hurt me to speak about him. I didn't want to recite everything, I didn't want to summarize what Chad never seen. I didn't want to remember everything. It would only break my heart all over again.

"I'm afraid to." I confessed, the familiarity of abashment only growing stronger.

"Don't be, I know it hurts," He took my hand in his understandingly, "but Troy is my best friend, as are you."

"Thank you, Chad." I mumbled, appreciatively.

I still did not want to tell him everything. I didn't want to go into further detail then I had to. Without Troy, everything seemed so hazy, so blurry. I couldn't speak right, I needed him beside me, between every pause and every beginning. It wasn't a want, it was a necessity. I was irreversibly in love with the young man. Time couldn't be changed.

"I want details—from the very second you found out we were going to stay with him. You told me you wanted to write a book, right?" Chad questioned, just for ratification.

I nodded, "Unfortunately, but I wanted to disguise the name."

"We'll figure that out later. I'm going to record everything that you say, it'll make it a lot easier when writing the book." Chad explained, getting out his recorder. He was a professional with these kind of things. He was going to major in English, he knew a few things about writing and publishing.

"No one will know?" I squeaked out, still not convinced.

"Gabs, this is between you and I. I could tell Troy someday if you want me to, but I'll never tell a soul, promise." Chad assured me, cracking a cordial smile.

"Okay." I finally gave in. Now, here was the hard part.

* * *

"The dishes.. they aren't clean. Why?" My mother's paramount tone was nothing to be careless about.

I always knew when she was angry, because there was never a time that she was not. And when I didn't do the chores on time, she sure knew how to put up a fuss.

"Just a minute, mother." I was basically her slave, the feeble one that she could easily push around until I had enough.

Yet, even when I had enough, it wasn't enough for her.

"Momma wants you to clean the dishes." My younger, and only sister, Ella, would always remind me.

Ella was such a spoiled brat, and she wouldn't admit it for anyone. She was extremely pretentious, and I assumed that she picked it up from my mother. She expected everyone to do everything for her. She always got her way, no matter what. If she didn't, she'd put up a fight. I avoided her most of the time.

Ridiculous that a sixth grader could break down and cry and still get what she wants. I never had that _attention_. Yet, I was never a spoiled brat, either.

I headed to the kitchen, scraping the dishes, swiftly. I had done it so many times that it almost became a talent. I was probably the fastest dish-washer you would have ever met. It became stupid how good I was at it.

"And don't forget dinner." My ignorant mother snarls from television, her hands propped in a bag of chips, chewing on them vulgarly. I had to stop myself from vomiting.

"Yes, mother." I was like a robot, always obeying commands—the _good_ girl, if you will. And at the same time, I was trying my hardest not to assail my mother and sister, brutally.

I made lasagna. That was nothing new. It was the best dish I made, and it seemed like I made it every single evening. I stopped eating it the fifteenth time that I made it. I knew that we were unfortunate with money, and acted oblivious to it, but the lack of food made it completely and utterly obvious.

"We had this last night." Ella spat, discourteously glaring at the lasagna placed on her plate.

"What is going on here, Gabriella?" My mother growled, in response to Ella's inappropriate comment. She also happened to notice the constant meals I had been cooking.

"We don't have money for anything else." I murmured, lowly.

"That's because you don't work hard enough." My mother gave me a simple look that proved she loathed my existence.

"I am _not_ your slave." I snapped, turbulently. Gabriella Montez had broken. I knew that I had enough, and my voice was shaking noticeably.

Mother laughed, "When did you decide this?"

"When you started commanding me to do everything." I hissed, my heart racing with anxiety. I knew I had to leave the table, I could not stand this woman any longer.

"Excuse me." I had gotten up, violently pushing the chair into the table.

I ignored the dirt stains on the wallpaper of our living-room as I darted out the back door, running as far as my legs would take me. Tears of alleviation ran down my cheeks. I just wanted to be free of this suffering, this pain, all of this _slavery._

I ran into the woods, behind my mother's shack, sobbing uncontrollably as my feet continued. I couldn't stop crying, and the tears were endless. I reached the middle of the woods, forgetting where I was, and forgetting where my house was. I leaned against a tall, maple tree, sitting down against it. I looked to the black blanket in the sky, the stars filling it up, exotically.

Since my father had died, my mother stopped caring about her reality. She stopped caring about her daughters, or at least one of them. She didn't care about her career, her future, or any of that. She enjoyed lying on the couch, watching television all day. This is what eased her out of the heartbreak that she felt when my father had left the world, when he had died in a murder five years ago, when I had lost my best friend.

I've been astray in this world since my father left.

A loud blaring of music woke me up from my thoughts. I had then realized I forgot to put my cell phone in the house. I grabbed it out of my pocket, answering it, hesitantly,

"Hello?" My voice was quiet, timid.

"Gabby! It's me, Taylor." My best friend, Taylor's cheery voice was on the other line.

I smiled, instantly, "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing much here, _really_ bored! I'm hanging out with the gang, as usual. But they're driving me crazy! Jim and Sharpay are all over each other, as usual, and Chad and Kelsi are just really boring today." She retorted, listlessly. Somebody hit her, playfully, as she said this, "Hey! Stop." She giggled in response. I figured it was Chad.

"Oh, well that's cool." I didn't really know what else to say.

"We're in Starbuck's. You should come." Taylor persuaded, hospitably.

I heard something move in one of the trees and shivered, "I would, but I can't. My mom's being weird again."

"Girl, the day that you're mom _isn't_ weird will be the day that all hell breaks loose. Will you stop making up excuses to not hang with us? I think we can get the hint." Taylor's voice was suddenly serious and solemn.

"Taylor, it's not like that." I whispered into the phone, earnestly.

"Then what _is_ it, Gabby? I thought we were best friends but how can I even consider you that when I never hang with you anymore?" Taylor's voice had changed dramatically—she sounded frustrated and angry.

I sighed, "She's just really trying to overwork me. It's nothing. What are you guys doing tomorrow? It is Saturday, I can probably sneak out early in the morning."

"We're going to the park." Taylor responded, tentatively. "You can meet us there if you can."

"That I can do." I assured her.

"You're going to California with us for the summer, aren't you?" She changed the subject, an auspicious tone in her voice.

"Taylor, I still have to talk to my mom." I responded, uninterestedly.

Chad had made plans to take everyone to his cousin's house in California for the summer. It sounded like a good time and everybody was able to come, but I knew that I couldn't. My mother would never let me travel that far, yet alone get away from chores. She expected me to work out of my way for her and Ella. I hated how much control she had over me, yet I didn't know what else to do.

"You need to stop letting your mom walk all over you." Taylor lectured, sternly. "You're stronger than that, Gabby."

"We can talk about this tomorrow." I really didn't want to discuss it any further.

"All right. How about meet us at noon tomorrow, at the park?" She suggested, obviously not convinced I was even going to show up.

"Okay, will do. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She hung up, and I did a second later.

I cursed at myself for even making a promise that I'd be there. Now I'd have to sneak out and everything. I wasn't looking forward to it. My mother would notice that I was gone, and wring my neck later for it. I wasn't looking forward to it, whatsoever.

I headed back to the house, ignoring the fearful sounds of the night, and decided that I would need a well-deserved rest to be open-minded tomorrow. I knew that they would bother me and bother me about California. They thought I was some humdrum couch potato who never wanted to do anything. I wasn't making excuses—my mother truly was crazy.

I headed into my bedroom, the one that I shared with Ella. She had already fell asleep, and was resting pacifically in her Disney Princesses bed. I smiled at how peaceful she looked. It was fascinating how someone so bratty could look so angelic while asleep.

I crawled into my own plaid blue-colored sheets, falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

Morning came without hesitation. Ella and my mother always slept in til about two o'clock. I could never understand why. Sometimes Ella would wake up early, but under my mother's schedule, she usually slept in late. I took this to my advantage though, waking up at eleven.

I headed to the filthy bathroom that we all shared, ignoring the grease marks on the wallpaper. I slipped into the shower after removing my clothes, soaking up the steamy, tranquil water. I then threw my jet-black hair into a messy ponytail. I applied mascara and eyeliner onto my chocolate-brown eyes, and threw on a white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I glanced at my mirror, meeting the same plain seventeen year old girl that I was used to. I sighed, realizing I couldn't really improve my image, and headed out the door.

I jumped in my mother's old beat up 80's Toyota, which was white and you could notice every single rust mark on the thing. I thought it was the ugliest thing in the world, but I needed something to get from place to place.

I arrived at the park within only a few minutes, easily noticing my group of friends sitting around one area. The park wasn't that fabulous. Most of it was covered with trees. It was all very green and there were tons of weeds. Benches were put up around the trees, and there were a few fountains visible. Needless to say, these were the only things that kept the park 'hang-out able' in this town.

Did I mention how depressing it is, living in Chicago, Illinois?

Well, now you know.

I shivered from the weather that was about forty degrees and cloudy, and threw on my favorite beige-colored jacket. I slammed the car door, praying to God that it wouldn't fall off, and headed over to the clique.

I first noticed they were positioned differently. Taylor was sitting by Chad, on the grass, looking dazed as ever. He was chatting to her, animatedly, about something. I couldn't deny that his curly chestnut locks looked flawless even in the blowing wind. How he got them to stay like that will forever be a mystery to me. He kept his bronze-colored eyes on her, consistently, not even leaving her face once. He sat with his legs crossed, casually. She looked enticed by whatever it was he was speaking to her about, her brown eyes glowing with interest. Her hair was filled with spiral curls and the wind seemed to destroy them easily. And she sat with one leg propped up, her arm protectively around her knee. They looked fantastic together, nonetheless.

I turned to the bench, where Sharpay and Jim sat. Sharpay was on top of Jim's lap, which wasn't abnormal. She was furiously making out with him, as if there wouldn't be another time she would be able to. Her golden-blonde hair was being tossed in the wind, but she didn't seem to notice—she kept her amber brown eyes on her other half, affectionately. Jim was smiling throughout the make out session, and I noticed that his hair appeared shorter then it was before. Most people found him slightly attractive with his pallid face and matching taupe eyes and hair. Sometimes he'd wear a stubble, but it still looked okay on him, surprisingly.

Kelsi sat alone, as usual, her hazel-colored eyes not emphasized by her tiny glasses. She looked bored, frustrated, maybe even lonely. She was sitting on the grass, her legs crossed, glaring at the ground, as if she despised it more than anything in the world.

"Hey guys." I greeted them, hesitantly.

Sharpay and Jim didn't react, but Chad and Taylor looked my way. Taylor noticed that it was me and jumped up, enthusiastically, racing over to where I was. She gave me a full embrace, practically choking me in the process, "Gabby! It's so nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Tay." I responded, trying to sound as flamboyant as she had with me.

She let go of me, sending Chad towards me, "Gabriella? Is that you?"

"Oh, it hasn't been _that_ long, Chad!" I detested, smiling at him warmly.

"It has, it has. Where have you been?" He asked, while pulling me into a bear hug.

"Her mom's been keeping her tied up." Taylor added in.

"Yeah, that's basically all."

He pulled out of the hug, tapping me on the shoulder playfully, "You oughta come around more." He invited, showing his white teeth.

"I oughta murder my mother." I joked.

"Gabs!" Kelsi's mousy voice was heard from behind them.

She made her way passed them, also giving me a tight squeeze, "Where in the world have you been? I've written so many songs that you need to try out!" She exclaimed in my ear, teasingly.

Kelsi was a piano player and song writer. She was always writing new songs, because she thought I had a great voice. We would always have duets together. It was a good time, always. Though her, Taylor, and Chad were the only one's that knew about my voice talents. And that's the way I wanted it to stay.

"Well, we're going to have to soon then!" I grinned, anxiously at her.

"That is _not_ Gabriella Montez's voice that I hear now, is it?" Sharpay's scornful tone wasn't hard to distinguish. She pushed through Chad and Taylor, a fake smile playing on her lips, "Gabriella! How long has it been?"

"Sharpay." It's all I could really say before she threw her arms around me. I wasn't sure whether she was being sarcastic, just messing with me, or being sincere. We never really were that tight of friends.

"We missed you, hon!" She said in my ear, obnoxiously.

I faked a smile, "And I missed you all."

When she let me go, I watched her walk over towards Jim, kissing him mockingly on the cheek. He seemed captivated by this and threw his arms around her waist, the two just standing there, looking more in love then any other person I knew. Envy rushed in my veins.

I looked to Jim, expecting some kind of greeting from him. He said nothing while massaging Sharpay's waistline, affectionately. There he was, with the girl that he ditched me for.

He looked at me, blank golden eyes, and pursed his lips together, looking away as I glanced back at him. It was bizarre thinking about how it wasn't him and her at one time—how at one time it was him and I. And yet, it still miffed at me how he ignored me so often. I never had done anything to him, only tried to be friends with him. He only dejected me for her, not really making a good reason. And during the process, he decided we shouldn't talk any more either; Sharpay's controlling behavior may have something to do with this.

My love-life was always like this though. Not once did guys actually stay with me, stay long enough to fall in love with me, that is. They would find someone more glorious, someone prettier, someone better for them, someone with more money, someone who was blonde, tall, and had legs to die for. They didn't want someone short, Filipino and dark haired, did they? I was always so boring, or so I thought. And Jim proved to me that I would never be good enough to capture a man's attention for a long period of time.

"So, Gabriella, you're coming to California with us, right?" Chad spoke up, and he wore encouraging mahogany eyes.

I sighed, not wanting to talk about this, "Guys, I really can't, my mom would never let me in a million years."

"Your mom is like the Devil himself disguised as a woman." Taylor joked, except wearing a serious face.

"Seriously, Gabs. We can't go without you!" Sharpay added.

"You guys will be fine." I murmured, nonchalantly.

"We won't without you. That's not fair." Kelsi was now trying to persuade me, also.

"It's very fair—I don't even know this guy. And I have no money, whatsoever." Was my harebrained response.

"Troy is _rich_, and he even said if anyone needs some money, he can pay for it. And you can get to know him, he's cool." Chad persisted.

"Yeah, you'd like him, Gabby, he's cute." Taylor added, fervently, ignoring Chad's sideways glare.

"Guys... really, this isn't a good idea." I muttered, holding my forehead with frustration.

"You're always working, you're overdoing it. Your mom isn't God, she can deal with you being gone for awhile." Chad grabbed my hand, reassuringly.

"Just go, Gabriella." My heart stopped, _he_ had spoken.

I glanced at him, perplexed by his sudden words. Jim. He was still holding Sharpay tightly, but his eyes were fixated on mine. I forgot how to breathe. I finally exhaled, and I knew that he was trying to make this harder to resist. Did he know that he practically just convinced me?

"I.. can't."

"Do it." There's more pressure in his words, as if he's commanding me.

I become pliant, not being able to control my own thoughts. And I knew that the look on my face proved that I was considering all of this. But at the same time, I didn't know how I was supposed to get away with it. I could sneak out, but wouldn't my mother worry?

No.

"Seriously, Gabs. It's going to be awesome!" Sharpay backed him up, supportively, kissing his nose, appreciatively.

"It's not like my mother would even care if I _did_ disappear." I grumbled, with a frigid tone.

"You need a break. He lives in Beverly Hills. Do you know how beautiful it is there, Gabriella? He's a celebrity. He can get you anything that you want, when you want it. It's going to be the best experience ever!" Chad continued, an ecstatic smile on his face.

"Okay... fine. But how are we getting there, and when?" I asked, looking directly at Chad.

"We're heading out this weekend, by plane. Troy will be meeting us at Las Vegas' airport. We'll drive to LA from there." Chad responded, informatively.

"That's a long drive." I murmured, lowly.

"It is, but we're renting cars, and Troy has a car, so we'll be fine." Taylor added, optimistically.

"And he doesn't mind that complete strangers will be living in his house?" I inquired, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"He's a sweetie. And most of us have met him." Sharpay now answered, Jim throwing her a slight grimace.

"Are you convinced?" Taylor asked, giving me a small smile.

I chuckled, "You know, this is about the craziest thing I have ever done. But it does sound exciting. Maybe it won't be so bad after all."

I wasn't really trying to be enthusiastic or anything. I just wanted everyone to be together again. I missed my friends. I knew that they'd be angry with me if I didn't come. I wanted an adventure, something different. I did need a change. I needed to get away.

Honestly, though? I really had no idea what I was getting myself into. And that's what made it the more thrilling.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Don't forget to leave a review to find out what happens next._


	2. Two

Chapter playlist: Disarray-Lifehouse

Slipping through the sensors-Fruit Bats

* * *

"I can't." I sobbed, breathlessly, praying that Chad would just let me go.

I didn't want to speak of it anymore. I didn't want to remember the journey—it was tearing me apart, piece by piece. I hadn't forgotten, I hadn't mistaken any of the puzzle parts. I knew _exactly_ what happened—from the beginning until the end. And it only broke my heart more.

I had to stop myself from crying, I kept shielding the tears from my eyes.

"Gabriella, please. You have to continue." Chad cooed, compassionately.

"It's just, I keep thinking this will help, but it won't." I sniffed, despairingly.

He squeezed my hand again, "It will make you feel better to talk about it."

I tried to trust in his words, believe that maybe spilling out everything would mend my cracked heart. Yet, nothing seemed to give me faith.

"I don't feel any better." I mumbled, tantalized tears waiting to flow.

"Talk about the airplane, talk about your ride to Vegas." Chad persuaded, a congenial smile on his lips.

"It was.. boring." I uttered, drearily. "Nothing had changed. I had to sneak out that weekend, and I was still worried about my mother's reaction."

* * *

"Gum, Gabs?" Sharpay's insolent smirk still didn't faze me.

I was immune to it.

"Thanks." She handed me a piece of Spearmint gum from across the aisle.

She was placed between Jim and Kelsi. Jim was staring out the window, inattentive towards anything but the cerulean skies in view. I couldn't help but notice how fascinating his golden eyes looked, how curious they appeared.

Kelsi looked bored, and timid as always. She was scribbling desirously on a notepad, as if she had thousands of ideas on what to write in her brain. She had a concentrated expression on her face, and I couldn't help but smile at her determination.

"How long do we have to stay in this _stinky_ plane?" Sharpay complained, the most abhorrent grimace on her face.

She casually propped a leg on top of her other leg's knee, fixing her hair erratically.

"Three hours, approximately." Kelsi murmured, distractedly.

"Three hours of _hell_." Sharpay exaggerated, dramatically fanning herself.

"This will be a fun ride, eh?" Chad elbowed me playfully, in response to Sharpay's complaints.

I chuckled, "I'm not feeling so well."

"The plane will make your stomach drop, a lot." Taylor added, fraternally. "You'll get used to it, I promise."

I took her advice and sat back in my seat, trying to relax. Chad had a window seat and Taylor was in the middle, leaving me all the way at the end.

The plane ride to Vegas seemed dull and endless. I was getting hungry and restless, plus I had to use the restroom. I made a firm note to myself not to use the plane's restrooms, also.

Arriving wasn't much of a big deal since it was around noon. The sun was still soaking up the area, and the degrees was a blazing 90°. We got out, feeling the lack of fatigue and with our stomaches rumbling viciously.

"Wow, I am never going on a plane again." Sharpay confided with repugnance.

"Hmm, where's Troy, Chad?" Taylor inquired, giving Chad a suspicious sideways glance.

Chad sighed, tiredly, looking around the airport, "He's supposed to call."

"So what are we supposed to do, sit here like we have an encumbrance?" Taylor asked, obviously sick and fed-up with everyone and everything.

"Owch, someone's _grumpy_!" Chad taunted, wrapping a corpulent arm around Taylor's wide waist.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Deprived of sleep _and_ hunger, Taylor is not happy!" She snapped, crossly.

I looked over at Jim and Sharpay who were clinging to each other, as usual.

Jim had his arm around Sharpay's waist and Sharpay was hugging him tightly while admiring Vegas' famous airport, "I adore this place!" She squealed, ecstatically.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Chad warned.

"It's 12:30, what is taking Troy so long?" Taylor asked, looking up to her beau.

"Take it easy, babe, he'll be here." Chad assured her, rubbing her back, sentimentally.

I couldn't help but feel the envy, not having a man beside me to comfort me. I looked over to Kelsi, who was on her cell-phone arguing with her mother about the trip. Kelsi spoke in a hushed tone, but I could tell there was tension.

"Gabriella, did your mom understand?" Jim's husky voice had caught me off guard.

I looked over to him, as he held on protectively to his woman, "I... had to sneak out." I admitted, slightly embarrassed for my rebellious acts.

I was still in shock that he was speaking to _me_.

"I see, well at least you made it." He commented, considerately.

I only nodded in response to his bizarre interest in my life.

And then, Chad's cell-phone blared some hip-hop song I did not recognize. I noticed Sharpay covering her ears, aggravated, while Jim folded his arms as she departed from him, the same expression of irritation in his eyes.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, we're at the lobby, by the waiting rooms, and McDonald's." Chad said into the phone, scratching his head and taking in our surroundings.

"Man, you aren't, we don't see you." He argued, his eyes now wide and searching frantically.

His eyes landed on someone from across the area we were waiting at—someone extending his hand up in the air, as if to wave, a charming smile spread across his face. I felt my breathing stop for a mere second, before continuing.

"He'll take your breath away." Taylor mumbled to me, neutrally.

Even Kelsi had put her eyes to where Chad's cousin was approaching from. Sharpay was practically drooling, while Jim looked somewhat aggravated. Chad and Taylor both wore anxious, friendly expressions. I could only stare in wonder.

"Hey guys!" His voice, so angelic, so pure, and so sexy.

Him and Chad greeted each other first with some kind of handshake that they must have made up years ago. Troy froze up at the final step of the handshake.

Chad looked at him disbelievingly, "You didn't forget, man!"

"Wow, sorry, it's been _so_ long!" Troy admitted, sorrowful.

I had to absorb his appearance. I could have simply said he was the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the planet, but that wouldn't be very vivid, now would it? He truly was though, he would make any girl breathless. I wondered if he secretively modeled. His muscles were flawless.

He had blue-green eyes that reminded me of a tidal wave, small but luscious lips that I couldn't imagine kissing in even my wildest dreams, a small nose that agreed with his face, defining eyebrows, the most gorgeous smile, and a body to die for. He had dark hair and wore a simple sky-blue shirt with a DC pattern in the middle and a pair of matching gray shorts.

I remember staring at him with such enchantment; I couldn't avert my eyes.

"Tay! What's up?" Before I knew it, he had his arms around Taylor, smiling widely.

"Wow, you look so different, Troy!" Taylor exclaimed, startled by his embrace.

"Hopefully that's a good thing." He commented, winking at her as he pulled out of the hug.

I think I actually seen her swoon after he winked at her.

"Troyyy!" I about gagged at the sound of Sharpay's avid screeching.

She wrapped her arms around him, and I think I seen him cringe a tad at the way that she squeezed him. Jim looked uncomfortable, rubbing his neck, irritably.

"Sharpay, how's it going? Wow it's been so long." Troy's cringing was instantly replaced by an adorable smile that made Sharpay uneasy.

"You look so... wow." She breathed, paralyzed by his beauty.

He chuckled, "Likewise."

He broke out of her embrace, looking to the rest of us.

He simply nodded at Jim in recognition, a half-smile on his lips, then he turned to Kelsi, "Kelsi! Miss me?" He inquired, a teasing grin playing on his lips.

She approached him, smiling bashfully. He ignored her shy nature and gave her a friendly embrace, as he had the others. I stood there, awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or say.

As he finished the hug, he moved out of her reach, and his eyes locked to mine.

He watched me carefully, as if debating on whether he should say something or not. He then thoroughly checked me out, from head to toe.

When he finished, he gave me a intimate smile, "Troy." He cooed, racily.

"G-Gabriella." I managed to stutter out, meekly.

I felt insignificant at that. I didn't know him like they did, and he was undeniably perfect-looking. How was I to stay in _his_ mansion, how was I to deal with these overwhelming attractions? I couldn't ignore that he was so.. heart melting.

"Pleasure." He winked at me, the same wink that he winked at Taylor.

My breath had gotten caught in my throat, again. I felt so vulnerable under his eyes, so puny and weak.

"So, who's coming with me?" He asked, looking to Chad, inquisitively.

"Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and I. Sharpay and Jim are renting a car." Chad retorted.

Sharpay and Jim went their own way, easily, heading towards the front of the airport. I looked at Taylor and Chad who were extremely involved with each other, giggling and flirting. Kelsi was standing alone, solemnly. And Troy was waiting, impatiently.

"All right, love birds. Save that for the ocean's sunset." Troy suggested, coolly. "We've gotta get a move on if you want to be at my house before sun down."

He flung his keys back and forth, entertaining himself, then turned to the couple.

"Did you hear, we get to see the sunset?" Chad whispered to Taylor, seductively.

Taylor giggled, giddily.

Troy rolled his eyes, "If the whole trip is going to be like this, we'll never make it out alive." His sarcasm is evident throughout his comment.

"Sorry man, let's head out." Chad mumbled, throwing him a look of expiatory.

Troy's car was magnificent—an Audi. I had never ridden in one before, and I couldn't be more excited. It was a gorgeous silver, and looked breathtaking in the sunlight. Others looked as astonished as I did.

"Dude.. no." Chad's voice resembled a robot, in so many ways.

"Yeah, you don't believe in me? Owch." Troy pretended to be hurt, getting in the driver's seat.

"Thanks for opening the doors for the ladies, real smooth, Sparky." Taylor taunted, sliding into the backseat.

"Well I knew Chad wasn't going to let any of you wonderful ladies in the front seat, so I couldn't break the rules." Troy snickered, while giving Chad a high-five.

"And this is the difficulty of putting two men together." Taylor muttered, faking frustration.

"See the _beauty_ in it. Be optimistic." Chad suggested, presumptuously.

"Run a marathon, that's what I always do." Troy added, sardonically.

Taylor chuckled, "I'll pass on that _miracle run_, if that's all right with you."

"Aw, I don't know if I can deal with that." Troy retorted, playfully.

"See what you're doing here, you're hurting his feelings." Chad joked, going along with Troy.

"Yeah, autism is nothing to joke about." Troy faked a grimace from the rear view mirror, chuckling at his own seriousness.

"Oh, shove it, Troy." Taylor snorted, laughing. "You still haven't grown up. And if you turn my man into a little kid again, I'm going to slaughter you."

Troy and Chad looked at each other and chuckle.

"So when did you two decide to reproduce?" Troy joked, putting on a innocent smile.

"We first started _going out_ a year ago." Chad responded, glaring at him.

"Oh, you poor thing. How do you keep up with that woman?" Troy asked, looking back at Taylor from his mirror with a smile.

"I have to strap her down. It's horrifying." Chad responded, laughing. "How else do you expect me to?"

"I figured it was something along those lines." Troy admitted, laughing along with him.

Taylor wasn't paying attention to them, her eyes were locked onto me, a concerned look on her face, "Gabby, you seem really quiet. You aren't worried about your mom, are you?"

"No, it's fine, I just don't know what to say." I answered, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Troy talks too much, won't let anyone get a word in edgewise." Taylor muttered, mordantly.

"I so heard that, woman." Troy warned, giving her death eyes.

"Gabriella, feel free to make a comment anytime." He gave me a warm, inviting glance, along with that heart-stopping smile. Wow, he was beautiful.

"Dude, you're almost off the road." Chad criticized, timorously, his voice rising.

Troy's eyes went back to the road, swiftly, "I've got this, Chad."

"You almost gave me a hernia there, man." Chad admitted, holding onto his heart.

"Ha, ha." Troy bit his bottom-lip, concentrated on the road.

I don't really remember much more of the conversation. I had dazed off into a deep slumber, uncomfortably sitting up. I remember being woken up by Taylor, who was yanking on my sleeve furiously, "Gabby, wake up, we're here."

I grabbed my things, still half-asleep, and as I got out of the luxurious vehicle, I lost my balance due to my lumpish feet, and fell to the dirt-ground, my baggage falling along with me. I sighed, annoyed by my awkwardness.

I was about to stand up, when I seen two hands grab my suitcases, "Need some help?"

He extended a helpful hand to me. I took advantage of it, allowing him to pull me up. I was greeted by two, beautiful aquamarine-colored eyes. He had a playful smile on his face, and I could tell that he was amused by my clumsiness.

"I-I'm so clumsy." I admitted, my face turning a dark ruby color.

He only chuckled at me, "It's all right, we're all a little clumsy sometimes." He grinned at me, that glorious grin that almost made me lose my balance again.

"I'll take these things in for you, okay? Gabriella right?" He inquired, his voice now serious.

"Yeah."

"Should I call you that or do they call you something else, like Gab, or Gabs, or Gabby, or Brie, or Ella, or-" He began rambling on.

I laughed, cutting him off, "Whatever you like." I regained my voice, finally.

He looked a tad embarrassed because of his rambling. Yet, he gave me a winning smile, and then headed towards the door, carrying my luggage as if it was his job. I watched him. And found myself checking out his backside. Sigh.

I followed in after him, slowly. It was gorgeous, and so huge! It was everything that I ever dreamed a Beverly Hills mansion would be. The ceilings were high, top-notch and I figured they were expensive. The windows were immense and caused the sunlight to shimmer through. The staircase was placed in the middle of the entrance, it was spiraled and made me a tad dizzy. The wooding floors looked expensive, high-dollar most-likely, along with the wallpaper that was fancy. I smiled, contented with the environment.

In front of me, Chad and Taylor were admiring the place by themselves, holding onto each other as usual. I figured Kelsi had already abandoned them in attempt to explore, while Jim and Sharpay were nowhere to be found. Troy had placed down my bags and was looking at us, as if perplexed on what to say or do.

"I, um.. you can chose your bedrooms." He explained, gawkily.

"Thanks for grabbing my bags." I was shocked that I was speaking in sentences now. I had to not look at him to speak correct.

"Hey, no problem, it was my pleasure." He responded, magically.

The rest of the night seemed to be a blur. Nothing much happened. I had found my room, which was on the second floor. It was voluminous and competent but I hadn't expected much else. The floors were wooden, still, reflecting from their tidiness. And the wallpaper looked freshly painted. The bed was old-fashioned but looked as though it may have cost more than my own house. I was allured to it, however, and I couldn't stop admiring it.

Most of the day I spent just walking around the place. Everyone else seemed busied by something or themselves. Kelsi had found the music room and was playing her favorite songs. The graceful melody echoed throughout the second floor.

When we arrived it was about five o'clock anyways, so we didn't have much time to go out and do things. Sharpay made the suggestion of going shopping tomorrow in Beverly Hills. Troy agreed to it, promising to by us some fancy clothes and some stunning shades.

I went back downstairs around eight o'clock, after unpacking all of my belongings, and stopped at the foot of the stairs. I heard voices talking lowly, subduedly as if they were hiding from the rest of the world. I peeked downstairs hastily to notice it was Troy and Sharpay. My heart tingled a bit. She had already beaten me to the race. But that wasn't much of a surprise. I went down a step, anxious to hear what they were talking about.

"I really missed hanging out here." Sharpay admitted with dalliance.

"Yeah, I missed having you guys around." Troy added in, and even though I could only see his profile, I could see a heedless smile on his face.

"So, how's the fame?" Sharpay teased, absorbed in his eyes.

"It's really cool." Troy answered, an authentic smile on his face. "It's crazy at the same time though."

"I heard you can sing and dance now too. What _can't_ you do?" Sharpay inquired, a mused smile on her lips.

"I can't dribble." He laughed. "It took me so long to get that movie right."

Sharpay just watched him, lost in her thoughts.

She sighed, dramatically, "Well it made you into a heartthrob."

Troy only scratched his head, "I guess so."

"Girls faint at the sight of you. How's that?" She asked, looking straight at him.

He chuckled, "I'm still not used to it. And you sound like a reporter."

Sharpay giggled obnoxiously, "Oh please, Troy. I just wanted to know how you've been managing without me."

"It's been pretty difficult." Troy replied, sportively.

Sharpay looked away from him for a second, "I think Jim's jealous of you."

Troy's smile turned into a frown, "Why?"

"Because I think you're amazing. I can't help it though—you're a celebrity now." Sharpay gushed, obscurely.

"I'm sure he's not." Troy argued, yet his voice sounded calm.

"He just.. doesn't seem very interested in me, since the arrival, that is." Sharpay muttered, a fake glumness in her tone.

And then Troy did something that made me feel a tad nauseated. He placed a hand on her leg. I noticed that he had some kind of bracelet on. I never recognized it before. I was sinking in jealousy. Of course, Sharpay would win Mr. Gorgeous over, too.

"Don't worry about it, Shar. He'll come around." His voice was supportive and compassionate.

She looked to him, gratefully, "Thanks Troy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

With that, I noticed her heading towards the stairs. I swiftly picked up my legs and rushed back to my room, closing the door quietly. They had known each other since childhood, there was no doubt he was going to be extra friendly to her. Why was I getting so fidgety already? I didn't even know him.

I might have _wanted_ to, but that didn't matter much. I was still the plain, boring girl from Chicago, who lived with her careless mother and spoiled-rotten sister. I had nothing on Sharpay—the rich, faultless daughter of a millionaire. She beat me by so much. I could never amount up to her.

* * *

The next day rolled around without much caesura. I woke up around ten o'clock, feeling well-rested for once in my life. California's blazing sun glared at me through the opulent window by my bed. I stretched, and headed for the nearest bathroom. The shower was _excellent_, and I could tell that it was just as expensive as the rest of Troy's furniture. I felt so much more awake and attentive after taking it. I hopped out, threw on some clothes, and fixed my hair as much as I could, before heading downstairs.

"We're going out for breakfast." Taylor greeted me, sheepishly.

She sat at Troy's glass dining-room table, Chad sitting across from her, sipping on some coffee, looking as languid as she did.

I wondered what had kept them up all night, but refrained from asking when Sharpay rolled down the stairs, a bright, cheery smirk on her face. Jim hesitantly walked behind her, not looking half as kindled as she did.

"Morning, guys!" She squealed, flashing each one of us a culminating smile.

"Morning." Chad and Taylor responded in a nonchalant unison.

Sharpay looked to me, "What's wrong with them?" She whispered as she came up from behind me, a baffled expression on her face.

"I have no clue." I retorted, honestly.

"Where's Troy?" She spoke up to everyone this time, her eyes looking all over for Troy.

Jim shuffled his feet, gauchely.

"He had a photo shoot—said he'd be back in thirty minutes." Chad muttered, colorlessly.

"What's up with you guys?" Sharpay finally questioned, as a fully-awake Kelsi descended the steps.

"Troy—his stupid pranks." Chad only mumbled, tediously looking to his girlfriend.

"_Oh_." Sharpay corresponded, as if that was enough to inform her.

I still felt left out in the dark though.

"You too, Taylor?" Sharpay asked, glancing towards Taylor, who had the same expression on her face as Chad did.

"We'll get him back one day." She murmured, a calamitous tone accompanying her.

"Oh, the joy of Troy's pranks." Kelsi seemed diverted by this.

"Fortunately, I've never had to experience them!" Sharpay exclaimed, vainly.

We sat there, silently, for what seemed like hours, instead of thirty minutes. I plopped down next to Chad and Taylor, who seemed to be extremely frustrated. I wondered what Troy had done to 'prank' them. He seemed a bit immature, but it was kind of cute at the same time.

Kelsi stood by the door, passably, while Sharpay and Jim raided his kitchen, in hunger deprivation.

And then, he arrived.

He looked magnificent, though I figured that was the idea since he had just gone to a photo shoot. He sparkled as he came through the door. His hair seemed to glisten in the window's sunlight, and I had lost my ability to breathe, _again. _He gave us all a quaint expression.

"Ready to go?" He asked, the look on his face not vanishing. "It's a long walk."

"We're _walking_?" Sharpay's enthusiastic behavior seemed to disappear. "Troy! I just got these new heels, I can't get them all filthy." She complained, monstrously.

I chuckled at the bewildered expression on Troy's face, "Uh, well I'm sure you can.. manage." He responded, idly.

"Troy!" She squealed again, stomping her foot with aggression.

Troy looked to the rest of us, raising an eyebrow, as if asking us what we think he should say.

"Well.. you have been around here, if you want you and Jim can drive there, but I'm not going to." He muttered, allusively.

"Dude, Shar, it's not that long of a walk." Chad argued, looking to her with annoyance.

"Yeah, we'll be fine on foot." Jim supported, looking to his woman.

Sharpay didn't look convinced, "Ugh! _I'm_ taking the car. You fools can do what you want." She snapped, in vexation, stomping off towards the front door.

She slammed it, viciously, walking outside.

Jim watched her, exacerbated, then followed out behind her, giving us all apologetic expressions.

We stood there, just staring into space, trying to understand how Sharpay's attitude had changed so dramatically. She must have been bi-polar. It was insane, even Troy looked a bit frightened.

"Um, wow." Taylor finally breathed, horrified.

"Let's go." Troy muttered, heading towards the door.

"Man, we still haven't forgotten about this morning." Chad warned, pointing his finger critically at Troy.

Troy turned to face them, smiling guilelessly, "What are you talking about?"

"I think you _know_ what we're talking about." Taylor snarled, sinisterly.

She took Chad by the arm, rolling her eyes, "We'll get you back, Troy."

Troy only grinned, as if he had just accomplished something triumphant.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Don't forget to leave a review, so I can update asap!_


	3. Three

Chapter playlist: LES Artistes-Santigold

Reasons to love you-Meiko

* * *

"Precisely how far away is it from here?" Taylor asked, as we began strolling down Beverly Hills', crossing beautiful landscapes of the most extravagant estates around.

Everyone seemed interested, astonished by the magnificent views. I mean, you have to remember that we came from Chicago, mostly the dirty area of Chicago. We weren't used to palm trees, warm weather, or all the green trees. This was new to us, we weren't familiar with it.

"Another Sharpay? I promise it's not a long distance." Troy assured her, walking costively behind her and Chad.

I followed behind him, sheepishly, Kelsi tagging at my side.

"The day you keep a promise will be the day that all hell freezes over." Taylor commented with a chuckle, taking off her high heels. "The pavement is so smooth."

"It's all high-dollar." Troy informed her, casually. "Every thing you see around here, it must have cost a few millions. Maybe even more."

"Shut up, _show-off_." Taylor teased, rolling her eyes.

"Am not." Troy defended. "My house was only five million."

"_Only_?" Taylor snorted at him, impudently.

Chad turned to look at Troy, shrugging at him. Troy just smiled modestly.

"Well he _is_ America's Heartthrob now." Chad added, elbowing his beloved.

"The last time I seen him he was a scrawny kid with shaggy hair." Taylor joked, loud enough for Troy to hear.

Troy looked offended, "Hey, that's enough."

"I see you got that gap fixed." Taylor observed, laughing at him.

He made an annoyed face, and stopped his walking, allowing Kelsi and I to be adjacent to him.

"You two talk too much." He joked, sarcastically.

He waited for us to be beside him, and then he put one arm around her, one arm around me. I felt a tingle of electricity from his touch.

"So, how are my _favorite_ people?" He said it loudly, attempting to make Taylor feel bad about what she had said earlier.

She seemed indifferent.

"Choking. You're choking me." Kelsi muttered, a stiff expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry, Kels." Troy didn't realize he was practically squeezing the girl to death.

"You seem quieter then you were last time I seen you." He noted, giving her an inquisitive look.

Kelsi didn't say anything; she simply looked down, as if she was abashed for being so timid.

Ignoring my heart which was beating one hundred miles per hour, since _he_ had his arm around me, I comforted her, "Kels, sometimes being shy is good."

"Music is my purpose." She responded, eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

She looked to Troy, "It's all I want to speak about. Is that weird?"

Troy looked befuddled by her rapid question. But replied, feebly, "Not really. Everyone has their own dreams. As long as you pursue them, it's all right to obsess a bit." His words were inspiring, almost encouraging.

And it was fascinating how serious he really sounded about it all.

Then, to my discomfort, he glanced at me, his ocean-blue eyes were distracting. I suddenly felt nervous in his presence. He seemed so down to earth, yet on the outside, he was so... unreal.

"What about you Gabriella? I'm sure you have some dreams."

"I..." I began, not really sure where to begin.

I gazed over to Kelsi, as if pleading for answers. She only smiled at me, as if edging me on. Chad and Taylor were in their own worlds, talking to each other. And Troy still had his arms wrapped around our shoulders, playfully.

"I'm not sure yet." I uttered, ignoring Kelsi's disappointed eyes.

"Oh," Troy breathed, "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

What if _he_ was my dream? I could only imagine what it'd be like getting next to the likes of him.

"Looks like we got here sooner then I expected." Chad and Taylor had stopped at the end of the street, being greeted by the street sign, 'Rodeo Drive'.

"So, this is where studs like Orlando Bloom shop?" Taylor inquired, elated by the atmosphere.

Troy followed her eyes, "We have to wait for Sharpay and Jim."

The buildings were prodigious. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the place. It was incredible. It was like a humongous block of just designer stores and popular brand names. I recognized a few, but I never could afford such expensive clothing. People walked next to each other, a pair of exorbitant shades clutching each of their eyes, a bag in their hands. They walked so gracefully, I figured practically every one of them were famous, somehow.

They were far too glamorous to be just unpretentious. They couldn't be normal. They were extraordinary—they were what I wished I could be.

"Your eyes sparkle when you look at this place." Troy commented, his words, bland as usual.

".. Bonito." I breathed, marveled.

"I know.. Spanish?" He grinned at me, raising a docile eyebrow at me.

"Apparently so." I muttered, turning carmine from embarrassment.

"I like it." He worded, a distant, undecipherable look in his gorgeous eyes.

"How'd you know?" I asked, weak to his beauty.

He scratched his head, thoughtfully, "I took Spanish in High School."

Our admiration was interrupted when Sharpay pulled up in a adequate-looking, white Impala. Jim sat in the passenger's side, looking as if he'd rather just vanish.

She waved animatedly at Troy, who gave her a neutral smile.

She then hopped out of the automobile, Jim followed her, loyally.

She squealed in excitement at the scenic in front of her, "Have I missed Rodeo Drive!" She exclaimed, a phantasmal glisten in her dark eyes.

She pleaded for us to go into every single shop, every single store. I could tell that everyone was getting tired, annoyed, and weary of her constant squealing. Even Jim's eyes were full of fatigue.

Sharpay was beyond rich—she could afford anything because her father owned so many building structures. She had the advantage over the rest of us, who just watched her spend her cash like crazy. I only looked through the racks, day dreaming about how I would look in such a dazzling outfit. Chad and Taylor seemed to separate constantly, abandoning everyone for their alone time. Troy seemed interested in a lot of the clothing, but didn't buy anything. It shocked me. And Kelsi just hovered in the corner most of the time, by her lonesome.

I never realized how bashful and independent she really was until now.

"Imagine me in _that_ dress, Troy." Sharpay gushed, infatuated by a midnight-blue Wedding dress located at one of the stores.

Jim stood next to me, folding his arms, disapprovingly.

"Something seems a bit misplaced." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

He only snorted, not responding. He was frowning at Troy, and I could see the jealousy floating in his eyes, prominently.

"Maybe they're just close." I proposed, though I didn't want to continue talking.

I knew that Jim disliked me enough, that he didn't care for my opinion. I didn't know why I had to meddle, why I had to make assumptions. I didn't know a thing about any of them.

"They were together once." Jim's voice sounded so flagrant when telling me this. I could see the ache in his charming golden eyes.

"Sometimes once is enough." I murmured, assuringly.

"And sometimes it is not. For Sharpay, it never is, it seems." Jim observed, his posture now tense and obstinate.

I watched Sharpay shove an outfit in Troy's hands, "Put it on! You would look _amazing_ in this, Troy." It was disgusting how she flirted with him, right in front of her present boyfriend.

Troy's eyes averted from hers to us, a contentious look in his eyes. "I think Jim should try it out, just for your sake." He looked over to Jim, obviously noticing the envy in his eyes.

"Jim's body isn't proportioned for this. Not like yours." Sharpay argued, avoiding Jim's irritated grimace.

"I believe Chad would work well with it." I suggested, not meaning to dwell, once again. But I knew I would be living with them for the summer, how could I just be a wallflower for that long? I had to speak up, somehow.

Troy glanced at me, a thankful smile on his lips.

"_Whatever._" Sharpay snarled, infuriated that nobody agreed with her.

"Talking about me, Gab?" I felt a presence from behind me, and found Chad and Taylor standing behind me, curious expressions on their faces.

"We were trying to understand how you make that hair of yours stay that way." Troy kidded, chuckling. "Isn't that right, Gabriella?"

He looked at me, expecting me to follow along, then winked at me. I giggled, looking down, reddening from his cute smile.

"It truly is a mystery to me, Chad." I chaffed, smiling at him.

"What is _wrong_ with you people?" Sharpay interrupted, glaring at us, angrily.

"Forget it. We need to head out. Lunch anyone?" Troy suggested, grinning provocatively.

"As long as Mr. Cool buys, I'm good." Taylor retorted, looking to Troy, an amused expression on her face.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Taylor, must you be so high-maintenance?"

"Troy forgot his fame." Taylor muttered to Chad, who laughed uncontrollably.

"How much does food cost around here? Seven hundred dollars per water?" He asked, looking at Troy.

"It's really not that big of a difference. And fine, I'll pay, but first, I want the ladies to pick out some sunglasses." Troy looked to me and Kelsi.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool! You're the best Troy!" Sharpay shrieked, running to embrace him.

He stepped backwards, "Sharpay, you _have_ shades."

She frowned at him, "But I got them forever ago."

"How long?" He inquired, folding his arms with vexation.

"Um... a month." She admitted, looking down at her heels. "You're like filthy rich, richer then my parents. Why won't you buy me some? You'll buy _them_ some." She hissed, scowling at Kelsi and I.

Troy sighed. He looked like he was about to snap on her, anytime. He rubbed his forehead, frenetically, "Fine, whatever, Sharpay."

"He seems a tad repulsed by her." I whispered to Jim. "I doubt you'll have a problem."

"Sharpay doesn't think about that." He rapidly responded. "She doesn't care if we can't stand her—she'll go for it, regardless. She'll make it happen."

I then remembered how truly forceful she was, and didn't speak to him again about the matter. I secretively didn't want her and Troy together. How could I? I was crushing on him, and I hardly knew him. And for some stupid, imbecile reason, I thought, _maybe_ I have a chance.

Troy's eyes rested on mine as I looked back to him. My heart stopped for a second at the glance. I wondered if I'd ever get used to his voluptuous features. I wondered if I'd ever stop feeling so overwhelmed by such simple things, such as a smile, a wink, a glance. Maybe I was out of my mind. I started to believe in love at first sight, at least.. one-sided love at first sight. I doubted he felt the same.

* * *

"You didn't think he liked you?" Chad's eyes rested on me, opprobrious to my oblivion.

I nodded, looking up to the ceiling, "I figured he was out of my league."

"You have got to be joking me. Everyone could tell he liked you, Gabriella. It was obvious. He always looked at you, always got your opinion, always talked about you before any of those others girls. You know that." Chad clarified, poignantly.

"Maybe if I hadn't spent most of the time doubting his feelings for me, I wouldn't be without him right now." I muttered, bluely.

He shook his head, "Gabs.. fate isn't something you can change."

I closed my eyes, trying to clear the vivid memories, "I want to believe that it was meant to be, but if it had been, then it wouldn't of ended like this."

I suppressed the tears, looking out the window, distantly. "I didn't even really know him until I sat by at him at that diner, and even then I was doubting that I was even awake. I figured maybe it was a dream—he seemed too good to be true, too perfect to be alive, and too kind to be truthful."

"Tell me. Why did you think that?" Chad asked me, perplexed brown eyes glancing back at me.

* * *

He took the seat next to me, giving me that mesmeric grin. I could never understand the true potency that his eyes brought when he smiled like that. I wanted to look into his eyes, for eternity.

"Wow, Troy, nice selection, I'll comment." Chad complimented, glancing around the fancy diner Troy had suggested we'd go to.

It seemed so polite and ritualistic, as if we should have been dressed nicely. Yet, none of us were overdressed. We simply wore our clothes, and all the waiters seemed friendly. That may have been because they were serving him though. To the world, he was nothing but a hallucination of perfection. Everyone was drawn to him like he was a magnet. They gave us a private, long table at the corner of the room, away from the rest of the people.

"Mmhm, 'tis my pleasure." Troy responded in a fake, English accent.

Most of us chuckled to his good mockery.

"What do you recommend, Troy?" Sharpay asked from across the table, her eyes athirst, dying to speak to him again.

I had to clench my fist underneath the table, trying to control my annoyed emotions. But at the same time, it seemed like Troy wasn't exactly fond of her either.

"The New York Strip, definitely." Troy answered, brashly.

I glanced at the menu labeled '208 Rodeo Drive'.

"41 dollars? Troy, are you insane?" I questioned, subduedly.

"Gabriella, it's okay, _Troy's_ paying." Chad joked, derisively.

"Oh, Troy! You're such a sweet-heart." Sharpay flirted from across the table, winking at him seductively.

Jim just sat next to her, looking slightly dejected. And I could tell that Troy felt guilty for Sharpay's actions, even though he couldn't do anything about it.

"Might as well cook Troy while we're at it. It's pricey enough." Taylor complained to Chad, dryly.

"You act oblivious to the fact that I'm _right_ here, Taylor." Troy pouted, glowering at her.

"Dude, I'm really not interested in fried Troy scallops." Chad detested, laughing lowly.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha, _ha_."

The waitress approached our table, looking twenty-one, golden-haired, blue-eyed, and bronzed to perfection. She looked at Troy with eager eyes, "You again?"

"Of course, I could never miss out on Joseph's _amazing_ New York Strip." Troy replied, an agile, glorious smile appeared on his face.

The waitress seemed intoxicated by it. "These your friends?" She looked at us with a pompous frown.

I could tell that she didn't like us, she didn't approve of us. We weren't half as endearing as her or Troy. We were just ordinary people, and she wasn't used to those kind of people coming to a place like this. This was reserved for the rich and the famous. And anyone who had a lower wealth class wouldn't be welcomed.

"I kinda go here a lot." Troy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a little embarrassment.

"Oh, you keep us in business, darling." The waitress trifled, winking at him.

Sharpay glared daggers at her from afar, and I couldn't control a smile from appearing on my face.

Troy was so unaware of what he did to people, or girls more specifically. They would swoon over him, obsess over him, and he wouldn't even notice. He acted so casual and calm, it was almost agitating.

We ordered our lunches, or more-so dinners since we probably wouldn't eat much later in the night.

Sharpay seemed to be overdoing everything. She tried to play footsies with Troy under the table. It was extremely funny how this made Troy react. Troy kept biting his bottom lip. I was shocked it didn't bleed. He looked so uncomfortable, and then he mumbled, "Sharpay, can't you find someone else to mess with?"

Jim seemed furious with her throughout the time she obsessed over Troy. And I figured that there would be hell raised later.

Chad and Taylor were like a match made in heaven. They were absolutely perfect for each other. They didn't argue, just talked amongst each other, smiling adorably and flirting with each other. I couldn't be more happy for them then I had been.

Kelsi sat next to Troy and I, at the very end of the table. She didn't utter much, but she never did. She chuckled occasionally to the Troy/Sharpay/Jim situation, which entertained the majority of us.

"So dude, you seriously paying?" Chad asked, looking at his cousin with hopeful eyes.

Troy looked hesitant but nodded, "I told you I was. I usually get a discount because I know the cook."

"God, Troy, who _don't_ you know?" Sharpay surveyed, acting impressed.

"A lot of people, actually. It's crazy. Simon Cowell offered me a record deal."

When he said this, we all stared at him in awe. Simon _was_ the main guy for record deals, plus it was Simon Cowell—the richest and rudest man ever! That was _my_ dream—to get a record deal offered from Simon.

"And?" Chad asked, giving him a susceptible expression.

"I turned it down." Troy answered, noiselessly.

I snorted, "Troy! That's Simon Cowell-"

"I know, I know, calm down.. I'm just more of an actor." He muttered.

"Girls don't seem to think so, man." Chad persisted, looking disappointed in him.

"Singing _wasn't_ my ambition; it's not my thing, man." Troy retorted, rigidly. "And that's just the way it is."

"You don't like it?" Kelsi's pensive voice questioned from nearby.

She seemed intrigued by the conversation, of course.

"I do.. I do, I just.. not as much as acting." Troy scratched his head. "I'm not into the whole singing scene."

"I have a few pieces.." Kelsi began, looking towards me, excitedly. "They are duets, but I need the right people. Troy, Gabriella is an excellent singer-"

"Kels, please, can we not talk about my singing?" I interrupted.

How could I ever even think about singing in front of someone like Troy? He was faultless at each angle, at each crease. There was nothing wrong with him. My voice would crack, it would squeak. His would not. And I'd look ridiculous. Her idea seemed lousy, and I didn't want to be set up for more self-esteem loss.

"A duet?" Troy ignored my plead, looking to Kelsi, shocked eyes.

He then looked to me, "Gabriella?"

"I'm no good, I just enjoy it. It's nothing." I could feel my heart beating so fast, I was so afraid of deflecting him. I didn't want him to go off running.

"Troy, you _have_ to at least try. I'd like to hear." Kelsi's voice was desperate, and she seemed anxious.

I fidgeted.

"If Gabriella won't, I will. I'm a fantastic singer." Sharpay offered, a gigantic smirk on her lips.

Troy's face fell immediately, and he looked to me, obviously not wanting to sing with Sharpay.

I look to Kelsi, who just nodded, encouragingly. I despised how I was only agreeing because I didn't want Sharpay to beat me to the chase. Plus, Troy looked so adorable, looking towards me with hope. I couldn't shake off the neurotic feelings though, the fright of messing up in front of him, of being repulsive to him. I couldn't afford that.

"Okay." I gave in, fighting the urge to smile with accomplishment as Sharpay shrunk in her seat, mumbling things underneath her breath.

Troy smiled at me, a somewhat relieved expression on his face.

This had to be a figment of my imagination.

He was a celebrity. This was different then just a normal crush, a normal phase. He was far beyond ordinary. Besides the fact that he was beautiful from the top of his head to the bottom of his foot, he was nice. He wasn't a jerk. He didn't seem arrogant, and he lacked the usual annoying flaws that guys had.

He was everything that I ever wanted.

And he was going to be singing with _me_. Girls would have died to be in my position, to be the one standing next to him, to even be living with him. My fortune seemed so well lately, so perfect. I didn't want this to be ruined. I didn't want Sharpay to take this away from me too. She stole everything from my past, she couldn't steal something that was disgusted by her, could she? Yet, he wasn't even mine. I had no right to act as if she _could_ steal. She would just destroy my chances, eliminate my possibilities. I couldn't have my heart broken like that again. But then again, anything would be worth it, just to be next to someone as captivating as Troy Bolton.

* * *

The night seemed to come quickly. And everyone seemed to be lacking of energy, exhausted from the long walk around Rodeo Drive, and the longer walk to Troy's favorite diner. The food was scrumptious, and I knew it was the best I ever had.

It seemed I was living in paradise, and reality had vanished for awhile. Everything seemed to be magic, nothing was real. Maybe I was hallucinating—in a dream world. I felt light-footed most of the time, walking on clouds. The palm trees and the luscious skies only made California the more beautiful. It soothed me, relaxed me. I had no worries in the world. And I could sleep peacefully at night.

I walked outside, standing on the million dollar balcony that must have taken centuries to build. I looked towards Hollywood's Hills, enticed by their immense size. They were so enchanting. I could have watched their radiance all day.

California's sun seemed to set, lighting up the sky in a dusty orange color. I wanted to watch it set over the hills. It seemed like something I would have seen in a movie, on the television somewhere, not in my life, not actually in front of me. I was breathless by it, engaged by it's apparel.

"Gabriella." Sharpay's abhorrent attitude was easily noticed in her preppy voice.

I turned to face her as she approached the balcony, looking over it with her own golden eyes. She didn't seem captivated, just disgusted.

"We're friends, right?" She inquired, gazing at the sky with unreadable eyes.

I demurred for a second, not sure what to say. We were more-so acquaintances. I never really got to know Sharpay, and I never intended to get close to her. Therefore, I never really considered her a friend.

"Yeah." I lied in response, biting my bottom lip, painfully.

"I want Troy." She blurted out, dynamically.

I looked to the opposite side of the balcony, ignoring her eyes. I didn't know how to respond. I already knew that she liked him, it was obvious. But she'd never be moved by him the way that I was moved by him. And she wouldn't appreciate him. She would just use him and abuse him, like she's doing to Jim.

"What about Jim?" I asked, stagnantly.

"He's so last month. I think I'm gonna break up with him." She retorted, rapidly, as if she didn't even have to think it over.

"Sharpay," I began. I looked at her, searching for the words, "Don't you think that will make things incredibly awkward for you and Jim, and Jim and Troy?"

"So what?" She sounded heedless. "He's... wow."

Wow didn't even sum up the beauty that Troy Bolton illuminated when he walked into a room.

"Troy... Sharpay... Sharpay... Troy." She gushed, excitedly.

I felt a pang hit my heart, efficiently making me weak. She could overpower me anytime. Compared to me, she had the advantage. She was the one with the charm, the one that always won. How could I win to her? How could Troy even think of me... in a different way then just a friend? I wasn't even famous.

I was just a normal girl.

Taylor interrupted us, barging through the glass door, a terrified expression on her face.

"Gabriella—your mom keeps calling me."

My face fell, "Oh my gosh, I forgot!"

I had completely and utterly forgotten about my mother and sister. I had ran away from home. I figured it wouldn't be a bother to them, but it would seem normal for them to try and find me; they needed their slave back.

"Tell her I told you I moved to like... Sweden or something." I suggested, frantically.

Taylor gave me a bizarre look, "You think she'd believe that?"

"She wouldn't suspect anything then." I assumed, shrugging.

"Okay. I'll just say that I went on a vacation with Chad and his cousin or something, and not mention where, and then say you mentioned running off to Sweden to get away from everything." Taylor clarified, ingeniously.

"Thank you so much, Taylor!" I huffed at her.

"You like it here, don't you?" Taylor asked, a playful smirk on her face.

I couldn't suppress a smile. "I feel like I'm in some insane dream. I never want to wake up."

"Hmm. Are you sure it's not a certain _boy_ that's making you feel that way?" Taylor inquired, a wicked smirk on her face.

We hadn't even noticed Sharpay was still standing there, and now she was looking at us, strangely.

"What are you talking about, Taylor?" I demanded, calmly.

"Oh my God. I think you know—Troy Bolton can't keep his eyes off of you." Taylor persisted, exuberant.

"Um, excuse me, twats." Sharpay sneered, looking as if she was ready to burn a hole in my head.

I was actually a tad frightened by her malicious grimace.

"Troy Bolton is not interested in her. Gabriella even knows." Sharpay snapped.

"He definitely is not interested in me." I agreed, trying to avoid an argument.

"_Please_. Gabriella, you know. And Sharpay, you need to stop liking guys that are clearly interested in her. I think we all can tell that Troy can't stand you." Taylor spat, riled up.

She glared at Sharpay one more time before heading back into the mansion.

"What's with her?" Sharpay asked, still angry.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry about it though. You and Troy are going to be great together." I put on a fake, sweet smile, and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Sharpay."

Yet my dreams were filled with the person that I didn't want to think about. I wondered if Taylor was speaking the truth. Did he really look at me? Did he really pay attention to me? I must have been exaggerating. Or thinking too much.

He was too good for me, too perfect. I could never get a guy like that. It was pointless how I obsessed over someone I had just met.

I knew that sometime this week I'd have to share a song with him—we'd mix our vocals. I wondered how well that'd go.

And for the moment being, I didn't care if he wasn't interested, if he didn't care for me like that, I just enjoyed the exultant attitude that he gave me, and I enjoyed the way he made me tremble inside and out. I wanted more.

I was crazy about him.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Reviews are welcome—they motivate the author and are appreciated._


	4. Four

Song playlist: Such great heights-Postal service

* * *

It must have been a dream, my whimsical imagination that was playing in front of me.

I found myself curled up in his arms, and it seemed as if we were more meant to be then Romeo and Juliet themselves. I could feel the emotions stirring in my senses, somehow. The anxiety was overwhelming, the power of his touch seemed euphoric, and the culmination of what was occurring seemed impossible.

He kissed me, passionately, as if we had been together for the longest time. His eyes glistened at me, appearing even more glorious in the moonlight. He had an indescribable expression on his face, something I could never decipher. Maybe it was desire, love, eroticism. He seemed obsessed, in love, desperate for my touch. And it was the most amazing scene I had ever fantasized about in my life.

My hunger for his body had possessed me. He brought fire to me, set me off. I watched myself obstinately attacking him—my lips crashing against his furiously. My hands gliding against his smooth, perfected bronze skin in the most tantalizing way. I felt such an electricity that I couldn't stop, massaging his entire body, ready to discover him in and out.

"Gabriella." He mumbled, his voice was still so melodic to me, so beautiful.

The image I was witnessing suddenly became a blur, a messy emblem that made me dizzy. I felt my eyes close again, and realization dawned on me. I _was_ dreaming.

I opened my eyes, and to my paradox, I was met with ocean-blue eyes.

"Good mooorning, sleepy head." He sung, cheerfully, moving away from my face as I stirred.

"What...the.." I began, confused on how he even got there to begin with.

"You were dreaming. You kept sighing and moaning." Troy replied, a hint of diversion in his smile.

"Wow.." I breathed, turning a bit red.

I look down to my undies in which I fell asleep in, then looked to the beautiful boy, humiliated that he even had to witness me in such a disgusting state.

"I have some bizarre dreams I guess. What time is it, Troy?" I inquire, averting my eyes from him.

"Eight o'clock. I know it's kind of early, but I have a surprise for you guys." He retorted, an eager smile on his face.

I laid right back, immediately. "Eight o'clock? Are you _crazy_? I could still be sleeping!" I whined with exhausted eyes.

I truly was tired. Had he gone insane? Nobody woke up this early. It was summer, for goodness' sakes.

"Gabriella, this is much better then sleep." He chuckled, as if I was telling a joke.

I rolled over, putting a pillow over my ears, "Come back when it's daylight."

"Actually, it _is_ daylight." He observed, an amused smile playing on his voluptuous lips.

I ignored his statement. "It's _summer_." I snarled with fatigue.

"Aww, don't make me force you out of bed, Gabriella." He sighed.

"I prefer you leave me alone until you can find a _decent_ time to wake a woman up." I murmured, heedless to his beauty for a moment.

"You're being _really_ difficult." He perceived.

"I enjoy sleeping in on my summer days, Troy." I sniveled, my eyes closed.

I was angry with him! His imbecile dreams kept me up all night. And then he expected me to get up so early. I was used to getting up around noon. Back in Chicago, my family didn't even get up until three o'clock. My body was motionless. And my eyes wouldn't open.

"Nope. You're living in _my_ house, remember? Plus, I know it's gonna kill you if you don't meet the Joe bros today." He sounded as if he was joking, but I couldn't see his face.

"Oh brother." I muttered.

The Jonas Brothers were slightly attractive, but why should I even bother? I was living with the most beautiful human being in the universe. It didn't matter anymore.

"Nothing?" He asked, and I felt his intense stare on me.

"All right, what about Jesse?"

"From Full House?" I questioned, lethargically.

He seemed entertained by this. He laughed his harmonious laugh, making my heart flutter.

"No, though he's a pretty awesome guy. That's John Stamios." He noted, still amused.

"John Stamios..." I didn't continue, just rested my thoughts, not able to speak anymore.

"Jesse _McCartney_." He corrected, sounding smug.

"John Stamios is so much hotter." I grumbled, sloppily.

He took a hold of my new comforter, flinging it off of me.

"Come on, sleepy head, it's not _that_ early. Nice do, by the way." He complimented, sounding more sarcastic then anything.

I pretended to fake cry, "You are _so_ mean."

I hurriedly got up, bumping into him on purpose on my way to the bathroom.

"I was just kidding, I like it." He commented from behind me, and I could practically imagine the inveigling smile on his lips.

Feeling exposed in my blanched panties and bra, I slammed the bathroom door. I looked at the mirror and could see the rosy-red in my face. What nerve for him to just go into my room and disturb me like that! I looked a mess. He couldn't of been serious.

I sighed, not really feeling any confidence anymore. I took off my clothes and got into the shower, letting the instant steamy water fall down my cheeks. The shower head worked so perfectly, it was almost astonishing. I felt refreshed and anew. I really needed an occupation like his. He truly was living the palatial lifestyle, like a true celebrity. I burned in jealousy.

I put some moose on my hair, allowing it to curl itself. And then applied thin makeup, such as mascara and natural eyeshadow. I was never big on wearing a lot of makeup anyways. I enjoyed looking more legitimate. I didn't go over the tops, ever.

I threw on a cute, multi-colored spaghetti-strapped tank top and a short, jean-designed miniskirt. I then grabbed my bag from my new bedroom, still breathless to it's comeliness. Living here really was like a dream, I never wanted to leave.

* * *

I descended the spiral stairs, almost lightheaded from the height of the stairs. It was like a tower, I swear. But I was enticed by it.

Half of the gang seemed to be gathered around the kitchen, as usual, looking jaded and bored.

Taylor and Chad were together, as usual, sitting around Troy's rounded, glass table. Taylor, her usual umbra-colored hair decorated with spiral curls. She looked fabulous in a pair of murky-colored skinny jeans and a maroon t-shirt. She was on Chad's lap, who looked more exhausted then her, if that was possible. He simply wore a lime-green t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He looked great, at the least. There was a coffee cup in front of them.

I noticed Kelsi leaning against the door in the corner, looking down, absentminded. She seemed to be concentrating on a thought extremely hard. She had a cunning hat on, emphasizing her oval-shaped face, along with her usual curls and an outfit similar to mine. She was a beautiful person—inside and out, in her own way.

"The _nerve_." I heard Sharpay's impertinent tone rising from the spiral staircase.

We all glanced to the direction of her voice, our eyes landing on her and a very upset Jim.

Sharpay paused at the end of the stairs, folding her arms, annoyed. She wore a sapphire-colored v-neck tank, that seemed to sparkle as she walked, along with a pair of tight black pants. Her hair was down in long, luscious curls. She was always known to be the most preeminent dressed, but she pulled it off every time, ridiculously.

Jim came from behind her, looking the same as always—a navy-blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans seemed to match his ordinary style. Nothing out of the blue here. He looked miffed by something.

"Do you have any idea what that _lunatic_ is up to? It's _way_ too early for me to function." Sharpay complained, looking to us with crabby eyes.

"Dude, I have no idea.. I was up all night watching the Goonies though." Chad muttered, remorsefully looking to the floor.

"Dear _God_, hasn't Troy burned you out on that movie yet?" Taylor asked, half-joking, half-serious.

"Eh, not yet, this was just the twentieth time I've seen it." Chad bantered, chuckling.

"You two are like little kids. I sometimes wonder why I even bother with you." Taylor taunted.

Chad just shrugged, "It was between that and Knocked Up, and trust me, I've seen that _way_ too many times."

"That... moron put on Coldplay really loud this morning, interrupting our sleep." Jim grunted, furrowing his eyebrows in distress.

"I will seriously _kill_ the next person who plays 'Viva La Vida'." Sharpay added, rolling her eyes with irritation.

"Wow, Troy better change his ring tone." Chad joked, laughing lightly.

"How do you even have the _gall_ to laugh at this hour?" Sharpay whined.

"He doesn't—He just doesn't want you murdering Troy." Taylor replied, saturninely.

"Ha. I would never kill Troy." Sharpay flickered her hair back, arrogantly. "That'd be stupid."

She headed out of the room, towards the living-room.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other suspiciously, while Jim shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"I can't confront her on it." Jim stated, as if we were all questioning him.

He was looking down, forlornly, his hands in his pockets, sulkily. "Starting drama is just going to make it awkward. Plus, it would just cause Troy and I to have problems with each other. It wouldn't be logical—fighting with someone whose house you're staying in."

His decision seemed rational, and keen. I was shocked at his analysis. He was normally an extremely intelligent young man, achieving a 4.0 average, he always had Honor Classes in high school. Everyone seemed envious of his aptitude.

"It's okay. At least you're not oblivious to what's going on, right?" I looked to him, hoping I had said the right thing.

"Exactly." Jim responded, boldly.

"She invited herself." Taylor added. "I promise you guys she wasn't supposed to."

"She _always_ invites herself." Chad muttered, distastefully. He rolled his eyes, "It's a miracle if she isn't stalking us on our death day."

Taylor and Jim both snickered at his comment.

"Troy seems okay with her." I remarked, a hint of uncertainty in my tone.

I disliked bringing up his name—the less said, the better.

"Troy's dealt with her since she was like three." Chad seemed agitated to this. "It's disgusting how he lets her hang all over him."

"Troy is like that with everyone. He's smart, until he has to deal with the opposite sex." Taylor mocked. "He needs someone to straighten him up and make him realize he only needs one woman in his life." I can't help but notice how her eyes looked towards me when she said this.

We heard footsteps on the hard-wood, luxurious floors, and voices from the living-room. We all silenced as Troy and Sharpay emerged into the room, Sharpay practically drooling over his shoulder.

"Troy, I'm really not into dealing with your shenanigans today. What's up, dude?" Chad inquired, looking to his cousin with inquisitive eyes.

"Shenanigans? That hurts, man. I was thinking you guys could come to a Premiere with me." Troy answered, orgiastic blue eyes beaming at us.

Sharpay clung to him, loosely, smiling optimistically, "We get to meet the Joe Bros!" She squeaked, obnoxiously.

Troy winced at her high-pitched squeal which seemed to be painfully right in his ear.

"I figured the ladies would enjoy it, and well, there's gonna be a lot of celebrities there. You'll feel like you're living my life. It's really cool, trust me." He assured us, his inviting grin dazzling me.

"The Jonas Brothers? Why are girls _so_ obsessed over them?" Chad furrowed his eyebrows, addled by his own question.

"Didn't you know? They're so hot." Troy jested, laughing moderately.

"Yeah, yeah, Will Smith's my man." Taylor added, a broad grin on her face.

"Wait, what about me? I thought _I_ was your man." Chad puled, faking a heartbroken frown.

We all chuckled.

"Well, he's my _celeb_ man." Taylor corrected, satirically.

"Is that even fair?" Chad looked to Troy, obviously not pleased with his girlfriend's comments.

"I'm sure you two can share." Troy winked at Taylor, chuckling.

"Man, Troy, what happened to 'bros for life'?" Chad folded his arms, pretending to looked offended.

"Oh please, whenever two men get together, you know nothing good can come out of it." Taylor teased.

"I really think that Eva Longoria is something." Chad commented, grinning pestilently towards his woman.

"You are horrible." Taylor muttered to him in response, grimacing at him.

"Eva? She's stunning." Troy added, nodding in agreement.

Sharpay seemed annoyed by this comment, and I rolled my eyes to their immaturity.

"How's that relationship with Matt Damon going, Gabriella?" Kelsi's comedic comment came from across the room.

They all looked at me with interest eyes, while Taylor laughed, "Oh yeah.. I almost forgot about that one."

My face flushed, but I giggled in response, "Oh, gosh.. he's coming out with a new movie!"

"You like Matt Damon?" Troy's eyes were on mine, intensively.

I just nodded. It was just a little celebrity crush from my childhood. Well, more like obsession.

"He's _so_ dreamy." I gushed, not being able to contain my anxiety.

"Well, now that Troy's a celebrity, you can add him in the group of heartthrobs." Sharpay added, looking at me with dubiety in her eyes. She was up to something.

And she made me feel uncomfortable. I noticed Jim frowned, looking down.

"Um... so, you guys want to head out?" Troy suggested, breaking the awkwardness. He was scratching the back of his head, gawkily.

He literally had no faults. He just made every thing okay, all the time. It was miraculous how he changed every weird situation and made it just fine. I seriously began to wonder if he was just an angel sent from the heavens—an angel that I was meant to fall for.

"Same carpooling?" Troy asked, looking to us with curious eyes, approaching the front door.

Sharpay glared at me, obviously envious that she didn't originally ride with Troy. I hated myself for my next forced question, for it was all out of my dumb generosity.

"Sharpay, you and Jim should ride with us." I encouraged, then looked to Taylor and Chad, "You guys look like you need your alone time."

Taylor raised an eyebrow at me, obviously not understanding my suggestion. Then again, I didn't even understand my invitation. I was eagerly placing myself in a prickly situation. What was wrong with me?

Troy looked at me, his eyes looking befuddled as well, and a tad annoyed.

"That would be wonderful!" Sharpay exclaimed, enthusiastically.

Jim didn't look even the least bit excited. I urged a genuine smile, "It will be fun."

I could tell that Sharpay appreciated my idea, that she approved of me. Maybe I was trying to convince her that I didn't like him, maybe I was trying to avoid drama. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just uttering random things that didn't make sense. I had no control over my own words, what was up with that?

"Gabriella?" Troy looked at me with unreadable eyes. "Coming?"

"Oh... right. Sorry." I followed behind him suit, Jim and Sharpay behind me.

Kelsi trailed behind us, more delayed.

* * *

"Shotgun?" Troy asked, opening up the front seat for me.

My vision went blurry for a second and I felt a headache come on. Who was I kidding? No drama? This would be an episode right here. If I agreed to sit by him, Sharpay would surely complain about it. He had pleading eyes and it made me lose my mind.

"Sure. Thanks." I replied, hastily, not even thinking about it.

I worriedly looked over to Sharpay, who noticed me. I felt idiotic for even doing so. But what the heck? I wasn't trying to compete with her. This was childish. She had a boyfriend.

She snarled something underneath her breath before sliding in the backseat with Jim. Kelsi came in last, and smiled at Troy and I before sitting at the far left side of the backseat.

Troy began the car, putting the keys into the ignition. He grabbed his shades from the dashboard, suddenly looking confident and cool. I chuckled to his arrogance as he swiftly backed out of his driveway.

"Music?" He asked, beginning to mess with the radio.

I shrugged, carelessly.

He seemed pleased with this, as he dug out a CD from a small compartment in his car.

"This car is truly the most beautiful thing in the world." I heard Jim mutter from the backseat, covetously.

Troy pushed in a burned CD into his CD player, grinning wildly, "How about the Postal Service?"

The faint sound of 'Such Great Heights' began playing loudly, the luxurious Audi blaring faultlessly. I was jealous.

"Oh my God, Troy! I love this song!" Sharpay gushed from the backseat, galling Troy, Jim, Kelsi and I all at the same time.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Troy looked to me with curious beautiful eyes. "The trip will last an hour, just for a warning. The Premiere's in San Francisco. What kind of music do you like?"

"Anything." I breathed, infatuated by his interest. "I love all music."

"Ah, so you _do_ like Jesse." He seemed to be amusing himself, so I let it be, letting out a small chuckle.

"I don't think Matt would be very happy with that." He added, an adorable teasing smile on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "Troooooy. It was a childhood thing."

"Oh, I see." He was glancing at the road, though his attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"I'm _hungry, _Troy." Sharpay complained from the backseat.

I could see Troy's smile turn to a frown behind his cheesy sunglasses, "Why didn't you have something while we were at my house?"

"You never offered it." She retorted, folding her arms like a selfish child.

"Oh, I think you know you're welcome to my food." He joked, winking at her playfully.

I bit my bottom lip, suddenly feeling a slight emptiness that I couldn't understand. Why did I even bother anyways? He seemed to have his eyes elsewhere. I looked out the window, distantly.

"I wrote another new song today, Gabriella." Kelsi's voice suddenly caught my attention.

She was glancing at me with elated eyes when I turned to face her. "Oh, really?" I questioned, still a bit distracted by the agony I felt about Troy and Sharpay's closeness.

"Oh, did you hear that, Gabriella? She wrote a song for us." Troy taunted, chuckling.

"Yes, I did. I can't wait to hear you two sing together, seriously." Kelsi's eyes sparkled with apprehension.

"What about _me_, you stupid pianist? Don't you ever write songs for _me_?" Sharpay butted in, glaring at her with berserk eyes. She seemed piqued.

"Stop that." Jim mumbled to her in her ear, as if trying to calm her down.

"You shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion. I don't get why you all act so ignorant to my existence. Troy, you never suggested _I'd_ sing with you, and I can probably sing better then her!" Sharpay lashed out, snorting at me with annoyance.

I could see Troy clenching his knuckles, irritably, "I think it'd be a better idea if you did that with your boyfriend." He added lowly.

"You know, it's really not a charade here, if she wants to sing with you, she can." I muttered to him, dolorously.

He seemed upset by this remark, "The agreement was that you and I were going to sing together, and that's what's going to happen."

I was silenced to his passionate, frigid tone.

"Yeah, but it's clearly obvious Gabriella doesn't _want_ to sing with you." Sharpay was still going on, relentlessly.

Troy pulled up to a gas station, stopping the car a few meters from the pump, "If you want some food, you can get some in there." His voice still sounded aggravated.

Sharpay looked to us with furious eyes, then yanked Jim out of the car with her, heading towards the gas station.

Troy sat motionlessly next to me, looking straight forward with annoyance, or so I thought. I tried to lighten the mood, taking the glasses off of his eyes, just to read his expression.

His frown had disappeared after I grabbed them, and now he was looking at me, strangely. "Did you just ... steal my sunglasses, Gabriella?"

"Maybe I did." I retorted, mockingly.

He continued looking at me with the same bizarre, ocean-blue eyes, glancing at me, making me feel weak with his intensive stare. "That's not tolerable."

"Ohhh, I'm shaking in my boots." I taunted, giggling slightly.

"You aren't wearing any." He noted, glancing down to my flip flops.

He gave me an amused smile. "So, Gabriella, you gonna give me my sunglasses back now?"

"No, because then I won't be able to see your face, and I won't know if you're angry or not."

"I'm not angry with you." He assured me. "Sharpay just gets on my nerves sometimes."

I figured this, yet him actually saying it somewhat soothed me. Maybe he was just unaware of what he did to people, and how he reacted to their swooning. He must have been blinded not to notice how pretty she was. That was the first thing on most guys' minds.

"Well, maybe she's just impressed, you are a celebrity now." I suggested, shrugging.

"You always defend her. Why did you even invite her, Gabriella? I mean, she could've drove the rented car." He looked at me, azure colors floating with question.

"You seem to be okay with her sometimes." I observed, a feeble smile on my face.

"_Sometimes_. I just wanted this to be easy, not difficult. I know Sharpay." He frowned. "When she doesn't get her way, she goes _crazy_."

I chuckled, "You ought to be the first guy that has ever noticed that, besides Chad."

"You're joking." He bit his lip, thoughtfully. "We have a past."

I felt my heart drop, a gloomy feeling overpowering me. I shouldn't have cared, I didn't hardly know him, nor did it matter. What was in the past, stays in the past. I mean, Jim and I went our separate ways easily. But for some reason, I always felt like there was some unfinished business with Sharpay and Troy. Maybe I was hallucinating.

"She was cool at first." He looked away from me. "But then she went _crazy_."

I couldn't help giggling at the growth of his eyeballs, as if he was shocked to the way she went crazy. I knew what he was talking about. It was impressive that somebody wasn't blinded by her beauty. He seen her faults when he liked her. He wasn't ignorant.

"I understand." I looked out the window, fixating my eyes on a palm tree. "She must have loved you."

I felt his eyes on me. "Love freaks me out."

I couldn't help but emit laughter that welted up inside me as he said this. He seemed so serious and solemn about it, but after hearing my laughter, he just smiled, as if he wasn't offended, surprisingly.

"Seriously, Gabriella. It's all weird, and jacked up... I don't even know if I would like it." He ran his hands through his hair. "I keep telling myself I'll never fall for it."

I felt a bit of disappointment at his words, but laugh at him, a hollow, heavyhearted laugh that he wouldn't analyze, I'm sure.

"You have never had it before?" I inquired, looking at him with airy, chocolate-colored eyes.

"Nah. Maybe I've just had bad luck." He looked at me, winking in response.

I chuckled at his response. He was so abnormally attractive, how could he have bad luck?

"Or maybe you've just had all of the wrong girls." I suggested, not meaning to sound so provocative.

He just smiled at me, that smile that made me weak at the knees.

"So, you gonna hand me back those shades before I have to come over there?"

I grinned, triumphantly at him, not noticing that Sharpay, Jim, and Kelsi were heading back to the car, getting into the backseat.

Troy lunged at me, trying to steal the sunglasses from my hands. He even tickled my sides in chance that I might drop them. I couldn't stop laughing uncontrollably, tears almost coming down my cheeks.

"Troy, stop it!" I wailed, giggling hysterically.

"Gabriellaaa." He grinned at me, realizing that I had dropped his sunglasses.

He grabbed them from the floor, waving them in my face, tauntingly. "You suck."

"Bite me." I challenged, still dying from laughing.

"Um, excuse me? We're ready to go now." I heard Sharpay snarl from the backseat, venom in her tone and rage in her eyes.

I looked to Troy, he made a face, pretending to pass out from frustration. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He reminded me of a little kid, so immature, so heedless, so adorable, and so amused by practically everything.

Was it even possible to fall in love with someone in the matter of three days?

I hadn't known—but whatever this was, lust, a crush, it was the most euphoric feeling I have ever felt in my lifetime. Which was saying a lot.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Review for an update. Let me know what you think._


	5. Five

Chapter playlist: Whatever Will be-Vanessa Hudgens

It takes two-Zac Efron

Say OK-Vanessa Hudgens

You are the music in me-Zac Efron&Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

I was expecting the Premiere to be jam-packed with celebrities and famous directors and producers—I was correct.

We arrived around nine thirty, after shoving down disgusting McDonald's egg mcmuffins and listening to Sharpay complain.

I glanced around in awe, in amazement. They all shimmered—every single one of them. The majority of people were drop-dead gorgeous, and I even recognized a few. I felt as if I truly was living in a dream, being able to witness all of this.

Everybody seemed just as starry-eyed, except for Troy, who as usual, looked relax and cool. He walked with such poise, it made me want to vomit. I was nervous, butterflies swarming in my stomach. Then again, he was used to hanging around other celebrities.

"I know, it kinda sucks, your main man isn't here." He whispered to me, chuckling.

I avoided the warmth of how close he was to me. "What's the fun in that?"

"You don't like the Joe Bros?" He inquired, more jokingly then anything.

"The Jonas Brothers are _so_ hot! Where are they, Bolton?" Sharpay's persistent voice cut off his intimacy towards my face.

I noticed Chad and Taylor rolling their eyes.

"Not like you're not hot or anything, Troy." Sharpay purred, approaching Troy as if he was her dinner. She batted her eyelashes at him, furiously.

He made an uncomfortable frown. "Um, where's... Jim?"

"He's getting Selena Gomez's autograph. Eww." Sharpay made a loathsome face.

I watched Troy's beautiful ocean-blue eyes glance over towards Jim, who was standing in line to get an autograph from Selena, who was being swarmed by fans.

"This is such a Disney Premiere." Taylor muttered, impudently, ignoring the glare that Troy threw her.

"That may be because _Disney_ started our careers." He didn't seem upset, but he looked irritated.

"Oh, right. Guess I was hoping for flying monkeys or something." Taylor snickered, elbowing her boyfriend, who chuckled in approval.

"Well, buy me a monkey costume and get me a few ropes, I might be able to manage that." Troy chaffed, with a small smile. He glanced over at me, with his famous 'wink'. My heart faltered for a second.

Taylor rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Ooh. You'd be a hot flying monkey." Sharpay ranted, her high-pitched voice making us all flinch at once.

"Sharpay," Troy breathed, as if trying to keep his control, "there's some food over there, why don't you go check it out?"

"You should introduce me to it." She suggested, grinning smugly.

Troy looked agitated. "Why don't you just ask your _boyfriend_, Jim?"

"Because, he's getting Selena's autograph, you doofus!"

"Ugh! Well... _fine_, come on." He looked to us with apologetic eyes, waving us to follow him.

"Your cousin is such a dingbat." Taylor murmured to Chad, inappreciatively.

"Babe, he's just being nice." Chad replied, rubbing her back affectionately.

"I'm about to cut that girl's neck off." Taylor hissed, folding her arms.

I chuckled—surely we could relate.

"Taylor, please." Chad gave her sorrowful eyes. "He'll take care of it." He kissed her forehead.

I couldn't help but pout about their adorable, lovey-dovey, 'couple' situation. Why did everybody seem to have someone except for me, all the time? I must have been insane, being lonely for this long. I knew what I truly wanted, but that seemed impossible at the moment. He was far too busy catering to Sharpay..

But what else was new?

"Gabriella, you seem down." Kelsi's timid, small voice startled me.

I turned to face her, gaining my composure. "I'm fine, really."

"Sharpay was so jealous that Troy let _you_ sit in the front, you know." She giggled, solicitously. Her hazel eyes sparked in elation.

"Yeah.." I muttered, indifferently.

"It's because once in her life, he's not kissing her behind, that's all." Kelsi explained.

"He is right now." I looked over to them, gloomily. "It's okay with me."

The words I forced out of my mouth almost hurt me. It's _okay_? Yeah, right. It was never okay when Sharpay stole men from me. And this wasn't even coeval. I mean, she had a boyfriend, who she is still going steady with! I was beginning to loathe her more then I have ever in the past.

I looked over Kelsi's shoulder, noticing Troy and Sharpay. They were standing in front of the Jonas Brothers; Joe, Nick, and Kevin stood in front of them. They were smiling politely, while Troy spoke to them, and Sharpay put on her fake, overweening smirk and batted her eyelashes at every single one of them.

"Did you want to meet them?" My eyes paused at Kelsi's again.

"I'm not much of a fan." Nobody seemed to beat out Troy's attractiveness.

Ugh. This was driving me _crazy_. It figures something pointless like this would happen. I, the insecure, Gabriella Montez, falls in love with the flawless, famous, Troy Bolton. And is heartbroken when stunning, and conniving Sharpay Evans grabs him. It wasn't a new story—just a new interest.

"Do you still want to sing with him?" Kelsi's question caught me off guard.

I gave her befuddled eyebrows. "He'd probably much rather sing with her."

"Sharpay can't sing for anything. You have a beautiful voice, Gab!" Kelsi's optimistic tone didn't even improve my sorrows, whatsoever.

* * *

I was angry.

She had grasped him away from us for the entire night. She dug her fingernails into his skin and pushed him away from all of this. Jim seemed indignant when he came back from receiving Selena's autograph. And I still felt like I was imagining everything—the tall palm trees, the gorgeous mountains behind them, and the smog that filled the air during the brisk mornings.

I had fallen in love with California, and leaving it would just tear me apart. But watching Sharpay manipulate Troy into falling in love with her would make it worse. I must have been like a little school girl, watching him from afar, about fainting when he smiled at me, wanting to hear his sexy voice every second.

I sat in my new bedroom, looking up to the ceiling with discomfiture. I was so tired of her walking all over my life, taking what she wanted all the time. I mean, I didn't think I was _that_ repulsive, just a bit ordinary, maybe even natural. I never found myself disgusting or annoying, it wasn't my thoughts that made me insecure. It was what other people made me believe that killed me.

I sighed, heading upstairs towards the music room. I just needed to release some agony, and music always seemed to cure me. I set my fingers on the piano keys, remembering a song that I had written once for a talent show back home.

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told_

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?_

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe_

_'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land."_

I felt my final note echo across the empty room. I looked up to the ceiling, feeling lost, alone, rejected. The window projected nothing but the glorious sunset—the sky turning into a bright orange, while the sun sank down beneath the hills. It took my breath away.

"You sounded amazing." I jerked my head around, startled to find Kelsi.

She stood there, her arms folded across her chest, but papers seemed protective in her hands. I gave her an inquisitive glance.

"Kelsi, please." I whined, not in the mood to rehearse her 'songs'.

"Come _on_, Gab. You sounded excellent!" She encouraged, smiling.

"No." I muttered, stubbornly, my back now facing her.

"What if I brought someone?" I didn't dare turn around to tell that her smile was devious.

I heard footsteps and someone breathed, loudly. And for that very second, I knew it was him. It was Troy Bolton.

"Why would I wanna sing with Sharpay?" His angelic, soft voice made my heart leap.

I didn't want to turn around and be caught up in those eyes. "You guys seem close." I fibbed, biting the bottom of my lip.

"Well, we're cool, but the majority of time, you know I can't stand her." He chuckled, and from the side-view, I could see that graceful smile on his face.

I swallowed. "Well?" Kelsi looked at us, anxiously.

"I'd like an example of Miss Montez's voice." The way my last name came off his tongue so suavely, I felt light.

"That you can't have." I turned to face him, meeting those gorgeous eyes. "I don't sing very well solo."

"That's a lie, Troy. She's fantastic!" Kelsi chirped, grinning ear to ear.

I was so nervous—my knees wouldn't stop shaking, and my insides were churning and trembling. I think I felt my lip quiver also.

"I'll give you one?" Troy looked at me. His cobalt-colored eyes sparkled with beauty, even with the horizon-spotlight glowing down on all of us from the window.

"You wouldn't." I challenged, breaking out a smile.

"You can bet on it." He has an amused grin on his face as he says this.

Troy looked to Kelsi, so calm and collected that it made me even more paranoid.

"Will you dance for me, Troy?" I asked, an overwhelmed grin on my face.

"I _could_. I'm actually rehearsing this for my new movie, so, it'd be good practice." He seems unraveled.

Stupid, radiant, easygoing celebrities..

"Wait, so you want me to play it?" Kelsi looked confused.

"Yeah, why not? Gabriella wants a performance. Singing's really not my thing." He admitted, looking towards me, moving a piece of hair from his face.

"It takes two?" Kelsi seemed to go along with him, beginning to play a melody that seemed almost as blithe as he was.

He then began to dance. It all kind of happened at once. He must have been doing it out of humor, but his moves were flawless. He pretended he had a microphone in his hands. I couldn't help but giggle a bit when he did this. It was hilarious, really. He looked to me—darn those eyes.

And then he began to sing. If I could only tell you how beautiful this young man's voice was, it would be in a book, then again, I doubt I could even explain it then. It was just.. glorious. He must have been an angel, or something. And the worst part was—he was looking at _me_ when he was singing. I'm sure he was messing around, playing the part, but butterflies still tangled my stomach and I still felt a loss at breath sometimes.

"_They say It's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide_

_That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It Takes Two, baby  
It Takes Two_

_A King ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me._

_I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
_

He was leaning towards me, and I feel my heartbeats becoming uneven.

_Don't you know_

_Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick_

_They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away_

_Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite Mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear_

_Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two."_

When he stopped, everything seemed silent. I didn't know how to respond. Even Kelsi looked as though she had just been slapped across the face. I'm shocked I didn't just faint then and there. I almost wished he wouldn't of sang that. I almost wished he wouldn't of even showed up. Cruel fate. It was almost as if God _wanted_ me to fall for him.

"Well?" He looked at us, hopeful eyes, a grin on his face.

"...Wow." I breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"So, your turn?" He gave me challenging blue eyes.

I looked to Kelsi, as if asking, 'what do I do?'. She only gave me a clueless look, implying she had no idea whatsoever. Not only had Troy stunned me, but he had stunned her as well. He really dazzled us there. Ugh.

"Okay.." I grabbed my back, in frantic search for a song I had just written yesterday. It wasn't something I would usually sing—and I didn't even think a piano would fit well with the melody. It was more upbeat.

"I don't know if this will be easy to play." I handed it to Kelsi. "I came up here last night and wrote it." I looked down, my entire body still shaking from nerves.

"You look so freaked out, Gabriella." Troy was looking at me, calm as always.

"I'm not that good." I muffled, not meeting his eyes again.

"I may be able to play this." Kelsi commented, "It just might sound a bit funny. It has a lot of staccato notes."

Troy stood with his arms folded, as if waiting for me to begin. He was standing in front of me! I looked away, unable to meet his eyes. He made me so nervous. He must have been kidding, assuming that I'd be able to sing to him. I didn't have _that_ much confidence.

The song was called 'Say Ok', I had written it last night when I was starting to feel these feelings for Troy. I always tend to write down what I'm feeling—into versus and lyrics.

"_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
__I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer_

_When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)"_

It was simply stunning how it turned out so well. Kelsi turned out to be an astonishing backup singer. I turned around eventually, meeting Troy's baby-blue eyes. I about paused right then and there, my nerves acting up. But something sparked inside of me—something made me unafraid, something let me keep singing. I think it was because he had this look on his face—this look of shock, the good kind, and something else—some kind of..feeling, maybe he was really impressed. But that seemed like an understatement.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, more proud of myself then anybody else.

"Gabriella, that was... wow." Troy seemed lost at words.

"That was great! You two are great!" Kelsi may have been too enthusiastic.

Meanwhile, Troy was approaching me, closing off the spaces between us. He seemed only centimeters away from me. "You have a beautiful voice."

It was ridiculous that the way he said that made my heart jump out of it's chest, as usual. And the way that he looked at me with those adorable blue eyes, it all just seemed unreal. I must have been dreaming.

"So do you." I whispered, my lips departed in amazement.

"Sing with me." It wasn't really a suggestion—more of a command.

"I um.. I thought singing wasn't your thing?" I inquired, furrowing my eyebrows.

He scratched his head, awkwardly. "It isn't. But this seems.." He looked away from me for a second. "Different."

"Good or bad?" I asked, not being able to hold back a smile.

"Oh, it's definitely good." He answered, turning to me with that electrifying grin.

I honestly figured it would be impossible to get used to his attractiveness.

"So, you will?" He seemed eager, and it was getting odd.

"I'd like to." I couldn't hold it back any longer.

Kelsi was just beaming behind us, sitting at the piano bench. "In that case.. I may have a little something you two could try!"

I looked down, laughing at how insane all of this was.

"What?" Troy glanced at me, a playful smile on his face.

"I can't believe we're getting so excited over this!" I shrieked, laughing again.

He grinned at me. "Maybe I could teach you some dance moves. I have to dye my hair darker for that movie, how do you think I'll look?" He inquired, a sudden worried expression on his face.

I wondered for a second, imagining him with darker hair. But it didn't seem like it would do him any damage. He was gorgeous, in every single way.

"You'll look fine."

"We'll see." He seemed unsure.

"Oh, not convinced?" I asked, a childish grin on my face.

"Not one hundred and fifteen percent, no." He answered, chuckling.

"You always judge things in such random numbers?" I inquired, mockingly.

"Yeah. I guess so." He answered, half-smiling. "I play Link Larkin.. and I'm supposed to be a stud."

As if he would have a problem pulling that one off. "A _stud_?"

"Yeah, funny, I know. I'm not fit for that role. Wait, you're not mocking me, are you?" He suddenly asked, a serious look on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh. "_Noo_. Stud."

"I take offense to that sarcasm." He put on a pretend frown. "It's alright. I've got my fan girls."

"Aw." I mimicked, "I was just kidding."

"Guys, I have it." Kelsi announced, excitedly.

Troy and I looked at each other. He bit his bottom lip with anxiety, while I cocked an eyebrow. We walked towards the piano.

"You are the music in me?" Troy recited, and looked at me. "You must be the music in me."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Break it down, Kels." I suggested.

She began to sing it as she played, sounding lovely with every single note. She was truthfully an excellent singer and song writer. The melody seemed to be catchy, and I noticed Troy tapping his feet, as if he was drawn to the music. I couldn't help but do the same, singing along at certain parts that I could recognize the melody.

She stopped, looking at us with curiosity.

"I loved it!" I admitted, gleefully.

Troy looked at me, amused. "You are the music in me."

"I think that's a great title, Troy." I pouted.

"It makes me wanna just get up and dance." Troy admitted, unnaturally.

I laughed at how uncomfortable he looked at saying this. "You are the best song writer, EVER, Kels!"

Kelsi blushed. "Gab, you know I love writing music for you!"

"You are the music in me, yeah it's living in all of us.." Troy sung out of nowhere.

"It's like I knew you before we met.."

"Before we met."

"I can't explain.."

"Oh.."

"There's no name.."

"No name for it."

"I'm saying words I never said"

"And it was easy."

"So easy."

"Cause you see the real me."

I couldn't really explain it. We began to sing together, and it just fit so well. He was a wonderful singer, and he sounded gracious with his notes. He was just perfect, all around. I wondered how fortunate I must've been, to sing with him. I felt so comfortable, like I could do anything around him. And it only took one time singing with him and in front of him to feel this way.

He began to turn me around in a circle, as we tried our best to dance along to Kelsi's piano playing. "Oh yeah... you are the music in me."

We disconnected as the music ended, both of us bursting out into fits of laughter. Kelsi just beamed at us, infatuated with our companionship. I kept looking at Troy, who just kept laughing when our eyes would meet. The music felt like a high—and I knew that I wasn't the only one that felt it.

"So when are you doing that movie, Troy?" I asked, in between giggles.

"Next weekend." He answered, his judicial behavior coming back.

He began snapping his fingers, "You are the music in meeeee... I'm hungry. I'm gonna go make some dinner. I'll see you girls later."

I watched him fade away, dancing like a maniac with every step. I couldn't stop laughing at him. Dorky much? It was funny how he seemed so easygoing and moderate, yet he was a world away from what I was.

* * *

I walked downstairs later that night, still on cloud nine from the duet with Troy. I must have been smiling like a idiot, because even Taylor glanced at me strangely. I couldn't help it. I felt light, as if I was walking in heaven. And I still felt the high that I felt when I sang with him. It wouldn't go away. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. And it was driving me insane... in a good way.

Even when Sharpay's paws were all over him for a little while, I just didn't care. I was oblivious to everything. All I could do was think about this afternoon, in that music room, with him. It seemed like it came alive with just the sound of our voices. I must have been obsessed over it. Yet, I still questioned how he felt. Stupidly.

Around nine o'clock, I headed downstairs. It seemed that nobody was around. Taylor and Chad must have headed upstairs early, or were doing something outside. And there was no trace of Sharpay or Jim anywhere. Kelsi was upstairs, writing songs as usual, and Troy was nowhere to be found.

I headed towards the living-room, there must have been some human life around here, somewhere.

But as I headed towards the room, I ran smack-dab into Troy Bolton, who I collided with easily, our heads basically clamming into each other. I couldn't contain my laughter as I went flying onto my behind. It was funny that I got hurt and he just stood there all cool and collected. I was just infatuated by his presence, that was all.

"Gabriella.." He seemed to be suppressing laughter also. "You running from someone?"

"Are you?" I asked, getting up off of my behind.

"I was gonna watch a movie. Jim took Sharpay somewhere to talk.. and Taylor and Chad are doing something..." Troy looked away from me for a second. "You wanna watch? I was gonna watch Superbad."

"You are not into Superbad." I mocked, laughing.

"You're right, I'm addicted." He winked at me, shoving a bowl of popcorn into my hands.

"Um, Troy? What is all of this?" I inquired, looking down at the delicious buttered popcorn in my hands.

"What's a movie without popcorn?" He grinned, ingeniously, then eyed my PJ's—a white tank top and a pair of sweats. "Nice."

"_Please_, look at you, you and your... plaid." I chuckled at his plaid blue and white PJ pants and white t-shirt.

"Hey, you would say something like that. It was either this, or Scooby.. I just couldn't decide?" He grinned at me.

"I wonder what your fan girls would say if they seen you right now." I sung, heading towards the couch, placed in front of the designer, big screen television, that I was definitely going to steal later.

"I dunno... what would you say?" His blue eyes sparkled at me, giving me that euphoric sensation again.

"Cute, Troy Bolton, cute." I teased, plopping down on the couch.

And for some reason, I felt like tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Review for an update._


	6. Six

Chapter playlist: If I could talk I'd tell you-The Lemonheads

Full circle-Miley Cyrus

Start of something new-Drew Seeley&Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

"I haven't seen this movie in so long!" I gushed, excitedly, plopping down next to Troy.

He shoved a handful of buttery popcorn into his mouth sloppily, "So Gabriella," He looked to me with interested eyes, "Twenty one questions?"

My heart raced at the meeting of his ocean-blue eyes, and I gave him a erratic glance. "We're watching a _movie_."

"So?" A playful smile lingered on his lips. "We've seen it, right?"

"How did you manage to get Sharpay out of the house?" I inquired, changing the subject.

"Oh, you think I had some kind of plan that sent her outta here?" Troy joked, grinning at me—his beauty paralyzing me.

I rolled my eyes, "It's weird when she's not around."

"Quiet, you mean?" He chuckled. "Jim took her out to dinner—I think they're talking about something. Scary, huh?"

"Oh, so you didn't _bribe_ her, or anything?" I asked, a provoking smile on my face.

"Gabriella, what do you take me as?" He pretended to be insulted, his eyes glued to the television, as he continued shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. "So," His gorgeous eyes met my face again, "twenty one questions?"

He gave me a pleading puppy-dog face. I laughed. "Okay, you first."

"Favorite color?"

"Hmm.. I'd have to say red." I retorted, smiling. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue or green—it's a tossup." Troy admitted, shrugging casually. "Favorite animal?"

"I like kittens." My face reddened at my confession. "You?"

"Ligers." He responded, though he looked as if he was joking.

"You mean a lion mixed with a tiger?" I inquired, chuckling softly.

He grinned in response, his cobalt eyes sparkling through the darkness, "Yep."

"Interesting." Was the only thing I could muster out. "Napoleon Dynamite, huh?"

He gave me a guilty grin, "Apparently. _Gosh_, right?"

I laughed to his perfect impersonation, "Wow, Troy." I breathed, amused.

"Favorite bands?" He cut me off, watching me with enticed eyes.

"None really—I think Celine Dion is so talented though!" I exclaimed, my cheeks getting hot again. I just had to say the embarrassing things, didn't I?

"In Ancient days, yes." Troy chaffed, laughing at me.

"Hey! That's not nice. Okay, what's _your_ favorite band?" I asked, folding my arms.

"The Postal Service, Coldplay, the Shins, or Matt Costa." He answered, indifferently.

"Describe your first kiss." He seemed restless to hear my answer.

"Aw, do I have to?" I complained, not wanting to relive humiliating memories.

He just nodded, his anxiety never faulting.

"Okay... well, I was in fourth grade, underneath a jungle gym, with one of my best guy friends. He was a total nerdy guy—you know, glasses, freckles, the whole shebang." I chuckled at the way I was spilling my heart out to Troy—motivated by his captivated gaze. "We were talking about how our parents always kissed each other, and he assured me that kids like us could kiss too, without getting married or whatever." Troy's smile widened. "I asked him if it would feel funny, and he said it wouldn't—that we should try it. So I went with it, and we kissed." I let out a gasp of breath, Troy's elated smile never fading. I looked to him, "Yours?"

"Oh.. wow." He breathed, obviously remembering. He seemed entertained by the memory. "All right, well, it was actually around forth grade, though I can't say it was, because I'm not one hundred and fifteen percent sure. But, I remember I was really into this girl." His eyes weren't meeting mine. "She had this huge party, and we were playing hide and seek. I was dying to admit my feelings for her. And I mean, we were in a closet, so we were super close, and nobody else was around." He looked back to me, chuckling. "I told her I really liked her, she kissed my cheek, then I kind of took over."

"Sounds like you were quite the heartthrob back in the day also." I noted, diverted by his story.

He just gave me a look of disbelief, shaking his head, and laughing. "I was the _nerd_. I totally freaked over getting B's."

I was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah; they called me _Gappy—_I had a huge gap in between my two front teeth." He didn't seem upset by this—just amused.

"And I'm guessing when you got that removed, ...?" I inquired, curious to his input.

"They were like a pack of flies, Gabriella, it got bad." He jested, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, _right_." I half-smiled at him, looking back to the television.

It showed the part where 'McLovin' was having a good time with the policemen.

"So what number was that?" Troy asked, his eyes not meeting mine.

"I have no idea." I admitted, chuckling.

He sighed, "Who _does_ keep track of twenty one questions?"

"Why are you afraid to fall in love, Troy?" I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"I... well.." He seemed puzzled at first, as if he couldn't put a finger on why. Then, he looked to me, his eyes leaving me breathless. "The way some people act when they fall in love—it's irritating."

"But how?" I inquired, trying not to be too persistent.

"They act stupid, they give up their dreams, they won't do certain things because their _lover_ won't let them. They give up." He responded, subduedly.

"Oh." I murmured.

I had never been in love, so I didn't really know the difference.

"Commitment does that to you, too." He added, monotonously.

Before I could make any further comments, the front door swung open, revealing a very exacerbated Sharpay and a furious Jim. "Guess who's single?" Sharpay announced, her high-pitched tone pompous as always.

Jim passed her, angrily, heading towards the spiral stairs. Sharpay headed towards us, or more specifically, Troy, who was plopped down on his own couch, on the far right side, his feet lazily propped onto the sofa's cushion, his knees bended. I sat on the far left side of the couch, a similar position to him, yet my other foot was rested on the floor.

"Hi Troy!" She greeted, enthusiastically, now standing behind him, leaning over him.

"I'm extremely tired." I lied, beginning to get up.

I ignored Troy's beseeching eyes. I headed towards the spiral stairs, not looking back to Sharpay and Troy. His magical, melodic voice stopped me, "Gabriella."

I turned to face him, one final time. He gave me a small smile, and then winked at me. I felt my knees turn to play-doh as I made my way up the spiral stairs.

I could not sleep that night. Maybe it was the anxiety of getting closer to Troy that was penetrating me. I did not know. Or maybe it was because he was afraid of commitment. Why did that bother me? I shouldn't care. I didn't care, right? I didn't need commitment with him. I just needed to be with him, that was all. I enjoyed his company; that was all that matter.

I woke up late—around ten thirty, which was abnormal because I was so used to waking up early. I could feel the sunlight beam on my bed as I rose up. California's sun always seemed to make my mood better. Actually, just looking around Troy's mansion just made my mood better. I hopped in the shower, enjoying the refreshing mist that drenched my body.

I threw on a pair of short jean shorts and a lacy pink tank top. I then curled my hair with an iron. With the final touch, I headed downstairs, ready for another day in paradise.

Nobody was present in the kitchen—it seemed as if everybody had literally disappeared for a second. I looked in the living-room and there was nobody there, either. I furrowed my eyebrows; they wouldn't of left together, without me, would they? I walked towards a room I've never been in before—some kind of library, possibly. I heard muffled giggles and laughing coming from outside the mansion. I walked towards the back door, investigative towards the noises. The back door was glass, so I could see through it. I smiled at the scene placed in front of me.

Taylor sat on a lawn chair, sunning herself, a large straw hat on her head, with the shades that Troy had gotten her. She wore a one-piece bathing suit that was a ruby-red, it had little textures on it. Behind her, Chad was massaging her back with suntan lotion, wearing swimming trunks that were a navy-blue. He wore shades similar to hers, his lips curved into a winning smile; he seemed to be enjoying himself. I looked further, my eyes gazing on Troy's crystal-clear swimming pool, which was underground. It was beautiful—it reflected like a mirror, it's azure colors dancing in the sunlight. Sharpay was floating in it, in a pink floaty. She seemed relaxed, a tiny smile on her lips, a smile of content. Jim was nowhere to be found. Troy was standing adjacent to the pool, grilling some burgers. The smell seemed captivating. He seemed exultant—enjoying the weather. Behind the yard, I could see the millions of hills, they looked ravishing, displaying many mansions and castles similar to Troy's. Troy wore a pair of swimming trunks that were green, with yellow stripes. His hair tousled through the wind, emphasizing it's comely dark color.

I walked outside, full-clothed. His ocean-blue eyes noticed me, easily. "Hey, didn't you hear? This is a _pool_ party." He teased, nodding at my outfit.

I just chuckled at him, walking towards the pool, watching it with astonishment. "It's so.. clean." I whispered, with awe.

"Troy gets the professionals to clean his pool." Chad added, plopping down on a lawn chair next to Taylor.

Troy shrugged in response, "Hey, whatever works, man."

"How's the temperature of the pool?" I inquired, taking a seat next to Chad.

"103 or something; it's heated." Chad answered, now rubbing suntan lotion on himself.

"Gabriella, do you want a burger?" Troy asked, flipping burgers, suavely.

"That'd be nice." I replied, quickly.

They smelled _amazing_.

"Say, babe, you thinking about jumping in the pool? I'm burning up." Chad cooed to his girlfriend, a hopeful look in his tawny-colored eyes.

Taylor simply adjusted her sunglasses, "I'm not a big fan, sweetie."

Troy and I watched them, exchanging glances. They were adorable! Yet, their constant affection towards each other only made me long more for a man of my own. I wanted something like that, so much. And the humorous part was _who_ I wanted it with.

"Ow!" Troy yelped, accidentally burning the root of his finger on the grill—he wasn't paying attention.

We laughed at him, amused.

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassedly, before placing the burgers on a few plates. "Chow time!" he announced, a huge grin on his face. "Bona petite."

I snickered at his immaturity, as we all grabbed a plate. He handed me mine, our hands touching for just a second—a jolt of stimulation rushing through me. I jerked my hand away quickly, with my plate, butterflies rushing into my stomach.

"Mm, so Bolton _does_ know how to grill!" Taylor complimented, after taking a huge bite of the burger.

"Yeah, didn't you know, that's the _Bolton Burger_?" Chad joked, elbowing his beau.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "Nice one."

Sharpay grabbed a burger also, winking at Troy, toying with him. She walked presumptuously, as she took a seat nearby me. I took a small bite of the burger, easily captured by it's scrumptious taste. "Wow, Troy, this sure is something." I mumbled, in aghast.

"See, told you!" Troy seemed proud, as he took a seat to the left of me. "My dad used to make the best—he passed his talent onto me." He kidded to me, smiling.

Sharpay seemed annoyed by Troy's intimacy towards me.

"Guess what?" He asked, looking elated. "So I was thinking about that song you wrote, the one that you sang the other day in front of me and Kelsi.." His beauty affected me, as usual. "I might be able to get you a record deal."

"You _liar_!" I exclaimed, more excited then ever before.

He shook his head, as if he was more enthralled then I was. "I have some connections. And your music is good. Just give me a few lyrics, I might be able to put something together, if you want, that is."

"Really? Oh my gosh, Troy, that would be great!" I gushed, giving him indebted eyes.

"Yeah, Troy, oh my gosh, that would be great!" Sharpay mimicked, harshly, getting up with rage, storming passed us and heading inside, envy written on her face.

I grimaced for a second.

"Gabriella." Troy's enchanting voice caught my attention again. "I'll see what I can do, all right?"

"You are the best!" I shrieked with jubilant eyes.

He truly was. He didn't have to be so kindhearted all the time. I mean, he hardly knew me—we had just met each other. It seemed cliché for him to be this nice to me. I mean, I was just ordinary. And I figured he was aggravated with Sharpay now. She was overreacting over everything. And he didn't seem interested in jealous women. Maybe I _did_ stand a chance.

I felt giddy for a second, as if I was a small child once again. I might get my own record, I couldn't help but think. I mean, how exciting was that? It had been my dream since I was young. I always wanted to record a CD, to be in a recording station—to spread my voice throughout the world. And here, famous Troy Bolton was going to try and help me out. I couldn't have been more happy.

Troy stood up, throwing his plate into the trash, casually. Taylor and Chad were still eating—having their own conversations. It was ironic how Troy and I always ended up alone, how we always ended up together. It was electrifying—it excited me.

"You _are_ gonna try out my pool, right?" He asked, his eyes meeting my face again.

I finished up my burger, heading to throw it away. As I threw it into the trash can, I found myself extremely close to him, my breath getting stuck in my throat. "Maybe later—I don't have my swimsuit on."

"That's rough." He has a diabolical grin on his face, that kind of frightens me.

"Troy? Why are you smiling like that?" I inquire, but before I can finish my question entirely, he grabbed my waist from behind me, his tight grasp seemed impossible to break.

"Troy!" I gasped, giggling in surprise and shock.

He moved towards the pool, "You better not." I snorted in his ear, "Troy Bolton!"

He just chuckled, as if my agitation amused him. "You... I hate you!" I cried as he continued walking towards the edge of the pool.

"You don't." He assured me, that smile never faltering.

"Troyyyy!" I cried, louder, not wanting to get thrown in.

"Aww, Troy, man let her go!" Chad mumbled to Troy from behind us.

"Troy, if you don't let me go—I will seriously kill you later on." I grumbled.

"Let Gab go, Troy. She didn't do anything to you." Taylor supported, sounding infuriated.

Troy ignored them, and was about to push me into his pool, when I grabbed him by the neck, hence, pulling him in with me. We both went flying into the pool, I held onto his neck, tightly, and I felt the chlorine attack my eyes and the water sag into my shorts. I cried out in agony as we both flew up to the surface together, and I hit him on the chest, "Ugh!"

He only grinned at me, as if he accomplished something, his hair all wet and sexy. I couldn't stand how attractive he looked all the time. He then shook his hair, it all ending up in my eyes. I pushed him, forcefully, but he didn't move at all. "You think you're stronger then me?" He seemed diverted by this.

"Oh, you're a jerk!" I squealed, quivering my lip playfully.

I was seriously angry though—I was soaked for God's sakes! I splashed at him, frantic to make him suffer for his moronic behavior. He didn't seem affected by it, he only swam after me. I didn't want to get dunked under, so I swam swiftly towards the ladder. He grabbed me from the waist again, then attempted dunking me under, only dunking himself under. I giggled, hysterically, hopping out of the pool. He came up to the surface and gave me a clueless grin, but then got out. I raced away from him, as I noticed him attempting to chase me.

"You're mean!" I cried, heading towards the grill.

I hid behind it, sticking my tongue out at him. He just chuckled at me, as if mimicking me. He then circled around it, scooping me up from my waist again. "Troyyyy!" I wailed, not wanting to get thrown in again.

"Gabriellaaaa!" He mocked, laughing in my ear, his rhapsodic laugh tickling the side of my face.

"Let me goo!" I yelped, helplessly.

By this time, Chad and Taylor were approaching us, and they both began trying to entangle me from Troy's grasp. He pretended to be hurt, "Guys! I thought we were friends!"

"Gabby, don't you worry, we'll get this prick where he belongs." Taylor winked at me, and I giggled as they pulled me out of Troy's grasp, then went running after him.

Troy looked shocked at first, then began to run. I just laughed hysterically, watching him run away from them. They chased him into the edge of hill, both of them eying him evilly. He glanced over at me and shook his head, putting on a pair of sad eyes. I rolled my eyes at him, still smiling.

"We've got you cornered, Bolton." Taylor announced, grinning.

Troy looked like a little kid. He had a fake look of terror, yet he looked as if he was literally about to pass out laughing. He must have been holding in laughter, horribly. When he kept looking at me and smiling, making my knees weak. They both forced him into the pool, and I laughed as he went flying in, in aghast. He resurfaced quickly, shaking his hair, and a pretend grimace on his lips.

"_That's_ our revenge on you for all of those pranks!" Chad snickered, brashly.

"Pranks? What pranks?" Troy put on an innocent smirk.

The conversation was interrupted by the loud, blaring ring tone of 'Viva La Vida', which obviously came from his cell phone. He walked towards a table in which he placed it on, flipping the cover open. I didn't dare question how much that cell phone cost.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" He asked to the other person on the phone. "Tonight? ... All right." He hung up, glancing to us. "I'm getting my hair done tonight for Hairspray. So I gotta head out. You guys will be all right by yourselves right?"

We only nodded—not extremely sure on what else to say. He walked passed us, a small wave extending towards us. I watched him walk away, the usual beauty illuminating from him. He walked so gracefully, so perfectly, it seemed as if he had walking lessons, as if he was taught to walk so mystically. Even soaked, he looked flawless. I began to recall the events—him throwing me into the pool, Chad and Taylor cornering him. I smiled to myself; I really was in paradise.

"Gab." Taylor's munificent voice interrupted my thoughts.

She had one eyebrow lifted, a curious smile on her lips. Chad wore a similar expression. "You and Troy, eh?" She inquired, a devilish smirk now appearing on her face.

"What! No, of course not." I gushed, shocked at her assumption.

She had said this before in front of Sharpay.

"He's got it bad for you." Chad scratched his head. "I'd say that's a good thing, but his past kind of interferes with that comment."

"Oh, shut up, Chad." Taylor commanded, glaring at her boyfriend. "Troy needs a girl like Gabriella to straighten him up, hmm, Gab?"

"You guys," I began, a blank look on my face, "I honestly don't think he looks at me like that."

"Girl, you are way too insecure! Of course he does! Heck, you chased off Sharpay, and that's pretty good." Taylor noted, grinning enthusiastically.

"Really? Did I?" I breathed, not wanting to believe their words.

"Eh.. Taylor, you shouldn't.. egg this on," Chad began, worriedly.

Taylor cut him off, instantly, "Oh come on, Chad, it'll be good for them both."

"Are you sure you two aren't.. hallucinating? I mean, Troy is famous, I'm not. He's probably into a celebrity, a costar or something." I suggested, shrugging pessimistically.

"Gabs," Taylor gave me a sincere smile. "He was all over you today."

I wanted to believe in her words, truly. "You like him, don't you?" She asked.

"I.." I didn't know how to begin. I didn't want to make this into a big deal.

"We are good friends." I decided to admit, biting my bottom lip, nervously.

And with that, I headed towards the door, slamming it shut. I ran into Kelsi, who seemed to be in a rush, coming passed me. "Kels?"

"Hi Gabriella—I have to talk with Troy." Kelsi seemed determined, and solemn about it.

"He just left!" I informed her, as she darted towards the backyard.

I headed upstairs, to my room, just wanting to analyze the situation. I mean, what were the odds? There must have been a few. Pro's: He was single, gorgeous, famous, filthy rich, the sweetest guy in the world, has a _fine_ body. I giggled at that analysis. Since when did I check out guys' bodies that thoroughly? I was turning into a pervert. I shrugged, deciding to figure out the Con's. Con's: He's oblivious to the fact that he dazzles people, Sharpay has weird, crazy obsessions with him, he has paparazzi like crazy, he doesn't want commitment. The last one hit me, hard. He didn't want commitment.

Was he just going to use me? Then again, did he even care to begin with? I tried to relax, sighing, when someone knocked on my door. I headed towards the door, finding a very shook up Kelsi. "What's up, Kels?" I asked, confused on why she was standing there.

"Well, you see, I wrote a few new songs, see." She had a ton of papers in her hands. "For you and Troy—I thought I'd let Troy look them over, but he isn't here. Do you want to?"

I smiled at her, "Of course."

I grabbed the first sheet. The top of the paper said 'The Start of Something New'.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

My smile brightened. "It's beautiful, Kels."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Review for updates!_


	7. Seven

Chapter playlist: Combat baby-Metric

My eyes burn-Matchbox Romance

* * *

"I kind of like this one." I rolled my eyes at Taylor for the tenth time that hour.

It was the end of the week, and she was desperate to go shopping with me. I mean, who wouldn't want to experience the magic of shopping in Beverly Hills, anyways? I couldn't afford anything, but I decided to come with her anyways. She had saved up a lot of money for this. Back home, she had a decent job at a café.

"Gabriella, I'm about to just buy you something, girl. You need some more _spunk_, you seem so bored! What happened to my best friend?" Taylor joked.

To be truthful, my mind was set on something else. I couldn't concentrate on anything that didn't involve a pair of eccentric ocean blue eyes. Fact: I could not stop thinking about him. And it was driving me _insane_. You know those type of crushes where you're desperate to know if the person liked you back, but you were so worried that they didn't? That was what I was experiencing. I felt as if I was twelve again, reliving the days of crushing and first kisses.

"Sorry." I mumbled, entertaining myself with a rack of lingerie.

"I think Troy's going to invite us to a Hollywood party." Taylor seemed zealous—her golden eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Wow." I breathed, not glancing back to her. "Are the _Joe Bros_ gonna be there?"

We both burst out laugh. "I don't get his little obsession with them." I chuckled.

"Me neither, but I mean, they _are_ the hottest boy band today." Taylor observed, a smile still on her face.

"Boy bands are so gross!" I let out a giggle. "I was never into that stuff."

"Oh, you never thought _Nick Carter_ was sexy?" Taylor taunted, pulling out a sapphire-colored, sleeveless dress that rose up to her knees.

"Oh, no, JT all the way woman!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Ow ow, JT, huh? He did have some luscious curls. Even now, he's bringing sexy back!" Taylor kidded, laughing with me.

"Ow ow!" I shrieked at her, giggling. "I'm bringing sexy back... YEAH!"

Taylor began to do a booty dance, swaying her hips to my horrible beat, and moving her hands back and forth in a instantaneous motion. She bit her bottom lip, concentrated. I burst out laughing at her, halfway through the chorus of the song.

"You are truly a dancer, Tay!" I couldn't stop laughing at her idiocy.

"Aw, girl, you know I can break dance like you've never seen. Troy Bolton ain't got nothin' on _this_." She chaffed, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Ooh, but Link Larkin's pretty smooth on his feet." I smiled at her, challengingly.

"Link Larkin wears too much hairspray." Taylor commented, snorting.

We both laughed, hysterically, as she brought her clothes to the front desk to pay for them.

"So, what's it gonna take for you to admit you're into Troy Bolton?" Taylor inquired, impartially, as she grabbed her bag, the clerk giving her a receipt.

We walked out of the store, a blush formed on my face. "Taylorr!" I whined. "It's nothing."

"Oh _please_. The lovey dovey eye movement is kind of obvious, dear." Taylor mumbled as we began walking back towards Troy's mansion.

"Lovey dovey eye movement? Tay, you're insane!" I gave her a chimerical glance, raising an eyebrow.

Taylor snorted, in annoyance. "Well he sure as heck ain't talking to Sharpay much anymore, Gab."

"_So_? That doesn't mean he's romantically drawn to me." I retorted, rigidly.

"You're in denial, woman!"

I rubbed my temples. "Taylor, _seriously_, there's nothing." Why must she be so persistent? I wanted to keep my feelings secretive.

"Okay, well that's too bad, because he totally wants you!" Taylor sung, a huge smirk on her face.

I gave her a bizarre glance, beginning to catch up to her fast pace. "What?"

"Interested, eh?" Taylor gave me a sideways glance.

"Oh my gosh, Taylorrr!" I shrieked, eagerly. "Fine, I am, but you can't tell anyone!"

"I knew it!" Taylor stopped walking, suddenly looking pleased. "_Troyella_."

"Excuse me?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Your couple pet name, of course." Taylor gave me a brazen grin.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "You said he wanted me."

"He does, he told Chad you were really cute." Taylor seemed more excited then I was, and to be honest, my heart was somewhere in heaven at the moment.

"Really?" I asked, anxiously. "B-b-b-but.. he's like.. a celebrity!" I gushed, unbelievably.

"So? He totally mentioned you being cute randomly, which means something." Taylor persuaded, grinning, ecstatic.

"This is a dream, right? I'm dreaming, pinch me, Tay!" I squealed, determined that it was a dream.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pinch.

"Girl, you're whack. If this was a dream, you would've woken up by now."

I widened my eyes, now facing Taylor's face again. She looked frenetic still.

"Hmm, that's true." I admitted, embarrassed. "But what do I do, Taylor?"

She only chuckled, "Wait for it, Gab. Just wait for it."

I held my breath as she began walking in front of me, her pace increasing. I let out the breath in relief, my heart swimming in delight. I felt as if my feet were floating, as if I was on cloud nine. I felt spectacular, indescribably happy. I could have ran ten miles with a huge grin on my face. I could have done _anything_. A beautiful, euphoric feeling just overpowered me. I had no control on it's impact. I felt _amazing._

* * *

I brushed the small tear from underneath my eye, softly. "Gosh, Jack, why did you have to die like that? After all of this.." I murmured, monotonously.

Imagine this: two eighteen year old girls'-their hair up in messy buns and their PJ's on with tears rolling down their eyes, a big screen television with Leonardo DiCaprio ridiculously dying at the end of Titanic, a large bowl of popcorn that had been demolished from start to finish, candy bags everywhere, blankets and pillows on our separate couches.

Troy was gone for the day, rehearsing for _Hairspray_. I had not seen him since last night. And Chad was busing himself with Jim. They had some guy project that they were doing. They may have been playing air hockey upstairs. They seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. Kelsi was nowhere to be found, as usual, and Sharpay was out with some guy on a date. It was about seven o'clock PM, we arrived back from shopping at four o'clock. We have been watching Titanic for three hours now.

"I know. Darn, stupid Leo and his baby blues." Taylor sniffed, shoving her hand into a bag of skittles. She messily took the handful and consumed it.

Baby blues. I thought, glancing at the television screen. My mind instantly wandered to Troy, and his beautiful blue eyes. I kind of missed not seeing him today. He got his hair done last night, and I went to bed early, not being able to see it. I wondered if he looked good or not. I was curious.

I sighed, dreamily.

"What the heck is my man doing, anyways?" Taylor asked, shutting the television off with the remote.

"Air hockey?" I assumed, chuckling.

"_Of course_." She obviously agreed. "Well, what now? I was thinking Pearl Harbor.."

I grinned, excitedly, jumping off the sofa and dashing towards the DVD player, picking out the movie instantly. Taylor was ingenious; she knew that we would be here for awhile, so she grabbed all of her favorite love stories before leaving Chicago. Brilliant woman, my best friend.

I was about to insert it into the DVD player, when the front door swung open. Both of our eyes jerked towards the person walking into the house. It took me a second to realize who it was—the jet black hair seemed abnormal. But after noticing the azure-colored eyes, I realized instantly that it was Troy Bolton, and wow did he look amazing with dark hair! It was humorous, I almost thought he looked _better_. The gel and hairspray must have came out, because it was all messy and spiky. I watched him with a breathless smile. I really hoped that I wasn't drooling.

"Nice hair, Larkin." Taylor teased, chuckling lightly as he threw a bag he was carrying on the coffee table near the television.

"You like it, huh? I'm flattered." His tone proved he was exhausted, yet still in a all-around good mood.

"_Really_. Wow, Troy." I breathed, as he made his way towards the couch—my ability to breathe decreased with each and every step.

He took a seat in between us, sighing, heavily. "I'm _so_ tired. I could go for a foot massage right now."

Taylor and I looked at each other and she raised an eyebrow, turning to him with a sassy look on her face. "You're outta your mind. I'm definitely not gonna mess with a dancer's feet."

"What? Aw, Tater Tot," His nickname for her made me a bit uncomfortable, "didn't you hear that dancers have _sexy_ feet?"

"Oh, gosh, Troy! Gab, you would massage Troy's feet, wouldn't you?" Taylor obviously was joking, but she also knew my disgust with feet.

"Eww, no! Sorry, Troy, but I _hate_ feet." I giggled at him, while saying this.

"Man..." Troy complained, leaning his head back, resting it. "I'm so out of shape."

I rolled my eyes. _Him_? He was flawless.

"You are like the baby that nobody ever had." Taylor snickered.

"Hey, baby's are cool." Troy defended, a smile on his face. "I see you guys devoured my food." He noted, glancing down at the empty bowl, and the empty bags.

I blushed, while Taylor didn't seem to be humiliated at all. She only rested her feet on the table, carelessly. "Bolton, you have more food then anyone I know."

"Yeah, I kinda eat a lot." He admitted, chuckling.

"There's starving kids in Africa, you know." I told him. "You celebrities waste your money, you could be helping out homeless kids!"

"Been there, done that. I'm involved in an organization, Gabriella." Troy retorted, his smile never faltering.

I felt moronic. "Oh."

"But it's good that you think of African kids before me." Troy winked at me, my heart's pace quickening as usual, and my gut muscles tightening with exasperation. His eyes stayed on me, "So, Gabriella, what do you think of my hair?"

"I like it." I answered, truthfully, melting in his baby blues.

"Likewise." He looked up at my sloppy bun, causing me to turn pink slightly.

"Oh... oops." I stammered, remembering Taylor and my 'lazy day'.

"Don't worry—it looks sexy, Gabriella." He complimented, watching it with amused eyes.

I looked down, unable to hide my embarrassment. "Look what you've done now, lover boy, you embarrassed her." Taylor muttered, venomously.

I only turned about five shades redder. "Oh, please, Tay, surely this bun could make history." I joked to her, pointing to the hideous, tangled thing.

"I like it." Troy interrupted, watching me with tranquilizing cobalt eyes. "It's sexy _and_ messy."

He must have been really warming up to me. I loved the way that he said 'sexy'. It only seemed to roll off of his tongue so perfectly. It made me feel weak in the knees again.

"So why are we just sitting here watching a blank television, Gab?" Taylor inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, totally forgot!" I exclaimed, getting up.

I grabbed the DVD, _Pearl Harbor_, which I had set on Troy's glass coffee table near the television. I put the DVD into the player, pressing play, quickly. I noticed Troy was beginning to get up. I looked to him, confused on why he wasn't going to watch some more chick flicks with us.

"Well, ladies, as much as I would just love to sit here and watch Josh Hartnett—I'm gonna get something to eat, then see what Chad and Jim are up to." Troy got up, glancing to me a final time, heading towards the kitchen.

I watched him with portentous eyes, as he swiftly walked towards the kitchen. He was wearing a navy-blue long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, two of the buttons undone, his perfect muscles illuminating through his shirt. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, they fit him extremely well as usual. And his hair, like I mentioned before—was a risqué mess. He walked so flawlessly, towards the kitchen, playing with the backside of his hair while doing so. I watched him, admiring, appreciating his lovely body texture. I must have been obsessed. I could not keep my eyes off of the young man for one whole moment.

Taylor was messing with the remote, skipping to the main menu. Troy had turned around, his beryl eyes making my knees weak. My heart stopped beating for a moment. "Gabriella." He was staring at me, his fingers flagging me to come towards him.

I obeyed, unable to resist his euphonious voice. I walked towards him in the kitchen, receiving a knowing wink from Taylor, as she watched me leave. I found him standing by one of the counters, waiting for me, in all his beauty.

He looked covetous—as if he was dying to tell me something. "So, I've got some good news." The ecstatic look on his face never vanished.

I could only watch him, impatiently, avoiding the thoughts about how close we were to each other, and how fast my heart rate was at the second.

"I.. was talking to one of the music producers on the set of the movie, and I started talking to them about your singing.." I felt my insides quavering with excitement, begging for him to continue. "They said that you need to find some band members, backup singers, you know, the whole shebang." He continued, his eyes never leaving my face.

I had to stop him. "Wait, you were _serious_?" I was shocked—I figured he was just trying to be nice about getting me a CD recording.

He looked perplexed to my oblivion, and chuckled, "Well, _yeah_, you thought I was joking?"

"I thought you were just being nice." I admitted, a bit embarrassed that I would think so low of him, then again, he seemed too symmetrical to be serious, right?

"Why do you guys think I'm such a bad person?" He seemed annoyed at this. "I mean, I'm really not, I know I'm famous or whatever, but I'm still a normal guy. Nothing has gone to my head or anything. I know that happens sometimes, but it didn't happen to me." He confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"It's not that, I just don't think I'm good enough for anyone to assume I could make a CD." I mumbled, pessimistically.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, as I looked down in shame. "Trust me, I've heard some really good singers Gabriella; you're up there with them."

"Really? Am I?" I breathed, fixating my eyes on him, as his ocean's sparkled in the dark.

"Yeah.." His voice was pliable, comforting. His closeness to me seemed to increase. "You just gotta find a band, then you have to record your singing on a tape, your singing with the band.. then I'll send it to this guy, he'll respond, saying if it's okay or not. Then if it is okay, we'll go to the studio and record you."

I gazed at him in amazement. "Really? Oh my gosh, Troy, thank you so much!" I couldn't hide my enthusiasm—I found myself leaping into his arms, feverishly.

I must have startled him, for I heard him chuckle, but he allowed his arms to go around me, as I continued embracing him tightly. "Thank you soo much! It's.. like a dream come true." I breathed, still elated. The encounter caused my heart to race. And when his arms wrapped around my waist gradually, I felt more butterflies in my stomach.

I felt humiliated for pouncing on him like a cheetah or something. I moved away, breaking the embrace, my face turning a cherry red. I looked down, shuffling my feet. "Sorry." I murmured, cackling to my own hysterics.

"It's... all right. I just didn't know you had all of that in you." He admitted, amused to my embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes, keeping my eyes to the ground, "This.. has been all like a dream come true, really. You don't understand how much this means to me. Even when I was in Chicago, I would just daydream all day, just fantasize about making a CD, becoming a sophisticated singer."

"I think it'll be awesome." Troy commented, a genuine smile on his lips. "He even mentioned us recording a duet album, but that's just a future thought. Nothing to dwell on now, I mean, we gotta find you a band!" He laughed at his own over thinking.

"It's... overwhelming." I gushed, breathing out with exasperation. "Like a miracle."

"Don't be afraid to pursue your dreams, Gabriella." Troy advises, a serious look on his perfect face.

"Thanks, again." I whispered, still in disbelief.

Troy gave me another smile. "This isn't out of niceness, this is out of you being a good singer, so don't think that I'm all about impressing people. I'm not. I'm more about making people happy."

"That's good though." I pointed out, my eyes now encountering his.

He continued smiling. I wondered how long we were going to stand there, smiling at each other like imbeciles. I felt so giddy and immature, being so into him. He seemed so extraordinary compared to me, but it didn't seem to matter. I completely forgot my insecurities when I was around him—I felt comfortable now. Yet, I still couldn't deny the fragment of butterflies that were swarming around in my stomach.

"Oh.." He broke the silence, the eager smiles. "I'm going to tell everybody this eventually, but I guess I'll tell you first, if that's all right.." He rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. "It was supposed to be a Hollywood party, because of me, but we changed it around.." He looked away from me. "It's my brother's sixteenth birthday this weekend."

I didn't even know he had a brother. I just stared at him, eager for him to continue, mesmerized by his faultless features, as usual.

"I figured.. well, you guys should obviously be invited, since you're living in my house and everything for the summer. The party's going to be at Malibu Beach. It's kind of a far distance from here, but it'll be cool, I'm sure. We're going to have like tables set up and well, my family has this obsessive gift-giving thing.. we always have to give him gifts. So it'll be mostly between that, my mom's good cooking, and dancing. We hired a DJ." I wondered what his parents looked like—they must have been attractive, to have such a beautiful boy as their son.

"Wow.. sounds like a lot of fun. You know, I can't imagine what it's like, letting so many people live in your house for the summer. Thank you so much for that, Troy. I mean, you paid my way for flying.. that really wasn't necessary." I blurted out, appreciatively.

He seemed to brush it off. "It's fine, really. I know the majority of people here—Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Jim—I've grown up with them. And now that I know you, it's cool. You guys are awesome. You can stay here any time you want." He offered, a wide grin appearing on his face, making my chest feel heavy. "Seriously. And obviously Chad's a part of my family, so it's kind of required for him to come. It's kind of a formal type of party though, so I was thinking, you and I could just go out sometime this week, when I'm not busy rehearsing, I could buy you a dress."

"Troy, please! You've already done _enough_ for more!" I cried, melodramatically, a grateful smile on my lips. "You mustn't spend any more money on me. You won't have your billions left if you keep doing this!"

"Ha, _ha_. Oh come on, Gabriella, you really think a few hundreds are going to kill me?" Troy taunted, chuckling. "We'll drive into LA one day and hang out at Robertson Boulevard, all right? You'll like it there."

The name sounded familiar. I figured it was another local 'celebrity shopping area'. I rolled my eyes, imagining how much Troy would spend on a simple dress for me. "It could be only _two_ digits, Troy."

"I'm telling you, Gabriella, these are designer names—the sexiest dresses you could ever imagine, and it's not even hurting me." Troy bribed, a smug smile on his face.

"What's up with you and the word _sexy_?" I asked, curious to why he has never said it before.

"It just.. works." He answered, shrugging. "But.. I'm gonna go upstairs, since you're probably getting sick of me anyways." He gave me an inquisitive look while heading towards the stairs.

"You're trying to get me a _CD recording_.. how could I ever get sick of you?" I asked, from the far distance between us, a sudden trifling tone to my voice.

"_Easily_." He retorted, winking to me. "But even if you're not, I'll feel like I am, so I'm gonna go."

I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my face, as I watched him head upstairs, probably going to see what Chad and Jim were up to. I sighed, dreamily, heading back towards the living-room. I plopped down next to Taylor, who wasn't even watching the movie, but staring at me instead, a knavish grin on her face.

"What _now_, Tay?" I whined to her grin.

"Ah, nothing, just _Troyella_." She snickered, evilly, turning to face the television.

"What about _Chaylor_?" I inquired, putting her and Chad's name together.

"That really sounds weird. It reminds me of a chandelier." Taylor complained, not meeting my eyes.

"Well, that's what you get for combining names for two people that aren't even a _couple_-"

"_Yet_." She cut me off, the grin appearing on her face again.

I snorted. "Why do you think he's so infatuated with me? Even if he _did_ call me cute, that doesn't mean anything! I think Matt Damon's cute, that doesn't mean I'm going to go propose to him!"

"Don't be so over dramatic, Gabriella." Taylor advised, "I understand you're used to Sharpay stealing guys away from you, but I'm pretty sure this guy's whipped."

"He's afraid of commitment, Tay! Why would he be interested in me? I mean, I'm not even a celebrity." I retorted, crossly.

"Yeah, well he wants to _make_ you into one." Taylor still wouldn't look at me as I attempted to argue with her. "He's going to try and get you to make a CD, become famous, then you guys can marry and have a bunch of famous babies."

I rolled my eyes to her absurd prediction. "You're insane, Tay. Fan girls would murder me for stealing their heartthrob."

"Yeah, you better start locking your windows at night." Taylor suggested, jokingly.

"Ah, I'm trying to be serious here!" I wailed, melodramatically. "Am I really in denial?"

"_Yes_." Taylor snarled. "He wants you."

"No he doesn't." I muttered, dryly.

She sighed, loudly, and then grabbed a pillow off her side of the couch, throwing it at me. It pummeled into my head. I shrieked with shock. "You didn't just throw that at _me_, woman!" I snapped in a officious tone.

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Of course not."

"Oh, you better watch it, _Tater _tot!" I chaffed, grabbing the pillow next to me and whipping it towards her.

She ducked to avoid it, gasping in hysteria. "Oh come on! Now you're jealous? He gave that nickname to me years ago, because I tend to enjoy taters!"

"Okay Napoleon_ Dynamite_; do you stuff them in your pockets too?" I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.

"Gosh, I just might." Taylor mimicked, reminding me of Troy's impersonation of Napoleon Dynamite.

I laughed harder, having to clutch my stomach with both hands. "That's disgusting, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Gosh, idiot!" Taylor snickered. "Hey, I think we should go check on my boyfriend—he might have fallen asleep at the air hockey table."

I chuckled at her assumption. "Nice. Though it would be so like Chad to do that."

"I think we should have a game—Troyella vs. Chaylor." Taylor joked.

"I thought you didn't like that pet name," I mocked, "and please don't mention that in front of Troy."

"Oh please, it's not like me to tell Troy your dirty little fantasies about him." Taylor got off the couch, stopping the DVD player by hitting the stop button.

"Dirty little fantasies?" I asked, a look of dubiety on my face.

"I seen you checking out his backside, Gab. It's completely normal though, to picture a guy naked once." Taylor headed towards the stairs, a pedantic grin on her face.

"I did _not_." I denied, following behind her.

Yet in my mind, I knew that anything close to getting next to Troy like _that—_that'd be simply an illusion. I mean, he must have been a dream, right? I felt my heart race at just the thought of discovering his _true_ exterior. He seemed beautiful inside and out. But would I ever discover him any further then just as a friend? I yearned to be with him more, to feel him, to understand him just a bit more. I wondered what his strengths and weaknesses were, what his dreams and fears were. I wanted to know what he thinks about when he goes to bed at night, who encounters his mind all the time, what his motivation for getting up in the morning is..

I wanted to know _everything_ about Troy Bolton.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Review for more updates._


	8. Eight

_Present Day-_

"Gabriella." Chad's voice was calm, poignant. He was really trying here.

"I just don't think I can continue." My voice was breaking with emotion—weak from memories.

"You're doing great." He encouraged, setting his lukewarm hand on mine.

"Great as in doing _horrible_. I don't want to do this anymore." I reached for the recorder he was holding in his hands, but he moved away, not letting me get to it. "Chad." I snarled, frustrated to his refractory.

"You've already gotten this far. Gabriella, be strong. You're a strong woman—that's one thing Troy really loved about you."

"Maybe it'd be better if we refrained from speaking his name." I muttered, gloomily.

"Stop that." Chad's voice was suddenly dominant and aggressive. "Don't become a quitter. Finish what you started." It was bizarre how the words sank in so deep to me, hurting me with each and every flame they seemed to carry alongside them.

"Troy couldn't." I sounded so childish.

"Gabriella, despite what happened, I'm still here for you. You're like a sister to me. You think it's easy having _Troyella_ apart? It's so weird. I mean, really."

"But it _had_ to be done—I couldn't possibly have given him everything he wanted. He expected too much. I couldn't handle the pressure." I cursed at myself mentally—why had I been so paltry—not reacting to save it? Why did I assume everything would be okay?

"You quit on him." Chad stated, boldly.

"He quit on me." I whispered, looking out the window, absentmindedly. "His career was more important."

* * *

_Summer 2007—Week Two._

We ascended the stairs. "Ugh, these stairs are killing my legs. It's like Troy has his own workout at home, just getting up these stairs." Taylor huffed, practically out of air, as we made our way to the top of the stairs.

I chuckled. "Well, dancers _are_ really funny about fitness. Troy seems kind of like a fitness freak himself."

As we made it to the top, we could hear loud voices bellowing from the room with the air hockey table in it. Taylor gave me a roll of her eyes, before she opened the door.

I remember eloquently; Troy stood behind one side of the air hockey table—his beautiful ocean-blue eyes in full concentration, glaring at his cousin, who was standing on the other side, the same expression placed on his face. Jim was standing adjacent to Troy, watching them play, a diverted grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah! Did you see that? Got ya!" Troy suddenly exclaimed, ostentatiously.

"Dude that _so_ did not count. Bolton's cheating on me, man." Chad complained.

Meanwhile, Troy was busy doing some kind of ‛booty dance', shaking his hips, or something. Taylor and I had to hold onto our mouths, unable to not be amused by this. My face was probably turning red from the laughter I was suppressing. Chad and Jim were far too enticed by the game to notice Troy's immature little dance. Though, he really did have a pretty cute butt.

Unfortunately, I couldn't retain my laughter any longer, and I burst out laughing. Taylor came after me, and we were practically holding our stomachs. It kind of hurt, laughing that hard. Both of us were close to tears.

Troy turned around, looking slightly embarrassed, in realization that we had seen his little dance. "Um... what's up ladies?" He tried to redeem himself, pulling the ever-so-famous _dazzling_ smile.

"I like the booty dance, Troy." I applaud him, still laughing.

"Oh, you did, huh?" Troy looked slightly pink in the face, but he covered it up well with a cute smile.

"You guys look way too intense, chill _out_." Taylor observed, glancing to Chad, who was glaring at the puck with abhorrence.

"Now, who invited the women?" Chad asked, distractedly.

Jim shrugged in response, while Troy approached us, blocking our way, by the door, holding his hand to the door frame, casually.

"I don't think it's safe for you to pass." He faked a serious tone.

"You are sexist. You think us women can't play a good game of air hockey?" Taylor looked truly insulted.

"No. It's just, your boyfriend is concentrating, and he kind of freaks me out when he plays games.. I mean, not only does he _always_ beat me, but he always looks like he's ready to kill someone."

"CHYA! That was so a point. You idiot." Chad snarled at Jim, who was now playing him. Chad held a resentful frown as he continued playing.

"Oh, imagine how you would all feel if _we_ beat you." Taylor raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

"That.. wouldn't happen." Troy chuckled, as if it was the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

I folded my arms, saucily. "Wanna make a bet?"

"Ha. Please, don't embarrass yourself, girls." Troy's sudden confidence annoyed me.

"No, let's do this, _Bolton_." I grinned at him, dangerously.

He looked kind of taken back by my grin. "All right.. fine. Whoever wins this match plays Gabriella!" He hollered over to Chad and Jim, who were too involved in the game to hear him.

"No, you imbecile. She just challenged _you_ not them." Taylor snickered.

"What?" Troy looked skeptical, looking back to me. "You wanna play _me_?"

"Possibly." I couldn't help it—it seemed menacing, and I would love to see the look on his face if I _did_ beat him.

He seemed uncertain for a few minutes, as we continued watching Jim and Chad play. Then he finally turned to me, "You're on, _Montez_."

"Rawr, I really like this idea." Taylor smirked at us, erratically, heading towards Chad and Jim—leaving Troy and I, just standing there, his hand still on the door frame.

"You know she kind of freaks me out when she growls like that." Troy commented, not meeting my eyes.

I giggled, curtly. "Yeah, I've never heard her do that before."

"Mm. So you ready to face the best air hockey player _ever—_well besides Chad, anyways?" Troy inquired, now beaming at me with sparkling blue eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, we'll see about that one, Troy."

"Troyella! You're up." Taylor shouted, from across the room.

Troy's reaction to the pet name was similar to mine—a red face and averted eyes.

"Troy...ella?" He asked, putting the pieces together.

"It's magical, huh?" Taylor joked, making me slightly nauseous—was she trying to mess this up, seriously?

"Yeah, kind of. It's pretty cool. I guess we have our own name now, Gabriella." He glanced to me, not turning completely. "You ready to get your game on?"

"Give it to me, hot stuff." I kidded, heading towards the table.

Troy took it up across from me, a strange, small smile on his face.

"Oh, Gab, my girl! You are going to whoop Troy's butt all the way back to dance class where he learned that horrendous booty dancing." Taylor mimicked, laughing.

"Yeah, that's right, you're going _down_." I pointed to Troy, venomously, a derisive grin on my face.

"Oh, come on, is that the best you've got?" Troy mocked, pridefully.

"Dude he's totally done for." Chad muttered, quietly.

Troy grimaced, furrowing his eyebrows, looking to his cousin. "Hey! What happened to being best friends? And.. cousins?"

"Dude, Gabriella's better then _I_ am at this game, and I always beat you."

Troy's optimistic grin turned upside down for a second. "Um..."

"Ooh. YEAH!" I shrieked, as I made the goal, as it swerved passed Troy in perfect timing. He was far too busy glancing over at Chad to notice.

"Gabriella, that _wasn't_ fair! I wasn't even looking." He whined.

"Tough luck! That's one, Gabriella, zero, Troy." I smiled at him, enjoying the competition.

"You shouldn't of said that." Troy sneered, jokingly, pushing the puck towards me. It missed the goal.

"Nice." I mocked, chuckling.

"Maybe I should stick with dancing and singing." Troy muttered, pessimistically.

"Dude, a _woman_ is beating the crap outta you. Horribly." Chad didn't support him.

"So, I've kinda noticed, Chad. _Thanks_, man, always the cherry to my sundae." Troy growled, then pushed the puck towards me again, slightly knocking passed me and getting into the goal. "Ha! There, there it is."

"Wow, took you long enough. I thought it'd take you ‛til Christmas." I faked a yawn.

He frowned. "Yeah, I'm working on it." He seemed uncomfortable.

I pushed the puck towards him, which lifted off the table, accidentally, and ironically, right as it was heading towards the door, somebody strolled right in—a oblivious, half-naked Sharpay Evans, to be exact. It seemed more humorous when it hit her in the face though. Though I had to hold my laughter.

"Ugh!" She gasped, over dramatically. "My eye!" She cried, holding onto it.

All of us looked to each other, clueless on what to do. "Sharpay! I'm _so_ sorry." I wasn't sure whether I truly was or not yet though.

"You better be! You stupid _bitch_, you hit me with PUCK. Do you understand how excruciating this really is?" She complained, still grasping the afflicted area.

I looked down, not sure on what to say in response to that. "It wasn't on purpose, Sharpay." I assured her.

Meanwhile, Chad, Taylor, and Jim were all on the verge of cracking up. Troy stood in front of me, looking at Sharpay, also a unmindful look on his perfect face.

"What _ever_, Gabriella. When I get a bruise, you'll be sorry! I need an _ice pack_." She continued moaning and complaining.

Troy looked to us, heroically, then glanced to Sharpay. "I'll... go get you one." He sounded as if he was dreading it, but still, the fact that he was doing something for her _again_ just spun the wheels in my heart. If my heart had wheels, that is.

"_You_." Sharpay hissed as Troy was nowhere to be found.

"Sharpay, I really didn't mean to."

"What did I even tell you about Troy, anyways? Why don't you just lay off and find someone who's actually going to _notice_ you?" Her voice was hostile, and I can tell that she didn't want to talk it out.

Taylor and Chad looked infuriated by her comment. "Sharpay, what the hel-" Chad was cut off by Troy approaching us again, an ice bag loyally in his hand.

I had to stop myself from cringing. "I really don't feel good—she really hurt me, Troy." Sharpay continued whimpering to Troy.

And as for me? Well I was seriously sick and tired of this. I was tired of fighting for someone who apparently didn't want me, who wanted someone else. I was done with being second place next to Sharpay. I was finished. I didn't deserve this treatment—to always be compared to her, to always have her as my competition. She could have Troy. I had surrendered. "I'm not feeling so well either. I'm just going to go to bed." I muttered, downheartedly.

I kicked myself mentally for assuming _maybe_ I stood a chance. I was idiotic, thinking this. Sharpay always beat me to the chase, despite how annoying guys found her. Troy just found it necessary to make me feel special for a few days—to try out his dazzling smile on me for a little while.

I strolled downstairs, into the kitchen, just needing a drink of water. I gulped it down, swallowing it whole. I exhaled, still torn by my misfortune. Why was I treasured with such an ill-fated reality? I thought maybe I was in paradise—maybe this was all just a dream, like I figured.

But when I heard footsteps from the stairs, I immediately turned my chocolate-brown eyes, landing on no other then golden boy himself—Troy Bolton; the god, the heartthrob, Sharpay's future boyfriend, whatever. I looked down, humiliated by my sudden bizarre behavior. Why had I taken off like a child? He must have been curious.

"Hey, why'd you leave like that? You're not mad about something, are you?" He actually looked concerned, but I might have been just imagining that.

"It's nothing, it's just... Sharpay, dramatizing things again. I really didn't mean to hit her, Troy, seriously." I responded, reluctantly.

He approached me, coming up from behind me. I froze in my spot, as I could feel him breathing down my neck—I felt the goosebumps appear.

"Yeah, Sharpay's always been a drama queen." He chuckled.

"She seems to have this absurd, stupid theory, that I'm like.. trying to get with you or something, and trying to make her look bad. I don't know Troy, she's crazy." I must have been insane—spilling far too much at once.

I was piqued though. And usually when I was angry, I let my thoughts flow freely. And he seemed to move away from me, a look of flagrant approaching those gorgeous eyes, as if I had just strung a sensitive cord in his heart. And that seemed to confuse me further.

"Oh, that's not the case?" He had a small smile on his face, but it seemed to be counterfeit—it could not be real, it just didn't seem the same as his usual dazzling grins.

"Well, you know, my whole life, it's like.. every time I liked someone, she would interfere. And now that I'm supposedly ‛interfering' with her life, she has to make it dramatic, when in reality, I'm just hanging out with you. I don't want to fight her over you. That's immature." I was definitely unleashing my feelings out on him, and he seemed shocked. Probably because that's the most I've said in the time being here.

His artificial smile did not vanish, nor did that look of tenderness in his eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed she's kind of jealous." It seemed that almost pleased him. "But you're not fighting to get with me?" The smile hadn't cleared, but he did something a bit reassuring—he winked at me.

I became silent, not really knowing how to respond. I mean I _did_ want to be with him, but why would that matter, anyways? I wasn't going to murder Sharpay just to get with him. That'd be so irrelevant and childish. She was turning this into war. I wasn't up for a competition. I was done with competitions.

I looked to Troy, who seemed to be inches from me, just watching me, that dazzling smile returning. It was almost as if he was _beseeching_ that I'd say yes. I wanted so badly to just walk away and ignore this night entirely. But I knew that he wouldn't. He was on my case now. He knew I was guilty. I knew I was guilty. But what had I been guilty of? Falling in love with him without him noticing? ... Yes.

I almost bounced back at the realization of my own thoughts. _Was_ I in love with him? I mean, we've known each other for only two weeks. He was probably the most symmetrical creature I have ever witnessed in my entire life, and he made my breath leave me every single time he smiled. Yet, I couldn't swallow the words—love.

It seemed wholly impossible. I mean, was that possible? Then again, did it even matter? I was surely not about to confess my strong feelings for him. I could only think about how I was just another women—obsessing over him, screaming for him. I was like a fan girl, admiring him from a distance, not expecting anything more. How could I? I don't have what it takes to be involved with a superstar. That seemed absurd. He was on a completely different level then me. I mean, I should feel inferior to him. Though, that only seems contrary to reason. He seriously made you feel at home. He gave you the smile, and after blushing a few times, you get engrossed in him—you can't just be nervous around him. He made you feel like he liked you, like he appreciated you standing there. He made you feel like he was just a normal guy. He was a _mortal_. He wasn't any different then anyone else. And he made that evident. He wasn't obsessed with himself, and he wasn't brusque. He was only Troy—Troy Bolton, the perfect heartthrob.

"Owch, is it that bad?" Troy inquired, looking kind of indignant, as he watched my facial expression. I must have been frowning or looking to the floor in deep concentration. He should assume I'm insane by now.

"Oh.. sorry." I jerked my head up, giving him apologetic eyes. "It's not like that. It's just.. I can't really answer to that. I never admit how I feel about someone before knowing how they feel." I clenched my fists, overwrought. Surely, I hadn't uttered those words out _loud_, had I?

I felt remorseful, instantly. I was setting myself up for rejection, of course. It was dumb, I know. I felt so dense at the time, not knowing how to feel to my own comment. I wanted to turn around and just not look into his eyes any more. But instead, I kept my eyes glued to him, as if I was one of those confident, strong women you'd see on the television. I didn't know why I was so gutless. Probably because he led me to assume such idiotic things. This is why guys shouldn't flirt with me.

His eyes must have softened. They seemed heartrending, as if maybe he was just understanding me. But there wasn't much to understand, so the expression befuddled me further. I must have been the most confused woman on the face of the earth by now. Why was I _fighting_ for this answer? It had been two weeks, and I was about to ruin everything. I must have lost my head in paradise. I figured I could get him too while I was at it or something.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" His eyes were playful now, and there was that dazzling grin on his face again. I about died, my knees were definitely giving way.

"No, never mind." I muttered, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. I looked to my feet, heading towards the stairs, attempting to walk passed him.

"Gabriella." Maybe if his voice wasn't so melodic, so captivating, so _sexy_ I wouldn't have stopped midway, just there, adjacent to him. I stood, still, not knowing what to do next. His voice made me vulnerable, it made me powerless to everything. And I disliked that. I hated not being in control. I _always_ had control with men. Now, meeting Troy, I just lost it. I couldn't say no. I was irrevocably enticed by him. "I don't like Sharpay."

"You've mentioned that before." My voice sounded so demonic, so angry, so vicious, it might have terrified him. Yet, I refused to turn my eyes his way. It was clearly obvious he was just trying to be nice, or he was just trying to lead me on. I didn't know.

"You seem like a lot of fun." The words hit me off guard, as I made a step forward. Of course, I ended up stopping again—my ear being so close to his lips that I could hear him as he exhaled breaths. It made my heart skip a beat. And that euphoric feeling I wanted to avoid seemed to come back, instantly. "You're not like her." He continued, his voice sincere and tender. "It's hard to talk to her, without her, well, you know.. being the way she is, but with you, it's so easy to talk to you." He obviously was getting caught up with his words. "Like, easy, to where I could talk to you all night and not realize how many hours we've been talking. It's like that.." His eyes seemed to daze off for a few seconds. "Plus, you're natural.. I like that."

"But?" I asked, not wanting to hear any more. Surely he would take all the good qualities in me, and then spill out why he doesn't want to be with me.

"There's no but's. Why do you look so freaked out? I'm not gonna bite you." He seemed amused by my frown. "I like you Gabriella. I don't know you well enough to say anything really poetic.." My eyes flickered to him, taken aback. "I didn't mention it before because.. I just figured you thought I was into other celebrities or something weird like that. Honestly, I'm not into the nose jobs and the plastic mannequins." He shuddered. "I want a normal girl, like you." The words made my heart's rhythm go offbeat.

"You're.. joking, right?" I inquired, shocked by his confession.

"Are you serious? You don't believe me?" He asked, giving me quaint eyes.

"Not really. Is this a prank?" I asked, half-chuckling.

"Oh, come _on_. I'm not that cruel, honestly. I don't like Sharpay hanging all over me. That's why I hang with you a lot. You're well, easygoing.. and she's.. not. I can't stand her, Gabriella. She gets on my nerves." He looked disturbed. I chuckled; I loved his facial expressions. "I can understand if you're kinda freaked out though, I mean, if you're sick of me I can go away."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, when _I_ brought this up to begin with. It's just, I'm like one of those fan girls, Troy. I'm not unique or something like that. I just figured you were into something more high class. And Sharpay definitely fits that."

He seemed annoyed by my assumption. "God, no. She gives me headaches, and nightmares." He shuddered again, and I giggled. "I'm kind of freaked out by commitment and all of that stuff, but it's okay if we just hang out like we've been doing, right? I mean.. well, behind the paparazzi's cameras too? I doubt you want your name all over the place."

"Oh, you think you're gonna make me _that_ famous?" I gave him a teasing smile—trying to cover up the overwhelmed emotions of happiness that I was feeling.

"I'm more famous now then I was before. It's just gonna get harder. I'm not even used to it." He admitted, scratching the back of his head. "It just gets dramatic when magazines find out who I'm hanging out. It'll be all over tabloids and the fans go crazy, spreading rumors."

"I understand; most of those rumors are horrible.. that they make about celebrities."

"Yeah.. it gets rough." He frowned. "I don't even bother trying to defend myself anymore. If that's the best they can come up with, then that's good for them."

I chuckled to his sudden resentful tone. Would it truly be _that_ unbelievable, him liking someone like me? I mean, he has liked normal girls before. Sharpay isn't a celebrity. I held my breath, realizing something.

"You.. aren't the type to, well, like more then one person at once, are you?" I asked. "I don't.. like, getting hurt.."

"Gabriella. It'll be all right. Seriously, don't worry about a thing." He seemed so determined and indubitable that I just couldn't say anything else. "This is new to me, too, you know? I guess it's like high school all over again. I mean, honestly, I think it was fate." He seemed diverted by this. "We're here because of fate."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, permissively giggling. "Yeah, it was in my horoscope this month."

"Mine too! I'm supposed to be mesmerized by a beautiful stranger. Is that you?" He winked at me.

My heart fluttered, my feet becoming light. "That's a bit overdoing it."

"I don't think so. I think it works. Maybe it was the music." Troy shrugged.

"I... should really get some sleep." I whispered, looking into his eyes, awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's kind of late.. though you owe me a air hockey game still." He challenged.

"Oh, Troy, do we even have to? I was killing you."

"I dunno about that one, Gabriella.."

I grinned at him. "I'm positive."

He rolled his eyes, surrendering. "Fine, you win. I lost to a girl. Are you happy?"

"Ultimately."

"One more thing," He caught me before I turned towards the stairs. "It's Thursday night.. Saturday's my brother's party."

"Oh..." I had completely forgotten.

"You and I are going shopping at Robertson Blvd tomorrow." He gave me a stern glance. "Seriously, _no_ sleeping in."

"Oh, even my mother never yelled at me for sleeping in. You must be the father I never had." I joked. "That's no fair, Troy, I never get to sleep in."

"What about today?"

"I went _shopping_. Can't you at least give me til nine o'clock?" I begged, hopelessly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm so used to getting up at seven, it's almost weird getting up later."

"You are a very organized person though. You have like an alarm clock in your mind. It's insane." I observed, folding my arms.

"Yeah, it's programmed in there." He laughed. "I'll give you until nine o'clock. If you aren't up, I might have to do something drastic."

"Like what? Suffocate me with my pillow?" I taunted.

"Maybe. I'm sure I can be more creative then that though." He winked at me.

"You seriously have a wink." I teased. "You have your own wink.. it's like the _Troy_ wink. It's almost ridiculous."

"Aw, you don't like it?" He asked, faking a disappointed frown.

"No, I just figured I should let you know." I informed him, smiling.

"Well, thanks for letting me know." He sounded as if he was joking. "Now goodnight now—don't let the bed bugs bite."

I rolled my eyes, heading towards the stairs, "Sweet dreams, Bolton."

As I reached the last step, I heard him mutter, "Goodnight Gabriella." And I felt my heart recoil at the way his voice said my name so perfectly. It almost seemed unearthly.

I reached my bedroom, closing the door, letting out a huge sigh of relief. How could I not be anymore happy? I _had_ everything. I was in paradise. He _liked_ me. I stopped for a second, rephrasing that thought. He _liked_ me. He did, so he said. I felt a smile approach my face, the most auspicious feeling engulfing me. I felt, _happy_. No, no, not happy.. more like _ecstatic_, and exuberant. And at the same time, I looked into the mirror in my glamorous room. I looked and felt as if I was illuminating beauty from all over. I felt unbreakable, confident, and ravishing. I wasn't frustrated any further. It's all I needed to know. I wasn't thinking anymore. I was on cloud nine, and that's where I intended to stay.

I tore off my clothes and threw on a pair of short shorts and a tank top, sinking underneath the covers. I looked up to the ceiling, and realized everything that had just happened all over again, the smile never leaving my face. I must have been obsessed, ridiculously. I felt like a school girl all over again, like a puppy experiencing the real world. I felt indescribable. I felt as if all my dreams had came true with just one phrase.

_I want a normal girl like you._

"The best summer of my life." I confirmed, the smile still on my face, and I continued glancing to the ceiling. It was not long before I slipped into a peaceful slumber, a sleep I hadn't experienced for what seemed like all eternity.

I was happy.

END OF CHAPTER

_Cute, eh? Review, let's see how close they get! _


	9. Nine

Chapter playlist: I'm no superman-Lazlo Bane

Without breaking-Da buzz

One fine wire-Colbie Caillat

* * *

_Summer 2007—Week Two; Friday. (The day before the party)._

I set my alarm clock to eight thirty AM. I woke up with luminous eyes. It was no surprise that I was in a good mood. I practically skipped to the bathroom, jumping in the shower, extremely excited to be able to look at Troy's gorgeous face all day.

I felt extremely lucky, the luckiest girl in the world. I still replayed his words from last night in my head, over and over, as I washed my hair and body with ecstasy. Maybe I was seriously whipped. I hadn't known. I hadn't felt this way in the longest time. Actually, scratch that, I've _never_ felt this way.

My usually insensate short dark hair seemed strangely okay today. I felt beautiful no matter what, as I threw on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. The weather was going to be sunny and hot, so I was prepared. I stood there, smiling in the mirror for the longest time, before I finally headed downstairs, my hair wet and wavy.

The mansion seemed so quiet, so pensive. Nobody could have been awake yet. It seemed ridiculous how we all slept in so late. Then again, you have to remember, a bunch of teenagers on summer vacation _never_ getting up early. Except Troy, who just had a peculiar schedule in general.

I headed into the kitchen, looking around for some trace of breakfast. I was about to raid his fridge, which he said was all right the very first day we arrived here, but I stopped when two hands covered my eyes, playfully. "Someone's up kind of early." His resplendent voice was a dead give away.

"Oh, Troy, must you rub it in?" I taunted, still blinded.

He removed his hands, and I found myself turning to face Troy Bolton's statuesque face, looking as perfect as ever, awake and everything. "It's kinda funny. I bought donuts, want one?" I hadn't noticed he had a donut in his mouth while standing there. His voice was muffled.

"Shove it down your throat, why don't you?" I joked, in view of how much of the donut he had in his mouth. "What happened to your superior cooking, or your cook?"

"I was hungry." He pouted, prematurely. "And my mom is in San Lupis." He grabbed the box of donuts off of the counter, dangling one in my face. It looked scrumptious, covered in sprinkles and a vanilla icing, "Dunkin' donuts?"

"Hm, maybe. Do you have the cream-filled one's?" I asked, my mouth watering.

"You know, I'm so cheating right now. Do you know how many carbs are in this thing? It's disgusting." Troy frowned for a second, before swallowing the ambrosial thing.

I stole the box away from him, as he licked his lips, gratifyingly. I searched for a cream-filled donut, finding one, at the very corner of the box. "Why is that cheating? Are you on a diet?" I teased, taking the donut, enjoying it's rich taste.

He nodded, "Yeah, well, it's not good for dancers." He shrugged.

"_Oh_." I understood, munching on the donut. "So, everybody is asleep?"

"Unbelievable, right? Well, yeah." He seemed a bit freaked out by this. "You're ready to go shopping?"

"I still don't enjoy the idea that you'll be paying for this dress." I confessed, frowning. "You really don't have to."

"It's all right, seriously. However," He glanced to me, a sudden serious look on his face, "The Pap's are gonna be out like crazy today."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Pap's?"

"Paparazzi." He became uncomfortable. "You might get your picture taken a few times, and it's kind of possible that you might get on a few magazines."

"Really?" I breathed, suddenly elated. "That's so cool!"

He chuckled, lightly, rolling his eyes, putting his arm around me, his touch making me vertiginous. "You really do belong in Hollywood, don't you Gabriella?" He gave me one of his dazzling smiles. "You're so.. fascinated by it."

"Well of course!" I exclaimed, sharing his smile. "I've always wanted to be famous."

"Well, don't get too excited, now." He lectured. "I'm going undercover, so they might not even notice me. You can just call me Michael Jackson." He kidded, elbowing me.

"I'm _sure_." I broke out of his grasp, facing him, exuberant.

I glanced to him, and took in his appearance. His ebony-colored hair looked messy again today, but astonishing, as usual. It really did bring out the blue in his eyes. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a navy-blue v-neck t-shirt. His pants were a light, sky-blue.

"Well, let's get a move on, hmm?" He looked to me, smiling idealistically.

Before I knew it, we were out the door, and I was sitting in the passenger's seat of his 2008 Audi. Once again, the car was so luxurious, I became overwhelmed just being in it. It was eccentric, since I had been in it a few times now. It reminded me of the way I felt when I was with Troy—I still felt prostrated when I was with him, despite how many times I've been around him now. It kind of just started all over again. But by now, it was a different, overpowering feeling, because as the same time, I felt as if I could tell him _anything_. I felt comfortable, as if I could trust him. And that felt good.

He put on his designer shades on and a beanie, and began to back out of his prodigious driveway. I never realized how large it was until now.

We were on the freeway in no more then a few minutes. The traffic in California had always been busy, leaving us in a large traffic jam. It was no doubt that it would take a bit of time to get to Robertson Blvd. Surely at least an hour, considering this freight.

"_So_, I hope you don't feel like we're in a rush or something." Troy began, casually, looking out the window, distantly.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, watching him, curiously.

"I know my brother's party is kind of a last minute ordeal. I didn't mean to, well, you know, spring it upon you or something. My mom called me a few days ago, mentioning it. They're really down to earth people though. I mean, you'll like them." He assured me, meticulously.

"Troy, you don't have to apologize." I giggled gently to his guiltiness. "And you don't have to promise me that your relatives are cool. I know I may come off as a sort of timid girl, but I'm not afraid of people."

"I wasn't implying that you were afraid of people," He cut me off, quickly, not looking to me, "I just.. understand you might feel kind of uncomfortable. It happens sometimes."

"Yeah, of course.." I looked out the window, dreamily. "You're a very apologetic person at this hour of the day."

I could see him grinning and lightly laughing from my side, "Yeah I get all sensitive. It's crazy." He didn't stop grinning. "There's going to be a lot of celebrities here. This is like the official hang out, bigger then Rodeo. You might just encounter the Joe Bro's."

I laughed at him, "What's with you and the Joe Bro's, Troy? Are you having a Joe-Bro-Mance?"

He looked to me and shook his head, though I couldn't see his eyes, his shades hid them. "Oh, yeah. That's what it is.." He chuckled. "You really are into the Disney channel, secretly, aren't you?"

"Honestly? _Yeah_." I admitted, smiling a bit. "I was kind of really obsessed with the Lion King when I was young."

His eyes went back to the road, and he chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me."

I pushed him lustrously, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're such a Disney girl." He had an amused grin on his lips.

"But Disney made you famous!" I shrieked at him, as if he was committing a crime. "You can't discriminate me when you're extremely involved with Disney."

"Yeah, we go back." He jested. The traffic jam was improving. "I wasn't like, insulting you, I was just making a point." He stopped smiling for a second, then looked confused, "But wait.. if you're into Disney, why don't you like the Joe Bro's?"

I giggled at him, "_Troy_! I never said I wasn't. They're okay, I'm just more interested in other celebrities, thank you." Kind of like Troy Bolton, you know?

"But they're the hottest band in Hollywood." He argued, chuckling. He raised an eyebrow, "Matt Damon's too old for you, you know."

I couldn't help but laugh, rolling my eyes. "You are oblivious to a lot of things, Troy."

"Yeah, that's true. I can tell you that I honestly know some of these people in front of me can't drive though." He observed. "The guy in front of me is Handicap. I honestly think those type of guys shouldn't drive."

"Troy!" I breathed, chuckling. "That's so mean."

"_What_?" He pouted, watching the road. "Seriously. I mean, find a new road, dude. We're gonna be here all day. This is a freeway, not a neighborhood."

Suddenly, both of us noticed a slight flash come from the side of the car, on Troy's side. I looked in his direction, and noticed a bunch of men practically hanging out of a window, taking photos.

"Paparazzi." I heard Troy mutter. He gave them a polite wave and smile, then rolled up the window, modestly. He sighed, glancing my way. "So, Gabriella, what's new?"

I chuckled, "Absolutely nothing. Sitting in a passenger's seat."

"Exciting, isn't it?" He flashed me that dazzling grin again, leaving my knees weak. "So what store do you wanna get your dress from?"

"Well, I prefer something-"

He cut me off, "Then again, leaving it up to you, you'd stop me from spending too much money, and I want to. So, we're definitely going to Intermix. They have some nice dresses there."

I looked at him strangely. "And how do you know this, Troy Bolton?" I tauntingly raised my eyebrows.

I watched him bite his bottom lip, adorably, "I have a few female friends who get their dresses from there. They always talk about it." He looked over to me, smiling without a show of those faultless teeth. "Are you trying to accuse me of shopping for dresses?"

I just exchange grins with him, facetiously. "_Maybe_."

"Owch. That kinda hurts my feelings." He looked beyond my face, looking out my window in a more of a daydream state then anything. "Check out the view."

My eyes followed his, and I almost lost my breath at the astounding sight of the ocean. "Santa Monica Boulevard." He answered, as if reading my thoughts. "Beautiful, right?"

"Everything in this state is beautiful." I whispered, too captivated by the scene to concentrate on anything else. Surely, it was crowded, thousands of people gathering around, walking in large groups. Shops were everywhere. It was like a gigantic pier, filled with people, walking over the ocean. It was.. amazing. They never had anything like this in Chicago.

"Well, that's a little over the tops." I heard him chuckle. "LA has it's bad sides. Trust me." He lowered all the window. "Try the ocean air for size."

I giggled to his suggestion, and lifted my head slightly out the window. He had taken off his shades and was watching me, entertained.

"That's it? You can't go reach any further?" He challenged, grinning at me with that spotless smile.

I gave him an absurd furrow of eyebrows, "You're insane. I'm not a dog!" I shrieked, laughing at him.

"Observe." He sounded so solemn and stern when he said this, it made me laugh. Holding onto the wheel, he lifted half of his body out the window, like a crazy man.

The song _I'm No Superman_ By Lazlo Blane played in the background on the radio.

"You're a _dork_, and you're insane!" I exclaimed at him, watching him.

He went back to his original posture. The people behind us surely must have thought he was impractical. He kept glancing at me, challengingly.

"_Okay_, but when we get arrested for disturbing the peace, I'm going to blame it on you." I pointed at him, dangerously, then popped my head out the window. The wind felt so perfect on my face, the way it took a tenure on my hair, the way it spun it around. The smell of the ocean encountered me easily, a refreshing aroma to my nostrils. I exhaled, smiling as the sun beamed down on me. I truly loved California.

"Gabriella, are you crazy? You're about to fall out the window, get down from there." Troy lectured, smiling erratically.

I went back to the passenger's seat. I suddenly felt enlivened. I felt so much better, as if all of my worries had just flown off my shoulders. I felt alive. I felt _free_.

"This is like a dream." I muttered to myself, refurbished.

"It's not a dream." Troy's voice interrupted my thoughts, it's beauty overpowering everything else—even the atmosphere I had just witnessed. "I just think it's time you see the best part of California. Wait until you see Malibu Beach.. it's my personal favorite."

A few minutes later, we found ourselves pulling up into a privacy parking area. "Aren't you going to get in trouble, parking on private property?" I asked, as he stopped the car, starting to get out.

He gave me a careless expression, "It works much better then the public parking. I don't feel like getting attacked by the paparazzi." He sounded dead serious.

I grabbed my purse, getting out after him, slamming the door shut. He was just on his way to come over and open the door for me. I walked to him, chuckling, embarrassed that I didn't let him do the honors. "You are really a strange, strange woman. Most girls would be _waiting_ for me to come open their door." He grinned at me, behind those shades.

"Not me." I smiled, "You've already done enough. I don't expect anyone to cater to me."

"That's too bad." He commented. "Because I'm a guy, and I'm gonna do it anyways." He locked up his car by hitting a switch on his keys. "Coming?"

"But where are we going?" I inquired, perplexed.

He smiled, one of those I-know-but-you-don't-and-that's-bad-for-you type of smiles. Yet, he still had the same effect on me as always—my stomach knotting and my knees weakening. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Gabriella?"

"You might want to lead me. I really am not familiar with celebrity hang outs." I joked, noting the variety of designer clothes people were wearing, as we approached the boulevard.

I didn't recognize _any_ of the stores. I almost became dizzy by all of the extraordinary-looking folks walking around, in their exquisite clothing. Even the shoes looked expensive. I gaped at the platinum-blonde girls with obvious boob jobs and nose jobs. And the men, well, they just reminded me of Ken dolls, like you know, Barbie's mate? They all were bronzed to perfect, with chiseled chests and symmetrical cheek bones. They were all extremely attractive. And most of them wore shades, similar to Troy's.

Troy grabbed me by the arm, conservatively, leading me towards a store. I almost jumped from his sudden, electrifying touch. Every time we touched, I felt the same.

"Okay, first is first.." He grinned, moving towards a store labeled _Chan Lu. _

We walked into this store, and all I can remember is the amount of jewelry tops that there were all around us. I glanced at the necklaces, the earrings, the accessories. Most ranged in the hundreds. I looked to Troy, who just stood there, tolerantly, just leaning against the entrance of the shop. "Knock yourself out, Gabriella." His words were pretty encouraging, but I almost passed out when he said this. He took off his shades, finally.

"Troy, I really don't need any of these extra... things." I informed him, reluctantly, as I gazed at the flamboyant necklaces placed in front of me. I reached out my hand, touching the glass, desirously. I really hadn't lived yet, had I?

"Oh, this is just a few perks." He winked at me, still leaning on the entrance, so flawlessly, so gracefully. He made the shop look ten times better.

"Troy Bolton!" I hissed at him. "How dare you set such a girl up in such a exquisite shop where she's _dying_ to spend money she does not have."

"She does have the money though." He strolled towards me, looking around, pretending to be nervous. He crunched up a few hundreds and carefully secured them into my palms. He looked to me, with persuasive eyes, and that godly smile. I just couldn't say _no—_he would not let me.

Before leaving the store, I found myself with small bags of sterling silver and gold bracelets, a brown-colored wrap bracelet, delicate necklaces that ranged in the 200's, a few pearl earrings, and a few fashionable scarves.

Troy was waiting for me at the entrance, patiently, a huge smile on his face, almost as if he was just _dying_ to throw jewelry on me. He had then pushed me towards the store where we were supposed to get the dress at, _Intermix_. I sighed in admiration as we stepped in, only encountering racks of dresses, dresses that couldn't be less then 500 at least. "Troy.." I began to protest, but he was talking to the lady at the desk.

I approached them, hearing the song _Without Breaking_ by Da Buzz playing in the background. It was definitely a women's store, though Troy didn't seem to mind. And of course, he was already stunning the woman at the desk with his smile. She looked as if she hadn't breathed in a few minutes now.

"I'm such a fan." I heard her gasp, desperately, throwing him a piece of paper. He was signing in, obviously giving her an autograph. She seemed extremely pleased by this, while he just seemed flattered by her interest in him.

I walked over to him.

"W-wow, is this your girlfriend? She's so pretty." The woman gushed, glancing towards me then back to Troy.

Troy scratched the back of his head, looking to me with a troubled smile. "Uh, no, we're just friends." He gave me comforting blue eyes, which made up for his comment.

"Thank you." I said to her, obediently.

"I.. know of the perfect dress for her!" The woman blurted out, heading towards a rack of dresses in the back. We followed behind her.

Troy looked back at me, giving me a cute wink, before turning back around. My heart reacted, as usual, skipping a beat. I walked on clouds all the way towards the back of the store.

The woman was touching a dress with her manicured nails, as if praising the texture of the dress. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was.. the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life. It wasn't like a princess' gown or something overwhelming. The texture of it made thunderstruck. It was.. superior—something you'd see the celebrities wear at a premiere, or at an award show. It was a fringe, shoulder metallic swing dress. It went just above the knees, attached with the most overwhelming pattern. It was a vertically ribbed knit in multi sized stitches. These gave the appearances of pleats, the skinnier ribs accented with silver. I couldn't even describe it well, it was just.. indescribable. And it cost approximately 795.

"_Wow_. Try it on." Troy persuaded, breathlessly.

"_Troy_." I snapped at him, glaring at him.

"_Gabriella_." He gave me beseeching azure eyes.

"_Troy_." I continued, unable to comply with him.

"_Gabriella_." He begged again, giving me imploring eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh. _Fine_. But I'm not getting it." I affirmed, grabbing the fragile dress from the woman's arms. Troy stood, his arms folded, an indifferent expression on his face, as I walked into the dressing room.

I carefully put the ethereal but heavy dress on, then glanced at myself in the mirror. It didn't really agree with my boring, colorless hair style, but the dress was spectacular. It fitted me _perfectly_, making my curves look impeccable. I stared at myself for awhile, shocked at the impact that the dress made on my body, before departing from the change room.

The woman was flirting with Troy, no doubt, her eyelashes batting at him frenetically. She must have been on the verge of fainting when I approached them. Troy's eyes instantly flickered to me though, and I could see the change of emotion in his expression. His lips parted instantly, and he just stared at me, as if in shock, and in glorification. The woman noticed his expression and looked, also noticing me. She looked just as shocked. "It looks perfect." She complimented, as stunned as Troy.

"Beautiful." Troy's lips finally released the words, so marveled that I felt my cheeks redden. I gave him a soft smile, twirling the dress playfully. He just responded by smiling back, then looked to the woman. "We'll get it."

I looked back down to the dress, at it's fantastic texture. I felt like a famous person, like a celebrity. I glanced back to Troy with genuine, thankful eyes. "Thank you." Though that simply just didn't make up for what he had just done for me.

I changed back to my normal clothes. The woman put the dress in pure plastic, then folded it into a bag. She was extremely friendly towards Troy when we were leaving, and I felt uneasy with her constantly trifling. And Troy, well, he didn't notice how much she was flirting, and obliviously just smiled back at her, looking lauded.

"That dress is.. domineering." I respire, as we leave the shop, side-by-side.

"You don't like it?" Troy asked, furrowing his eyebrows from the side.

"No, I-I _love_ it." I answered, deliriously. "I've never had anything like it."

He just smiled at me, illustriously. "You're not used to it." He stated, as if it was just obvious.

"As if that doesn't sum it up. I've never even _heard_ of these stores." I murmured, looking to Troy with embarrassment. "Back at home.. we hardly even had money for food." I looked down to my feet as we continued walking, ashamed.

Troy gazed at me with concerned eyes. "Well now you do." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Do you like French food?"

"I don't think I've ever had it." I admitted, chuckling.

He was leading me towards a café labeled _Cuvee_.

He didn't put back on his shades as we approached the café. We walked in, receiving a few stares from others who were eating there. Troy went straight to the hostess, putting on a genteel smile, "Seats for two please?" He must have been butchering this woman—she looked as if she was ready to collapse.

"Y-you're.." She stammered, agape eyes, "T-troy Bolton?"

Troy looked around, as if worried others might hear, then gave her a soft smile, "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! I'm a huge fan." Her face was probably supposed to be a bronze color, but only looked orange to me. She had stocky, short brunette hair and hazel-colored eyes. Her makeup was done on too much.

I rolled my eyes, sick and tired of the deranged fan girls. "I have posters all over my wall! And I've seen all of your movies.." She continued, energetically. "You truly are much better-looking in person." She was relentless, truly. Her eyes flickered to me, and she froze. "Is this your _girlfriend_?" Her chumminess had changed dramatically. She now sounded jaundiced, as if she may have been jealous. She glared at me.

"Um, we're friends." Troy looked uncomfortable by her envy towards me. "The um.. seats?" He suggested, his smile faltering.

The woman glanced back to him, suddenly, "O-oh, r-right! ... This way." She leaded us towards the corner of the café, right by a window. We could look out and see the palm trees, the groups of people, the sunlight.

I sat across from Troy, and this woman, she handed Troy a menu, and began to walk away, "Uh, miss-" Troy began, glancing to her name tag, "_Jen_." The woman stopped in place, twirling around with a otherworldly smile. "You forgot Gabriella's menu." He pointed to me, then looked back to this waitress, politely.

"Oh, right." She looked nettled that she even had to give me a menu. She handed me one, sorely, and then turned to Troy, "Sorry." She gave him a slight smile, then headed towards the kitchen.

Troy looked to me, a playful smile on his lips. "I think she likes you." He joked.

"Likewise." I answered, hesitantly, while glancing at the menu. I looked around the place, in search for some kind of trace of a celebrity. If we were in a famous place, there had to of been _some_ famous people, right? My eyes halted at the opposite corner, running into a face that I knew I seen in magazines.

_Jesse McCartney._

I couldn't help but stare, astounded. I wouldn't expect him to be here. His hair was as flaxen-blonde as I would have imagined. It worked classically with his unblemished face. He looked a lot better in person though, of course. He sat next to a woman, who looked about his age—in her 20's. She was model material, a stunning color of chestnut for her hair, and a hypnotizing sapphire color for her eyes. Her hair swayed across her back, so glamorously, so long and her body seemed so slender. I was jealous.

"Troy." I looked to Troy, then allowed my eyes to trail over towards Jesse. Troy followed my eyes, those deep blue eyes glancing halfway across the room. He paused at the sight of Jesse, and he looked back to me with a smile.

"Jesse's my friend." He confessed, a bit proud.

"Introduce me?" I suggested, putting down the menu, my eyes soliciting him.

"All right, but really quick. We wouldn't wanna be gone when our crazy waitress comes back." He winked to me, jokingly.

"You mean, _your_ waitress?" I grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes, the smile still vivid on his luscious lips.

We departed from our table, modestly walking over towards Jesse's. Troy was the first one to converse. "Jesse, what's up man?"

Jesse turned around instantly, a befuddled expression on his face. Instantly, at realization of who was speaking to him, he smiled. "Troy Bolton? Whoa. You.. _grew_." He seemed amused. "Haven't seen you in like forever, dude." They pounded each other's fists like little boys. This made me smile.

"I know. Man, what have you been up to?" Troy inquired, looking interested. I hid behind him, not really knowing how to react. I must have looked bashful.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out, making some music here and there. Aren't you doing some movie now with John Travolta or something?" Jesse asked, looking up to us.

Troy looked prideful of this. "John Travolta _and_ Christopher Walken."

"Dang, dude, you're getting up there with the big stars." Jesse commented, looking impressed. "You've changed a lot since Summerland. I'll never forget the gap."

Troy scratched the back of his head, embarrassedly, while I couldn't help but smile, and Jesse snickered, lightly. "Ah, man. It's good to see you again. Who's the young lady?" Jesse's eyes averted to me, and I suddenly felt reticent.

"Gabriella. You remember Chad, my cousin right? She's friends with him—he brought a bunch of friends down here to stay with me for the summer." Troy explained, pushing me forward, as if displaying me. I felt even more timid.

"Ah, yeah. Chad was a cool guy. Well, it's nice to meet you, Gabriella." Jesse smiled at me, extending a hand. I couldn't help but blush, ridiculously. He was cute. Not any cuter then Troy, but he was definitely cute.

I reached for his hand, almost pulling back out of shyness. "It's _so_ nice to meet you. I'm a big fan." I admitted, smiling introspectively. "Could I.. get an autograph?"

He seemed exalted, "Sure! Of course, of course." He grabbed a napkin, taking a pen out of his pocket, conveniently.

I looked to Troy, who stood idle, his hands shoved into his pockets, constrained for no apparent reason. Jesse's girl seemed to be checking him out thoroughly in the process of this, but she made no comment.

Jesse handed me the napkin, displaying two rows of flawless teeth.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, reading the napkin, which said,

_Hey Gabriella. Hope you & my bud, Troy, have a good future. ;)_

_Jesse McCartney._

I reddened, momentarily, after reading it. Troy didn't notice it, as he finally looked up. "So what brings you guys here?" Jesse finally asked, glancing to us.

"Well, my brother's having a party tomorrow. We got her a dress." Troy responded. "New girlfriend?" He asked, his eyes flickering over towards the model sitting next to Jesse.

Jesse grinned, "Yeah. Her name's Audrina. Audrina, this is Troy and Gabriella."

Audrina looked to us, a fake smile on her face, "Nice to meet you." Her eyes went to Troy first, and her smile seemed more realistic. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I'd hope." Troy responded, chuckling, flashing her his perfect smile.

"Ah, isn't that your waitress?" Jesse eyes were focused towards our table, where Troy's waitress stood, folding her arms, angrily. Thank you Jesse, you just stopped your girlfriend from falling in love with Troy's smile.

"Oh, oops. Well, see you later man." Troy had grabbed my arm again, practically forcing me back to the table. "Give me a call sometime, we'll hang out."

END OF CHAPTER

_Sorry to end it there. But definitely went over my words this time. Review for an update. _


	10. Ten

Chapter playlist: Right here, Right now-Zac Efron&Vanessa Hudgens (normal version)

* * *

"No, thank _you_." The waiter continued persisting that we were doing her a favor. Well, not really me doing her a favor, more like Troy. She was beyond _obsessed_.

Troy looked uneasy about it, yet still kept grinning at her, leading me all the way outside of the café. It was extremely early still—about one o'clock in the afternoon. Apparently we were going to come home early.

"That waiter was freaking me out." Troy muttered as we exited, a look of dismay on his face.

I chuckled, following him back to his glamorous Audi, "At least she wasn't sending you _death_ glares." I couldn't help but chuckle.

He threw me an apologetic smile, "Yeah, sorry about that. That.. kinda happens, a lot."

"Women flirting with you?" I inquired, amused by his sudden arrogance.

He gave me an absurd glance, "No, I mean, every time I take a female friend out, something like that happens. Fan girls.. are kind of crazy." He shivered. "Like, I'm completely flattered and everything. But sometimes I can live without it."

I rolled my eyes, "Surely you wouldn't _survive_ without it."

He touched the button on his keys, unlocking the doors automatically, "Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't be anything without my fans." He opened the door for me, generously.

"Thank you." I slid in, admiring his car all over again. He slammed the door and headed towards the driver's side, sliding in also.

"_So_. It's still really early." He observed, starting up the car. He gave me inquisitive eyes, "Anything you wanna do?"

"Um.. I-I don't know." I stammered, seriously having no idea whatsoever. His response to this kind of shocked me. He just grinned, furtively, and began pulling out of the private parking lot.

"That's what I thought." I raise an eyebrow, not too sure how to react. He looked back to me, a playful smile on his lips, "So, you're not gonna ask how I get away with the private parking thing?"

I giggled, lightly, "Well, I'm sure it must involve your fame, or your money."

"Somewhat. But it's ridiculous. I mean, do you understand how useful these parking lots are?" He chuckled, getting back on the main road, between Los Angeles and Hollywood. "The first time I did it, I was so scared. I thought they were gonna toll my car."

"Yikes." I commented, caustically.

He didn't look back at me. "Seriously, Gabriella. I was a kid, I just got my license, and I didn't want it to get like vandalized by haters or something." He laughed, buoyantly. "Fortunately, they _rarely_ noticed. Weird, right?" He flashed me a cute smile—melting my heart into pieces.

"How extraordinary." I faked a bored tone. "You _are_ a celebrity, the heartthrob."

He acted as if he didn't even hear me, continuing on, "Eventually, I got caught. They asked me what I was doing, and I explained who I was and my problems. They were actually cool with it. How crazy, right? Now, they're just like whatever. I guess because I'm cool with most of the owners." He then scratched the back of his head, guiltily, "Though I _did_ pay them.. just a little bit."

I smirked at him, "I knew it!"

"Oh, Gabriella, you act like I'm just all about my fame." He sounded so melodramatic, I wanted to laugh. He gave me innocent, genuine eyes, "Try and see passed the exterior."

I smiled at him, unable to resist his beautiful blue eyes. "Give me a new perspective."

As we arrived to the stop sign, he put his index finger to his chin, thoughtfully, well, more jokingly then anything, I'd assume. "All right... Snakes freak me out."

"_Snakes_?" I asked, a bit entertained. "Do you scream and cry when you see them?"

He rolled his eyes, "I scream like a girl. But, whatever." He looked embarrassed. "I'm also freaked out by heights."

"Heights? So you don't like roller coasters?" I frowned.

He cringed, not looking back to me.

"I'll take that as a no." I couldn't help but smile at him. "I dislike feet."

"_Feet_?" He snorted, his eyes flickering to me with aghast, his eyebrow raised. "That's... really, really random." I couldn't help but note the hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Well, new perspective right?" I giggled. "Unfortunately I don't like _The Goonies_."

He put on a disappointed look, "Aww, no. We have to change that."

"Well, we're going to have to change your fear of heights!" I gave him a cheesy smile.

He looked like he was going to throw up right when I said the word ‛heights'. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Gabriella—mission _impossible_." He assured me, looking back to the road. "However, I make excellent peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Honestly? Peanut butter is like the greatest food ever created." I supported.

"Hmm." We were once again, driving by Santa Monica's pier. I glanced out the window, easily mesmerized by it's beauty.

"You're seriously the luckiest person in the world." I grumbled, watching the groups of people heading into shops. I examined some of their faces. They just seemed, well, ordinary, and they didn't seem excited, just indifferent. They didn't appreciate their environment. "Why do they look so .. spiritless?"

"You're really starting to become a chatter box, you know." Troy gave me another flash of his perfect, straight white teeth. I about lost my breath before he continued.

"Sorry. It's just.. I would be at the beach, happy all the time." I couldn't help but daydream about being there, 24-7. "Living here would be like a dream come true."

"Well, that's only one side of California." He interrupted my abstracted thoughts. "You haven't even seen the best part yet." We were arriving in Hollywood. I could vaguely see the sign in between the mountains.

"Are we heading back so soon?" I questioned, surprised that we were heading towards Beverly Hills, already.

Troy gave me a mysterious grin, "Well, I doubt that."

"You are so not mysterious." I chaffed, chuckling. "You just think you're cool because you have a nice car."

He gave me a serious frown, "Gabriella, _new_ prospective."

"Oh, right, the Troy that's afraid of snakes and heights?" His lips formed into a smile.

"Something like that." He retorted, looking back to the road. "Did I mention I'm horrible at everything besides dancing and singing? Like, seriously, Chad beats me out on everything. It's discouraging." He chuckled. I could tell he was trying to lower himself to my standards. He was trying to make me believe he _wasn't_ a celebrity. How could I believe that? He was impossibly perfect, with each and every move.

"I _always_ dominate Chad in air hockey." I boasted, snickering.

"You're just one of those competitive girls aren't you?" He didn't seem upset, just fascinated. "No, but, seriously.. I suck at sports." He confessed. "I did everything when I was a kid—basketball, baseball. I just couldn't." "I remember I made a hoop, like once, in basketball.. and it was the other team's." Troy laughed, halfheartedly.

"And let me guess: your whole family was lined up, watching you in the audience?" I inquired, smiling at him.

He bit his bottom lip, "Yeah.. possibly the only time they ever came to watch me, too." His eyes flickered on me, pensively.

"Well, at least you found your calling, right?" I was now gazing out the window. We were riding up the hills, the extraordinarily, enormous hills. I was captivated, entirely. The sky seemed to of changed colors, suddenly a brighter blue, no clouds evident in the sky. The houses on the hills, well, they were mansions, just like Troy's. "How far up do you intend on driving?" I asked, noticing we were pretty high.

Almost on cue, he pulled into a little parcel that overlooked the hills, breathlessly. "This far." He gave me a brazen grin before turning off the car. He hurried towards my door, opening it for me. "Ladies first?"

I couldn't help but smile at him, getting out. He followed behind me, loyally, as we stood in front of the gracious hills. The only thing I could think of was how beautiful the scenery was. He was serious when he said that I hadn't seen the best just yet. _This_ had to be the best. It was.. capacious, and hypnotizing. I wanted to just stare at it, for hours. I'd day dream about living like this—out in the middle of a place like this.

"So, nice view?" Troy asked, breaking the thunderstruck silence.

I couldn't hardly speak. "... Wow." I breathed, still enticed by the view.

It wasn't really shocking that Troy just sat himself down, right there, like a child, crossing his legs, Indian Style. He was such a kid at heart, despite how mature he looked. It didn't make much sense. But it definitely made me like him more.

I copied his actions, adjacent to him. "You celebrities have no idea how lucky you truly are." I whispered, still dazed.

His ocean-blue eyes caught mine, from the side, "Gabriella, you act like we didn't work hard to achieve this. Most of us do."

"_Most_. It just seems like there's a lot of discrimination in Hollywood. You have to be attractive to be someone." I murmured, pessimistically.

What he did next startled me. He grasped my leg, gently, his eyes still locked on mine, making my heart skip a beat, and my ability to speak seemed to vanish. "Not _all_ celebrities are attractive." He seemed solemn.

"Yes, mostly." I glanced over to the horizon. "Like, I don't even think they'd let me make a CD. I'm not pretty enough." I never found myself even close to star material.

"Gabriella, are you serious? You're .. fine. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. And I mean, you look good, even without make up on. You're just natural. I can't stand when girls are covered in make up." He looked disgusted by the mere thought. "I think you're cute." He winked at me—sending jolts of electricity into me, as usual.

I blinked, "As _if_. Just ordinary." He looked appalled by my comments.

He continued looking at me, "You have nice features though, I mean, you have cute freatures.." He obviously realized his mistake after saying it. He suddenly looked humiliated and turned around, smiling awkwardly at his jumbled word. I rose an eyebrow at him, and he suddenly turned red from embarrassment. I couldn't help but begin laughing, as so did he.

"Freatures?" I couldn't help but recall, laughing.

He looked so embarrassed, but he was laughing also. "Features, that's.. well, what I meant." He scratched the back of his head, uncomfortably. Honestly, I couldn't stop giggling at him. He was adorable.

"Well, Troy, you have cute freatures also." I kidded, looking down, giggling.

"Aww, great. Now you're gonna put that in my face _all_ the time. I mean.." He looked at me with sincere eyes, "You don't need to do anything with yourself. You're attractive as you are."

I couldn't help but smile, euphorically. "Troy.."

"Hey, I was talking." He interrupted, folding his arms. I looked away, chuckling. "You have.. a cute nose." He observed. "Your lips are, nice." He must have been messing with me, but he looked so lost on words. I never realized how naive he was with words. He always came out as a suave type of guy to me. "And, your eyes are pretty."

"Are you doing an analysis of my features, Troy?" I grinned at him, suppressing laughter.

"Let me _finish_." He pleaded. "Your hair is... well, stunning." He chuckled. "Your ears are acceptable." I giggled. "Your body... well." He bit his bottom lip, racily. "You're proportioned, just right."

"Okay, plastic surgeon Bolton." I joked. "Are you done summarizing me?"

"No, it's your turn. You owe me." He gave me such a weighty expression, I released my giggles. "Hey, you're not supposed to laugh." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Just _go_ with it, Gabriella." I mean, I was practically rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, giggling.

"No. Do you understand how weird this is?" Troy let out a small laugh. "But you _owe_ me." He gave me a frivolous glance, as if putting on begging blue eyes.

"_Fine_." I gave in, glancing at him, dreamily. It was funny, for a second, his eyes seemed to reflect the same expression. "You... have a nose."

"So I've come to notice that." Troy joked, stifling a laugh.

"Hey! I'm trying to think." I jabbed a finger at him, playfully. "Your nose is... well, it's not like totally weird, just normal. Not unique at all." He furrowed his eyebrows, faking a offended glance. "But it works with your features, perfectly. I mean, honestly, what can I say, Troy? You have perfect features." It was amazing—I could be so straightforward to him now.

"Oh, _please_." He rolled his eyes. "I know you've got something better. _Perspective_?" He reminded me, winking.

"If you stop winking like that, I may continue." I teased. "You have, well, cute lips. I mean, I hate when guys have really big lips. So it's okay." I grinned. "And your eyes.. are the best part about you. They're really hypnotizing."

"Oh, _really_?" He looked smitten.

"_Yes_. And... well, your ears, are just, there." I confessed, giggling. "I'm sure you already knew that."

"I was totally aware of that." Troy smiled.

"Good.. and well, your body.." I couldn't help but blush. Ugh, he was so muscular and faultless—so chiseled to perfection—symmetrical. He was like a mannequin. Or a Greek God, so graceful and sexy.

Troy interrupted my thoughts with a laugh, "_Oh_, Gabriella, blushing?"

"Oh, whatever, at least I'm not calling features _freatures_." I responded, pouting. He acted as if he didn't hear me.

"Well? Aren't you going to finish?" He looked persistent. "You.. weren't picturing me naked were you?" He must have been a mind reader. "You know, that's okay, I mean, we all have our moments."

"_Troy_." I shrieked at him, chuckling.

He just smiled at me, and then ruffled my hair, "Hey! Stop that." I cried at him, trying to push his hand away. I worked hard on that hair!

"I seriously like your hair, it's nice." He complimented, backing away, a look of infatuation in his expression. "You don't believe I like Sharpay still, do you?"

I looked up to him, bashfully. "Well.. how am I supposed to respond to that?"

He chuckled, his eyes sparkling, "You're supposed to say _no_."

I looked back to the sky, which still looked magnificent. I couldn't avert my eyes, once they caught onto it. I felt Troy's eyes follow mine, his eyes now on the scene in front of us. Right now, I couldn't explain my feelings. Everything just felt so perfect, so right. My heart was flying—truly. And I felt as if I was in some heavenly state. I've never felt so euphoric in my entire life. It just beat out everything.

"_Can you imagine, what would happen, if we could have any dream? I wish this moment, was ours to own it, and that it would never leave. Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true. Oh yeah. Cause he knows that where you are—is where I should be too. Right here, right now. I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view-'cause you mean everything. Right here, I promise you somehow—that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be—but right now there's you and me."_

The voice was so soft, so melodic, so perfect. I knew it belonged to him. My eyes flickered back to him, surprised.

"Kelsi has had that song stuck in my mind.." He didn't meet my eyes.

"Is that one of the songs she wrote?" I inquired, surprised. I had never heard it before.

"Yeah.." He answered. "I like it." I did too. But I liked anything that he could sing.

"I thought you didn't like singing?" I taunted.

"Well, what can I say, you are the music in me." He winked at me.

"Oh, come on." I rolled my eyes. "_Seriously_."

"Seriously." He assured me. "You're different. I can talk to you, I mean, for hours, about anything." His eyes were transfixed on the clouds. "It's awesome."

The ring tone to his cell phone—_Viva La Vida_ by Coldplay went off, causing both of us to jump. Troy pulled it out of his pocket, standing up and answering it. I watched him, curiously. "What's up? ... Yeah. .. I'm currently with Gabriella in the hills. Why? ..." He suddenly looked annoyed. "Can't this wait? I mean, seriously.." His eyes flickered towards the sky in abhorrence. "Yeah, fine." He hung up.

"We gotta head back." He told me, holding out his hand. I accepted his hand. It was warm—comforting. He pulled me up to his height, where I could look into his eyes. I felt my heart racing at the intimacy between us. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me, or something. But he pulled away, immediately, biting his bottom lip. I followed behind him, hesitantly.

"Are you upset about something?" I asked, in curiosity towards the silence in the car.

Troy's intoxicating blue eyes flickered over to me, as if I was insane. "Are you serious? Why would I be mad at you?" He didn't smile.

"I don't know—you're quiet." I observed, cutting off the eye contact.

He chuckled, "I got a call from _People—_they wanted to reschedule the photo shoot for tonight." _Oh_. I suddenly felt moronic for questioning him. "Sharpay was the one who called me and informed me." He frowned.

"_Oh_." My tone became dry. I didn't trust Sharpay, for anything. We sat in silence for a little longer.

"You know, my parents are going to love you." He suddenly looked constrained after saying this. "I mean.. like you, of course." He rubbed his temple. Did I make him nervous or something? It seemed before he wasn't this fidgety. I somehow, was getting over my stammering and my shyness. Maybe I was just intimidating because I didn't try and make him feel comfortable, like he did with me.

I just gave him a small smile. "I can't wait to meet them."

His discomfort was obviously put aside, he gave me a teeth-revealing smile, dazzling me as always with his beauty. "So, did you.. well, have fun today?" His smile faltered.

"Of course. I really enjoyed it." That I did.

"Well, that's relieving. I wasn't sure if you were into French food or not." He chuckled. "I know that waitress was freaky, but look passed the negative things, and we're all right. How do you like the hills?"

"They're extraordinary." I gushed. "And they made up for the waitress." I gave him a comforting smile.

Troy left for the _People_ photo shoot immediately, as soon as we got back. It happened pretty fast. I watched him dart upstairs, change into a new set of clothes, and dash out the doors. I couldn't help but laugh in amazement—he was like lightning.

I headed to my room, overwhelmed by the days' events. I just couldn't help but smile when I thought about him. Maybe it was dense of me—falling so hard, so fast. I mean, I had just met him. Yet, I felt like I knew him so well. It seemed too good to be true. I _had_ to of been dreaming. It was like a beautiful illusion—wasn't it? Reality was never miraculous like this. He even stammered a few times. He really _did_ like me. I couldn't help but giggle at the way he observed my features. He was like a little kid. He was like a gorgeous, little kid. And he was _so_ down to earth. I felt like he was my personal best friend—I felt like I could tell him anything. Well, except for the fact that I was practically madly in love with him.

I looked into the mirror, just singing to myself;

_When you're close I don't breathe—I can't find the words to speak, I feel sparks._

_But I don't wanna be into you, if you're not looking for true love. Oh._

_No, I don't wanna start seeing you if I can't be your only one._

_So tell me, when it's not all right, when it's not okay._

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say all right?_

_Will you say OK?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever, or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be all right, that it's gonna be okay. Say OK._

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I immediately stopped, freezing in place.

"Gabriella? It's me." It was Chad's voice—a voice that I haven't heard in awhile, at least, directed to me.

I got up, letting him in. "Hey." I greeted him, modestly, furrowing my eyebrows. He didn't usually come and talk to me.

"Look, I know I haven't been around much, and I'm sorry for that, with the whole Taylor thing. But.." He was looking into my eyes. "I couldn't help but notice what's going on with you and Troy."

I blushed, trying to fight a smile, and butterflies. "Yeah.. w-what of it?"

"I.. don't know." Chad looked skeptical. "He doesn't usually get involved. He's usually too busy with school or work. I've never known him to get serious. Though, I did tell him if he hurts you, I will wring his neck, personally." I laughed. "Everybody has noticed you guys hanging out a lot."

"Yeah.." I didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to let you know—I'm here." Chad gave me a amiable smile. "You're still one of my good friends, Gab. You know if you ever need to talk about something.."

"Thanks, Chad." I smiled at him, grateful. "I know I haven't really been around much either. When my mom went ballistic, I just kind of ignored you all. But now.. it's different. I really like it here.."

"I can tell—you seem happy, for once." Chad looked beholden. "You have no idea how weird this is; one of my best friends, and my cousin." He chuckled.

"How did you find out?"

"Gab, I'd have to be stupid not to notice." He snickered. "Plus, he's been ignoring Sharpay like crazy. That's not like Troy. Usually he's like serving her." He made a face.

"I don't know why he'd want to be with me. I'm definitely not as extravagant as Sharpay. Though, I can't complain."

"Sharpay's as fake as that tan she has." Chad convulses, looking repulsed.

"That is so mean!" I lectured him, unable to hide my smile. "I just figured he'd be into another celebrity or something."

"Well, I think it's a good idea. I could get used to you two together." He grinned. "Just be careful. And go easy on him—he's not used to anything similar to commitment. He was red as a cherry when I asked him about you guys. And he kept saying ‛man', and scratching his head. When Troy does that, you know he's freaking out over something."

I couldn't help but giggle, just imagining Troy doing that. I couldn't help but feel so giddy just thinking about him. It was ridiculous—I felt so foolish, like a child again, as if I've never cared about anyone before him. I felt _obsessed_. I mean, I was so lured to him that it was impossible to resist him. How could you? He was like, a god or something. Everything about him seemed wonderful. Did he have any flaws? Maybe I was blinded. I didn't know. It seemed all so irrational. But the excitement, the elation, it's what kept me anxious. And just thinking about tomorrow made my heart go crazy. You know that feeling when you're smiling at someone—looking into their eyes, and you feel at such ease that you feel you've known them your entire life? Yes, it was like that. And when they smile back at you, you feel as if you've been drifted to heaven itself, as if you're flying, literally. You're floating—floating on nothing but passion. I must have felt some kind of fire, already, and it was absurd. Maybe it truly was love at first sight. Maybe I was really about to experience true love after all. Though I refused to scrutinize it too much. It'd only drive me into further madness.

"I'm glad you and Taylor are working out."

"Eh.. it's, well... she's an amazing woman." Chad's smile brightened tremendously at the mention of his lover. I couldn't help but beam at him, I was happy for them. And suddenly, I didn't feel envious of their relationship—their infatuation. My God, what could _ever_ bring me down?

"She is. You take good care of her, you hear?" I pretended to scold him. He only cackled at me, patting me on the back.

"You pull my cousin out of his eclipse, and I will." I couldn't help but chuckle. He obviously found his cousin to be a bit oblivious to a lot of things. Though, I couldn't agree more.

"Yes, sir." I saluted him, jokingly. And before I knew it, he was out my door, heading downstairs.

I stood for a second, just releasing a few held in breaths from earlier today. I was still floating—cloud nine, more-so. I sighed, heavily, and flopped onto my ancient bed. I was exhausted. I found myself in a deep slumber easily. And of course, my dreams were filled with only one pair of irresistible baby blues.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Review for an update. _


	11. Eleven

Chapter playlist: Hello beautiful-Jonas Brothers

Whine up-Kat DeLuna

Can I have this dance-Zac Efron&Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

"_Gabriella_!" Someone's voice shouted repeatedly, now sounding much more irritated then they had sounded a few minutes ago.

I figured I was dreaming, or something.

At least, that was until somebody bashed a pillow into my head.

I opened one swarthy eye, only to be greeted by Taylor, who was now staring at me with big chocolate eyes. I screamed, frenetically.

"Gab! What the heck?" She winced, covering her ears in response. "It's me, Taylor, you idiot."

My eyes were now muffled by two pillows. I moved them away from my eyes. "Tay? What on earth are you doing, slamming pillows into me like that? I thought I was having a nightmare!" I gasped, grimacing at her as I met her eyes.

"Woman. Do you understand what time it is?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Summertime?" I gave her hopeful eyes.

She rolled her eyes, beginning to walk away from my bed. She began to informally go through the clothes I had packed in my suitcase.

"Hey! Those are my things!" I wailed as she began to throw them out, as if she had gone mad. Seriously, what was her deal?

"Where the heck are your cosmetics, girl? Do you not wear makeup?"

"Um, those are in my bathroom, where else?" I gave her a perplexed eyebrow. "You're acting like a lunatic. What's going on, Tay?"

Taylor was now heading towards my bathroom. I watched her search for my makeup. "Man you really are in wonderland, aren't you? Did you totally forget that today's Troy's brother's party?" She looked agitated, pulling out my bag of makeup, and heading back towards my room.

I blinked. "...Oh. Oops."

Her eyes lumber in exasperation. "You really are dazed, aren't you? Troy's really got you wrapped around his pinkie finger, doesn't he?"

"Taylor!" I exhaled, now sitting Indian style on my bed.

"Whatev, girl. All I know is you better get your hiney in here. I'm gonna put those lazy locks to some use." She folded her arms, impatiently, standing by the ancient vanity table near the bathroom. "Nice jammies by the way." She chuckled.

I looked down, embarrassed by my extremely baggy gray sweatpants and a t-shirt that revealed my stomach, thoroughly. It was white and said "Do it with me." I stuck my tongue out at my best friend, taking a seat at the vanity table.

"_So_. I was thinking, loose, long curls.. and casual, pallid eyeshadow. You can get away with the natural look, so why not?" She suggested, acting like my stylist.

I rolled my eyes. "Hun, as _if_. I haven't become a celeb yet. There's no need to pamper me."

"Girl, this ain't pampering. I'm just giving you a swell makeover. You do want Troy to swoon, don't you?" She gave me a raunchy grin as she began to mess with my hair.

"_Please_. I'm not Sharpay." I grumbled.

"Thank the heavens. You should see her makeup. It's disgusting. Her foundation is _so_ caked on. I couldn't find her nose." Taylor taunted, laughing.

I chuckled. "That is so mean."

"Oh, please, Gab. You know it's the truth."

"Have you noticed how well-behaved she has been lately?" I inquired, suspiciously. "She hasn't been talking to Troy much."

"I swear, she's planning something." Taylor muttered, curling a strand of my ebony-colored hair with her curling iron.

"Maybe she's just going to let it be, Taylor." I inferred, shrugging.

"Gabriella, you know what's wrong with you? You think that everybody _has_ a heart." She snickered.

I bit my bottom lip. "Everybody does! I know she does, Tay."

She snorted. "Maybe in year 3000, but not in the present. All she thinks about is herself, and Troy of course. I mean, remember what happened with Jim?"

I closed my eyes for a second. Then opened them, "Yeah.. but people do change, right?"

"Not Sharpay Evans." Taylor let the curls flow gracefully to my back. "You know, Chad's right, you and Troy _are_ perfect for each other. I mean, you two misjudge people to be so kind." She lets out a laugh. "You're both so naive."

I remained silent. Troy did seem the type of person to have faith in other people. I mean, he had faith in me and he didn't even know me. I still don't understand why he likes me so much. He really misjudges me to be so fascinating, when I'm not. We were both oblivious to people's realities, I guess. We figured deep down everybody had a sensitive side. And yet, some just didn't. I needed to realize that Sharpay would never quit. She'd never surrender. Her goal in life was to ruin mine.

It wasn't long before Taylor finished with my hair. She really had done a great job. It looked, well, flawless, in a authentic way. My dark hair seemed to fall down to my shoulders, curling at each end, without cutting off it's exquisite length. In groups of people, my friends would easily notice me—I always had the long dusty hair. My eyes looked extraordinary, a pasty-colored eyeshadow mixing with my amber-colored eyes. My face looked naturally bronzed, and my lips shimmered in a light pink delight.

"You look hot." Taylor commented, cheekily. "I can't wait to see you in that dress."

I gradually lifted myself up from the chair, grabbing the bag from yesterday which had my dress inside of it. The dress still looked overwhelming, as if it didn't belong on somebody as simple as me. Surely it was reserved for someone so flamboyant—a model of some sort, maybe.

I slipped into it, adding on the extra jewelry Troy and I had bought yesterday. I twirled around in the mirror, like a princess. I couldn't help but giggle at my immaturity. I was like a little school girl. I was ecstatic. The dress seemed to sparkle in the dimness of the bathroom. I felt like Cinderella—so perfect, so beautiful, so _fragile_. My hips seemed to fit it symmetrically. Was it too good for me? I didn't know—I liked it, nonetheless.

I emerged from the bathroom. Taylor's jaw instantly dropped in astonishment. "Wow, girl. You look.. beautiful. Troy's going to _love_ you."

I smiled. "Oh, come on, get real."

"Seriously, you look stunning, Gab." She persisted, breathlessly. "How much did that even cost? One million?"

I chuckled. "Like, seven hundred."

"_Ugh_. Lucky girl. Mine cost about fifty." She snorted. "You're lucky your man is a millionaire."

"He's not my man." I folded my arms.

Taylor only rolled her eyes. "He _will_ be. It's only a matter of time." Sure, the guy who's afraid of relationships, that is.

"All right, all right. We should go downstairs, see what the men are up to." I suggested, hardly able to breathe—the dress was _heavy_!

"Mm. I love a man in a suit." Taylor licked her lips, racily.

"You dirty girl." I giggled, following behind her.

"You were thinking the same thing. Don't lie." She countered, humorless.

Heading downstairs, we realized that everything seemed equivalent to what it was always like. I mean, nothing seemed out of place. Sharpay was sitting on the kitchen table in a ruby-red party dress. It seemed to barely touch her knees. Her makeup did seem rather substantial. Her brown eyes still radiated beauty though, through their massive lashes. Her hair was tossed into loose curls, similar to my own. The sun peeking in from the window seemed to make her hair look illusive. Kelsi stood in the corner, quietly, looking to the floor. She was wearing a short, stocky emerald-colored dress. It was up to her knees, and sleeveless. She looked beautiful, of course. She wore contacts, and it seemed to emphasize her glamor.

"Where's the guys?" Taylor questioned, as we approached them.

"They went outside for a second. They'll be back in soon." Kelsi answered, timidly.

Sharpay had a resentful look in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated from the awkward silence. Had she really been planning something? It seemed to pang me.

In the brink of a second, the front door opened, revealing two handsome men. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. I felt myself turning bright red at the thoughts that instantly approached my mind. Troy's previously colored hair seemed to be slightly messy but a bit gelled also. It looked... wonderful. His eyes, they caught mine instantly, taking my breath away, sensationally. His suit looked mesmerizing on him, and of course, fit him as if he was a model himself. He wore a navy-blue and white plaided tie. Chad didn't seem to emit as much beauty as him, but he stood loyally by his cousin, also exuding a extreme amount of delicacy. His hair looked the same as always. His suit seemed similar to Troy's, except his tie was all navy-blue. Together, the two relatives looked spine-tingling. And at that moment, I realized how lucky I was to know them.

"_Ow_. That's not Taylor McKessie over there, is it?" Chad joked, a playful grin on his face. Taylor only smiled at response. Within what seemed like a minute, Chad had ascended towards her, gracefully grabbing her hands, admiring how excellent she looked with her bouncy curls and her hot pink, knee-length, strapless dress. It embraced her curves well, and Chad definitely took notice of that quickly.

I looked towards Sharpay, who I expected would fling herself over towards Troy. She didn't though, shockingly. She was only looking to the floor, glaring. Was she just abhorring me, feeling envy, feeling bad for herself? It was bizarre that she wasn't trying to seduce Troy. My eyes flickered back to Troy, who just gave me a soft smile. I felt the butterflies fly into my stomach again, that queasy, yet beautiful feeling overwhelm me. I became so nervous. My legs were _shaking_. And my pulse seemed off.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Sharpay's high-pitched, annoying voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't really know what she was referring to—Troy's smiling, or Chad and Taylor, together. She looked disgusted though. She looked to me, her eyes suddenly poignant. I blinked, unsure of what I was seeing. "Gabriella. I understand you and Troy probably want your alone time. The rest of us can take the rented car. Right, guys?" Her suggestion befuddled me. Why was she being nice?

I furrowed my eyebrows. I noticed Troy, Chad, and Taylor were doing the same.

"Um, yeah.." Chad scratched his head, still looking confused, but then patted his cousin on the back. "Good luck, man. I'll see you when we get there." He stumbled away from a very bewildered Troy Bolton, grasping his girlfriend by the waist in the process.

They were out the door, even Kelsi following behind them, before either of us could move. The room seemed to easily fill with a strange, uncomfortable silence. My legs continued to shake. And my heart was racing. Geez, Gabriella, you know this guy, stop spazzing.

Finally, he moved towards me, giving me a full-body glance. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" I managed to choke out, raising an eyebrow.

He just smiled, that godly smile. "Gabriella, you look beautiful."

I felt my heart come to an ease for a mere second. "... Thanks. You look.. quite handsome, yourself." I found myself grasping for words. Why was it so hard now? I talked with him fine yesterday. It's like it started all over again. It _always_ does that.

"You're awfully quiet." I noted after about ten minutes of silence in his infamous Audi.

He was staring intently on the road. I noticed his luscious lips form into a smile. "Well, what can I say, Gabriella? I'm nervous." He seemed like he was joking.

"_Nervous_? Why?" I asked, watching him, engrossed by his cuteness.

"Why else? You make me nervous, you know?" Once again, he sounded like he was kidding.

"Ha, _ha_." I rolled my eyes, folding my arms.

"You don't believe me?" His eyes turned solemn as they suddenly flickered towards me, mesmerizing me, paralyzing me. I couldn't hardly respond.

"... W-well, how can I? I mean, you have no reason to." I stammered, looking away, unable to meet his beautiful eyes.

"Why not? You look great." He sounded sincere. "It's nerve wracking."

"_Please_. I bet you're shaking." I chaffed, sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Here." He grabbed my hand, gently, bolts of electricity taking over me. He placed my hand over his heart, which seemed to be beating almost faster then mine. "Do you believe me _now_?"

"That doesn't solve anything." I moved my hand away, unconvinced. "You could just be anxious, or nervous about your family or something."

"What's there to be anxious about? I've known these people my whole life." He seemed so amused, how could I even begin to believe him? "And I have no reason to be nervous about _them_. Though, try and not take everything they say too seriously.." He frowned a bit.

"Hmm?" I looked to him, raising an eyebrow, curiously.

"Embarrassing stories." He confessed, not meeting my eyes. "My dad especially. I guess you can say I probably have more embarrassing stories then anyone you'll ever meet." He chuckled. "Some of them... just don't ask."

"That bad?" I inquired, giggling lightly.

He gave me a half-horrified glance, making me laugh. "_Worse_. I mean, it goes from falling down stairs to hitting my head to doing _something_ to look stupid. I mean, it's not intentional, it just happens." He chuckled. "I guess I'm danger prone. You know?"

"Mm. I can actually imagine you falling down stairs too." I admitted, snickering.

He pretended to be hurt. "Ow, come on. That's not very nice." He shrugged. "I mean, I suck at everything but acting, singing, and dancing. That kind of narrows it down."

I smiled. "Well, it just proves you really _are_ human."

"Abnormally human." He confirmed, chuckling. "And, I'm totally shaking."

"You are _not_. You're just acting."

"Yeah, right, see, I'm prone to acting in reality, also." He looked diverted, a grin spreading across his face. "Gabriella, come on. Don't be like that. I'm serious."

"And I'm Godzilla." I folded my arms, stubbornly.

"_Shaking_. It's almost unbearable." He continued, still grinning.

"Right, and you can't stutter anymore." I noted, giving him playful eyes.

He looked a bit embarrassed, turning a little red. I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he looked when he was humiliated. "Hey. I'm a _guy_. What can I say? You're hot, Gabriella." He looked to me, winking.

I just smiled at him, unable to do anything else, really. Why did he have to stupefy me every single time? I adored it, yet detested it. And surely the feelings I had for him were strong, stronger then his feelings for me. How could it compare?

The rest of the ride seemed to grasp a rather dolorous silence. I don't know why he wasn't talking. It was unlike him. I began to analyze it, and I began to worry. I tried to think up something to ask, something to say, anything. I was desperate to start conversation, to ease the tension. Yet, why was there tension? Because he looked.. _amazing_? Maybe. I don't know for sure. I mean, I was far too busy feeling deranged inside to think logically. My legs were shaking, my hands trembling. Everything seemed to make me nervous. _He_ made me nervous. Where was the stable comfortability I always felt around him? It seemed to of disappeared. And my heart was jumping out of it's chest.

"We're here." He announced about 30 minutes later.

My eyes rested on the environment outside my window. Unyieldingly, my jaw seemed to drop. It was a new breath of air that seemed to arise at Malibu Beach. I could feel it, smell it, practically taste it. It was nothing more then the sweet aroma of sand, of a fishy ocean. The smog seemed to be terrible, but only made the scenery that more beautiful. Luxurious houses were placed along the side of the coast, looking incredible with the vaporous sky. We were parked in a driveway, adjacent to a house that seemed exorbitant. Everything seemed high-class here. It was a blanched color, yet looked rich. The windows had to of cost a lot of money, for they were large and chic. The house itself seemed to be medium-sized, but looked well enough for a party. Other vehicles were parked in the driveway—vehicles that were nothing but normal, casual cars. I was shocked at how ordinary they were.

"Come on." Troy had gotten out, and was opening the door for me, politely.

My legs still dithered as I got out of the Audi. He closed the door from behind me, then I felt his hand touch my back, reassuringly, "They'll like you, I promise." His voice was so serene and gracious—how could I not believe him?

After ringing the doorbell, we waited for a minute, before a young boy, about sixteen, appeared at the door. I was amazed at how much he looked like Troy, I almost fainted. I had to rejuvenate myself, literally. His hair was the only thing that seemed to differ, a more curly, knotty texture to it. It was a chestnut color, and his eyes had the same blue-green glow as Troy's did. He looked especially happy to see his brother, "Troy! Man. It's been forever." He gasped, elated.

"I know, I know. How could I ever ditch my helpless little brother on his birthday?" Troy modestly gave his little brother a noogie. "How's it going, little man?" I couldn't help but smile at the amiable tone of his voice.

"Ah, good." Dylan eyes now landed on me, a sudden inquisitive look planted across his childish face. "Is this your new girl, Troy?" A playful grin was spread across his lips.

Troy looked down to me, impassively. "Uh.. well, this is Gabriella. She's one of Chad's friends. We're.. really close." He didn't look back to me as he scratched his head, awkwardly.

I didn't mind that he wasn't labeling me as his ‛girlfriend'. I mean, he didn't want commitment. He was terrified of it. How could I expect him to do something he didn't want to do? Being here, next to him was just enough for me.

"Dylan." Dylan extended a friendly hand, which I took, warmly.

"Very nice to meet you. And happy birthday, by the way." I gave him a strained smile.

"Thanks. You two come in now. Make yourselves at home, of course." He chuckled, moving out of the way, allowing Troy and I to make our way into a decrepit house filled with tons of people.

Troy grabbed my arm as we walked in, "Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"I'm slightly afraid they're going to eat me." I joked in his ear, smiling at him.

He returned the smile, "You look cute enough—they just might." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was cheesy, but at the same time, he was adorable enough to get away with it.

"_Troy_?" A voice pierced from afar distance. Our eyes hover towards a leggy girl with long, golden-blonde hair and innocent ocean-blue eyes. She made her way towards us, her hips swaying flawlessly at each step.

Troy's expression seemed to change, and he suddenly looked hassled. "Jess, hey.." Before another word could be replied, she had wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly, as if she hadn't seen him in years and he meant the world to her.

I felt like I was going to vomit.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" She gushed in his ear, enthusiastically. The sickness inside of my stomach seemed to increase, dramatically.

"Um, yeah, I know." Troy muffled through her embrace. "How.. have you been?' He managed to ask, through her potent grab.

"Great! I'm glad you asked. I've _totally_ missed you." She shrieked, delighted to get a response from him. "Where have you been?" She finally pulled him out of the hug, which he looked a bit relieved for.

"Uh, just around, you know, making movies." He flashed his ravishing grin, and I could tell that he made her weak in the knees. "But um, hey, Jess.. we were just gonna go get some food. I'll.. find you later?" He suggested, not meeting her eyes.

"You better!" She winked at him, provocatively, as he made a face at me, dragging me away from that area, towards the kitchen. She began to fade into the lapse.

Troy lead me outside, where the DJ was located, along with several people fast-dancing, or what you would call ‛booty-dancing'. He looked out of breath, and apologetic, "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I hope that didn't make you feel awkward."

"_Awkward_? Was she a fan girl?" I inquired, trying not to sound jealous.

He chuckled, lightly. "Semi-fan girl. More like ex-girlfriend.. _crazy_, obsessive ex-girlfriend."

"You pick them well, don't you?" I chaffed, smiling.

"They were all the same." He confessed, absentmindedly. "I try to avoid them."

"How are they all the same?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand, "Well, they all freaked out over everything. I mean, I can't really like a girl who makes every little thing into a soap opera." He seemed diverted by this. "I _do_ have ex-girlfriends. I do have friends, I have a life.. and I'm also famous." He looked away, emotionless. "Some girls can't handle that." His beautiful blue eyes flickered back to me. "But you will, won't you? You're kind of different then them."

"I'm not the type of person to let other things get to me." I admitted, shyly. "If I'm with the person—that's good enough for me." I blushed at my own confession. And Troy, he only grinned, as if pleased about my confession.

"I like that. See, that just concludes you're different." But in my mind I was the same as any one of those girls—I was dead jealous, completely infatuated, and irrevocably _crazy_ about him. Everything got to me, everything. I just refused to express it, refused to risk my time with him.

"Troy Bolton.. I knew that was you." A young man's voice interrupted both of us, including my ridiculous thoughts. He approached us, a grin on his lips, which Troy seemed to return. He had pale-blonde hair and cobalt-colored eyes that seemed to blend with a sea-green. He was cute, if you were into a man that wore pink.

"That can't be Ryan Evans." Troy joked, suddenly doing a handshake with this man.

It then dawned on me—Sharpay's brother, Ryan—the brother that was a famous producer and director in Los Angeles, California. How could I ever forget him? I never once met him, but I heard enough about him. He was another one of the main reasons the Evans family had become so filthy rich.

"Long time no see, right?" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah, man, where have you been hiding?"

"Hm, I've just been filming, you know how it is." He boasted. "You been taking care of my spoiled brat of a sister?" He laughed lightly at the statement.

"If that's what you wanna say, I guess." Troy seemed amused by the statement.

"I feel sorry for you." Ryan admitted, ruffling his fingers through his hair. His eyes easily found mine. "Ah, and this must be your date? What a winner." He sounded serious as he gave me a smile.

Troy, however, looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um, if that's what you wanna say." I felt him squeeze my hand a little bit, the electricity flowing through my entire body, the euphoric feeling lighting up my insides. "This is Gabriella, Ryan. Gabriella, this is Ryan." He introduced.

We shook hands. "Hm, pretty. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I gave him a heartfelt smile.

"I have a preposition.." Ryan suddenly began, his eyes now back to Troy. "Troy, you know the waltz, correct?" His eyes were eager.

Troy suddenly looked impassive again. "Ha, definitely not. Sorry man."

"But you're a _dancer_." Ryan persisted, looking desolated. "Didn't you learn that?"

"We didn't learn waltzes. We learned _routines_." Troy chuckled, as if this was a pointless conversation. "Why do you wanna know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, see, I... wanted to ask Kelsi to a dance." Ryan looked towards a lonely, beautiful woman sitting at the corner of the coast, snacking on a hamburger.

"Wait.. you and Kelsi?" Troy looked intrigued. "That's so cool, man!"

"Shh, shh." Ryan looked nervous. "She can't know, you won't tell." He looked to me, a hopeful expression on his face. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Gabriella.. but do you happen to know the waltz?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I do. If you'd like, I could teach you." I didn't dare ignore the way that Troy threw a slight frown at me.

"But.. we have to go eat, I mean... can't you guys do this later?" Troy sounded flustered, looking to Ryan and then back to me, suddenly looking so lost and agitated.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Troy, I'm sure we won't starve." I giggled, looking to Ryan. "I think he would be perfect for Kelsi. And it will only take a few minutes." Why was he acting so bizarre about it?

Troy looked to me, an unreadable expression on his face. He pursed his lips together, frowned a bit, then began to walk towards the kitchen, as if to get something to eat. I watched him, befuddled, then turned to Ryan. "Well, shall we?"

"Yes, of course." Ryan stammered, now standing centimeters from me. I took his hands, placing them in my own, as you would do in a waltz.

I glanced over towards the kitchen. Troy stood next to Chad and Taylor, who I imagined had arrived not too long ago. His eyes flickered to Ryan and I, and then looked away rapidly. I didn't really understand why it bothered him.

"Just follow my lead. You'll be okay." I assured him, stepping back. He looked down to my feet, observing the way they were moving back and forth, and back and forth.

He copied the same motion. "Good, that's great!" I egged him on, smiling at him.

"Ah, thank you so much, Gabriella. How can I ever repay you?" Ryan asked, desirously.

I chuckled. "Oh, it's quite fine, really. I took dancing school when I was like four. This was just something we had to learn." I released my grip from him, and twirled back around, only to find myself staring into two familiar ocean-blue eyes. "Troy." I breathed.

"Are you guys finished?" His arms were crossed, as he looked to me with lifeless eyes.

"Yes, yes. She's definitely a fantastic dancer, Troy. Good job! Wait until I ask Kelsi to dance." Ryan looked so anxious and excited, I couldn't help but grin. I watched him dash over towards Kelsi, a smile on his face, leaving Troy and I alone.

"Why'd you leave like that?" I asked, not meeting his intensifying blue eyes.

"You never told me you could waltz." Troy answered, nonchalantly.

"You never asked."

"You never offered to teach me how to waltz." He pretended to be hurt.

"I figured you knew." I admitted, biting my bottom lip, half-smiling. "You seem.. jealous."

He rolled his eyes, "_Desperately_. I enjoy the pink pants, seriously." He sounded sarcastic as he entwined his fingers into my own, leaving me motionless. "Teach me.. please?"

"_Hmm_. I don't know if you have as much potential as Ryan does." I joked, a smile playing on my lips.

"Aw, _Gabriella_." He pleaded, looking me in the eyes, making me weak.

"Aw, _Troy_."

"Forget what I said, Ryan is a cool guy, I didn't mean that." He assured me, desperately. "I'm totally jealous. In every way."

"Your sarcasm isn't notable or anything." I chuckled, smiling at him.

He pulled me closer then I was, now whispering a melody into my ears,

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all."_

I couldn't stand when he sang. Why? Because I knew that I was vulnerable to every single note.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Review for updates._


	12. Twelve

Chapter playlist: I want you-James Blunt

* * *

"I didn't know you learned that song." I admitted, chuckling.

"You haven't?" He asked, as he played with my hands, making my heart beat deviantly, as usual. I could never understand the extraordinary effect that the young man had on me. It seemed out of this world.

"Oh I have." I gave him a weak smile, as I looked into those ocean-blue eyes.

He twirled me around in a circle, catching me afterwards, as if he was a professional dancer. I could only go breathless in response to his smooth moves.

"You know I'm different, right?" He questioned, stopping his legs from movement.

"What do you mean?" I only got lost in his eyes, as usual, turning into play-doh.

"Well I'm a celebrity." He said it as if I didn't know. "I mean, it's complicated. Much more complicated then it'd be with a guy like Ryan." He looked a bit frustrated by this, his eyebrows furrowing. "I mean, you'd be able to walk down the street with him without getting swarmed by paparazzi."

"So? I can do that with you too." I grappled.

He didn't respond, just looked around for a second, then looked back to my face, painfully, "You know they're probably taking photos of us right now, recording our conversation." He sounded annoyed.

"_So_?" I gave him a thick stare.

After hearing this, a smile appeared on his face, gradually—the smile that always melted me into the ground, that is. "See, that's why I like you." He gave me a full-toothed grin, making my knees unsteady.

I didn't know how to respond, so I just gave him a small smile.

"Troy!" A feminine, possibly archaic voice bellowed.

Troy and I broke our grip on each other, turning to encounter whoever had just spoken. We meet a woman, who was probably in her late thirties, if not forty. She had shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair and matching eyes. She had wrinkle lines, which proved she wasn't exactly young.

Troy's expression changed dramatically. He suddenly put on a smile and approached the woman, kissing her cheek, loyally. "Hey mom." He greeted, casually, giving her a hug.

I couldn't help but smile. Was there _anything_ wrong with this boy? Was he just pure golden? Did he have no faults? It seemed that he was kind to everybody, always, even his mother. I could only watch him, as he seemed to glow while speaking to his mother.

"Honey, how have you been?" She asked, looking to her son, with such loving eyes.

"Good." He continued smiling, and then his eyes flickered to me. "Mom, this is Gabriella." His smile faltered, and he looked more serious now.

Her eyes hovered towards me, a sudden warmness emitting from her. "Ah! Gabriella. Troy said _so_ many good things about you on the phone last night." Troy blushed a bit after her confession. She looked unstirred, continuing on, "It's very nice to meet you." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at me, a motherly smile.

I easily felt comfortable around her, "It's nice to meet you also, Mrs. Bolton." I gave her a genuine smile.

Her eyes went back to Troy, "Aren't you going to have some dinner, baby?" I couldn't help but smile wider. I always loved the mothers that were so passionate, calling their sons nicknames. Maybe I secretly just longed for a mother like that.

"Yeah." Troy looked to me, invitingly. "We were just getting hungry."

She walked towards the kitchen, her back now turned to us.

I looked to Troy, "She seems nice."

"Yeah. You aren't nervous, are you?" He asked, taking in my hesitant eyes.

"Well, I don't know if they're going to like me." I admitted, sheepishly.

He only chuckled. "Oh, Gabriella, they're going to love you. I promise. And just to let you know, I'm still really nervous."

"But you have no reason to be nervous! They're your _parents_." I shrieked at him, quietly.

He only laughed lightly, grabbing my hand, sending the same jolts of electricity throughout my body. "Stop that. You make me nervous."

"Oh, _right_." I rolled my eyes, as he guided me towards the kitchen.

"Butterflies, seriously." He whispered, facetiously.

I snorted, "So you feel _sick_?" Truthfully, I had bunches of butterflies in my stomach, but it was the good butterflies. I was nervous, but more anxious then scared.

"Sorta. But in a good way." He seemed amused by my question, as we approached the kitchen, and of course, my nerves seemed to churn when we met a table with a bunch of people—people who I assumed were Troy's family members.

"Troy." A large man, who seemed not heavy, but more-so muscular, got out of his seat, pulling Troy into a huge, macho embrace. From the blueness of his eyes, I assumed it was his father.

"Hey, Dad." Troy greeted, looking slightly embarrassed, approving of the hug.

"Glad to see you came down for your brother's birthday. We haven't been seeing you at all lately. How have you been?" His father asked, taking his seat again, a curious look in his eyes. His hair was the same dark color as Troy's. It seemed obvious they were related.

Troy took a seat across from an older woman, who seemed to be possibly in her sixties. Her hair was pristine—a golden gray color, and her eyes small and beady. I assumed she was his grandmother. I took the seat next to Troy, capriciously.

"Good. I'm filming for _Hairspray_ tomorrow morning. It's the final shot. I'm kinda nervous. It's gonna be in theaters and everything." Troy scratched the back of his head, looking down to the plate in front of him. "This looks great."

"Ah, that film with John Travolta and Christopher Walken, right?" His mother asked, looking fascinated from the center of the table.

"Yeah, that's right." Troy answered, bombastically.

"Ah, isn't Amanda Bynes and Brittany Snow in that movie, also?" Inquired his father, also looking interested, and slightly proud of his son.

I felt a bit misplaced, but I kept my mouth shut, looking down to my plate.

"Yeah. And Nikki Blonsky." Troy added, informatively.

"Well?" Mr. Bolton looked to him, inquisitively. "How is it, filming with them?"

Troy, in the process of eating the burger placed in front of him, responded, "Ah, it's great." He grinned, appreciatively. "They're awesome—the most down to earth people you'll ever meet. I mean, they make you feel so at home. I'm already friends with the majority of them. And Nikki, well, she's awesome, she's like a sister to me. I love the girl." He continued, maybe even talking too much.

"Troy always makes friends so easily." Mrs. Bolton mentioned to me, looking slightly vain about her son's social life.

Mr. Bolton's eyes finally fell to me. "Ah, this must be Gabriella. Your um.. date, is it?" He glanced over towards his son.

Troy looked to me, skeptically, "Well.. you could say that."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bolton." I responded, sincerely, giving him a small smile.

"Ah, heck, call me Jack." He gave me a friendly grin. "Sorry about not saying so earlier."

"It's quite fine, really." I assured him, timidly.

"Yeah, and that's my Grandma and Grandpa." Troy introduced, looking towards the two, elderly folks sitting across from us, who simply gave me a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." I replied with a smile.

"Well, she's definitely different then your ex-girlfriends, Troy." His mother confessed, jokingly. "Usually they're tall, blonde, and.."

"Over-baked?" Mr. Bolton butted in, laughing good-heartedly.

Troy and I exchanged unreadable glances. "Dad.." Troy began. "They weren't over-baked!" He looked a bit offended.

"Ah, I'm just kidding son." Jack winked at his son. "Just hopefully she'll be a breath of fresh air compared to the others." He sounded as if he detested the majority of Troy's exes. I couldn't help but fidget, uncomfortably.

"Hey, did you guys miss me?" A voice interrupted from behind us. Troy's brother, Dylan, came in, taking a seat on the other side of Troy. "Wow this sure looks good."

"The ever so famous Bolton Burger, of course." Jack seemed a bit egotistic about this.

I looked to Troy, who only grinned, "It's our family's special recipe. My dad makes the best though."

"Yeah, Troy usually burns them." Dylan added from across the table, chuckling.

"That was _once_." Troy argued, solemnly, like a small child.

"So, Troy, have you told Gabriella any of your embarrassing stories?" Mrs. Bolton asked, giving him a slightly wicked smile.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh, here we go."

"Dude, _Troy's _embarrassing moments? They're like endless!" Dylan laughed, mockingly.

"Hmm. Well, I was convinced Troy was going to be good at some sport." Jack began, receiving snickers and a annoyed groan from Troy.

"She already knows I can't do anything right, Dad." Troy commented, lowly.

"He definitely couldn't play any sports, I'll tell you that." Mrs. Bolton continued, quietly. I couldn't help but smile.

"He'd always fall or make the wrong goal or something." Mr. Bolton shrugged. "At first, I was worried about him. I thought that we'd have to go out of our way to make him strong. I mean, I was against musicals and acting, from the very start."

"What changed your mind?" I asked, curiously.

"When he got involved in _High School Musical_. It just sold out like crazy!" Mrs. Bolton gushed.

"Yeah. We were pretty impressed that so many people liked it." Mr. Bolton admitted.

"Dude, I remember when Troy fell down the stairs." Dylan changed the subject.

"How many times did he fall down them? Every day?" His father chuckled.

I couldn't help but giggle, as his grandparents and his parents snickered about it.

"All right, that's enough." Troy looked slightly strained about this.

"Or the time that he shaved his eyebrow off." Dylan continued.

I gave Troy a bizarre glance, holding back my laughter, "How do you manage to do that?"

He looked so humiliated, it was adorable. "That's.. a very long story. But, to make it short, I had to receive an award the next day, and it was embarrassing—the whole school had to see me, with one eyebrow." He made a face.

"That's horrible, you poor thing." I sympathized, laughing.

"And here he is, ten years later, a huge movie star. Crazy, right?" Jack chaffed, chuckling.

"Oh my _gosh_! These two boys are quite the little brats." Mrs. Bolton shook her head, laughing sprightly. "I'd come home and they'd have a circus set up, or some kind of freak show just to scare me!"

"Aw, man, that freak show was _so_ cool!" Troy recalled, high-fiving his younger brother. "Mom, you jumped back about three hundred feet."

"And the sad part is, they did it more then once." She continued, looking to her two boys, with such appraisal.

"I.. this food was amazing. But I, have to use the bathroom." I got up, quickly, pushing the chair in from behind me, ignoring Troy's befuddled eyes.

I walked outside the gorgeous Malibu house, flipping open my cell phone. I sighed, dialing in my mother's house. I waited, patiently for someone to answer. I knew this was pointless, but I needed to get my point across, at least.

"Hello?"

It was my ignorant little sister. I could tell by how snotty and how puny her voice sounded over the phone.

"Stella, it's me, Gabriella." That may have been a mistake to admit.

"Gabriella? Where the heck have you been? We've been looking for you." Yeah, because you don't have a servant to do absolutely everything for you anymore. Her fake sweetness made me ill.

"_Please_. Stella, you know I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes. "You guys are pathetic. What are you? You're hardly even family members of mine. Real family members don't rely on someone just to serve them. I don't wanna come back. _Ever._ Not until you two realize I'm not your damn servant." I felt tears coming to my eyes. "That's not a family. So until then, don't expect to hear from me." I hung up the phone, not letting her respond.

I stood there for a second, just staring into the abyss, the beautiful ocean that was placed in front of me, sparkling in all of it's glory. It was so overwhelming. I felt so free, so fortunate, just to be standing right there. The tears were left behind my eyes. I decided to blink them back, unable to let them fall. I was never a woman to show weakness. I must have been moronic to get upset over such a silly thing. I was _jealous_. I wanted a family so perfect, so loving. I was stuck with two family members who just didn't care.

"I _knew_ you didn't have to go to the bathroom." A beautiful, heart-stirring voice uttered from behind me. I knew it was him before I even turned around.

"Troy, you're good." I giggled, more to myself then anything.

I heard him approach me, and I felt two arms wrap around my stomach, my heart suddenly stammering a different pace. I felt the butterflies multiply. "I guess I'm psychic. You know, my parents like you." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling it, sensationally.

"That's good.." I whispered, distrait.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes focused on me, intensely.

"It's childish. I mean, really. You're so lucky, you know? You have always had parental figures in your life. You have no idea what it's like growing up without someone guiding you, without someone giving you directions."

"I guess that'd be pretty hard." He suggested.

"I feel a bit incomplete because of it. I was only the houses' _servant_. I was never good enough for them—I could never meet up to their standards. They acted like I was trash."

"That's kind of ignorant." He commented, reservedly.

"Yes I know.. but it's so immature that I almost wish I had a family like yours." I admitted, feeling dumb.

"Gabriella." He released his grip on my stomach, appearing in front of my face, with sensitive ocean-blue eyes. "Don't feel bad about it." He gave me a cute smile, which definitely brightened my attitude. How did he make me feel better with just a smile?

"Yeah, sorry. Your.. parents liked me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I told you they would." He responded, the smile not fading.

"I really liked the embarrassing stories." I admitted, chuckling.

He grimaced, "Figures. Well, now you know."

"I guess it just proves you really _are_ normal." I giggled.

His frown changed to a small smile. "So.." He grabbed my hands, persuasively. "We didn't get to waltz much." He had a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, faking a proper tone.

"Yes you may." I responded, my hands colliding with his own. "Troy, would you like to be my Romeo?" I joked, looking into his eyes, as he concentrated on waltzing correctly.

He exhaled, "Well.." He looked away for a second, as if to think. "That's kind of a hard spot to fill. I mean, Romeo _did_ kill himself because he thought his beloved Juliet was dead." He looked back to me, then grinned. "I doubt I could be that emotionally suicidal."

He was so cute. "Well, what if you were a none, emotionally suicidal Romeo?" I suggested, as my heart continued beating out of my chest, the butterflies knotting up my stomach, my insides tingling with nothing but joy and anxiety.

"Hmm, well that might work." He bended me over towards the floor, my hair falling backwards, towards the ground. "What would Romeo do in this situation?"

"Hmm.." I thought out loud, smiling at him. The distance between his lips and mine seemed to drive me insane. I almost pulled in, hadn't I been hanging backwards, practically. He was just looking at me, a suave smile on his face, like always.

He was so close to my lips, I could feel the euphoric feeling taking over my entire soul, my heart smiling from the inside and out. I was so impatient, I wished he would have just crashed his perfectly proportioned lips against mine, already. I began to tremble, restlessly.

"Troy Bolton?" A voice interrupted our picture-perfect moment. I noticed Troy's grimace and his eyes rolling as he set me back down to the ground. He approached the young man, dreadfully. "Dude, how have you been?" The man did some secret handshake with Troy.

"Wow. Man, Calvin. You haven't changed a bit. What's been, up, man?" Troy responded, accepting the handshake. As usual, I stood there, awkwardly, hidden behind him.

"Oh, not much. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.." He looked to us both, apologetically.

"Oh, no. You definitely didn't interrupt anything." Troy answered, more sarcastically then anything.

"Ah, that's good." This Calvin must have been a bit oblivious. "Are you still up for bowling tomorrow night with the guys? I think we're gonna bring our girls." His eyes suddenly flickered to me. "You should bring this pretty young lady."

I shuffled my feet, uncomfortably.

Troy only looked a bit agitated, "Uh, yeah, man, I might just do that." He said through gritted teeth. He looked to me, and gave me a weak smile.

"Well, I'll see you later then, man. It was good seeing you again." Calvin gave us both a good-natured smile.

As he proceeded to walk away from us, Troy watched him, a indecipherable expression playing on his face. He looked slightly annoyed as he turned back to me, making me feel restive underneath his stare.

"So, where were we?" I asked, trying to break the tension between us. It was funny how comfortable I suddenly felt around him. I felt as if I could say anything, or do anything. Well, except for kiss him. I don't know why, but the thought made me nervous.

"Hmm.. well, my beloved Juliet," A grin formed onto his resplendent bronzed face. He approached me again, grabbing my hands, the racy grin on his face never leaving.

We seemed to freeze up like this, for eternity. We just stood there, staring at one another. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was so beautiful, so graceful. I wanted to just reach out and touch him. He was like a mystery to my fingertips. I wanted to just discover him, inside and out. I was beyond obsessed. It seemed unearthly how magical he was, just standing there, with those gorgeous eyes.

"Troy? Gabriella?" And the moment was broken.

I watched him pull away with aggravation, as did I. Our eyes met up with our two best friends: Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth. That was no surprise. But they seemed neglectful towards the fact that we were in the middle of something. So we couldn't get angry with them, unfortunately.

"Fate hates us." I heard Troy mutter, resentfully.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"We're gonna head out, Troy." Chad informed him. As usual, he had his arm wrapped around Taylor, affectionately. I couldn't help but beam at them.

"All right, man. Well, we'll probably be right behind you. I have to film _Hairspray_ really early tomorrow." Troy said in response, while grabbing my hand. I noticed Taylor checking this out. She gave me a small wink, as if congratulating me.

"All right, see you later dude." Chad extended a friendly wave, and faded into the beach, his lover by his side.

"_Troy_!" Ugh. Troy and I both winced at the same time. We both knew who the voice belonged to. Not only was it the most squeaky, annoying voice on the whole planet, it was also the most disgusting, malicious voice, ever.

Sharpay Evans stood there, her hands on her hips, impatiently. "Hiii, Troy." So much for her ‛I won't talk to Troy' strike.

"Um, hey, Sharpay." Troy furrowed his eyebrows, also confused by her sudden appearance.

"So, I totally like your brother. Could you get me the hook up, asap?" It was strange how dignified she sounded when saying this—as if she was completely serious.

Troy, he just wore a slightly freaked out look on his face. "Um, sure.." He scratched the back of his head.

"Seriously? Because, oh my _gawd_, he is so cute!" She shrieked, excitedly.

Troy and I exchanged looks. "Um, right. Well, yeah, I guess I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks much, honey. By the way, you two look good together. Tootles." She gave us a small wave before heading towards the same direction Chad and Taylor had gone.

We remained silent for a minute or two.

"That was... bizarre." He finally blurted out, a painful expression on his face.

I chuckled, "She's never that casual. I think she had a metamorphosis."

"I _think_ she's up to something."

"You don't believe she might just possibly be over you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Owch, what do you take me as, a conceited jerk?" He laughed, softly. "It's just hard to believe that after all these years, she's finally giving up!"

"Does that bother you?" I inquired, giving him a dead-serious look, narrowing my eyes.

He playfully pushed me out of the way, "Aw, come on, Gabriella. Don't be ridiculous. You know I can't live without her love." He joked, chuckling.

I pushed him back, harshly, "Oh, so _that's_ how you feel? Wow, Romeo. So much for loving me ‛til the end." I stuck my tongue out at him, like a child.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind."

"Wow, that's pretty deep. Did you steal that off of some storybook?" I mimicked.

He rolled his eyes, "Gabriella, thou shouldn't insult thee Shakespeare."

"Thou shall do what thy wants. Ye shall let thou do what thy wants."

"Isn't it _thee_, not _thy_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever. I'm not very good with Shakespeare's language." I admitted, laughing.

"Did you know I'm Jewish?" He gave me an inquisitive glance, folding his arms.

"No, I didn't. So, your Ancestors had to deal with Hitler and the concentration camps?" I inquired, slightly intrigued.

"My great-grandparents." He confessed, serious. "What's your religion?"

"I'm.. Catholic. You're a Jew, surely you believe in God?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Not entirely. I'm Agnostic. But I really don't believe in anything.." His eyes flickered elsewhere.

"Nothing?" I was somewhat disappointed.

"Nah." He looked uncomfortable. "We should get going.." He suggested, not meeting my eyes any further.

"So, who was that one guy, Calvin, or whatever?" I questioned, referring to the young man that approached Troy earlier, and broken up our picture-perfect moment.

Troy's eyes were on the road. "An old friend. We were best friends in middle school and high school." His eyes rested on my face, "We're going bowling tomorrow. You can come if you want. I just wasn't sure if you'd like me enough to agree."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "You are preposterous, Troy Bolton. You are the heartthrob of the nation and you're assuming I wouldn't go bowling with you because I don't like you enough?" He was an idiot, seriously.

He smiled, lightly, his eyes on the road again. "Preposterous? Who even says that, Gabriella?" He sounded like he was making fun of me.

I frowned at him. "It's _true_. Admit it, you are insecure, despite your egotistic exterior."

"Egotistic? You're breaking my heart, Gabriella." He placed a hand on his heart, jokingly. "No, but seriously, come tomorrow. Please?" He reminded me of a little child, begging for some food, or someone begging to be ungrounded.

"I want to." I confessed, bashfully. "But I won't know any of them."

"I can fix that. You can go shopping with them before, or something." He suggested. "I'll let you know, I'm not a horrible bowler."

"Is that a _challenge_?"

"Aw, come on. The last challenge you completely pummeled me. You think I'll ever let you face me again? I just look even less coordinated then I really am."

I giggled. "Or you're just afraid to lose to a girl, _again_."

"Yeah, that looks pretty bad on my record." He gave me a small flash of his perfectly white teeth.

We arrived before everybody else, back to Troy's place. It looked so extraordinary—he had lights all lit up outside, emphasizing the garden. The plants and the flowers bloomed eccentrically, causing the entire front of his house to seem very colorful. It was beautiful. I almost had to regain my breath, just getting out of the car. Troy obviously opened the door for me—being the gentlemen he was.

He unlocked the house, as we strolled in. He threw his set of keys onto the counter, and threw off his jacket, looking a tad exhausted. He yawned, extremely loud, stretching like a cat or some kind of animal. I only laughed, amused by his episode.

I was about to stumble up the stairs, when his melodic voice stopped me, "Gabriella."

He approached me, those cobalt-colored eyes fixated on me, gently. He gave me a small smile. "_Juliet_." He said it so smoothly, it gave me goosebumps. He stood up on his hind legs, as if to put out his left cheek. I didn't understand much, until I finally did.

I kissed his cheek, the warmth of it tingling over my lips. "Romeo?" I breathed, expecting something more from him. He didn't say much, or make a complete alternation. He only gave me a long, meaningful stare, then kissed the top of my head, like a father would do to a daughter.

"Sweet dreams, Gabriella."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Geez. That took me a whole day to write! Ha. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I thought it was cute. Hmm, sorry they didn't kiss on the lips. Stupid interruptions. Deja vu, much? :P. Well, review for updates._


	13. Thirteen

Chapter playlist: Yeah yeah yeah-New Politics

In one ear-Cage the Elephant

* * *

I never wanted to go back home.

That was a fact.

I think it was the moment that I realized Troy Bolton almost kissed me on the lips that gave me this conclusion. It seemed impeccable, it seemed impossible. Everything that happened in California seemed to jolt my life around, for the better. Getting back to Chicago would just mean perdition. It was like the gate to hell for me. In Chicago, it was dull and predictable, and the guys were all the same. In California, it was beautiful and impulsive, and there was Troy Bolton.

Troy.

Mm. Just at the thought of him, a smile swept across my lips. I sat at his glass, kitchen-table, and just smiled. It was late, probably about midnight. For some bizarre reason, everybody else hadn't gotten home yet. Troy already scurried upstairs in hope to retain some sleep since he had to finish up _Hairspray_ tomorrow. And here I was, my eyes looking into the distance, my lips curled into this ethereal smile, thinking about _him_. Ugh, I was falling faster then the speed of light.

I imagined the way he grinned at me, the way he made my entire body feel lightweight. He always drove me onto a cloud, floating away with each and every perfect word that came out of his beautiful mouth. He didn't have to be a dream; he didn't have to be faultless in every form. It seemed harder to resist him as that.

And the humorous part was that to any other human being, and to himself, he found himself neurotically _imperfect_. He said he always messed up everything, that he couldn't do anything right besides acting and musicals—that he was clumsy in every way possible. He might have been, but ridiculously, to me, he was absolutely everything I could ever envisage in a guy. I mean, he was better than anything I've ever imagined, he was the _best_. I was idiotic for going into daydreams about this boy so much, but I couldn't help it. Not only did he give me butterflies, but he made me feel as if I was on top of the world, and we hadn't even kissed yet.

Yes, I was _falling_. Unimaginably hard and fast.

My speculations were interrupted by loud voices and a slam of the front door. I instantly knew that Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Jim, and Kelsie were back from Dylan's.

Sharpay, Jim, and Kelsie said nothing, just simply headed upstairs, as if they were so tired, they could barely even keep their eyes open.

Chad and Taylor were whispering. Chad was playing with Taylor's hands as they walked into the kitchen, their eyes lying on me.

"What took _you_ guys so long?" I asked, playfully, smiling at my two best friends as they stood there, unbelievably cute together.

"Detour." Chad answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you smiling like that, Gabriella?" He almost looked concerned.

I instantly realized I was beaming, uncontrollably. I tried to hide my excitement, "Like what? I just thought it was funny." I lied, turning my head away from the couple, embarrassed that he noticed my chimerical smile.

Taylor only blew a raspberry, "Yeah, yeah, girl, you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Troy Bolton?" A knowing grin appeared on her face.

I reddened, madly, "No…" But I could tell I was caught.

Taylor's face only lit up more as she took a seat next to me, anxious brown eyes glancing at me, "Gab! Tell me _everything_. Did he kiss you?" She seemed so elated about Troy and I, I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I noticed Chad groan, shaking his head, "I'm too tired for all of this. I'm going to bed. Tay, you're going to join me soon, right? I can't sleep well without my babe." He sounded sincere, but he didn't look back from walking up the stairs.

Taylor's eyes never left mine, "So tell me… what happened?"

"Tay, it's nothing, really…" I looked away from her, unable to look into her eyes; they were too intense, and too curious.

"Gabriella Montez! You tell me right this moment what happened between you and Troy Bolton or else…" Taylor threatened giving me a pair of perilous eyes as I looked back to her, shocked by her voice's loudness.

"Okay, okay." I pleaded, hoping she would lower her voice. I couldn't erase the dreamy smile that appeared on my face as I began to recall the night's events. "Well, I met his family obviously. And they were really nice. They kept telling me embarrassing stories about him, and he was getting aggravated. It was cute." I chuckled, while Taylor encouraged me to continue. "And then… he got extremely jealous because I taught Ryan Evans how to waltz, and I didn't teach him. It was adorable, Tay. I don't know…" I veered off, looking into the purlieu.

"Did he kiss you?" Taylor questioned, again, excitedly.

I looked down, trying to hide my disappointment, "On the head… we kept getting interrupted."

"But he tried?" She persisted, her smile getting wider.

"Yes…" I breathed, that smile coming back, "twice."

"_Twice_? Well, he surely gave you one before he went upstairs, didn't he?"

"On the head, Tay." I answered-the enthusiasm running away from my tone.

"…Oh." Taylor looked to me, apologetically. "Well, I'm sure he's just waiting for the perfect moment or something. Maybe he's nervous."

I snorted. "He claims I make him nervous, that I give him butterflies, but he's Troy Bolton! That's impossible."

"Not really. Celebrities can fall in love too, you know." Taylor injected, cunningly.

I cackled, disbelievingly, "_Love_? Oh, dear gosh, I doubt that. I just… really like him, I guess. Like, I can't explain it. He's so perfect, he's so gorgeous, and funny, and cute, and nice… I get butterflies just thinking about it." I was rambling.

Taylor's eyes grew wide, "Wait. He gives you butterflies?"

I sighed. "Yes, every single time I'm around him. I don't know _why_. It's ridiculous, it's like I'm in second grade again." I couldn't help but laugh, hollowly. "I get so excited, I feel like I'm about to be sick sometimes."

"Woman, if you're getting butterflies then you sure as heck are falling in love with this kid." Taylor concluded. "I got butterflies with Chad, still do sometimes."

"I-I don't know." I stammered. "I've just never been this interested in someone, ever. It's crazy. I almost want to wake up tomorrow, just so I can hang out with him again." I rolled my eyes at my own childishness.

Taylor was only shaking her head, but at the same time, she held a very understanding smile on her face, as if she could relate entirely. "Gabriella, I've told you this before, a guy would be crazy not to be interested in a girl like you. You're absolutely gorgeous, and plus, girl, you know you've got all them boys eyeing that body." She snickered and I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna get some rest though, hon. You should too, don't dream too hard about Troy Bolton tonight."

I smiled, "I'll try my best."

I watched her walk up the stairs, and decided it was about time for me to hit the hay, also.

I woke up the next morning to the keen aroma of bacon and eggs. Feeling awake and exultant, I jumped into the shower and let the warm body run all over my body, waking me up in the process. I felt rejuvenated. And I couldn't help but continue smiling as I lazily brushed my ebony-colored hair. The California sun would instantly dry my hair once I walked outside. I let it hang limply to the edge of my shoulders.

I threw on a pair of candescent skinny jeans, and a violet-colored tank top underneath a light black jacket. The jacket's sleeves barely touched my elbows.

I headed downstairs, that stupid smile still on my face.

Taylor was frying the bacon and eggs, patiently. Her blistered hair was curled, as usual, and she looked adorable in a multi-colored summer dress. She looked half-asleep in the process of this though. Her eyes concentrated on the bacon and eggs.

Chad sat at the glass table, obviously waiting for some breakfast. His usual afro of ringlets seemed to hang looser this morning. He wore his usual slogan t-shirt, which read _I'm with Stupid _which made me chuckle. He looked jaded, also, staring into space, a blank expression on his face.

"Good morning." I greeted to him and Taylor.

Taylor almost burned her finger, surprised by my appearance. Her eyes found me, "Gabriella! Morning." She sounded more acute then she looked.

"Tay's making breakfast." Chad informed me as I took a seat next to him.

"Of course, after going out to get ingredients since Troy Bolton only has four hundred types of cereal and nothing else. God forbid I would eat cereal-that's not even a real meal." Taylor complained, spreading some pepper throughout the eggs.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Where is Troy?" I asked, unable to hide my anxiety.

"He's filming, but he should be back soon. He said 10:00 he'd be done." Chad answered, looking to the clock above the stove, which read a vivid _10:00 AM_.

"Gabriella? You want some eggs?" Taylor inquired, her gaze fixated on me.

"Oh, well, if it's not too much of a hassle." She grabbed another egg out of the fridge, cracking it and then putting it into the pan.

"Tay _always_ has to have a good breakfast." Chad explained, rolling his eyes, lethargically.

"You say something, Danforth?" Taylor's eyes flickered towards Chad, dangerously.

"Of course not." Chad retorted quickly.

"So I assume there were no pranks this morning?" I asked, jestingly.

Taylor snorted, while Chad just turned to me, "Well, that's the good thing about Bolton being gone in the morning—he never pulls any pranks." He sounded so relieved, I couldn't help but smile.

Taylor served the eggs, dumping them and the bacon onto three plates, leaving the rest on the counter. She then took a seat next to us, handing us the plates.

"Thanks, Tay." Chad kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, appreciatively.

"Mm. What would you do without me?" Taylor beamed, watching her boyfriend attempting to consume the meal she had just cooked up. Her eyes drifted towards me. "So, I can make a bet about Bolton right now."

"What's that?" I asked, taking a forkful of eggs.

"Well, he'll waltz in here like he owns the place, he'll _jump_ onto the counter, God forbid him using the chair, and he'll help himself to some bacon. Then, after devouring about half of the bacon, he'll put the eggs on a plate and talk so much that we'll want to kill him." Taylor responded, indifferently.

I giggled.

"Sounds like Troy." Chad agreed.

"He made me so mad this morning. He was singing so loud in the shower, I swear, it woke me up. I was about to go in there and murder him." Taylor muttered, sharply.

Chad snorted, "That kid had too much coffee."

I couldn't help but smile as they just made fun of him.

"Yeah, and the thing is, at about six o'clock in the morning, his voice doesn't sound so good." Taylor rolled her eyes. "He sounds like a teenager going through puberty." Chad only cackled at her comment, agreeing.

Almost coincidentally, we heard the front door slam. I couldn't help but giggle at the way that Chad and Taylor stopped talking as Troy strolled in—looking immaculate with every single step. His hair looked different today though. It still was idly messy and sticking up, but this time, it seemed to reflect a more brunette color. I wondered for a second if he dyed it back, but at the same time, it was still darker then it had been before.

"What's up guys?" Troy asked, in response to everyone's eyes meeting him. He wore a white t-shirt with a midnight-black jacket over it, and a pair of faded blue jeans. I found myself intensively staring at his behind as he walked passed us.

I had to gain control of myself.

"Wow, that smells _amazing_." He commented, taking a gander at the eggs and bacon on the counter.

Taylor elbowed me, as if reminding me of her bet.

Almost as if she was psychic, Troy threw himself up on the counter, taking a few pieces of bacon and eating them up, as if he hadn't eaten in days. His ocean-blue eyes fell to us while he was eating, "So, how's it going? You won't believe how crazy today was. Amanda and I were playing pranks on John Travolta. It was great, so priceless." He continued, speaking quickly, stuffing more bacon in his mouth, vulgarly.

I was in the process of containing myself laughter, remembering Taylor's prediction. Taylor and Chad were just shaking their heads, tiredly.

"What's the matter, guys? Where's the enthusiasm? You're still in California, you know?"

"Troy, how much coffee did you have this morning?" Chad asked, haggardly.

Troy chuckled, "Dude I _never_ drink coffee; I drink espresso, man."

"Uh, right. How much of that did you drink?"

"I'm not sure, man, probably about four cups. I have all these songs stuck in my head, it totally blows." Troy rambled on, cleaning up about one half of the bacon left on the plate. He plastered a left-over egg onto his plate.

"Yes, we know, Bolton, we could hear them at six o'clock this morning, when you were singing them in the shower." Taylor glared at him.

"Well, meow, McKessie. There's no need to get angry." Troy informed her.

"Oh, no, you just woke me up, that's all." Her glare never weakened.

"Hey, I have to warm-up somehow now, don't I?" Troy joked, only receiving a slight snicker from me. His eyes drifted towards me. I felt my heart stop for a second, "Gabriella, how are you doing this morning?" His smile was so buoyant and beautiful; I remembered why I was daydreaming so much about him earlier.

"Good." I responded, returning the smile, weakly.

"Well there, somebody isn't grumpy." Troy announced, cutting his egg.

"What is all that racket about?" A voice snarled from the stairs. Sharpay Evans appeared, dressed in nothing but a skimpy hot-pink tank top that rid up to her bellybutton and a pair of flimsy shorts. Her hair still looked excellent though, flawlessly curled and golden. I felt myself boil in slight jealousy as Troy's eyes looked up to her, also encountering her long, thin legs. She looked infuriated as she made her way down the stairs, plopping down at the table. "I was _dreaming_, and you woke me up!" She glared at Troy, who looked oblivious.

"Morning to you too, Sharpay." Troy interjected, not meeting her eyes.

I had to suppress laughter again.

"Humph. Troy Bolton, you are the loudest creature ever. You woke up Jim too." Sharpay was glaring at Troy, who was sitting on the counter, still. "Don't you understand that _some_ people in this house like to sleep?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Troy didn't sound sincere. "I have to sing and dance at six am."

"So? That doesn't mean you can just wake everybody else up." Sharpay looked so upset, I was amused. Troy just looked annoyed and almost hurt by her comments.

"_Yeah_. I actually agree with Sharpay." Chad muttered, lowly.

"That's probably the first time Chad has ever agreed with Sharpay in his life." Taylor whispered to me, chuckling. I giggled, quietly.

It wasn't long before Jim and Kelsie came strolling down the stairs, looking slightly irritated also, as if they were awakened from their deep sleep.

Meanwhile, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Troy. I don't know if it was just amusement or just admiration, but out of nowhere, he began humming music I have never heard before in my life. I watched everybody else frown.

"Man, I have a headache." Chad complained, massaging his temple as he got up to throw his paper plate away. "I'm gonna go watch the news or something." He muttered, unenthusiastically.

"So," Troy began, looking to everybody, anxious to make conversation. I could tell that he almost changed his mind, taking in the glares he received in the process. "…. How's everybody?"

"Dandy, just dandy." Sharpay growled.

"Troy, I'm trying to wake up, can you just not, please?" Jim begged, his eyes revealing nothing but fatigue.

"Right…" Troy looked lost, as if not knowing what to do next. It was cute. I couldn't help but continue smiling. I almost felt bad for him—everybody was getting mad at him because he kept talking! He couldn't help that he had too much espresso this morning.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone seemed to go their separate ways. Chad watched the news, and the weather, along with the latest celebrity gossip. Troy got a phone call from his agent and was arranging his weekly schedule. Taylor found a nice spot cuddled up next to Chad on the couch. Sharpay went out to hang out with Troy's brother and some friends. Kelsie went upstairs to compose some new music. And Jim sat in a forlorn spot at the very corner of the living-room, watching television with Chad and Taylor.

I found a rather comfortable spot on the couch, next to Jim, pretending to watch the news with the rest of them. It wasn't really news—just celebrity gossip. They were talking about Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan. It seemed like that's all they talk about.

Nobody said a word—the room remained silent at its best.

We may have sat there for about an hour, just staring inscrutably at the television. You could tell by just looking at me that I wasn't interested. Chad looked engrossed in the gossip, while Taylor just clung onto him, most-likely not paying attention. The others just seemed bored.

I needed fresh, California air.

I got up and headed outside, brushing passed Troy on my way out. I felt the electricity flow through me as we simply skimmed shoulders. I felt his eyes follow me, intensively, as I walked out. I shut the door, allowing the effulgent sun to caress my skin. It felt godly. I closed my eyes for a second, just savoring the warmth. My eyes flickered open, admiring my environment, the palm trees. I'd never forget this place. Ever.

"You're so impressed by this place, aren't you?" An amused voice asked from beside me.

I became startled, immediately knowing who it was. I turned, finding myself looking into a resplendent pair of blue eyes. The blue eyes showed nothing but diversion, as if I entertained him.

"Compared to Chicago—you don't even know." I breathed, my eyes lingering on the sky's deep color.

"I love how fascinated you are. It's cute." He sounded half-kidding. "Did you still want to hang-out with those girls today? If you don't want to, it's alright. I understand you don't know any of them, and it might make you feel uncomfortable. I'd really like to see you tonight though." My eyes lifted up to his, my heart skipping a beat in realization that he was just glancing at me, inquisitively.

"N-no, I'd like to." I stammered, speechless to his eye's color, as usual. "I want to. I'm sure they can't be too hard to get along with, right?"

He showed his perfectly white teeth, "They're very interesting women, I'll tell you that. I think you'll get on with them alright though."

"Did you dye your hair?" I asked, curiously, as the sun engulfed him, making him far more exquisite then he already was.

"Not really. This may sound a bit girly, but I got highlights." He sounded embarrassed as his eyes drifted away. "It wasn't my idea." He promised.

I giggled, fondness dripping from my smile, "Troy, just because you got your hair highlighted doesn't mean you're girly. Now, if you were to say that you got a wax job, got plastic surgery, or went tanning, I'd think otherwise."

"A _wax_ job? The name just sounds painful." He cringed, making me laugh a bit more. "And I try to stay away from the surgeons."

"Do you tan?" I asked, curiously.

He reddened, "… Once or twice, but hey I'm a _celebrity_." He emphasized the word, heavily. "It happens." His eyes drifted away again, as if he was uncomfortable.

"There's no need to get all embarrassed all the time." I smiled at him, unable to contain my giddiness of just being around him. "If it makes you look good, and you don't look unnatural, or get cancer, then you're okay, yes?"

"Supposedly… this is a very awkward conversation though." He laughed lightly. "Let's change the subject." His eyes resurfaced to my face, as did the butterflies that left my stomach. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Well. I wasn't awoken by any singing." I noted, chuckling.

He scratched the back of his head, "… Right." He shrugged, smiling weakly. "I have to sing and dance at six in the morning. I drink a lot of espresso." He reminded me, austerely.

"I understand that." I assured him, breaking eye contact with him as my eyes wandered to a very noisy, music-blasting car that seemed to be heading towards Troy's chateau.

Troy's eyes followed my own. "I guess they're early." I couldn't help but feel a bit queasy at the thought of hanging out with a bunch of girls I didn't know. He noticed my discomfort as his eyes trailed back to my face. "Don't worry, Gabriella." His smile, so appeasing. I couldn't just not feel reassured by him.

Their car was a Porsche Carrera GT. My eyes widened at the sight of this symmetrical piece of art. It was a bold, silver color, and everything about it seemed to shine dramatically in the sun. It looked brand new, as if it was put in a garage every single night. I imagined the owner took good care of it.

Three girls stepped out of the blueprint, all of them looking like supermodels. Envy reeked through my veins, aggressively. They were the type of women you'd see on Designer Websites, displaying some kind of eccentric clothing. They all wore matching, Dolce&Gabbana shades. Even their poise seemed… theoretical, as if they all walked out of a dream, or something.

One of the girls smiled brilliantly as she approached us. I noticed she had these abnormally green-colored eyes; they seemed to brighten when she smiled. She was a pasty, light color, but she emphasized it well. Her face had the perfect proportion, one that I would be entirely jealous of. Her nose, oval-shaped, and untarnished, and her lips, small but salient. Her hair was a dark brown, and lifted up in a weightless ponytail, that seemed pretty lazy. Her cheekbones were small; it was her most noticeable body part. She wore a simple, dark and blue fleece-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She was nothing less of a paradigm though. She seemed friendly as she wrapped her arms around Troy, maybe a little bit _too_ chummy.

"Chloe." He breathed, receiving the embrace, in shock. I watched as he pulled on a heart-stopping grin, "Nice to see you."

"Bolton, shut up." She commanded, snickering as she pulled away from him, giving him a complete ogle. "Dude, you gained some muscle. Amazing, I thought you'd always be one of those geeky, stubby kids."

Troy just rolled his eyes, as the girls behind her giggled, childishly.

"Oh, you know I love you, Troy. Now, what have you been up to? Besides obsessing over that girl standing next to you?" Chloe's eyes landed on me, as she gave me an auspicious grin.

Troy only looked elsewhere, "Don't listen to her, she's crazy." He muttered.

I couldn't help but smile.

"What'd you just say? You better not be talking smack, Bolton. You know how bad I can beat you at everything." Chloe smirked, mimicking him. Her eyes found me again. "I'm Chloe."

"Gabriella." I responded, politely.

"Awesome. Can I give you a nickname? Your name is so long. I doubt I'll remember it." She joked.

"Well…" I fumbled with my words. "Some people call me Gab, but I'm not too fond of it. It doesn't really matter. I honestly just prefer Gabriella."

She suddenly looked apologetic. "I don't have a problem with your name. It just reminds me of a royal queen or something, like Queen _Gabriella_." She put on a fake, English accent, laughing.

"Gabriella is such a sexy name though." Troy interjected, elbowing me, playfully. I felt the butterflies return, sickeningly. Stop being so adorable, Troy Bolton. Stop.

"Ha. It is pretty." Chloe agreed, hesitantly. She looked back to the girls standing next to her, who were extremely quiet. "This is Candace and Sydney."

My eyes went to the girl standing on the right side of Chloe. I assumed she was Candace, since Chloe's eyes darted to her when she said her name. Candace just reminded me of the girl who plays Blair off of _Gossip Girl_. She seemed plain, but so glamorous. Her hair was a chocolate-brown that seemed to fall onto her shoulders. Her eyes matched the color. Her face was full, but had no blemishes, and seemed absolute in every way possible. I didn't like that she was as much of model material as Chloe was. Her hair seemed to curl at the tips, and she was short, yet her hips were curvy. She wore short, light pink and purple plaid shorts that only helped her figure more. And she wore a buttoned up, brown sweater. She didn't smile; she only looked at me, nodding. Easily, I figured she didn't like me.

With Sydney, it seemed different. She looked more, well, down to earth, and less model material. Actually, I found her a bit … unsightly, but I liked her more because of it. Her hair was a medium-length, a dirty-blonde girl. Her hair seemed to have a part to the side that reminded me of a comb-over. Her eyes were a cobalt blue, and her nose and mouth seemed immense in size. She didn't look deformed, or misshaped, just simply not as pretty as the other girls. She wore a t-shirt and a plain pair of jeans that didn't do anything for her figure. She wore an inviting smile, and said "hi" in a rather timid way.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all." I said to them, trying to muster up my nicest smile.

"Hmm. See, Bolton, we're gonna get along _fine_ without you. So don't worry. Leave." Chloe persisted to Troy.

Troy just chuckled and looked to me, "Well… all right." He forced up a heartening smile as his eyes encountered mine, "Gabriella. Think you can handle these weirdoes's?" I wasn't sure whether he was joking or not.

"Hey." Sydney glared at him, while Candace rolled her eyes, and Chloe just flapped a hand.

"I'm just kidding. You ladies look _fabulous_." He shot them his famous grin, and then turned back to me, grabbing my hand. I felt the blood rush to me, and I suddenly felt unstable, as if I couldn't move, nor speak. "I'll see you tonight? Please?" He beseeched, rubbing the corners of my fingertips, making my insides go _insane._

I couldn't say no. "Of course." I promised him, the softness evident in my eyes. Surely he wasn't oblivious that he was melting me, was he?

"Great." He looked delighted, as he began walking away, our hands slowly departing. He finally let go as he was half-way in the door, but before he did—he gave me an adorable wink. It only sent me into more hysterics.

I blinked, regaining my breath as I turned to the girls standing in front of me. Chloe was smirking, knowingly, Candace was frowning, and Sydney was just chuckling to herself.

"Hmm. Well, never thought I'd see the day that Troy Bolton would be obsessed with a girl. But hey, I'm all for it." Chloe yanked me by the arm, practically dragging me towards the car, the other girls following behind. "He wouldn't stop talking about you on the phone last night." She seemed ecstatic about this.

I realized something right then and there—this day would be very interesting.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

_Sorry it was a bit uneventful. There will be more Troy and Gabriella bonding next chapter. Plus, who's Chloe, Candace, and Sydney, and what do they have to do with this amazing story? XD Ha, just messing! But hey. Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all had a good one. Reviews, maybe? __ I'm gonna go watch Gossip Girl now! :D_


	14. Fourteen

Chapter playlist: Santa Monica-Savage Garden

Get some-Lykke Li

* * *

I felt extremely cluttered in Candace's Porsche Carrera GT. Not only was I swimming in jealousy that these girls were about as wealthy as Troy, but I was extremely envious of how undeniably gorgeous they were. They were all model material – omitting Sydney. And they all seemed to be good friends with Troy, somehow. I couldn't help but become curious about how they all knew each other, how far these friendships lead back. Maybe they knew something about Troy's past, maybe I could finally find out why Chad was slightly hesitant towards Troy coming onto me.

"So," Chloe sat in the passenger's seat, anxious to make conversation. I easily noticed that she was a very talkative girl, and she couldn't stand the bare silence. But she kept on a very friendly smile and put me at ease, so I could feel comradeship forming between us instantaneously.

I was sitting in the backseat, adjacent to the right window, while Sydney took the left.

"Where are you from, Gabriella?" Chloe asked.

"Chicago." I responded, dryly.

"Doesn't it snow there, all the time, or something?" Candace inquired, tediously from the driver's seat. She didn't look back at us while asking this.

"We have changing seasons." I answered. "During the winter we have snow."

"Oh, right." Candace didn't say anything else.

"So, what do you guys do for fun there?" Chloe seemed interested, yet I can tell she really just was desperate for companionship. I could tell she was a likeable girl, but only because she forced herself to be.

"Um… not much; basketball games, baseball games…" I recalled, remembering all the baseball stadiums that were around in Chicago.

Candace snorted, "How dull."

"It's okay, really. I like this place much better though." I told them, capriciously. I felt intimidated by Candace's pessimistic attitude, and her monotonous voice. My eyes flickered to Chloe, "So, how do you guys know Troy?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"We went to high school with Troy." Chloe answered. "Plus we live close by." She smiled, "Troy and I have been close for the longest time. He tells me everything."

I wasn't sure whether to feel glad that they were close, or to feel browbeaten by Chloe's beauty and optimistic attitude. I knew I could never be like her, despite how much I wished I could be. I think she noticed my discomfort, for her eyes softened. "He definitely likes you."

"Has he said anything, besides mentioning today?" I asked hungry for answers.

I noticed Candace and Sydney practically rolling their eyes, while Chloe replied, "Dude, he was talking about you like crazy – how you're so pretty, and so different then any other girl he's met. I'm pretty sure he's at least falling for you, if he hasn't already." She sounded dead-serious, yet a smile still clung to her face. "So you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"With that outfit and that hair, she might." I heard Candace snap from the front seat. I felt a bit hurt from her comment and looked to my feet, not knowing how to react.

"Don't mind her – she's a total bitch sometimes." Sydney told me, leaning over to whisper to me.

I only nodded, aware that I heard her. I still couldn't help but feel discomfort from Candace's presence. Why didn't she like me? She didn't even know me well enough to judge me, did she? I merely leaned back, and looked out the window, losing myself in California's wonderful sights.

"Well, today, we're going to give you a complete makeover, is that okay?" Chloe's green eyes flickered back to me, looking for an answer. I suddenly felt as if they were assuming I wasn't pretty enough for Troy. Yet, I couldn't even agree more to that. "You're pretty, girl, but sex appeal is what gets guys going. He'll want to bang you so bad when we're through." She persuaded a mischievous grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to react. I understood where she was coming from, and yes, it'd be nice to get Troy's attention in that way, but I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to pull such a look off. I was never the type to manifest myself to the public. I wore classy clothes, clothes that didn't expose too much. I wasn't exactly content with myself, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Troy told me he liked me because I was _natural_. I didn't know how he would take me divulging myself like that.

"I don't know." I said to her, fidgeting with my hands.

"There are no yes or no answers, you're _going_ to." Chloe demanded a good-natured grin on her face. "Don't worry, Gabriella. We aren't going to destroy you. I promise, Troy will be all over you when we're finished." She sounded confident about this, so I decided to go along with her. I mean, what's the worst that they could do to me?

It was no prodigy that they would take me to a hair stylist. I knew this was going to happen. I couldn't help but feel a bit uptight about the whole idea though. I was nervous. I hardly knew these girls and Candace had already left a bad impression on me. But at the same time, I wanted desperately to turn Troy's head. Would they help me do this? Could they make him more drawn to me, physically? Perhaps they could. It couldn't hurt to take a chance, could it?

Chloe stopped pouring questions on me and found a new topic – her boyfriend. I didn't listen much, for I was afraid of looking nosey, but it seemed to me she was very infatuated by him, possibly in love with him. She kept gushing on about how he was so cute and sweet to her. Candace seemed bored by the conversation, while Sydney busied herself with her iphone. Me, I just sat there, looking out the window in a rather woolgathering manner. I didn't understand why I hesitated so much to go to this state, it seemed harmless in every form.

We arrived late in the afternoon, and I found myself in a shopping area around LA that I have never seen before. I came to realization that we were at Sunset Plaza; a place I read about in magazines before, but never had the chance to unravel its mysteries. I became desirous to explore the place and its stores. The same look of yearning was noticeable on the other girl's faces.

"Well, here we are." Chloe announced, unbuckling herself and jumping out of the Porsche.

I followed behind, and felt the sun beat down on my face as I got out. It seemed extraordinary, the way the California sun differed from the Illinois sun. I couldn't help but notice how the aroma was not the same either. It felt like a whole new world to me, a world I wanted to discover. Curiosity filled inside of me as Chloe lead us around the street, casually peeping in on small stores I have never heard of before. There were European cafes everywhere, people walking around, gracefully admiring its surroundings. Many were tourists – others were fashionists who wore designer sunglasses and hats to cover up their faces. I wondered if they were celebrities, in disguise. The thought brought me back to Troy, who was awfully good at veiling himself from the Paparazzi.

We approached a salon named _Bahram _and I watched the satisfied grins appear on the girl's faces. I just gaped in marvel at the place. It seemed just as high-dollar as everything else around here. I think it was at that moment that I realized how expensive everything was, and how wealthy everybody around me must have been. I felt subjacent to them, but at the same time, I appreciated being able to step forth on such a glamorous set of cement. I followed behind the girls, approaching the salon. The windows were all pure open – you could see into the salon, and the walls were pure white. It seemed like a fairytale, the expenses that must have been totaled to create the place. The floors were a glass-like tile that shimmered from the window's sunlight. I became breathless as we walked in, lingering at the doorway.

Chloe ignored my pause and directed herself towards a man who was standing in the corner of the shop, ranting on his cell phone, which had jewels on the case that must have cost a few dollars. Chloe looked eager to talk to the man – her eyes lighting up as he hung up the phone. The man was a heavy-built but was not the least bit overweight. He had a colorless, tousled brown hair and matching chestnut eyes that seemed to accent his looks very well. He must have been foreign, he had a very well defined nose, and his skin was a pasty color. He wore jeans with many holes in them, and wore a vibrant pink polo. He had lots of rings on his fingers. He seemed high-class at its best. Had I not noticed the Sapphic way he was standing, and the way his entire face seemed to animate more then it should, I would have been attracted to him.

He threw his arms around Chloe, happily embracing her as if they have been best friends since birth. He was nothing but friendly as we approached him. Candace and Sydney merely nod to recognize his existence, while I only look at him, taking in his big brown eyes.

"Chloe, I've missed you _so_ much." He told her, softly, looking to her with deep, emotional eyes.

He must have been gay.

"Don't make any homo jokes, okay?" Sydney elbowed me, warning me quietly.

I only nodded, amazed at how obvious that had occurred to me. I didn't have anything against gay people at all. Secretly, I've always wanted a guy friend that was gay, just so he could take me shopping and tell me which guy is attractive and which is not. I don't know why, but I felt more comfortable knowing he was gay. Maybe it was because I knew he wouldn't try to hit on me or was most-likely not a mean person. I mean, gays sacrifice a lot. They have to deal with so many judgmental people – it's not fair.

"Candace, Sydney." He gave the two a warm smile, and then his eyes met mine. "Ah, and this must be Gabriella." His smile never faded. "Hm, Chloe was right, you are naturally beautiful! However, I'm sure we can tweak a little something, here and there."

I gave Chloe a look of uncertainty as we walked over to a spinning chair and the man sat me down.

"I'm Luke." He introduced his voice so bathetic. He began to play with my hair, as if judging its potential. "Hmm… so, trying to impress someone, cutie?" He asked. "Who might be that someone?"

I chuckled, "It's nothing…"

"No, no. I'd like to hear." He persisted, getting out some hair conditioners and a brush.

Candace, Sydney, and Chloe had plopped themselves down on a few chairs nearby, reading through articles of magazines, ooh-ing and ahh-ing about the latest rumors.

"I heard you have the hots for Troy Bolton." He began, and I couldn't help but want to glare at Chloe for telling him anything. He sounded anxious to hear about it though, and a dreamy look appeared on his face and he began to brush through my revolting hair. "Ah, I always hoped one day he would be interested in men – that boy is what beautiful wished it could be." It was funny how truthful that statement was.

I smiled, "Well, it's just a silly crush, nothing big." I lied, biting my bottom lip as he yanked out a humongous tangle in my hair.

"Nothing _big_? Well, dear, have you slept with him yet?" Luke asked, quite frankly, now looking at me.

I snorted, "No, nothing like that!" I breathed, in exasperation. "We haven't even kissed." I muttered lowly, as he began to spray some stuff in my hair.

"What?" His eyes widened dramatically, like a cartoon character. "A cute girl like you and a cute guy like him…and you haven't kissed?" He sounded almost offended. I was beginning to like him.

"I know. I don't know, I just think he's waiting for the perfect moment. We always get interrupted." I explained, distantly.

"Oh, you poor thing; you shouldn't have to wait on it like that." Luke told me, sympathetically. "Getting with the likes of someone like him must be like heaven on earth." He whispered, in a trance-like voice.

I chuckled, "He is very good-looking."

"_Very_?" Luke's huge brown eyes expanded again, causing me to laugh. He was a very loveable guy, I couldn't lie. I already felt the bonds of kinship form between us. "More like incredibly." He wheezed, grabbing the scissors and looking at my reflection in the mirror, thoughtfully. "Girl, you're gonna have to make him weak at his knees. I know the perfect thing." He grinned, obviously having an idea.

"Please, don't destroy me." I begged him.

"Aww, you're so cute." He taunted. "I am not going to destroy you. You are very tiny though, I expected you to be a bit taller." I rolled my eyes, I may have been a bit vertically challenged, but what gives? "I'm going to give you a new do, that's all." He told me, and I felt him measuring my hair from the back.

"Not too short." I whispered, nervously.

"Gabriella, you act like I'm going to butcher your hair – you're far too cute for that." He said from behind me, and I imagined a frown on his face.

Luke talked to me endlessly about Troy and about his lover also. He seemed like a very likeable, innocent guy, and I could talk to him about anything. Chloe and the other girls were too busy texting their boyfriends and looking at magazines to say anything. I still fidgeted over the final result of my hair, though I trusted Luke was a professional and wouldn't do anything too drastic. He promised he wouldn't dye it or cut it too short, so I figured he had something nice planned.

About thirty minutes later, I found myself with a shorter, thinner do. I liked it, actually. And I could tell Luke did too, for he suddenly gained a rather big head about it, uttering over and over about how Troy was going to love me. Personally, I hoped I could get my hair done again by Luke – he was rather good. He even gave me side bangs that seemed to actually work with my hair length. It wasn't long before Chloe was handing him money and hugging him again, saying her goodbyes.

"You don't have to pay you know." I told her as she began to dig out a hundred dollar bill.

She only flagged me off, "Troy gave this to me, so it's fine." She assured me, clasping the money into Luke's hands, beaming at him. "Luke, you did fabulous. Next time, dude, you're gonna do my hair."

"Aww, of course I will." Luke smiled at her, that same, comforting smile. "Bye girls, bye Gabriella." He added to me, cordially, as we made our way out of his salon.

"Dude, you look hot. Bolton's going to like, lose control when he sees you." Chloe told me as we walked around Sunset Plaza, her and Sydney admiring my new hair. Candace only frowned, looking away from me, obviously detesting me still.

"Really? I like it, but you think he would too?" I inquired, skeptically.

"Yeah, it looks really good." Sydney chimed in, giving me a chummy grin.

I thanked them as we glided towards a boutique I've never heard of before. I looked to them, unsure of what they were planning, as they pushed me into the clothing store. "W-what?" I stammered, looking back to them with confusion.

"We're going to buy you a really sexy outfit." Chloe answered, as if it was distinct what they were planning.

"Guys… that's really not necessary." I shook my head, not wanting them to spend any more of Troy's money on me.

"_Yes_ it is, trust me." Chloe grabbed my arm, forcefully, pulling me into the shop. "We have to get the full effect, you know? You're already going to leave him breathless, but there's one thing left to do, and that's emphasize those hips, woman." She smirked, beginning to hurl through the clothing racks.

"That's…ugh, seriously, Chloe!" I shrieked, not knowing what to say.

"Come _on_ – have some fun. Try these on." She handed me a maroon-red and dull-grey striped tank top and a pair of skinny, grey-colored jeans. They seemed rather fitting and not my usual style, but I accepted, unable to reject her any further.

I put on the clothes and stood in the dressing room's mirror, not sure what to think. Yes, they were rather tight and comfortless but they did punctuate my body's curves and usual limp parts. I inhaled, looking at the dark-haired girl standing in front of me. My hair was straight for once, and I felt the urge to pinch myself again. But before I could, Chloe threw a leathered light beige jacket over the room's door, "Put this on over it, Gabriella." She said, well, practically enforced.

I giggled softly so no one could hear me as I slowly pushed my arms into the jacket, and twirled around so I could see my backside emulating in the mirror. I exhaled, closed my eyes, and then opened them, exiting the dressing room.

Chloe's eyes lit up as she seen me, and I knew she immediately liked my outfit. Sydney didn't look half as enthusiastic as Chloe, but she gave me an encouraging smile as she whisked away a dirty-blonde hair from her eyes. Candace just folded her arms, observing the environment more then my outfit.

"Dude, you are so getting that." Chloe nodded, beaming at me.

She ended up buying me the outfit, well, using Troy's money that is. I didn't understand why Troy basically let everybody use his money for everything, but I didn't dare question it. If Chloe was so wealthy, surely you'd assume she could pay for things herself. I still felt pitiful – having everybody pay for me, all the time. I wished I could come up with my own money.

* * *

I felt a friendship form between Chloe, Sydney and I without a doubt. They were both easy to get along with and did not have negative attitudes. I knew Candace was a bit harder to get along with, but I found out that she was just fighting with her boyfriend, Patrick, who apparently was going to be at the bowling alley tonight. I found out that Patrick was a bit of a flirt, and she was most-likely worried he would hit on me. I guess it wasn't like he was obvious to his flirting, because he was just an overly friendly person, if that. I wondered what it would be like – meeting their boyfriends. I found out that Chloe's boyfriend was named Austin, and they had been going out for about seven months, on and off. Sydney's boyfriend was Calvin – the man that I met at Troy's brother's party. Calvin and Troy were very close friends, and always have been since high school.

We arrived around eight o'clock to this bowling alley – the skies seemed to be getting dark, but yet you could see the sun. It seemed unreal; the way California became chilly by the nighttime. Chloe told me to text Troy and let him know that we were at the alley. I was shocked at how close the alley was to Malibu Beach.

When we walked in, the lights were vibrant and the entire alley was lit up. It reminded me of a bowling alley you would find in a 60's movie or something like that. I liked it though, a lot. I accepted Chloe's phone from her, amazed by how large it was for a cell phone. I began to type in letters to Troy.

_Hey, it's Gabriella. We're here. Are you inside?_

I sent the message, biting my bottom lip as we continued walking towards the entrance. I was surprised at how fast Troy responded to me.

_Gabriella. We're inside – I can't wait to see you. _

A smile appeared on my face and Chloe peered over my shoulder to read the text. She raised her eyebrow at me, proving that she knew exactly how infatuated I was with him. I just looked down to my new high-heels, embarrassed.

"He's going to want you so bad tonight." Sydney told me, smiling.

I laughed, "I doubt that – but I hope." I told her, appreciating her encouragement.

We walked in and approached the counter in the front, the counter where you buy your bowling shoes. Chloe's emerald-green eyes lit up at the sight of her boyfriend and she sprinted into his arms – practically knocking him off of his feet. This Austin guy had dark brown hair, untamed eyebrows, matching dark eyes and a thin body that was fit but not buff like Troy's. He was decent, having a short, buzz cut, but I imagined he would have been more attractive with longer hair.

Sydney was next to go to her boyfriend – Calvin, who I had met at Troy's brother's party. He had dark, raven-colored hair, and large brown eyes. He was rather buff, like Troy, possibly more ripped then Troy, actually. But it wasn't that appealing. He was pale as a ghost, and I could see him as a professional football player or something like that. He had a large nose and full lips, but he was very attractive. I figured he must have had his fair share of girlfriends.

Candace hesitantly made her way over to her boyfriend, Patrick. Patrick had long, brunette colored hair. He reminded me of Paul McCartney in his younger days, with a bull-cut that seemed to extend longer, similar to Paul's. His eyes were also a chocolate color and his nose was wide and full. He had small lips and a small dimple visibly above his lips. He was cute but reminded me of a small child, despite his fit muscles. They embraced, not showing as much excitement as the other couples.

I stood alone, looking for my _Romeo_.

My lips formed into a smile when I found him, across the room, his ocean-blue eyes sparkling in the darkness, and his ebony colored hair revealing small streaks of brown as he approached me. I couldn't help but feel giddy seeing him again – it had started all over again; the anxiety, the butterflies, the heartbeat racing. I could only stare at him, grinning, wondering if he knew the effect he had on me. It was superior – like he was some kind of angel or something, some kind of miracle sent from God himself. I breathed in as he whisked his way towards me, the smile never fading on my lips.

"Hey Gabriella." He said, simply, his melodic voice making my heart stop. "You look…" He paused, examining me. "Beautiful." He let out, his eyes moving back to my face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I whispered, unable to hide the happiness I felt from his compliment.

"Bowling time, guys!" Chloe announced, grinning wildly, Austin's arm around her.

Troy's eyes were still on me as he casually wrapped his arm around my waist, as if it was meant to be there all along. As much as I sometimes believed he was too good for me, it seemed like we fitted together. Even Chloe noticed as she watched Troy lead me towards the shoe rack.

Someone scoffed, "I despise these shoes, seriously. They are hideous."

His voice sounded a bit like Troy's, maybe with a deeper accent involved. Troy and I turned around to meet who I presumed was Patrick, his arm was lazily wrapped around Candace. It was noticeable they were fighting – the simple look of listlessness on her face revealed everything. They also seemed a bit distanced from each other, as if she was longing to break free of his grasp.

His eyes flickered to me, "Well hello." A civil grin appeared on his tiny lips as he pushed out a hand – as if he was a businessman meeting up with a client. I returned the favor, shaking his hand. "Patrick. I've never even heard of you until now. Strange, Troy's been hiding you this entire time." He sounded like he was a joking from the smile on his face as he shook my hand.

"Hmm." I became rather disappointed that Troy hadn't mentioned me to any of his close guy friends. "Well, I'm Gabriella." I told him, my arm was holding onto Troy's for comfort.

"Mm. Surely you've met Candace?" Patrick looked to his girlfriend, who was drifting off into the distance, as if she was bored to death. I don't think she even heard him. "Babe…" He said to her, attempting to get her attention. She came back to reality, the frown never leaving her face.

"We've met." She said, lowly, not meeting eyes with her man. Patrick seemed unaffected by her impassivity.

Calvin and Sydney approached us, interrupting the awkwardness between Troy, Candace, Patrick and I. Calvin was trifling Sydney, laughing at something, tears almost falling down his face. I could tell he wasn't the serious type – the way he was always laughing. Sydney wasn't laughing like he was, but a smile was present on her face as they came up to us, Chloe and Austin trailing behind them.

Calvin's eyes instantly met mine and I felt as if I was stuck in a spotlight – a spotlight of not knowing any of these people too well. My nerves began to act up, my hands becoming a bit sweaty as I held onto Troy's jacket sleeve even tighter. "Troy, who's this?" A smirk appeared on Calvin's face – a rather egotistical one I may add. His lips were so large – it was almost eerie when he smiled.

"Gabriella… you remember her from the other night?" Troy reminded him, looking a bit confused. His grip on me never loosened – it made me feel sheer – as if nothing could break me.

"_What_? Dude, whoa." Calvin's big brown eyes grew a few sizes as he examined me again, obviously startled by my appearance somehow. "She looks totally different! I mean, Bolton, she's hot, bro. Congrats." The smug grin came back to his face as he patted Troy on the shoulder.

I expected Troy to be frowning but he was only chuckling at the guy. "Yeah, she is pretty hot." He looked down to me with a look of endearment in his beautiful eyes and bit his bottom lip. And for a second, I felt insouciant again – as if I was on top of the world. Troy's eyes moved back to Calvin, "Thanks man."

"Dude, any time." Calvin was still grinning that maniac smile. It was making me nervous.

"Troy, I appreciate the acknowledgment." Patrick's voice cut into Calvin's statement, chuckling goodheartedly. "How's stardom? Surely you'll pay our way tonight, yes?"

I couldn't help but snicker at this Patrick guy. He talked so systematically; I instantly assumed he was a genius. It's strange how you can notice a person's intellect by just judging their speech.

"Man, you guys act like you have no money." Troy pouted.

"We don't – we're absolutely poor, dude. By the way dude," Calvin's voice lowered, as if he was trying to be secretive, "can you fix me up with some hot chicks?"

I watched Patrick slap his own forehead while Troy just groaned, irritated, his eyes locating Sydney who was talking to Chloe, oblivious to Calvin's comment. "I thought you liked Syd." Troy muttered.

Patrick added in, blowing a raspberry, "Well, it's clearly obvious Calvin can't be interested in someone for too long without wanting to break free. You should have seen it coming." He enjoyed sounding quick-witted, but came off as arrogant at the same time.

"I can't believe this, man. You said you liked her." Troy argued.

Calvin shrugged, "But man, she's really not even cute." He murmured. "Like, she's an easy catch, but man, that's all it is. She keeps starting drama with me – and I ain't no bitch."

"It's only been … a week, Calvin." Troy continued. "Man, when are you gonna stop being like this?"

"Dude, you know I'm not into that whole lovey dovey eye-ball to eye-ball thing. That's sick, man. Relationships make me ill." Calvin blinked, looking pained from the mere thought.

"Hmm, well, at the moment, I guess I'd have to agree. But honestly, consider a year." Patrick looked dead-serious about this, Candace talking to Sydney and Chloe. Weirdly enough, Patrick's eyes fell to me. "What do you think, Gabriella? You won't shut up; I feel like I must include you in this conversation or else we'll have to suffocate you because you just won't stop talking."

I laughed lightly, "About relationships?" I couldn't ignore how Troy's piercing eyes landed on me. "Well, I mean, if you love the person, than why not go for a year?" I shrugged.

"You… don't quite understand." Patrick seemed amused. "My girlfriend used to be extremely cool, to where we could actually sit down and listen to the _Beatles_ together and other awkward things I shall not mention…" He became annoyed. "Now the dumb, crazy bitch wigs out over everything I do. It's ridiculous. She's ready to beat up girls that talk to me."

I looked at him with sympathy. He seemed like the most talkative one out of the guys – I felt he was just the friendly type though. "That's horrible – did you tell her how you feel?"

Calvin made a groaning sound then looked to me with a winning smile. "Even _I_ know how well girls will listen."

"Ridiculously, yes. However, you assume maybe if you sleep with them, they'll be able to read your thoughts. Forget voicing them…" Patrick noted. "And yes, I kind of did… but she only got even angrier, hence, leading to how awkward she was acting while next to me."

"Sex is good." Calvin voiced, the smile never fading. He began walking towards the counter to get his shoes when I seen him grab onto Troy's shoulder and mutter, "Dude, if you don't have sex with that girl, you're insane. That girl is really hot."

Troy's face flushed a bit and he scratched the back of his head, acting like he wasn't talking to him. Yet, I could still hear their conversation. "Man, I know she's beautiful. But come on, you know I'm not like you."

"You act like she would mind."

"I'm still just getting to know her." He muttered.

"Dude, I'm just saying – don't cock out on this one. She's prettier then those fake blondes you used to hang with." Calvin sounded more serious this time. I was a bit bewildered by his comment, and I couldn't help but smile. I only hoped that was the case.

"I know she's different. She's… amazing. I just don't wanna freak her out and get all obsessive or something."

"Dude do you hear yourself?" Now Calvin was loud and Patrick was now attentive to the conversation also.

He began to grin. "Don't you enjoy how they're arguing about you, right in front of your face? I mean, they could have been subtle about it."

"You could hear them too?" I asked, quietly, giggling.

"Yes, they're quite loud, actually. I think they don't realize their whispering is more like yelling. But, just for the record, I'm going to pay for my own shoes. Want some?" He offered, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Well…" Skeptically, I looked to Troy, who was still muttering things to Calvin. I nodded, not wanting Troy to spend any more money on me. "Thank you."

"Pat." I watched Chloe come up from behind Patrick, smacking him across the head, his hair flowing in perfect motion with her slap. I couldn't help but chuckle as Patrick turned around and gave her a surprised grin.

"Dumb bitch, what do you think you're doing?" He asked her, the grin still on his face.

"Oh, shut up, Pat." Speechless Austin came up from behind Chloe, clinging to her like glue. He didn't say much, just stared at everyone with big, chocolate-colored eyes beneath bushy eyebrows. He was humming a Bob Marley song though. So, he was okay in my book.

I looked back to Troy and Calvin, who weren't arguing anymore. Calvin headed towards the counter as I put on the pair of disgusting shoes that Patrick bought me. I noticed Troy coming towards me, looking a bit hesitant. Uncomfortably, his eyes fell to mine, hypnotizing me. "Sorry about that. So, what do you think?" He questioned a smile on his lips.

"They all seem nice." I wasn't lying either – I officially liked his group of friends.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Ha, I apologize for my crappy update. How boring. I thought it would get to the juicy parts but I guess that'll be next chapter when Troy and Gabriella have some alone time. His friends are based on people I actually know. Cool, maybe? Candace is rude, and a bit dull. Chloe is bright, optimistic, and friendly. Sydney only talks a little bit, but she's nice. Calvin is a player – and he's ALWAYS laughing. It's hilarious when he laughs a lot because it's usually about the dumbest things. But he's also a sex fanatic, so he gave Troy the lecture. BTW Luke is someone I know too! He's not actually gay though. I've always thoguht he was though so I could see him doing the part. :P You know how Vanessa Hudgens looks in her SAY OK video? And the way Zac looks? Yeah, that's the way they look right now. Troy has dark hair because he looks really good with dark hair. YES I imagine the stars playing the characters. Psssssft, isn't that what everyone else does? XD. K, I'm done blabbing. Leave reviews… :)


	15. Fifteen

Chapter playlist: Get some-Lykke Li

Hey jealousy-Gin Blossoms

Thing for you-Hinder

* * *

Everyone in the Bowling Alley seemed to pair up quickly. I found myself attached to Troy, who wasn't even my boyfriend, nor was he my significant other. It seemed peculiar to me how we clung to each other when we weren't even committed. I didn't mind the closeness though – he smelled and looked amazing.

Our group of people muddled the usual small amount of people in the alley. I noticed others that were trying to take it easy, that were relaxing, glare at us from afar. I ignored them as we made our way towards the line of bowling balls that were being shot out one by one.

"Well, since Gabriella is new to the group, I believe she should be the one to go first." Patrick's eyes flickered to me in a more dangerous type of way. Everybody else eyed me with the same intensifying look.

All the girls had departed to one side, while the guys packed up another. It was guys verses girls and you could notice the competition was about to begin. I noticed Troy was frowning as Patrick said this; he looked aggravated by Patrick's friendly behavior towards me, "Why don't you go, man?" He suggested irritation evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I think Pat should go." Chloe grinned at Patrick in a dignified way.

Patrick just shook his head at her, a good-natured smirk on his face as he lightly swiped Chloe's hair as he walked by. The surprised look on her face made me laugh. Candace looked annoyed by Patrick's attentiveness towards everybody else, except for her.

My eyes scanned the group of guys who were watching Patrick. They looked hopeful. Well, all of them except for Calvin who was muttering things to Troy, who looked like he was getting angrier by the second. Troy's eyes flashed up from the ground as if he could feel the weight of my own. I couldn't help but notice how absurd his eyes looked in the darkness. They seemed to blind me, a rare blue-green overtaking them. He looked extraordinary. I could barely look away as a smile formed on my face. All anger had vanished from his face – pure innocence subjugated it.

I heard the girls around me laughing hysterically as my eyes went back to Patrick, who was now doing some silly, dorky dance. I looked up to the scores, realizing he had hit the jackpot. I couldn't help but giggle at his horrendous dancing. He already seemed like a geek – this just added to it. My eyes flashed back to Troy, a look of amusement consuming me. He just smiled as if he knew exactly what I was laughing about. His smile, as usual, gave me millions of butterflies, my breathing becoming unstable.

"Since Chloe is being unfair tonight, I think _she_ should go next." Patrick suggested, beaming at Chloe, deviously.

Chloe snorted, "No way, Pat. I think it really should be Gabriella's turn now." Her emerald-green eyes landed on me, as did Patrick's chocolate-brown ones.

I breathed in, slightly nervous, "Okay, _fine_." I gave in, as I noticed Troy's eyes watching me with interest.

As I moved up to take a shot, I heard Calvin murmuring things to Troy, quite audibly. "Dude, that woman is _fire_ – how did you manage to get something that naturally beautiful?" I couldn't believe someone would say such a thing about someone as ordinary as me.

I couldn't help but smile to myself when I heard Troy's reply though, "She's not really mine – but every time I'm with her I wonder how I managed to get lucky enough to have someone as beautiful as her in my life."

"Damn straight. That girl is possibly sexier than all your celebrity bimbos _combined_." Calvin's whispering became louder and louder.

"Alright man, I understand you think she's really attractive, but don't even think about it." The belligerence in Troy's tone made me smile even wider as I shot the ball, hoping desperately for it to knock over them all at once.

"Well, I judged her awfully wrong." I heard Patrick mutter from behind me as they knocked down, gracefully. I couldn't help but feel a speck of excitement flood through me as I brought my hands in the air, grinning with achievement.

"Girl that was _fabulous_!" Chloe greeted me with an extra bear hug, practically choking me to death with her own enthusiasm. "Your luck better rub off on me." She grinned as she pulled away from me.

"Troy, you're next." I jabbed a fatal black nail at Troy, who was sitting legitimately in the corner, practically blending in with his dark hair and his dark jacket. He looked adorable though – I wouldn't ever deny that.

He played a scared expression as he gave me a charming smile before leaping up off of his seat. "Montez is going down." I heard him grumble in a joking voice. All the guys and the girls seemed to be at the edge of their seats, the anticipation getting to us all as I took a seat next to Chloe.

"Troy, you suck at everything, there's no way you're going to beat Gabriella." Chloe was very supportive, very encouraging.

Troy threw her a glare, "No more money for you." This made me laugh. He stooped up towards the lane, his backside towards us. I noticed I wasn't the only one checking him out; it seemed every other girl, despite their own martial status, eyed him just as much. Yes, girls, I understand he's gorgeous, but please, refrain from staring intently at those faded blue jeans, just for one second. Suddenly, all my fantasies about him just seemed to develop even further. Maybe if he wasn't so beautiful, this would be much easier. He gave his bowling ball rather good recoil before extending it towards the lane. And Lord, did he look flawless with each and every move he made.

"I know that boy is practically yours and all, but damn, woman, he is so hot it's almost unnatural." Chloe seemed serious about this. "He's like a brother to me though, that's why I've never even tried."

We all watched as he knocked down every single pin on that lane. And it was bizarre because he seemed to lack a lot of potential with sports. But his aim was faultless, and he was accurate. I watched the pride appear on his lips as he turned around and slid onto his knees, biting his bottom lip with the same happiness immersing from him. I couldn't help but smile at him as he pointed to the scoreboard, obviously proving his own point. I just shook my head, still smiling as he made his way towards the other side of the lane again.

"I didn't know Troy could do anything correct. Hmm, well I've had my shock for the day." Patrick seemed to be just kidding, but Troy didn't eschew the opportunity to narrow his eyes at him.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time, Pat?" Chloe added in.

Patrick only scoffed, "Is it such a crime to be brutally honest sometimes?"

"Guys, you're making me hungry." Calvin complained, stifling a yawn as he stretched his arms out. "Seriously, what's for dinner, Bolton?" He smirked at Troy in a rather galling deportment.

"Ha, ha, _ha_." Troy only glowered at him.

"That does sound nice right now. All of this bowling is getting to me." Patrick supported, the same smirk encountering his own face.

"You guys are no fun. Seriously, that means the boys won. It wasn't even a fair game!" Chloe objected, looking frustrated.

"Hey, boys _always_ win. Unless you want to get up there and embarrass yourself, I doubt you would rather us keep going." Troy gave her a playful grin as he began to walk passed her, following behind Patrick and Calvin, who were heading towards the café on the other side of the lanes.

"Oh, you got one point, and now you think you're _so_ cool." I couldn't help but be a bit diverted by Troy and Chloe's childish feuding. Chloe was sticking her tongue out at Troy, while he just rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"I guess this means we're getting something to eat." Sydney muttered to us, a tone of boredom transpiring from her.

"Yeah, yeah, those idiots got what they wanted _again_." Chloe whined as Austin approached her, wrapping an affectionate arm around her waist.

Sydney and Candace were just watching in envy, obviously wishing their own boyfriends would be sweet enough to do something like that.

Personally, I began to wonder why Troy didn't at least wait up for me. Oh, but than again, _food_ was involved. How could I forget his interest in food?

We headed over towards the small café, finding the men sitting together, crammed, more-so together in a booth. I almost laughed at how immature they were, bundled together like a bunch of gay guys. I rolled my eyes as I took a seat _across_ from Troy, as the other girls found positions as close to their men as they could get.

"G'day everyone."

A British woman with exotic brunette hair and animated sapphire eyes approached us, and I figured she was our waitress for tonight. Most of us just nodded in acknowledge her, and she did the same, until she met eyes with Troy.

"Ohmigod!" She said it so fast; I'm surprised anyone could understand her. "Y-you're Troy Bolton! U-uh, hi! I'm such a big fan. Can I have an autograph, pah-lease?" She was now practically drooling over him, in all of her begging.

The rest of us exchanged looks of pity and annoyance. Yay, another obsessive fan girl.

But Troy, with a pensive smile and a kind heart, he just grinned as she handed him a pen and he began to write on the napkin, taking in the name she had on her name tag – _Brenda._ I almost wondered what he wrote on the napkin, but I decided to ignore my own curiosity as he handed it to her, chummily.

"Thank you _so_ much. My god, you really are gorgeous. You-you are… I, um, s-sorry. W-what would you like to have today? I'll give it to you for free, really." She was awfully infatuated. I couldn't help but frown as Troy took her love for him nothing but good-heartedly.

"Thanks, you really don't have to."

"Oh, but you are _so_ talented. Gosh." She continued gushing.

"I'll have a cheeseburger basket and French fries, thanks." He said to her, handing her the menu. "And seriously, give me the check, I'm not lacking in money, I promise." He gave her a rather magnetic wink that obviously sent her into hysterics for she didn't blink for about two minutes.

"R-right, and for the rest of you?" Her eyes landed on me.

"Oh, I'll just take a milkshake." Troy's eyes locked with mine for a second, before I looked back down to the table.

"I'll have the same as him." Patrick told the woman.

Her eyes rested on Calvin, who put on a collected smirk, obviously attempting to charm her also. She seemed unmoved, of course. "Well, beautiful, I'll take a salad – can't gain too much on these abs, you know?" I watched Patrick slap his own forehead, Chloe roll her eyes, Troy look away with disgust, and Sydney frown at the same exact moment.

Brenda didn't react. "Right, I'll have that all to you in a second. And once again, thank you _so_ much, Troy. You are such a sweet, genuine guy; you aren't anything like those haters say." I felt the urge to question him about his _haters_ but I removed the idea as she scurried away, obviously walking on nothing but clouds.

"Damn, dude, I swear… girls cater to you so much that it's gross." Calvin muttered, sounding more jealous than anything else. "That chick didn't even give me a second glance after noticing you. You need to seriously hook me up with a Hollywood job, man."

"You act like it's _so_ easy – you know you have to be talented to get into Hollywood." Troy lectured him, his eyes directed away from Calvin's.

"Well, obviously not so much, _you_ got into Hollywood, didn't you?" Patrick chuckled at his own question.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny; I'm laughing so hard right now." Troy just frowned, obviously looking annoyed by Patrick's ignorant comment.

Patrick chatted with Calvin, while the majority of the girls whispered amongst each other about their men. Me, I just sat there, speechless on everything. I didn't really know what to say to them. They seemed like nice girls but my mind was set more on Troy. Was he really serious about me? I wondered a bit more after watching him vividly flirting with that fan girl. She wasn't even that attractive. Than again, nothing's about attraction, is it? I bit my bottom lip in frustration as the waitress brought Troy, Patrick, and Calvin their meals. She handed me my milkshake, heedlessly. And than she began to bat her eyelashes at Troy again, "If there is anything else you need, Troy, just let me know." She gave him a full, giddy smile before trudging away with nothing but glee monopolizing her.

Troy, in all his awkwardness, grabbed the salt right away and inaccurately attempted to spread it throughout his French fries. Well, being rather uncoordinated, we all watched the entire container spill all over his fries. He looked up with embarrassment as we all couldn't help but laugh at him. Calvin, being the one who laughed more dramatically than everybody else, was practically in tears. Chloe just kept muttering things like, "Oh, I love you Troy…"

Troy's eyes fell onto mine, as if trying to fight up an excuse, "Well, looks like I won't be eating those fries anytime soon." A humiliated, yet mesmerizing smile appeared on his lips. I just giggled at him, amused by his usual clumsiness.

Before doing something else embarrassing, he got up off of his feet and headed towards the door, making up the excuse that he needed some fresh air. His eyes glanced over towards me before he walked out, as he nodded his head up in a rather inviting way. I looked to the girls who mostly looked excited for me, and then excused myself also, claiming I may come back.

I followed him outside, where he stood his hands in his pockets. He turned around and sighed with relief, "Thank God, I thought I was going to go crazy if I sat in there any longer."

"Why's that?" I asked, smiling at him, inquisitively.

His lips turned into a grin as he moved closer towards me, "I want to be alone with you _so_ bad – they were just taking up space too much." I laughed at his ridiculously cute comment.

"Well I really liked it when you spilled that salt all over the place, Troy."

He looked up to the gloomy, California sky, "I'm assuming you added that to the list of _most embarrassing things that Troy can ever do_?"

"Yep, it's up there with the _freatures_ and supposedly shaving off his eyebrows, and I guess he used to fall down the stairs all the time according to his family."

"That was _twice_, and don't act like you've never fallen down the stairs before." He looked so deadly serious about this, it just made me laugh harder.

"I actually haven't."

"_Never_?" He seemed stunned by this. "Gabriella, do you even have stairs?"

"Yes, Troy. Just because I live in Chicago doesn't mean I've never used stairs before." I just shook my head at him, unable to contain my amusement with him.

He just rolled his eyes, "Right, I keep forgetting you actually have a life there. You're so engrossed by this place, it makes me think differently." He inched himself closer to me, my heartbeat increasing. "I'll just admit it, Gabriella – I'm more prone to doing embarrassing things when you're around."

"Why's that?" I inquired in a teasing voice as he ran a hand down my cheek.

"Because, you make me nervous."

"Shut up, Troy Bolton." I grinned at him, unable to believe him, still. "You were giving that waitress the slip. She'll probably call you tonight and you'll tell her the same thing."

He looked at me, incredulously. "And you got mad at me for getting upset over yoga boy?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "Ryan doesn't do yoga!"

"Yes he does, in his pink pants!" Troy grinned at me. "His mom calls him Ducky."

"You are cruel, Troy Bolton. Your jealousy makes you cut other people down." I narrowed my eyes at him, playfully.

"Well you're implying that I'm juggling women. That's totally not even the case." He took a step even closer to me; I could almost catch his breath. His simple exhale gave me something close to heaven – it was like infinity to me. It overpowered any other feeling I've ever felt in my lifetime. "Look, let's get out of here, let's drive up to Malibu. I know a secret area; I think you'd like it." He stroke my hair as he said this, raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Okay." I could barely even manage out the words – my voice became so tiny and susceptible to his suggestion. "Never knew you were the romantic." I finally found the words to say and he just grinned at me as we walked towards a car I had never seen before. "What's all this? Are we in the 80's again?"

"It's Calvin's. Cool, right? He said I could borrow it."

"Oh, so you had this all planned, hmm? You little conniver, you." I smirked at him as he opened the passenger's seat for me.

"Well, I like the ocean, you like the ocean – we like the ocean. I figured it'd be a nice adornment." He just smiled as the wind gracefully whipped his hair around as he got into the driver's seat. He started up the ignition and I felt a shake of impulse taking me over. The way that the clouds shadowed his face seemed unreal, and the very position we were in seemed to make him smile. "I can't get over how beautiful you look." He complimented, his eyes locating my own for a second.

"Oh, _please_. Your hair looks extraordinary." I motioned towards his hair, which was being tossed in the wind at the very movement we were in.

"This? This is out of my laziness, pure laziness." He told me, biting his bottom lip as we began to pass hidden coves and small ridges of rock. It all seemed like another world – the clouds were hardly even noticeable in the sky, but it only made it look that much more idealistic.

"You know sometimes I wonder how someone as lazy as you mustered up so much drive to make it to Hollywood." I told him, chuckling to myself.

"Oh, I _have_ drive, I just can pull off a lot of laziness when I'm not singing and dancing at five o'clock in the morning." He grinned at me, giving me one of those heart-stopping winks I just adore.

I pulled out my cell phone, unable to contain my infatuation with his beauty, "I think it's time for a Kodak moment. Troy Bolton in the process of driving a classic convertible, looking weightlessly beautiful and obliviously lazy?" I grinned at him as he gave me a deep frown before his gorgeous colored eyes fell to the phone. I snapped the shot, only amazed at how attractive one can even look in just a picture alone. "Incredible." I breathed, just looking down at the picture.

"Are you flabbergasted by the very beauty that Mother Nature bestowed upon me, my beloved Juliet?" Troy sounded so English and so gracefully proper that I had to laugh as I hit his arm playfully.

"You aren't allowed to be conceited, and who the heck says flabbergasted anyways?" I grinned at him, obviously mimicking him.

"I'm not sure – Webster probably does." Troy seemed amused by his own comment as he chuckled. "Get it, Webster?" He was such a dork that I just had to giggle at him, again.

"You're ridiculously dorky, and I think you're quite oblivious to it, also."

"I have a lot of moments. You can deal with that, right?" His eyes were placed on me, benumbing me completely.

"Truthfully, I think it's cute, actually." I couldn't help but bashfully smile as I looked down, recalling how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed about spilling the salt all over the French fries.

"Well, I've never heard that one before. I guess surprises are just a part of the package deal though." Troy's eyes went back to the road, admiring the humongous tangerine rocks to the right side of us subtly.

"Troy?" I asked, unable to refrain from wondering to myself about so many things at once. I was dying to question him – to survey how he truly felt about me. I was feeling such strong feelings for him; it was unbearable to wait any further.

But before I could even continue, we arrived at Malibu Beach. It was so peaceful, so serene, as in a private getaway. It shocked me that he knew of the most secluded area on the entire beach. We heard no voices, no echoing. It was just me and him – all alone, together. And that's exactly the way I wanted it to be.

We both closed our doors in unison, and he looked disappointed that he couldn't open the door for me again. I smiled at the politeness he had in him. He really did come from a good family, and he was just a normal person. He just suffered from a crazy, hectic life of nothing but paparazzi and gossip. But I admired him for it – he really worked hard to get where he is. He was very determined and very driven, despite his sluggish attitude towards simple things such as his hair and breakfast. I smiled at the image of him jumping up on that counter and devouring that breakfast. God, I swore to myself I wasn't in love with him, but I secretly wondered if I was going to be eventually.

I took off my flip flops before walking onto the beach. It was so clean, so colossal. I was just stupefied by the very beginning. I mean, I fell in love with it, literally. I instantly knew it was going to be my favorite beach. It seemed so romantic – so away from the rest of the world. Troy was up ahead of me, his hands in his pockets as he strode towards the ocean, his eyes placed on the sand. Was he pouting because he couldn't open the door for me? I smirked, having a fantastic idea as I sprinted up to him, leaping onto his back, practically giving him a heart attack. Fortunately, as I reached my hands onto his shoulders, he understood what I wanted to do. He allowed me to place my legs around his neck as he grasped onto my feet and I found myself clinging onto his amazingly soft hair. Was there any part of this boy that was imperfect? No, and even if he did have his flaws – they seemed abnormally pure to me. I was practically addicted to him.

"Was Troy Bolton pouting because he couldn't open my door for me again?"

"Gabriella, a guy knows when he's not wanted." He sounded earnest, but the grin on his face made me think differently.

"Oh, you just seek attention, don't you? That's why you flirt with other girls."

"Gabriella – I do not flirt with other girls." He said it rather lowly, as if it irritated him that I would think such a thing. "If you want, next time, I won't wink, alright? I really just didn't want her to feel like she didn't need a tip because I'm a celebrity. That's not even fair." He moved around a bit.

"Aw, poor girl." I chuckled.

"You're ridiculously stubborn, you know that? You just can't accept the fact that I like you and not someone else. I'm about to throw you into that ocean, maybe then you'll believe me." He looked up to me, a malignant yet sexy smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't."

"I threw you in that pool, remember?" He recalled.

"Troy."

"Gabriella."

"_Troy_!" I cried, as he began to spin me around. "I'm getting dizzy." He attempted to make a noise, similar to a horse. "Was that supposed to be a horse sound?" I asked, unable to hide my humor.

"Yeah, not good?"

"That was horrendous."

"I figured." He chuckled to himself. "But that's off subject; I have a mission to complete." He said in a serious voice as he began to walk towards the ocean – me on his back, squealing in fear.

"Troy! Don't you dare, I will seriously kill you."

"You'll be soaked; you probably won't even want to move you'll be shaking so badly." He informed me.

"I'll tell your mom!"

"Now how in the world are you going to get a hold of her? And if anything, she'll probably understand – she's the one who gives me foot massages and makes me cookies."

"Troy."

"Why don't you ever make me cookies or give me foot massages?"

"Because you're threatening to throw me into an ocean, Troy Bolton!" I shrieked, and just as I did so, he released me from his grasp, allowing me to tumble to the ground. "Thank you." I scoffed, helping myself up from the ground. Troy was preoccupied with focusing on a playground that was hardly even a playground, a small distance from where we were.

"I used to go there all the time when I was a kid." He told me, as if replaying the images in his mind.

"Aww, that's sweet." I smiled, imagining him with longer, shaggier hair, and not such rippling muscles.

"I'll race you?" He looked to me, a competitive grin on his face. God, why did he have to be so aggressive all the time? I sighed as he sprinted off, obviously beating me to the race. I followed, lethargically after him, knowing I wouldn't beat someone who works out more than any normal human being should. "Well, I imagine you forfeited that one." He said as he grinned at me, winning me over so easily.

I rolled my eyes, "You know I would be upset if you weren't so cute all the time, Bolton." I practically assumed that was a threat, but I wasn't sure. "Is that a merry-go-round?" I asked, glancing at a small, multi-colored merry-go-round. Yeah, that was a dumb question.

"Yeah, this is like a 1980's playground. It's been here since I was a kid." He seemed to be glowing in anxiety about this.

I propped myself up on the merry-go-round, feeling like a child again. I felt the jolt of energy accompany me as I began to make it go around and around. I giggled like a little girl who had just met a cute boy for the first time. Troy's eyes seemed to glisten as he watched me, interested in how excited I was over this immature device. He than grinned and attempted to prop himself up on a small, spring rider, that was probably fit for a toddler, maybe younger. I watched him, my mouth agape, as he sprung onto it, and then flew backwards, landing on his behind. I burst into laughter, accordingly, unable to breathe from the excessive amount of amusement flooding through me.

He bit his bottom lip as he got up from the ground and came charging after me. I tried to move away from him as fast as possible, moving to a different side of the merry-go-round. "I'm sick of you making fun of me so much." He said with a devilishly handsome grin. I just mustered as much potency as I could to get away from him. We were on opposite sides of the merry-go-round.

My eyes lighted up as I looked back at him, unable to hide the realistic feelings I held deep inside for him. "That was brilliant, Bolton." I couldn't help but release another minute of giggles.

"And there it happens again – something more to add to the list. I really outdid myself this time, didn't I?" His eyes flickered back to me, the same glimmer present in his eyes. I could feel that there was more than just chemistry between us as his face turned eloquent as he made his way closer to me. I did the same.

"Hey!" The moment was rudely interrupted by Calvin's blustering voice as Troy's group of friends ran towards us, all of them in pairs of two like before. Troy looked frustrated but I could tell he was going to resist the urge to get angry again. Calvin patted him on the back, "Good luck man." He strolled on by, Sydney heavy on his back. It seemed they were all now in the process of giving each other piggyback rides. Patrick was just blabbing on about stuff to Chloe, who was holding onto Austin, as usual. Candace was adjacent to Patrick, but silent.

"We should go by them." I told Troy, who looked hesitant towards even moving from the spot we were in.

He sighed with exasperation, "Once again, I really feel like fate likes us a lot." He sounded so annoyed and disappointed, I wanted to just hold onto him and kiss him right than and there. I was too big of a pansy to do that though.

Everyone seemed to depart though, instantly. They all found their own thing to do – between giving each other piggyback rides and talking quietly amongst each other. Troy and I quickly realized that alone time was not that big of a problem in this situation. We somehow found a subtle way to remove our presence from them and find a nice, small hidden cove to talk in.

"Finally." He breathed with easement. "Besides the fact that they're all practically fighting with each other, I almost dislike myself for getting you involved with them. Now they're gonna want to do this all the time." His eyes were the only light inside of the cove. "Call me selfish, but I kind of want you all to myself."

"Fighting isn't _that_ bad. Usually it makes couples stronger, doesn't it?" I remembered, even though I believed that Candace and Patrick weren't getting any stronger, at all.

"Really? I've never heard that. You know, you and I haven't fought it all. Does that mean that we're very boring people, or that we just don't like each other?" He sounded half-kidding, half-serious. But his eyes seemed to twinkle in the darkness.

"Hmm. Well, maybe I have an argument to make with you, Troy Bolton." I grinned at him, folding my arms, dangerously.

He made a nervous expression, biting his bottom lip, "Oh, God. What did I do this time, Gabriella? You just can't stand me, can you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, shut up, Troy. Now you're becoming attention-prone again. There is one thing I can't stand though." My expression turned stone-cold, and I became dead serious as Troy's eyes didn't falter from my own. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"What?" His voice wasn't playful anymore, nor was his expression. He suddenly sounded shocked, as if he wasn't expecting me to say something like that in a million years.

"You – you say you like me, but you haven't kissed me yet."

"W-well… why would you ever think I'd wanna kiss you?" A grin appeared on his face as he said this, and he looked down, suddenly flushing a bit. "Well, if it wasn't for your friends and all those stupid interruptions—"

"Excuse me? _My_ friends? I believe Calvin is your friend, and Chad and Taylor are yours too. It's more your friends than mine." I smirked at him.

"Well, you're not entirely innocent in this argument, I mean, you totally could do something too—"

"But _you're_ the guy – I've been expecting you to! You don't have to be scared of me, Troy, really, I'm just another girl." I told him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Not scared, and you aren't just another girl." The colors of his eyes only multiplied as he brought himself closer to me, his legs still were in Indian style. "Gabriella, this is real – I'm serious about this. I know its cliché, but I just want it to be the right moment. I want you to understand that I'm not just in this for the fun. I really do care about you." His voice was so soft and careful – it's like he was afraid I might just break any second.

"I'm not a vase, Troy, you aren't going to break me, I promise. And I believe you." I whispered to him as I felt his hand reach out for mine. I felt electricity just from his touch. "I just don't understand why you haven't tried harder."

"I'm far too laid back about this – I'm really sorry." Troy sounded sincere. "I'm just not very good with this, or something. Usually it is just for fun – but you, you're like… so much to me, and it's all so fast. And it's just the way you are, your personality, everything."

"Troy, you are excellent at this." I caressed his cheek, unable to deal with how smooth it was. I felt a tremble inside. "_Now_ is the perfect moment." I could barely breathe at the distance between us.

But I didn't feel our lips meet. My eyes opened again and Troy was looking outside the cove, as if making sure nobody was around. I laughed softly, realizing he didn't want any more interruptions. He sighed in satisfaction than moved towards me again, his eyes looking to me with animation. I felt the same excitement from earlier as he inched closer and closer to me.

I felt my upper lip quiver as his lips crashed onto mine – so sinless, so beautiful. He was like a drug, I just couldn't get enough. I felt all my blood rushing and I felt as if I was going on a rollercoaster – the energy was endless. Discovering the insides of his mouth was nothing as I felt his entire body pressing upon me in the process. The desire and the aching seemed to only increase and I could feel the eagerness in him also. The vestige between us just was incredible. I felt so many sparks, so many crashes of fireworks in my heart; I could only continue kissing him. It wasn't even in my trail of thoughts to break away. I personally think we could have gone on for hours like this.

I knew it – I was falling in love with him.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Dang… well, this is my second story that I added a kiss in. My first was Behind The Mask. I love writing the kiss scenes, they're my absolute favorites. Anyways, you want an update, review, please! Tell me what you think. I'll tell you what I think – I wish my boyfriend was more like Troy, that's what I think. HA. Alright, later guys, Whitney.


	16. Sixteen

Chapter playlist: Hold you-Maria Mena

* * *

How long did we spend kissing? I am not sure, to be frank. It seemed endless, and that was perfectly fine with me. There were no interruptions, no one breaking the moment. It just seemed to fit; it seemed to connect in place. I was exhilarated. I could have kept my lips on his for hours. His lips were so soothing, so tranquilizing. I felt relieved to finally experience what I've been waiting for.

"Knock, knock." As usual, a voice cut off our picture-perfect moment.

We were in a cove, a cove by the ocean, by the Pacific Ocean. Could things get any better? I mean, my lips were pressed against Troy Bolton's. Troy Bolton as in the famous, beautiful, heart-stopping celebrity that every girl wishes she could have as her own…

Our eyes both flickered open as we noticed Patrick lingering by the front of the cove. He was glancing at us strangely, "Didn't mean to interrupt… we were going to head over to Austin's. Chloe suggested someone would come and invite you all." He didn't sound to enthusiastic about this, nor was he really persuasive.

My eyes went to Troy, who looked a bit dazed from the kiss still. His eyes were so blue in the darkness; I could hardly make out any of his other features. Was it even normal to have eyes like those?

"That sounds nice…" I began,

"Uh, actually…" Troy cut me off, his eyes landing on me in a rather impervious way. Obviously he didn't want to. I could hardly move with those eyes so intense on me. "I have some things to do, you know." His eyes were still on me, "Gabriella too…"

"Oh." I got the hint. "Yeah, busy, busy." God, I was a horrible liar.

Patrick seemed unaffected, and careless. "Oh, well sucks for you. I'll see you later man. And it was very nice to meet you, Gabriella. I hope things go well for you two." He sounded sincere about this.

"I hope things work out with you and Candace." I told him as he was beginning to leave.

He stumbled back with a crooked grin on his face, "That's a sorry case."

When he was clear out of sight, I felt Troy's eyes on me again, their thickness burrowing into me. I turned to face him, "Things to do?"

He looked guilty for a second, but than crossed it out with his charming smile, "Well, you know, Gabriella, I'm a very hard-working person, by the end of the day I'm _extremely_ tired. Don't lie; you've secretly wanted to cuddle up to a nice movie too." He winked at me, that same wink he always does.

"Cuddle up to a nice movie? Oh, you're no fun." I grinned at him. "Is dancing really _that_ dehydrating?"

"Yes, why do people act like we do absolutely nothing? You think we just sit there and mess around during filming hours?" His smile never faltered, and he moved closer to me, adjourning the space between us. "C'mon, I'm tired." He whined, like an immature, yet adorable toddler.

"_Fine_, but I don't think your friends enjoy you ditching them like this."

"It's not ditching, it's more like… having a good excuse." He chuckled, than extended himself to be completely intimate with me. His eyes sparkled in the eclipse around us, "A few more seconds?" His eyes closed and I felt his lips playfully crash onto mine. His eyes opened again, and I just couldn't say no.

I pulled him towards me, despite how crammed we were. My arms protracted around his neck as I desirously ran my hands through his faultless set of ebony-colored hair. It was so messy and disorganized – I couldn't resist the urge.

Our tongues were busy discovering our mouth's insides with great revelry and I felt him pressure the force upon me. He was getting a bit out of control. I couldn't help but smile through the kiss as I felt his figure surge against my own and I completely lost myself in his kiss.

I was so consumed in him; I didn't notice Calvin standing outside the cove, just smirking at us, devilishly.

Troy was the first to notice. He pulled away and rolled his eyes at one of his best friends, "Dude, what was that? Do you always just… watch people, like that?"

"Dude, it's cool, you guys got some – I'm happy for you." He seemed like it, and that freaked me out. "I wanted to say goodbye." He looked hurt that we were aggravated by him. "Congrats, Troy." He winked, eerily.

"Man, get outta here." Troy's voice sounded more aggressive than usual, and I couldn't help but giggle as Calvin scurried away from us, practically terrified of what Troy could do to him with those glorious arm muscles. He looked apologetic as our eyes met again, "I'm sorry, I have no idea why he's like that…"

"There's always one guy that is. I'm not mad." I promised him, giving him a sweet smile.

"Good, because I'm not finished with you just yet." He gave me a wicked grin as he moved close to me again, and I found the same force meeting my lips all over again. My breathing had stilled and I could feel his heart against mine. Extraordinary wasn't even the word for it. He lingered on my lips, and softly bit my bottom lip, making me tremble with yearning. I wanted him. He pulled away for a second, his eyes searching mine – gigantic oceans, "Gabriella, I think I'm falling for you." The words hit me like fireworks in my heart, crashing and bolting. I felt as if my soul had been set on fire as I smiled back at him.

"It's mutual." I told him, and I felt him moving against me, his lips starting from my lips and coming down to my neck. The desire became stronger. Than, his cell phone's ringtone went off blatantly.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing,_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

_My missionaries in a foreign field,_

_For some reason I can't explain,_

_Once you go there was never, never an honest word,_

_And that was when I ruled the world._

"Hello?" Though Troy and I were about centimeters apart still, I found myself intensively staring at him, just admiring him. I began to wonder for the umpteenth time how I managed to be alone with such a beautiful man. "Your boxers? I have no idea." He was grinning in a rather ornery way and I knew something was up. I just gave him a curious look, biting my bottom lip. "Uh, no clue, man. We'll be back soon though, I swear." He hung up, his eyes meeting mine, "Chad."

"What about his boxers?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… prank, gone wrong." He answered an erratic look to his face.

I laughed lightly, "Troy Bolton, what are we going to do with you? Where did you put his boxers? Or more specifically, why would you even _touch_ his boxers?"

"Don't get me wrong, a man's boxers are his secret sanctuary, but… anything's worth it for a good laugh. Unfortunately, there's no easy way to say, your boxers are stuck in the freezer… frozen solid." He made a face.

"That is so mean! How'd you like it if someone put _your_ boxers in the freezer? If you ever do something odd with my undergarments I'm going to make sure you never see another sunny day, Troy." I threatened, though I couldn't wipe away my amused smile.

"Well, I may have done it to Sharpay too…" Troy ran his fingers through his hair. "But it was all good-humoredly." He gave me a cheeky grin. "And I could never do that to you – though I do think it's cute when you get mad like that."

"You are unbelievable." I looked into his eyes with a smile stuck on my face, "Unbelievably… amazing." I gasped out, not believing my own ears. I usually didn't speak out my feelings, especially not to gorgeous guys like him.

We just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, as if we were stuck in a moment. We're interrupted by my cell phone's ringtone now going off.

_If you're not in it for love (baby)  
If you're not willin' to give it all you got  
If you're not in it for life, if you're not in it for love.  
Let me make it clear, to you my dear.  
If you're not in it for love  
I'm outta here!_

Troy just raised an eyebrow at me as my favorite Shania Twain song came through the phone. I just shrugged at him – I loved Shania Twain! How embarrassing. I guess this adds to the 'Most Embarrassing things Gabriella has ever done', not like I can compete with Troy, but hey, it's a start.

"Hey Gab, it's me." It was Taylor.

Troy was attempting to hear through the phone, he kept trying to inch up to the ear of the cell phone. I pushed him away playfully, giving him an eye roll.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Girl, you need to get over here. I guess Troy played some prank on Chad, or so Chad thinks, because like half of his boxers are gone, and he's like flipping out. I can't even calm him down. It's like a madhouse here. Please, come back, _now_." She was pleading, desperately. I realized Troy was now listening from the phone's ear again. I pushed him, shocked at how rude he was. He just pouted and folded his arms, leaning against the edge of the cove. I couldn't help but giggle at his immaturity.

"Okay, well tell him it's not the end of the world. They're in the freezer. We're coming back anyways though because Mr. Ballerina is tired." I couldn't help but look at Troy when I said this, taking in his offended glance he gave me.

Taylor just laughed, "Alright, Chad's gonna kill him when he gets home though. And he better not have done anything with any of my clothes."

"No, he doesn't have enough guts to do that." Now Troy was really giving me hurt looks, "I'll see you soon." I hung up on her, and laid my eyes on a pouting Troy. "Oh come on, ballerinas and dancers are very similar."

"Not even close." He folded his arms.

"You twirl though, don't you?" I grinned at him and he just blushed a little bit.

"We don't wear tights, or anything. Take it back." He suddenly commanded his eyes dark and stringent.

I just grinned, "What if I don't?"

"I threw you into a pool and _almost_ threw you into an ocean." He narrowed his eyes at me, and I couldn't help but smile bigger. He was so cute. "We both know I'm stronger than you, so your odds are kind of low, Gabriella."

"My odds of what? Surviving your wrath?" I snorted; as if that was the most preposterous thing I've ever heard.

"Oh… you asked for it." He smirked, nebulously, and than got up off of his feet. Before I knew it, he had me hanging from his back, as if I was a sack of potatoes or something. I shrieked, hysterical towards being upside down. All my blood rushed to my head instantly.

"Troy!" I cried, as he led me out of the cove, obviously walking across the beach to get back to his car. He completely ignored me and I could see that stupid grin on his face. I kicked and tried to hit his legs but he only laughed at me.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"Oh… Troy… I don't know your middle name… Bolton! You better put me down."

"David Alexander." He added in, cheekily.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton! You better put me down, _now_. People are watching – your fan girls are going to break down my window and murder me tomorrow morning."

"Don't be such a drama queen; they'll deal with the rejection."

And then, he just put me down, simple as that. I gaped at him, incredulously, as he opened the passenger's seat for me that grin still on his face.

"Thank you." I huffed, as he secluded me into the car. He went to the opposite side and slid into the driver's seat. "Do you feel accomplished because you opened the door for me?" I joked.

"Yeah, that was killing me. Seriously, I'm trying to be helpful, you gotta take the hint, or else I just feel unwanted." He responded seriously, as he put on a pair of Rayband sunglasses.

I stared at him, "Are those… new?"

"No, I've had them all along, just never really wore them." He smiled as he began to back out of Malibu Beach's parking lot.

I wrinkled my nose at him, "You just think you're so cool."

"Only because I'm driving a girl like you around." I think he winked at me, but I'm not really sure, I couldn't see passed those dark sunglasses.

"I still haven't forgiven you for making all my blood rush to my brain, you know." I informed him, folding my arms as he turned to face me, a mischievous grin on his face. I can't deny how irresistible he looked in those glasses.

"Aw, well I know what'll cheer you up." He was so self-assured it made me want to shoot myself. I knew he had some kind of plan. I never thought he was that type, but my mind has changed a lot about him recently.

We drove for a few minutes before he stopped at an ice-cream joint, driving through the drive-thru. I looked to him in surprise, "Troy, you didn't have to…"

"It sounded good." He rolled his window down and looked to me, "Well, what do you want, my beloved Juliet? Anything you want." He lowered his sunglasses for a second, giving me a glimpse of those beautiful baby blues again. I felt my heart race. Stop being so cute, Troy.

"Um, I'll have a vanilla cone with sprinkles." I answered, weakly.

Troy just nodded and turned to the window, "We'll have a vanilla cone with sprinkles, and a chocolate cone." The woman just nodded at him. I was astonished that she didn't recognize him. Than again, he pulled off his disguise well.

He pulled up to the second window, receiving the two cones. He handed me mine, and our hands felt the jolt of electricity, as usual. How does that still happen? I licked a bit of the top off since it was melting. And he was doing the same with his other hand. He handed the woman the money, and than we sped off.

"Thank you." I didn't look at him, just smiled candidly as I looked down, timidly.

He had stopped the car, right in front of Manhattan Beach. He took off his sunglasses. The skies had a rich, onyx color to them. The stars were bright; they made everything seem more vibrant. And the moonlight was magnetizing. My eyes flashed over to him; he was just looking at me. I couldn't deny how unnatural he looked – the radiance dancing across his bronzed skin. The stars illuminated his eyes; they looked a more emerald green at the moment. I felt my heart leap to my feet in just a second as I lost my ability to breathe. And then he did the unexpected – he took a speck off of his chocolate ice cream cone. I stifled a giggle as I noticed some of the ice cream had gotten stuck on his upper lip. He seemed completely negligent to this. He moved towards me anyways though, and I felt the fever arrive just within the space between us. I stopped him, smiling innocently, as I gradually swiped away the ice cream, unable to contend my smile.

He looked confused, but than as if he had just realized, he looked humiliated. He rolled his eyes and I just laughed, "What is that, number ten on the list of embarrassing things?"

"I'll say you really outdid yourself today." I grinned at him.

"Thanks, you're really helping the situation…" He ran a hand through his hair attractively. I watched him, unable to look away from him as he bit his bottom lip, driving me crazy.

"So, ice cream cones by the ocean, underneath the stars? I never knew you were a romantic." I observed, looking up to the sky.

"Yeah, neither did I, actually. Looks like you're more than just the music in me." He gave me a half-smile as he leaned over in order to brush his lips against mine. I'm not sure why he kept doing that – why he was so allured to my lips. I loved having his against mine, it was like an addiction. I could never get enough of the energy I felt jolting inside of me. I could never get sick of the only drug I've ever been addicted to in my life – the drug that kept me high every second I was in his very presence.

He pulled away; his sage-colored eyes were holding something I've noticed before. It was something powerful, something larger than life. He _was_ larger than life. He was the supreme, the ultimate voltage. We were still close, when I just heard his melodic voice, so quiet, yet so beautiful,

"_It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart: the start of something new."_

I loved my life.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Well, geez, enough Troyella fluff for the day, maybe? Haha, I'm just messing. But yeah, this was basically a lot of Troyella moments. The next chapter will probably consist of a lot of those too. :P I love it, don't you? I can imagine Troy doing that, like when he came up to her house and started singing to her in the first movie. I was like OH MY GOD that is so cute, if a guy did that to me I would like cry. Haha. Alright, I'm done being stupid. Leave a review!


	17. Seventeen

In all of my wildest dreams, I would have never imagined that it would come to this. I never thought I'd be sitting there next to a man loved by many, wanted by thousands, hated by few. We all knew how charismatic he was – how he shaped the world and focused every woman's eyes on him. I just couldn't believe that I was the one feeling his eccentricity, that I was the one who had gotten fortunate enough to comb my hands through his hair, to look into his eyes, completely lavish myself because of his kiss. It became unreal.

"Hmm, you're really going all out tonight, aren't you?" I asked him, a smile playing on my lips as I felt the closeness of his face. Seconds ago he had serenaded me, _again_; God, he knows I can't resist him when he does that.

"Well, I was going to take you dancing under the moonlight, maybe take you out to the hills to watch the sunset…"

"Troy, sunset passed _hours_ ago." I reminded him, the smile not leaving.

"Sunrise," He corrected, giving a slight pout, "How am I doing?"

"You lost your radiance at sunset." I joked, as he leaned away, half-smiling as he rolled his eyes. "The ice cream was rather good though." I informed him as I shuffled far enough out the window to toss the cone into the garbage can.

"Good; I'm glad I got something right." He gradually veered towards me, his charming, crooked smile getting the best of my heart as it seemed to do a twist. The darkness seemed unavoidable but between us, I could only see the blue in his eyes, and the way his lips seemed so inviting, _again_. Gosh, I was addicted.

However, my cell phone's ringtone ruined the moment, as if we didn't have enough interruptions throughout tonight. Troy looked rather disappointed but just put his gaze on the ocean as I answered my phone, Chad's photo present on the screen, "Chad, I already talked to Taylor, your boxers are…"

"Gabriella, can you guys seriously just come home _now_? I can't find anything in Troy's house, and Tay and I got into a fight; she won't tell me anything!" Chad sounded desperate and as if he had been losing all sanity.

I breathed in sharply, taking in Troy's roll of eyes from next to me, "Chad, we'll be home in a second – calm down. What did you two get into a fight about?"

"I'm not sure, it's complicated."

"It can't be too complicated; can't you guys just try to work it out? We're nowhere near the house right now." I tried to hide my frustration, but I was becoming selfish with my alone time with Troy, also.

"It's freaking eleven o'clock at night, where the heck are you guys? Seriously, tell Troy to get his butt home now. I can't even find any toilet paper in the bathroom."

"Umm…" My eyes tore towards Troy, "Where's your toilet paper at?" I blushed at the slightly embarrassing question. He had his head leaned back, his eyes concentrated onto the top of his car in aggravation.

Hearing me, his eyebrows furrowed, "Uh… underneath the cabinet, I'm pretty sure." Now he was looking at me oddly.

"Underneath the cabinet, he says." I told Chad, my face still red.

"No it's not, I already looked there. I've looked _everywhere_." Chad argued.

I sighed in irritation, "Well, calm down, we'll be back in a second, and try to work things out with Taylor, okay?"

"Well, warn Troy he's going to get killed when he comes home – I can't believe he freakin' _froze_ all my boxers! Do you understand what it's like when you can't wear underwear, it's disgusting, Gab, he's really outdone himself this time…"

Before he could strike up a real storm, I ended the conversation, "I know, I know, we'll see you soon, bye." I pushed the end button and rubbed my forehead.

"Chad?" Troy obviously overheard pieces of the conversation – or the yelling.

"Yeah… he's freaking out because him and Taylor got in a fight, his boxers are frozen, and I guess he can't find the toilet paper." I didn't bother looking at him – it was all a bit bizarre at this moment.

"How awkward…" Troy's facial expression didn't show any sympathy though, actually, he seemed to be trying to hold back a grin.

"That's not funny! This is all your fault, _you're_ the reason we have so many interruptions! If you weren't pulling pranks on every person on this planet, maybe we'd have more time together!" I didn't mean to sound angry, though it came out rather strong.

Troy, ridiculously easygoing and everything, just gave me a chuckle, "Gabriella, you're completely overreacting, Chad's gonna be alright, _everything's_ going to be alright." What was he, Bob Marley now?

"You're not worried that he's the least bit angry at you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He'll get over it. Calm down, Gabriella, it's alright. We should head back though; it is getting kind of late." He sighed, now starting up the car, turning its lights on. "So, what did him and Taylor get into it about?" He questioned, while getting on the freeway.

I watched as the ocean slowly began to fade away from us, "I'm not sure – he said it was complicated."

"He _always_ says that kinda stuff. It was probably over a shirt, or me, or something." Troy chuckled, as he fastened his raybands onto his eyes.

"It's nighttime, why are you wearing sunglasses?" I couldn't help but look at him strangely. "And I didn't know Chad and Taylor fight over you."

"I wear my sunglasses at night." He grinned, cheekily. "Well, pap's are still out, you know? I gotta keep my cover. And, yeah, usually I'm the main topic. When Chad's mad at me, Taylor gets mad at him because he'll be mean to her, all of a sudden, it's like World War III."

"Interesting." I could only say, as I watched him run his hands through his hair attractively.

I was consumed in California's night air as it drifted throughout my hair, tangling it around erotically. I could smell the sweet aroma of the ocean mixed with the smell of Troy – who just put off a smell all the time I couldn't really explain. It must have been some kind of cologne, had you gotten a whiff, surely, you'd be even more lured to him. Burberry maybe? I wasn't sure. Expensive and high-class I'm sure, but he could have had the world if he wanted to.

He still wore that dark black jacket, a white t-shirt underneath that clung onto his abs accordingly. I couldn't deny that I adored the way his dark hair would be tossed around by the wind, taking it by its ends. I was stunned by the scene.

"So, with the whole undercover thing, am I any good?" He asked, suddenly, his gaze shifting to me for a second, behind his glasses. He bit his bottom lip.

"Absolutely, you're like a spy, or a superhero or something."

"Superhero? How lame, I was going for the whole James Bond look… hmm, all I really need is a helicopter, you know?" He grinned – his pearly white teeth striking up the night's dark eclipse.

"Your clothes are a bit off. It's more… John Travolta meets Troy Bolton."

"You know, the irony in that is… that actually happened previously." Troy added in, matter-of-factly. I just laughed, amused by how thrilled he was about this statement. "I mean, I dreamt it would be more … well, memorable, I didn't think he'd be, you know, in a fat woman's suit, that might have slightly ruined it… but still, it was him, behind it all…"

"Ah." I closed my eyes – the breeze tickling my face. It was all such a dream to me – to be here, to breathe in this air.

"You know who really sucks at going undercover?" He broke my abyssal thoughts, his voice taking a rather facetious leap as I looked over to him, his eyes stuck on the traffic around us. "Michael Jackson – I mean seriously, I used to think he was cool, but you can't really deny it, it's very easy to notice him in the crowd."

"Well duh, his nose is rather unique." I chuckled. "He was a very talented musician though, so don't poke fun. He didn't twirl and he didn't dress in leotards."

"I've _never_ dressed in leotards – my musicals are strictly casual-clothed, Gabriella." His eyes narrowed. "I don't twirl!" He looked so hurt by this, I just smiled, entertained by him getting so worked up over it. "At least, not yet." He suddenly grumbled, looking down.

I giggled, "_Yet_? Do you have a project for the future where you twirl?"

"Kind of." He looked embarrassed, his eyes on the street in front of us. "But it looks cool." He said it like a child, as if trying to convince me that it was okay, that I shouldn't tease him anymore.

"I liked your booty dance; swinging your hips and your buttocks seems much more provocative for the ladies." I smirked, I was becoming so flirtacious, and I couldn't handle myself any more. I really _was_ becoming comfortable with him.

"Oh really?" He leaned over towards me, his hands still on the wheel, his eyes trailing down to me, though I couldn't see them passed those obnoxious sunglasses.

The fireflies between us were unstoppable; I breathed in as my heart wavered around frenetically. "Troy, your eyes aren't on the road." I informed him, my voice becoming small.

His smile faded and his eyes focused back on the road, muttering something underneath his breath I couldn't hear. "You know, most girls don't say buttocks – that was kind of weird." He seemed diverted by this.

"Thanks, I'm just your average weirdo than." I bit back, unable to hide my offended glance.

"Aw, Gabriella, come _on_ – you had a moment, admit it."

"Maybe, I completely suck at this too." I confessed my eyes at my feet.

"So, we're both new to this then?" Troy inquired, sounding a bit relieved. "I mean, it's not like I'm not used to girls or something, I don't swing _that_ way, God, no…" He made a horrified face and his lips made a strange shape that made me laugh hysterically. "You're just so amazing, I can't even explain it."

I didn't know how to respond to that, his eyes weren't matching mine, so I just didn't say anything. I thought he was amazing too – beyond amazing, _extraordinary_, out of this world. Indescribable.

The silence between us became fulfilling.

I busied myself with the fabric on my shirt that must have cost more money than my house back at Chicago. I didn't know what was going through his mind. For me, I couldn't stop pondering about him, and everything that had occurred lately between us. I wondered if he still was afraid to be in a relationship, if he even thought twice about it.

We arrived around midnight, which seemed late to me for some reason. Usually, back in Chicago, during the summer, I was never out passed ten. I never really had a life back then though. Now I felt like I had some kind of excitement, some kind of wonderful that I could look forward to feeling. He took off his shades and opened the door for me, as always.

I took a step out, hearing crickets and a peaceful quietness I wanted to hear forever. Troy watched me as I grabbed my purse and attempted to walk on the high heels the girls had bought me earlier. The pants, tight and black, I couldn't hardly fit in them, they were cutting off my circulation, but the way that his ocean-blue eyes wandered my body… I could just dream about that expression.

"You really looked beautiful tonight, you know." He told me, as he found a perfect way of placing his arm around my waist. My heels clunked to the ground as we walked, and from beside me, he just looked ostensibly attractive. The tall palm trees swayed from side to side as we approached his house. All the lights were dimmed and he pulled in the key, unlocking it.

We walked in and he threw his jacket off, heading into the kitchen. I set my things down, and out of curiosity, followed behind Troy. Before I even approached the kitchen, I could hear him and Chad arguing.

"What are you talking about, man? Jim must have done it."

"Dude, I'm not stupid – Jim doesn't prank anyone in this house. That's not even cool man, even Sharpay was upset." Chad acted like Sharpay was actually important; Troy seemed heedless to the situation, acting all laid back while his cousin was fuming.

I walked into the kitchen, and Troy's eyes turned to me, but Chad didn't even notice me, he was too furious. "T, man, I don't even have any boxers to wear, seriously!"

Troy gave me a rather cheesy grin, and then turned back to Chad, "I'm sorry, man, that really sucks. Really. I doubt you'd want to borrow any of mine – that's kind of … gross, in numerous ways."

"Man, no way, don't even – you did all of this!" Chad was shouting. His eyes then fell to me, as if he knew I was there the entire time. "Gabriella, isn't this a load of crap?" Troy just gave me pleading eyes.

"You know, Chad, I'm not sure it _was_ Troy, I mean, he was with me the entire night, and he's been so busy lately, where would he get the time?" I bit my bottom lip, concentrated on sounding truthful as I looked him straight in the eyes.

Chad's eyebrows twisted, as if he was shocked to my confession. My eyes casually scanned over to Troy, who looked very pleased, and gave me a wink. My heart halted for a second.

"See, man, I'm not a culprit." Troy gave Chad a pat on the shoulder, heading towards the stairs. "I'm completely exhausted though, and I have so much to do tomorrow. I'm gonna get some shut eye." His eyes landed on me. A mischievous grin appeared on his face and with a little waver of his hand; I knew he was giving me an invitation to follow him.

Chad hadn't even noticed, he still seemed angry, sitting at the kitchen table, staring down at the glass. I gave Troy a smile but I could feel it was weak, "You know, I'm really tired too." I lied, making my way up the steps. Chad, completely ignored us, and we were basically free to go.

* * *

Our rooms were practically adjacent to each other, and Troy gave me a long meaningful glance as I leaned against the wall, him standing in front of me. Our fingers were intertwined and I felt a rush of excitement jolt through me. As if feeling a sudden gravitation, he pulled himself towards me, closing the gaping area between us. Our lips crashed against each other, and he was forcing me up against the wall. Our bodies collided against each other powerfully, and my senses were acting dramatically. I lost my breath for that split second and gasped, pulling away from him, my eyes opening up. Blue eyes met brown and I felt the allurement come to _me_. Craving his touch, I moved his hands all over my body and he seemed shocked by this, murmuring something in pleasure. I was positive something more was about to happen – the adrenaline through me seemed to go on, limitless. He kissed my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. His body was against mine, and it felt so good, it felt _so_ good.

"Oh my god, _EW._" We were interrupted by Sharpay who had been watching us for what I imagined was longer than a few seconds. She was barely in anything but a thong and a bra, lacey and pink, how predictable. My hands were wrapped around Troy's neck and his hands were latched around my waist. Sharpay rolled her eyes and scurried towards the bathroom, making faces all the way there.

Troy, he let go of me, suddenly looking a bit remorseful. "I'm sorry, Gabriella." His hand touched my cheek, "I didn't mean to get carried away - I just care about you so much." When he said it, it showed some honesty, I could see the emotion in his eyes. He gave me an adorable smile and then kissed me on the cheek, "Goodnight, my beloved Juliet."

When he moved away from me, I felt a sudden breeze, as if I was incomplete without his touch. I closed my eyes for a second, my lips slowly mumbling, "Goodnight Troy…"

I stood there for a second, wondering what he would have done, hadn't Sharpay stumbled into the room - and how far I would have let him. I ignored the second thoughts and went to my room, falling asleep as I fell onto the bed.

* * *

I'm not sure what time I woke up, but my phone was what woke me up. My stupid, blatant ring tone just seemed to be prominent throughout everything. I read the clock and realized it was practically noon. I had overslept.

I opened up my cell phone and realized it was a text.

_So, right now I'm on the set of High School Musical 2… how fun, I mean, Kenny Ortega's a bit crazy about getting everything started, so we've been working out for HOURS. I'm already tired. And I've managed to mess up a solo I have about fifteen times. Seriously, I shouldn't be involved in this career, at all, it's just hazardous. I'm guessing you're still sleeping because you sleep too much and you think I have an alarm clock plugged into my head. (Yes I remember you saying that.) Guys usually don't remember things… but hey, what do you know? I may just wake you up by dragging you out of bed one day and throwing water on your head, that'd be pretty funny…; your face would be priceless. This is so long, you're probably gonna make fun of me when you see me… since that's all you ever do anyways. You know, just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can mock me for dancing… I really don't twirl, I mean… I won't, it won't look stupid anyways… God, I'm rambling, right? Aw, geez, when does that NOT happen? My hair's brown again, yes, no? We'll see… I can't wait to see you at five. It's stupid I'm writing you a text saying all of this but I don't have much time before I have to go running through sprinklers… (galloping sort of)… God, I set myself up for this embarrassment. Gabriella, I seriously think I'm falling harder for you every day. Is it possible to feel this strongly about someone I've only known for a few weeks? Like just thinking about you is giving me those butterflies. I'm soo nervous right now. (Mostly because I think you're gonna make fun of me when you read this). Alright, my buddy, Jason just read this, and he's making fun of me… are you happy? You should be… I'll see you at five, (if you're not still sleeping, sleepy head!) - _Heart_, Troy_

I was giggling throughout reading it. I mean, it was okay for someone to be irregularly attractive. Actually, it wasn't, but I was getting a bit used to it. Okay, take that back, every time I see him, I nearly melt into the floor. I was probably the luckiest girl in the universe. Then he had to go and be so sweet at the same time… its hard! A smile appeared on my face and I think it was glued there for the rest of the morning. Even the little heart seemed to make me tremble with anxiety. I was ecstatic to write back – he was so perfect.

_Mr. Ballerina… oh, you know I'm just kidding, Troy! I've never been on a film's set before, what's it like? Awesome, I'll bet. Is Kenny Ortega cool? His last name is cool; Ortega. I'm not joking – it's unique and cool. Hmm, you say you embarrass yourself. I'd love to see you "galloping" through sprinklers. I bet your hair looks great! You always look adorable, Troy, don't think otherwise. I don't know how you could; you have one million girls lined up to tell you how beautiful you are every day. You are not nervous you liar! You don't know what nerves are. : P I love it when you say those kinds of things though. You just slightly made my day if that makes you feel any better. I am falling for you too, and tell this Jason fellow I said hi. I'm sure he's a cool guy. I AM NOT THAT SLEEP DEPRIVED! :( I will be up at five, jerk._ Heart, _Gabriella_

I couldn't help but smile as I clicked on the button 'send'.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Ah, you can kill me for writing such a short, 3,500 word chapter now. They're crazy about each other though, and this basically just explained their feelings, and I hope it signified how Troy feels too. Don't you love him? Man, just wanna hug him… alright, embarrassing, and Gabriella's kind of breaking free sort of. She's more open with flirting and… the wall scene, ooh, did you like that? I promised myself I wouldn't go to sexual in this story because it's rated teen… you know how much that sucks when they are so cute together, and Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) is like…beautiful? Yes… it's hard; I'm going to have to hit the backspace button one million times. Feel sympathy for me, I can't change the rating now… bleh. (Bleh is not even a word; they do that on the Sims when they're vampires, how stupid, really.) OH, and JUST FOR THE RECORD… I LOVE KENNY ORTEGA (director of hsm1 &2 & 3, what a guy), and he does have a cool last name. Okay, now that I'm rambling, I'll stop. : P Leave me a review and next chapter…. MORE TROYELLA, oh boy. And um, eventually, some drama… but nothing they can't take… I'm sure… maybe… okay, just FYI, Gabriella's telling this story to Chad, this happened a few summers ago. She still loves Troy, and in the end you'll see how they broke up and we'll see if they get back together. So just bare with me, okay? It's gonna be a fantastic journey. (HA, I think my author's note was like 100 words… I'm lame). PS: **AFTER THEIR NAMES IN THEIR TEXTS THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HEART BUT WOULDNT LET ME DO IT. :( **LOVE, Whitney.


	18. Eighteen

Chapter playlist: Bet on it-Zac Efron

A sorta fairytale-Tori Amos

* * *

That afternoon, after receiving Troy's text, I quickly hopped into the shower, feeling restored from a good night's rest. I found myself humming. That never happened. I was a bit addicted to music and everything, but to be humming just proved the real effect that he was making on me. I couldn't stop thinking about the way that he looked at me, the way the blue in his eyes would glisten. And the way his voice would make everything else in the world fade away.

I allowed my hair to curl at the ends, naturally, and put on some mascara and a tad of eyeliner. I went for the beige eye shadow and threw on a jean skirt and a white tank top. I couldn't help the way that California's sun made my skin glow. It seemed unnatural.

I then headed downstairs, eager for some food, even if it was just cereal or something that wouldn't fill me up. I stopped at the mid-section of the staircase, noticing that Taylor and Chad were having a, well, 'moment' in the kitchen.

Taylor was looking down, her eyes looking more astray than anything. She wore her modest type of clothes; a dress-like tank and a pair of capris. Her short, brunette hair was straight, a headband in it. Chad had his arms around her waist, speaking lowly into her ear. I could only make out the curls in his hair and the plaid shorts he was wearing. I could barely hear his voice, it was subdued. However, he was kissing her neck passionately. A faint smile appeared across her lips.

I heard my cell phone buzzing from my purse and their eyes snapped up to me. I froze, cursing Troy for texting me at such a horrible moment. Chad frowned and moved away from Taylor, who just acted like it hadn't happened and threw me an inviting smile, "Good afternoon, Gab."

I gave her a forced smile, heading down the stairs as Chad took a seat at the table, a look of disappointment noticeable in his eyes. I felt guilty for breaking the moment. The melody of 'You Are the Music in Me' continued playing on my cell phone. (Kelsi somehow managed to make me a ring tone of the instrumental part of the song. How cool, right?)

I finally flipped over the cover, taking a seat next to Chad.

_You should bring me a sandwich. ;)_

_-Troy_

I couldn't help but read it over and over again. Bring him a sandwich? Was he insane? I couldn't just waltz into the place and give him a sandwich. I didn't fit in with the celebrities; I was just a normal girl. I had no business with them.

_You are demented. I don't even know any of your costars._

_-Xo, Gab._

After sending it, something hit me. I just put 'xo'. I was getting used to this. I was getting used to him, more specifically. How was that a good thing? It was almost July already. Pretty soon, I'd be heading back to Chicago and he'd be nothing but a distant memory. I massaged my forehead, feeling slightly frustrated about the idea.

"So, do you want some lunch, Gabby?" Taylor asked, obviously making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Chad, who was still pouting over his 'ruined' moment.

_They're really cool, and I know you. Come on, Gabriella! Please. I'm really hungry for a sandwich with bologna, cheese, lettuce. They don't make us food here._

_-Troy_

I didn't even know how to make a sandwich, and I had no idea where he was. My eyes went up from my cell phone, realizing Taylor was scrutinizing me strangely. "Oh, sorry . . . um, actually, Troy just told me we should bring him some lunch, apparently they don't feed him."

Chad snorted, "After last night? Dude, I'm so mad, my boxers are still cold!"

My eyes snapped to Taylor, realizing her boyfriend was a bit stubborn. "Well, that sounds kind of cool, actually. Chad, haven't you ever wanted to be around celebrities? Plus, to see Troy dance," She seemed amused, "than we can _really_ make fun of him."

_I think I might be able to convince Taylor and Chad to take me since Sharpay is bringing the rented car back soon. Where are you exactly? And are you positive I won't feel extremely stupid?_

_Xo, Gab._

"True . . . that kind of beats out his pranks." Chad still didn't seem excited about the idea, but he looked like he was buying into the idea, or well, buying into his girlfriend. His eyes found mine, "I can't believe you _sided_ with him Gabriella - 'oh, no, Troy was with me in the entire time'. What is that?" He sounded half-kidding.

I shrugged, guilelessly, and looked down.

"He better not turn you into some prankster too, I'll kill him." His voice sounded so deep and murderous, I found myself laughing.

"Oh, come _on_ Chad, it was one time, and you know he does it out of love." I told him, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's a gesture of affection." Taylor joked, handing both of us a plate. I couldn't help but notice how delicious the sandwich on it looked. No wonder Troy was desperate for one of these. "Though, hanging out with Troy all the time _can_ result in long-term side effects, I mean, look at Chad." She smirked at Chad, who just made a face as she pecked him on the lips, "However, I love him all the same."

_They're really down to earth people, I promise. Chad and Taylor know where the place is, I told them about it._

_-Troy_

"I never thought you'd turn into a text person." Taylor added, noticing my ringer going off again.

_Okay, well, we'll try to get out there ASAP._

_-Xo, Gab._

"We should go now, if we are going." I told Chad and Taylor, looking up to them, after sending Troy the text.

"You aren't sick of him yet?" Taylor inquired, a smile playing on her lips.

I just gave her an esoteric grin, getting up and grabbing a plastic bag out of the drawer. I'm surprised that Troy even had them, or that I'd be able to find them. I put one of the sandwiches in the bag, sealing it up, protectively.

My eyes went back to Chad and Taylor, who were sitting adjacent to each other at the table. They were close and I couldn't help but notice Chad's hand gently caressing her leg underneath the table. They were so in love, it was almost unsettling. I felt intimidated by it. At times like these, I became eager to have Troy next to me. Maybe I was just obsessed though, obsessed with his presence. I loved having someone to hold, someone to look to.

I was about to say something, when the front door opened, a loud commotion going throughout the living-room. My eyes bounced back towards the door.

"You wouldn't know what love was if it hit you in the face." The voice was masculine and had a slight English accent to it. I knew it was Jim before he even walked into the kitchen, Sharpay at his heel, a huge grimace on her face.

"Why do you keep interfering with my life? I was _trying_ to get to know him better. Then you show up like my dad or something. I can't stand you following me every where Jim, I don't care about you anymore." Her yelling was quite blatant and irritating. Chad and Taylor were watching them, as was I.

Jim rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs, "It was coincidence, Sharpay. And I know well enough you don't care anymore, mostly because I don't either." His golden eyes flooded with nothing but distaste and impulse. They were almost frightening.

Sharpay didn't take the hint, "_Please_. I know you wouldn't have miraculously popped out of nowhere if you didn't still care. Stop acting like you're so innocent."

"Sharpay," The heat in Jim's eyes only strengthened as he turned around, meeting her, nose to nose, "You're just going to hurt him. You hurt everyone. You treat us guys like we're just a piece of clothing - we're good for a little while, and then we're just worthless. I'm sick and tired of watching you make every guy's life a living hell."

"The way I treat guys is _none_ of your business." Sharpay snarled her brown eyes suddenly venomous. "And quite frankly, I don't care what you're sick and tired of." Like a spoiled child, she stomped her foot angrily against the step, then balled her fists, hurling him out of her way. He seemed only shocked by her aggressiveness and with wide, stunned eyes, watched her as she walked up the stairs.

"Wow." I heard Chad breathe from beside me. His eyes proved he was just as stupefied as the rest of us. Taylor just held a grotesque look, her lips departed in disgust.

"She's _psycho_, I swear." Jim mumbled, noticing our looks. "Suddenly I'm at the same place she is, and I'm apparently her father, watching over her, or something. There goes another day of vacation, ruined by Sharpay Evans." It sounded like he was just having a bad day, or has had a horrible week in general.

"Jim, it's not your job to stop her from being herself. She's hopeless - she'll never change. Stop stressing over it." Taylor voiced from beside me.

Jim groaned in response, and then made his way up the stairs.

* * *

At about two o'clock, we arrived at the filming scene. It took us two, long, excruciating hours to get there. I couldn't help but look around like a puppy that had just been brought into the world for the first time. It was outside some gigantic vacation resort or something - Lava Springs? I never heard of it. It was beautiful though - placed in the desert, there was a pool, and it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. There were many small campers placed outside the place, and I figured that's where the stars stayed. We got out of the car with the same looks on all of our faces - excitement, anxiety, and wonder.

There were many rocks, hills; they were all painted in an orange color. I didn't move when I got out, I just kept my mouth parted, staring blankly at the gorgeous scene in front of me.

"Where's he at?" Chad asked folding his arms, as his eyes scanned around the place. Taylor was standing next to him, curled beneath his arm.

My heart's pace had stiffened when I heard music blaring, very loud. I heard someone's voice along with it, a guy's, but I couldn't make it whose. It sounded as if it had been recorded ahead of time. I found myself frantically glancing around, desperate to figure out where it was coming from.

"I think it's coming from over there," Taylor noted, resting her chocolate eyes towards a hill where I could make out some cameras, and a few people unfamiliar looking people.

We headed towards it and I felt all the breath in me fade away when my eyes encountered a rather cognizant Troy Bolton, on top of one of the rocks. I could make out the voice now. It belonged to him, but I could tell it was prerecorded. My heart began to race again and I watched him as he stood upon this large, orange rock. Cameras were around him, along with many older people, who I assumed were the director, producer, costars.

He didn't notice me; he was far too engrossed in his scene. He sprung his hands up into the air, a large frown on his face, as if he was suffering from some pain. He jumped off the rock, landing onto the ground like some cropped animal. His eyes were slit, his eyebrows furrowing. The blue in his eyes only seemed more dramatic as he dug his hands full of rocks from the ground, plunging them out of his fingertips with conniption.

_And I'm the type of guy, who means what I say,_

_Bet on it, bet on it._

My eyes went to Chad and Taylor. Chad seemed on the verge of laughter, probably because of the chorography of Troy's moves. They seemed a bit outlandish but I couldn't break my gaze away for hardly a second. He was so captivating. I noticed girls that may have been involved in the crew just watching, their eyes as fascinated as my own. Taylor just looked at him skeptically, as if not knowing what to think. Others seemed amazed. His director was impressed, you could tell.

The next verse arrived, and Troy's eyes flashed up towards the camera guy, and then, as if he had just completely forgotten what to do, he bit his bottom lip roughly. He ran away from the camera.

A few people laughed and he put his head back in agitation as he made his way back to the cast and crew. He still didn't realize we were standing there. He wore all black, his polo an ebony color, his pants only matched. His shoes were flat, vans. The sun made his eyes seem more green than blue as he laughed, making his own mistakes just humorous.

A girl with long, dazzling blonde hair appeared in front of him, squirting a water bottle at him and he gave her a look of danger. I watched, my eyes slanted from the sun's rays. I watched the way it danced across the brown texture of his hair, the way his eye lashes seemed to blink throughout seconds, the blue-green in his eyes looking incredible.

"Yo, Troy Bolton!" Troy's eyes broke away from the girl as Chad called out his name, extending out a friendly wave. Troy's eyes met all of us and a smile appeared across his lips, as he made his way away from his costar.

He approached us; his face seemed to luster with sweat as strands of hair fell onto his forehead. He was breathing heavily as he advanced towards us. He greeted us in a friendly way, biting his bottom lip deeply, "Guys . . . you totally got me at my worst moment." He chuckled.

"Don't we always? We brought you some food. This place is amazing." Taylor gushed, her eyes glancing around with ecstasy. I just smiled, in my mind, agreeing with her.

"I know! Wait until you meet the cast," Troy seemed exhilarated, his eyes sparkling with animation. His eyes landed on me and my stomach churned, "Hey there." His eyes became soft.

He was about to enclose the space between us when someone threw a hand upon his shoulder from behind him. A young man, about Troy's age, yet lankly, and with a dark skin color, appeared. He had an amiable grin on him and a shirt that hugged his powerful muscles, "Nice one, man."

Troy's eyes broke away from mine, turning around to give the guy some skin. "Zeke, yo, what's up man? Yeah, I need to work on it." A grin was still on his lips.

"What Troy _really_ needs is some talent," The blonde from before was now standing next to Troy also. "Hi," Her eyes were on us. "Troy, introduce us?"

Troy's eyes jerked back to us, "Oh! Uh, guys, this is Ashley and Zeke. Ash, Zeke, this is my cousin, Chad, his girlfriend Taylor, and our . . . friend, Gabriella."

Ashley gave us welcoming brown eyes, "Hi! Wait, Gabriella that rings a bell." Her eyes locked onto mine and I felt my face redden. "_This_ is Gabriella?" Her eyes were now facing Troy whose poise had changed dramatically. He was now scratching his head, his tongue tracing around his top lip as he turned his eyes elsewhere. "Oh my gosh, she is so pretty, Troy!"

I forced out a thankful smile, "Um, thank you." I looked back at Troy, who was trying to avoid all glances.

"Well, I'm hurt, Bolton, you mention Gabriella, but not your best friend, and greatest cousin, what's up with that?" Chad joked.

"You're my only cousin, man." Troy shot back, his eyes now meeting Chad's.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Oh, why does it matter? You don't need Troy, you've got me." She smirked, her eyes lifting up to her man.

Chad smiled back down at her, a look of affection appearing in his eyes. I stood next to them, watching them dreamily. My eyes then looked back to Troy, whose eyes were now on mine. I felt my heart skip a beat and I rested my eyes to the floor, giddily.

"Well, I'm on lunch break now, and that sandwich looks pretty good, I must say." Troy commented, his eyes locating the plastic bag I was carrying. "First, I'd like you guys to meet my director though, the guy that made me famous." A smile prompted us to follow him.

A man stood, talking to a bunch of people around him. He was older, possibly in his forties or fifties. You could see the wrinkles evident in the creases of his eyes. He shared the usual 'Hollywood' glamour tan, and his eyes varied in colors. His hair was a darker color that seemed to have edges of gray in it. I couldn't notice from first glance though. He wore khaki pants and polo. His eyes met Troy as he approached him, us following behind him.

"Guys, this is my awesome director, Kenny Ortega." Troy introduced, motioning towards the guy with pride.

Kenny's eyes fell on us and his lips formed into a smile, "Ah, hello. It's nice to meet you all. Troy, are they your friends?" He inquired. "Sorry he messed up on that scene, we've been trying really hard to get it right. He's doing rather well though, I'd like to think."

"Yeah, thanks, man, this is my cousin, Chad, whose staying at my house for the summer, his girl, Taylor, and Gabriella, who well . . ." His eyes locked on mine, "she's just a good friend to all of us now." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Chad gave him a handshake, seeming a bit star struck for a second. Taylor just smiled admirably from next to him.

"The first movie was great, well done." Taylor complimented.

"Ah thanks, it'd be nothing without characters like Troy though." Kenny slightly pushed Troy from the back of his head, and we all chuckled as Troy just responded biting his bottom lip and shaking his head.

We were all interrupted by a tiny dog's voice. Taylor and I had to keep ourselves from being overwhelmed when a small, tawny-coated dog with a hint of black at the end approached us. It was so adorable!

"Little pickles! There you are." The blonde appeared from behind the dog, scooping him up in her arms, "Sorry, he likes to wander, doesn't he?"

Kenny smirked, "That's my dog, Manly."

"The show would be nothing without Manly, of course." Troy added, as he took the dog from Ashley's arms, the dog greeting him with a giant lap in the face. I couldn't stop from smiling as the dog wagged his tail frenetically. "Aw come on," He grinned at the dog that just looked back at him with nothing more than just oblivious canine affection.

"They have some kind of bond." Ashley shrugged, her eyes looking back to Kenny who was just chuckling at his pup that was now in Troy Bolton's golden arms.

The dog osculated Troy's nose, wetting it, and Troy responded with a scrunch of his nose and a wince of his eyes. We couldn't keep from laughing.

He then opened his eyes and looked back to me, "You can hold him if you want, Kenny doesn't mind. The dog's harmless." Kenny just nodded in agreement as Troy offered the dog to me. I agreed, holding out my arms as the dog cutely looked to me then back to Troy. "It's alright," Troy said to the dog, as if he could understand. Manly didn't move. He just arched his nose.

"Come on, Manly." I cooed in a suggestively enticing voice. Troy's eyes were back on Manly, who just would not budge. "Troy, he's like glued to your arms." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a dog being so addicted to Troy.

"It's okay; he doesn't come to me either after being with Troy." Ashley told me, a smile on her face.

I rubbed my hand against Manly's head, taking in how ridiculously soft his fur was. Manly's coal-colored eyes moved up to me, their round edges taking my figure in. He then jerked back, barking hysterically. I made a shrill, shocked by the dog's instant disliking towards me.

"Aw, come on Manly, don't be mean to Gabriella. I know, she's very pretty, right?" Troy said to the dog, who just continued growling at me as if I was his worst enemy. Troy's eyes focused up to me apologetically.

"Obviously he doesn't like to share Troy with anyone." Taylor elbowed me, and I rolled my eyes, as if to shut her up.

"Well, we're gonna be back on in about twenty minutes, you and Ash better be ready, we're doing it inside. It's your song together," Kenny told Troy, then looked back to us, "and feel free to make yourselves comfortable around here."

Troy let Manly out of his arms as Kenny walked away, heading towards the other half of the cast and crew.

"Well, man, I'm gonna go get some lunch, I'll see you tomorrow." Zeke gave Troy a light pat on the shoulder before straying away.

Ashley now had Manly in her arms, "Likewise, see you in twenty, Troy." She gave us a sweet smile before trailing after Zeke.

"So guys, feel to free to you know, walk around, Miley Cyrus is around here somewhere." Troy told us, his eyes mostly concentrated on Taylor and Chad, who were looking around with anxious eyes.

I still remember the way his eyes landed on me and the way he enclosed the space between us, subtly grabbing the plastic bag from my hands, "Looks delicious. Wanna take a trip into my camper?" He asked, quietly into my ear.

Chad and Taylor had already disappeared into the depths of the area, getting signatures from costars and others involved in the High School Musical cast. I followed obediently behind Troy, who was leading me towards his camper.

On the top of it, it said 'Troy Bolton'. I chuckled to myself lightheartedly as he opened the door for me. I couldn't help but shudder at how unorganized his camper was. There were clothes everywhere along with a bunch of water bottles, red bulls, anything that concerned working out. I even noticed some weights.

"Sorry, it's a mess, I unloaded everything today and I forgot to put them somewhere." Troy seemed unconcerned as he got in, propping himself onto a bed he had in the very back of the camper. I followed behind him, copying his actions, now sitting right next to him. "So, what do you think?" His eyes were heavy on me.

"It's . . . awesome, really." I heaved, unable to contain my amazement by the place.

"Sorry about Manly, usually he's eager to meet new people." Troy added, chuckling.

"Its fine," I assured him, "obviously he just likes you a lot."

"Yeah . . ." Troy moved a hand through his hair, "We've had some good times."

I giggled, my eyes pointing to the ground. Our legs were hanging off of the bed's edge, and I found myself looking directly at my flats.

"So, Gabriella," Troy's melodic voice said, and I felt our distance become smaller as he moved closer to me. He had a smile on his face when I turned to face him. His forehead leaned against mine and his eyes crinkled, the blue in them never fading. His smile was making me dizzy.

"So, Troy," I said back to him, as he planted a perfect kiss on my lips, the feeling never dying on my lips. I could still perceive him as he moved away.

"I'm exhausted." He muttered, closing his eyes, leaning his head back onto the bed. "I could _really_ go for a massage right now." He informed me, now opening his eyes, but not sitting up. "Seriously all that dancing, I could really use a nice back massage right now." Now his eyes were on me, though he was still lying down.

I gave him a raise of my eyebrow, "Oh? How does dancing affect your back?"

"My dancing is a bit more complex then you think it is." He notified me, with a sullen look, as if I had said something insensitive.

"Aw, well, I mean . . . I'm no good with back massages, I'll tell you that. At least, I don't think I am." I admitted, my eyes looking elsewhere. The thought of my hands upon his back simply made my insides bustle.

"Gabriella." He gave me pleading puppy dog eyes. How could I ever dispute with those baby blues? I couldn't, he had full control of me when he just merely glanced at me.

My eyes had found his and I was surrendering, "Well . . . I guess, but only because I kind of like you." I gave him a playful smile as he rolled his eyes and got up from where he was lying.

I moved backwards, now kneeling on my two knees, him sitting in front of me, his legs dangling from the end of the bed. I found myself glancing at his back for what seemed like hours, just examining the muscles that were bulging out of his shoulders. I inhaled sharply and tried to regain myself as I crept my two, impulsively shaking hands underneath his shirt. Inside, I was berserk, on the outside, my feet were trembling, and I could feel my hands wavering as I met his back, so rigid and smooth, I almost fainted. I could see his eyes closing and the look of satisfaction appearing on his face as I began to glide them up and down, hopeless to explore his simple back. How was I impressed by just his back? I must have been losing my mind.

My hands caressed its exterior, and I heard him moan in pleasure as I did this. I had to keep my self-control; I was crumpling from the expression I could make out on his face. He looked so contented, from the tenuous smile on his face to the way his lips would articulate in their flawless shape. I couldn't help but allow my fingertips to linger more, now rubbing against his shoulders. He was now deeply sighing as if something more was happening.

A knock interrupted the moment, "Troy? Gabriella? Are you in there? What the hell are you doing?" It was Chad's voice, and it was full of concern.

I watched Troy's eyes blink open and a sudden mysterious grin appeared on his lips. I looked at him strangely, "Yeah, we're fine, Chad." I shouted towards the door.

Troy sighed, really loud, probably a bit more dramatically, "Oh, God, that feels good, Gabriella, keep going." I looked at him, quite perplexed on what he was even talking about; I wasn't even touching him anymore.

Oh my God.

"Oh, yeah, that's the spot." Troy murmured, but audibly.

"TROY! GABRIELLA! That's not funny, don't even . . . I'm not gonna watch my two friends try and raise a kid, no, no." Chad was evidently freaking out.

I gaped at Troy, who was almost crying from laughing so hard.

"Troy! Are you insane?" I asked him, almost angrily.

"Gabriella, just go with it." He urged, still. "Don't worry . . . it won't bite, I promise, it won't hurt anymore."

I shrieked, hitting him, "Troy!"

"Come _on_, Gabriella," He seemed desperate for me to play his game. "It'll be funny, just to see his face, his reaction, you know it will be."

I cried out a sigh of affliction, "Troy, it's just _so_ big though." I let out something that may have sounded like a puppy experiencing a car accident. "Just make it feel good, Troy, just make it feel good."

"Oh my God, Taylor, they're having sex!"

Troy was now sprawled out across the bed, laughing hysterically, and tears falling down his eyes.

"Troy!" Now it was Kenny Ortega's voice. "That camper belongs to _me_, and every single thing that happens in there, it's under my name. I'm the one who has to deal with it, and I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't . . . do those kinds of things." How Disney, I know.

My eyes slit over towards Troy, who was still laughing. I couldn't help it though, I started laughing with him. Pretty soon, we were both laughing like children, amused by our own joke. I couldn't resist it though, how could I not laugh with him? I loved his laugh. I think I might have loved him too. Ah, but what else was new?

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, this was kind of a bonus type of thing, since it really wasn't in my story line, but a suggestion from reviewer independentHSMFAN23 totally inspired me to write about Gabriella coming to visit Troy on set. Plus, I'm still character-building slightly, so it worked rather nicely . . . I hope! I love Manly, Kenny Ortega's dog. And I loved the scene at the end. I hope you all can find humor in my dirty humor. I hope it wasn't too much for you, either. ;) I just was dying to have Troy get a massage and it seemed only funny that Chad/Taylor would get the wrong idea. _**REVIEW! **_Love, Whitney.


	19. Nineteen

chapter playlist: Right here Right now[edited version, where Zac sings 2nd verse]

* * *

Present_ day-_

"I remember that . . ." Chad's eyes were smoldering with amusement when I opened my eyes. "We really thought you guys were doing something. I was so mad - I was about to throw in a box of condoms."

I rolled my eyes as he began to laugh. I couldn't repress the smile that appeared on my lips, along with a rather dreamy sigh. "You know, I've noticed that you can have the time of your life, but you never really realize how great it was until you look back at it."

"Well, nobody suspects that things are going to end up badly. With Troy and you, it seemed impossible. You guys were like meant to be together." Chad's smile turned into a rather disappointed frown. "Tay and I were certain of it."

I had finally stopped myself from crying, but the void inside of me never forgot what had been taken from me. I could still feel the solitude - my heart still throbbed like it had been cut open. I had a feeling this bleeding would never quit.

"He was different when he was around the cast of _High School Musical_ though," I forced myself to meet Chad's eyes, "I can't explain it - it's like he was home; he wasn't afraid to do anything. He'd be singing and dancing . . . it was like a whole new Troy Bolton. He told me he wasn't a singer, that he wasn't a dancer . . . . But he just seemed so into the music. It's like he was born for it." I was dazing out again, going on and on about Troy Bolton, who vanished from my life a few months ago . . . yet I was still ranting on about him.

"He was," Chad agreed, "It's just . . . some people are really judgmental about that kind of stuff. You see how it is nowadays, us guys . . . we're not into the whole dancing and singing thing. Troy's my cousin - I support him, no matter what he does. But others, they gotta have something to talk about, you know?"

I got what he was saying. Guys can be self-conscious about singing and dancing. A lot of people are closed-minded and believe that musicals are just for girls, that any guy who does it must be a girly guy or just 'gay'. Troy was always worried about his image it seemed, but he never wanted to admit it.

"That whole week he was busy with filming. I knew I would hardly get to see him, and I could tell he was dreading it just as much as I was. It wasn't a dream anymore - it was reality. But something else was bothering me - I became rather selfish . . . I was beginning to desire him as a boyfriend. I wanted to make him mine. I didn't get to see him much that week, but I'll never forget that afternoon, that afternoon at Lava Springs."

* * *

_Last week of June; summer 2007-_

"You guys disgust me sometimes." Chad grumbled, his head shaking in disapproval.

Troy was giving me a grin. We had just told Chad and Taylor it was all a joke. Chad was still making assumptions and I'm pretty sure he still thought we were doing something. Taylor knew better though.

She snorted, "Please, babe, Troy doesn't have the gall to make a move on a fabulous lady like Gabriella. I don't think he's stupid enough to take her innocence for granted." She gave me a smile.

"McKessie, _must_ you be so dramatic?" Troy was rolling his eyes.

"All I know is I don't wanna see little photocopies of Troy and Gabriella running around." Chad's look was nothing to laugh about.

"_I'm_ dramatic? Look at Mr. Dad over here." Taylor chuckled, elbowing Chad who just grimaced more.

"Chad, it was a back massage!" I told him, in disbelief that he would still continue on about it.

"Yeah, chill out." Troy chuckled at Chad's crazed behavior, that easygoing grin on his face. I could tell that his complaisant attitude was annoying Chad.

"Aw, come on, Sparky, we should head back to Beverly Hills, give Troy and Gabriella some space. They deserve privacy too, you know." Taylor turned to her man, batting her chocolate-brown eyes at him, persuasively.

It didn't take long for him to give in, ". . . Fine, but Troy, I'm telling you, if you _ever_, man, please use protection."

Troy gave him a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' type of glance, while I just shook my head. Chad seemed so stubborn at times.

I went the opposite direction they went - captivated by the sight of the giant pool I noticed earlier. I forgot how to breathe when I caught up to it. It seemed meticulous - nothing in the world could compare to that pool. It was even more beautiful than Troy's. My eyes followed the rays of sun that danced across its small tidal waves. Suddenly, I became obligated to jump in. It seemed more convenient that I was wearing a bikini underneath my clothes. I planned on getting into Troy's pool this afternoon but obviously never did.

"Chad's crazy," Troy's voice tickled my ears as I felt his presence from behind me, "Don't lie though, that was _really_ funny."

I let out a soft chuckle, not turning to face him, "Yes, I'll give you that, but now he's going to be buying you condoms."

"Well, hopefully it's the glow in the dark kind . . . they're pretty cool." He winked at me.

"And you know from personal experience?" I asked as he moved closer to me.

"Gabriella, I'm a guy, how could I _not_ know?" He chuckled.

"Do you all look up kinds of condoms on the internet then or something?"

His mystifying smile was enervating me, "What do you take me as? That's just lame." He laughed; his laugh that could set the sky on fire . . . his laugh that could brighten the smallest stars in the night.

_That boy's what beautiful wished it could be._

Luke's words were prominent in my head as I watched this impossibly good-looking man.

"I . . . can I get in?" I suddenly asked, slitting my eyes towards the pool which was beaming, fetchingly.

"Yeah, of course," His voice softened, "you're actually wearing a swimsuit?" His tone hinted humor as I pulled my white tank top over my head and unzipped my jean skirt. He watched me, never once looking away.

I gave him a smile before taking a huge dive into the pool.

I felt the chlorine and the force of the water hit my eyes, like a giant smack in the face. I reached for the surface, soaked. My eyes located something I've seen before, but never really noticed until now.

Troy was pulling off his black polo and pants, throwing them as if they didn't matter. I knew they weren't his clothes, so he really should have respected them. That wasn't what mattered though. I couldn't break away from him, shirtless. It was from the way his arms ripped muscles that seemed unearthly, to the way he had a small, almost invisible trail of hair that trailed beyond where I should have been looking. Oh my God.

He was _gorgeous._

He flicked his hair out of his eyes and I found myself almost stimulated by him as he made his way towards the pool and dove in. I was stuck in place, my feet not moving as he appeared next to me, shifting his drenched hair as he came up. We were both in shoulder-deep water and his eyes caught mine, irresistibly, "Hey, I didn't throw you in this time." He bit his bottom lip, that stupid, wonderful grin appearing across his lips.

"Accomplishment of the century: Troy Bolton doesn't almost drown Gabriella Montez. I can see it in the newspapers now, LA times." I chuckled, thinking I sounded horrendously stupid.

"_Drown_ you? That totally offends me." He furrowed his eyebrows, faking hurt as he swam towards me, my heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"Aw, Troy - are you sure we won't get in trouble for swimming in this?" I inquired, checking out the clean water from around us - it sparkled incredibly, like deep blue crystals.

"Gabriella, I've got this." He gave me a reassuring smile, now very close to me. I could feel his heart, it was practically against mine. I watched him; he crept up behind me and I titled my eyes - confused on what he was doing.

"Troy, what are you doing?" I almost became afraid, but all fear vanished when I felt him wrap his arms around me, his lips meeting my neck affectionately. I felt chills at his touch, chills of purity, and chills of delight.

As if noticing my satisfaction, he moved around me, now facing me with wet locks of dark hair and eyes that seemed to glimmer from the sunlight. His hands were around my waist, my bare, thin waist that seemed rather naked from the unusual lack of clothing. A smile portrayed on his lips and I leaned my head back, my back resting on the water. His grasp on me tightened and my eyes blinked open - they were closed for a second in nothing but obscurity.

Around us, nobody seemed to be present. It was just us, just Troy and I. I could hear him breathing heavily as I met his eyes again. But before another second passed, he swiftly made his way to the back of me and I felt him scoop me up - his hands on my bare stomach.

His breathing still seemed uneven as I felt his grip relax. I felt some kind of escape from his arms, now my back pressed against his front, floating aimlessly. He seemed almost nervous about the position but it was only cute enough when I felt him kiss the side of my head - the pressure more rough than usual. He let out a breath, it rehearsing into my ear. Our breathing equaled out and nothing could have broken this moment.

It seemed so peaceful, so right. The world was quiet, muted for just one second. And everybody in it seemed to have disappeared. My mind had blanked and I could only wonder how I became this lucky, this fortunate. He was real, he was right here, right now.

_"If this was forever, what could be better? We've already proved it would."_

His voice was shaking, but his voice still had no faults - so beautiful, could not be broken. I felt as if my heart had grown a pair of wings.

_"Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be - but right now there's you and me."_

The melody protracted from my lips before I could even control it. I breathed in, and I felt his eyes on me.

_"Right now there's you and me."_

His voice suddenly resounded, more steadily this time, his bottom lip convulsed as he held out the note. It seemed to fade within the daylight.

"I can't believe I'm hardly going to see you this week." He suddenly mumbled sounding anything but excited about the idea. "I'm going to miss you like _crazy_." I felt his eyes tearing through me again. His hands were still clasped upon my bald stomach; I wondered if he could _feel_ me trembling.

I veered my eyes, desperate to see the expression on his face. He noticed my strain to look at him and lifted me off of him; we were now facing each other. There was a faint trace of a smile on his face, yet the genuine spark in his eye told me he was serious. My mouth parted, and I suddenly _longed_ for him.

"I don't think you're gonna be bored though." He suddenly said, a sudden furtiveness reflecting from his eyes. He found my hands and our fingers linked together, that sly grin still on his face. "Why, you ask? Well, I dunno, I might have gotten you your own personal manager."

My eyes widened, "Troy!" I breathed, my voice subdued from shock. "You're lying."

"Nope," You know how grumpy people always say that if you smile too much, your face might get stuck like that? Well, I'm honestly surprised Troy's face didn't get stuck like that. It only seemed to expand, "You'll be heading to the recording studio to record the songs . . . I got the tape of them; he loves your voice, Gabriella. He thinks you're really something. Plus, you'll have your hands filled with the photo shoot for the album cover and everything . . ."

He was rambling on and on, but I didn't suppress my urge to wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss on the lips. His eyes slightly widened as I did this, but soon he closed his eyes and savored the taste - as did I.

I pulled away, my arms around his neck, "You're amazing."

"Your voice is ridiculously great, Gabriella, it's all you."

"I wouldn't have had this chance if it wasn't for you, Troy." I argued.

I had suddenly realized that we were still in that pool in Lava Springs - half-naked and all. My hands were prunes.

"Crap . . . lost track of time." He muttered, as if reading my shifting eyes. He broke the embrace between us and I watched him get out - not bothering to avert my eyes. I mean, how could I not admire him?

Ha, sorry Chad, audience - I apologize - I'm a girl with hormones.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me all day?" I broke out of my thoughts and blushed, realizing he was staring at me, an amused grin on his lips. "Just admit it, Gabriella; you've totally pictured me naked. It's alright."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, chuckling to myself as I got out of the pool, suddenly the air seeming a bit cold. I shivered, rubbing my hands against my arms.

"There are towels in there." He motioned towards the building that read _Lava Springs_. Half of me wondered if this was against the rules, but at the time, I was so cold, I really didn't care.

"You know, I'm glad you came today." He added as we stumbled into this unknown building.

It was completely dark - like a humongous eclipse. I felt a chill go through my spleen as I crept up behind Troy, as if he was my protector or something.

"You look hot, by the way," I could vaguely see the smile on his face, "proportioned just right." Once again, my cheeks heated. Gosh, it was as if we started all over - as if it felt like the first time we met . . . all over again.

We approached a large room. Troy headed towards a closet that was barely hidden in the corner of the room. His hair was still wet, and he was wearing those green swimming trunks with small plaid designs on them. He opened the closet, grabbing two towels out from the top. He handed me it and began to dry his hair. I held the towel close to me, laughing lightly at the sight in front of me.

"What could possibly amuse you now, Miss Montez?" He asked, stopping his drying process. "You do know this place is deserted, right? There's _no one_ here, just us. Works done for the day," The way his lips murmured 'no one', and the way he swayed towards me, his body lining up against mine - I felt some kind of want for him that I couldn't explain.

It was so dark - I didn't believe that it was possible to _not_ take advantage of the moment. Everything seemed like a sin - but everything was too tempting. My hands ran down his chest - from the tip of his shoulders to the elastic banner of his trunks. My breath stilled as I lifted my eyes up to him - suddenly terrified of all the possibilities.

Gently, he pressed his lips against mine, but his hands were bound to wander. I felt as if it would be 'intelligent' of me to hold them back from wherever he wanted to go. But I was so obsessed with him; I couldn't bring myself to do that. The kiss broke and he gave me a long, hard, meaningful look. I don't know what he was thinking right then and there. I've never seen a guy look at me that way before. It was as if he had an epiphany about something, like he suddenly realized something. The smile faded from his lips for once. He wrapped an arm around my small body and kissed my forehead, "Let's go."

* * *

The ride home was nothing special. Troy had thrown on a red Hollister t-shirt and I put on my old clothes. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon and I found myself getting lost in it.

I kept thinking about that look he gave me. I wasn't completely oblivious - I knew that there were some chemical reactions going on with Troy. When he moved against me, something seemed a bit _hard_, if you understand.

I couldn't stop thinking about how _close_ we were.

Or the thought that I may have let him, had he done it in the usual 'slow and steady' Troy Bolton fashion. To this day, I can still see that look in the back of my mind - the way his eyes slanted, his eyebrows furrowed . . . the way his tongue clumsily licked his top lip, the pressure of him against me.

It was a completely erotic moment that turned to a concerned kiss on the forehead. I was entirely befuddled. I didn't know what to say. The car had an uncomfortable silence. Passed his ray bands, I couldn't even begin to read his expression. But I could tell by the way he clutched the wheel and by the way he bit his bottom lip, something was on his mind.

_Sex_? It's only been a month, hardly.

But considering an every day period, it seemed much longer. I never knew anyone the way that I knew Troy. I felt like I could perceive him, every inch. Right now, I didn't understand. I knew that he bit his bottom lip when he was thinking, or trying to be sexy. I knew that he winked when he was suggesting something. I knew that he furrowed his eyebrows when he was upset or irritated, or just in deep thought. He ran his hands through his hair when he was embarrassed. He had three types of grins - the "cool" grin, which is forced, where he just tried to look charming - and it worked. There was the "polite" grin; he used this when he was just trying to be nice, trying to make a good impression. And there was the _Troy Bolton_ grin - it was sincere, you could tell. His eyes would slit into beautiful baby blues and they would sparkle.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Troy, who took off his shades, more aggressive than I would have expected. He was frowning - something I rarely saw. He rubbed his forehead like there was tension.

I rested my hands in my lap, trying to cover up my legs which were shaking out of worry. My stomach was churning - what did I do?

"Alright," He finally spoke, still some kind of protraction involved. He seemed like that word alone was hard, "Gabriella . . ." His eyes turned to face me, and his eyes weren't so malicious anymore - they turned poignant, the hardness dying instantly. This quit, right away. He threw his head back, irritably staring at the top of the car. I'm shocked he could still keep on the road. "I'm sorry."

His eyes slid over towards my face as I glanced back at him, "What? Why?"

"I wasn't going to . . . I'm not like that Gabriella," He sighed, running a hand through his hair, the other hand back on the wheel, "not with you, don't ever think I'm taking advantage of you."

"Troy," I looked at him, bizarrely, "It's okay, really. I wasn't thinking that."

He doesn't look reassured, at all. "You're the best, Gabriella; I don't know why I'm so bad at this. It's driving me crazy; I mean . . . you're all I think about. That may sound totally obsessive and cheesy but it's just . . . wow, I keep thinking about it and when we were standing there, I just . . . lost my mind. I can't describe it . . . just the best feeling in the world. Better than anything - better than being famous put all together," His eyes met mine and I could feel my emotions overflowing like crazy, "We talk and it's like . . . you get me, I get you. Man, I said too much, didn't I?" His eyes were on the floor after saying this.

I sniffed my nose up, feeling tears fall freely down my face.

Troy's eyes jolted up and his eyes widened, "Oh my God, Gabriella, what did I say? I'm sorry, I know its crazy . . ."

However, the tears were not of sadness, of desolation, of pity. They were of something extraordinary - joy, a feeling I've never shed tears over. I wiped underneath my eyes, feeling dumb for getting emotional over a boy. Troy looked so concerned and worried; he literally parked on the side of some road, "Gabriella, what's wrong? Tell me, please, you're killing me."

I lifted my eyes off of the ground, meeting his. Looking into them, I felt more tears slide down my face. I know I'm such a sap. But God, did I love him. I loved him so much. I fell more and more in love with him by the day.

"Troy . . ." I was shaking my head, madly, "I'm not upset."

"Gabriella, you're crying-" He moved his hand to wipe away a single tear, eager to fall down my cheek. I stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"Nobody . . . has ever said those type of things to me before," I could feel the water in my eyes as shakily, I looked into his, "I'm amazed," I whispered, and he still looked rather concerned, squeezing my hand in his own, "amazed that you're so sweet, that I'm _this_ lucky, not just to be here, but to have met you."

And from that moment on, I knew things would never be the same.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

PS, SORRY FOR MILD SEXUAL CONTENT :P Review? :)


	20. Twenty

Chapter playlist: Make you mine-Vanessa Hudgens

Empty-Ray Lamontagne

* * *

_Present Day-_

I lifted my eyes up to meet Chad's after finishing. I couldn't wipe off the dumb, dreamy-like smile I must have had on my lips. Here I was, in memory land, thinking about the good times, the good times that were gone forever.

My smile instantly faltered.

"Do you think he hates me?" I suddenly asked, breaking the unfathomed silence that had suddenly occurred between us.

"No way," Chad instantly responded, compassion flowing through his light brown eyes, "I know my cousin . . . when he falls, he falls hard. He was crazy about you. I think you two mixed up reality and fame though. You can't do that."

I snorted, "Chad, do you remember what happened a few weeks after he got done filming High School Musical 2? He went to some interview and him and Nikki Blonsky . . ."

"Yeah, I remember. I actually defended his case too, that's the sad part." Chad muttered, lowering his head in shame.

"He was _always_ flirting with everybody. I thought I was just imagining that or something. I mean, even after he asked me to be his girlfriend, we'd go out for dinner or we'd go to Premieres and he'd tell the girl in front of us how _stunning_ she looked." I felt a sudden anger impassion me.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I know, I know. He's not the smartest with commitment; you out of all people should know that." Chad rested a comforting hand on my own. "He made a lot of mistakes, but everybody does."

"He'd act so . . . easygoing about them, like he wasn't the problem here, like I was just dramatizing everything." I breathed out, my mind reversing time.

* * *

_First week of July; summer 2007_

_"All I wanna do is stand close to you, be by your side._

_All I wanna do is make the world revolve around you and I._

_What I would give up, what I would go through to make it right._

_All I wanna do in this lifetime is make you mine._

_All I wanna do in this lifetime is make you mine."_

I moved the large headphones off of my ears and turned to face my manager - my hero, the man that would get me somewhere. He was grinning at me, putting his thumbs up anxiously as I darted out of the recording room.

"That was excellent, Gabriella - definitely billboard material."

For the passed two weeks, it was mostly like this. I was getting to know this man, who had taught me every step from beginning to end on singing. He even knew someone who could give me singing lessons in their spare time. He was truly the only reason I made it anywhere with this career. I couldn't be more grateful, Troy introducing me to such a brilliant man.

Johnny Vieira stood tall, dark hair, dark eyes. He always had a rather rough, edgy look to him, like the guy you wouldn't want to mess with. He was great with everything though. He knew exactly what to do, and when to do it. He had tattoos flowing down his arms. He insisted to get me down to Hollywood records to begin the process. I have no idea how Troy got this man's attention, but it really helped.

He wore casual wear - a black wife beater and a pair of jeans. At first glance, you'd just notice his expensive, clean-cut shoes. You'd expect him to be in those punk rock bands like Blink-182 or Sum 41. No, instead, he was _my_ music manager. He was in charge of making me famous. And he never failed.

I gave him a tight squeeze of appreciation. It was amazing how things were moving so fast that summer. It was as if time flew by like the birds in the sky. I never really had the chance to grasp the moments - until now, that is.

We headed out to lunch to discuss some more music-related business. He was easy to talk to, someone I could honestly call a friend. He was getting me lined up with all sorts of things. He considered a music video featuring Troy Bolton. He assured me that would definitely announce my name to the world. I knew that, and that petrified me . . . completely.

At this point, however, I was eager to begin. I wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline, the rock of the boat, the tip of the roller coaster. I wanted it _all_. I wanted to go to Beverly Hills and shop to my desire. I wanted to reach out and grab a handful of jewelry, not worrying about its cost. Everything seemed to be at the tip of my fingers. Chicago was becoming a distant memory.

Oh, it was a set up, I tell you. This man had connections with _everyone_. Suddenly, I had a make up artist, I had a stylist. I had to go to a photo shoot. And the thrill of it was - Troy was actually _promoting_ this. He would go into interviews and persuade people to look out for my CD. He never spoke about our feelings for each other though. In his book, we were 'just friends'. I settled with it - not wanting to cause a ruckus either. He was only getting hotter and hotter.

By the end of that week, I felt like a goddess strolling away from Johnny and my new agents. They were all friendly, all exhilarated about getting me known. I felt like a queen, my face dubbed in the best bronzer, my eyes sparkling in expensive eye shadow, even my hair felt like a dream to touch. My locks suddenly were more tolerable and my confidence increased tremendously.

But at the same time, I missed Troy.

I hadn't seen him much since I got involved with all of this. He was probably busier than I was though. He was posing for The Rolling Stones' cover, half of his shirt riding up his stomach, a graceful grin across his beautiful face. When I laid my eyes on it, I nearly fainted. He'd come home from interviews and he'd be so exhausted. We could hear the paparazzi outside our door, begging for him to come out. He wouldn't even speak with us; he'd just head upstairs and crash onto his bed.

I had just finished the photo shoot for my first CD. I gave Johnny a hug, waving goodbye to the photographers. I had to take the outfit off since it was pretty much worth more than my life. I hopped into a pair of skinny jeans and a ruby-red tube shirt. I had on a pair of long, tall boots that I spent some money on. (I've realized I'm kind of obsessed with shoes). My hair was down, furious with spiral curls.

I was using the rented car, still - the white Impala. I liked the car, it was cute enough. I arrived back at Troy's place in a few minutes. I stumbled into the door, a few bags of clothes and items in my hands. I was wearing the Marc Jacob's sunglasses that Troy bought for me when we first arrived.

As I headed in, I realized that there was basically complete silence all around the living-room. I took off the shades at the sound of a familiar voice echoing from in front of me. Chad, Taylor, Jim, Kelsi, and even Sharpay were all seated around the television.

"Hi this question is for Troy," My eyes flickered to the television screen as I realized he was there, on the TV screen, surrounded by a group of people. I figured it was an interview. Even on live television, he looked . . . wonderful. His hair looked lighter now, still slanted to the side sort of. He was wearing a gray v-neck, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His white shoes were most noticeable. I realized the girl sitting to the left of him was his costar, Nikki Blonsky. He claimed she was 'his sister'; they got along well during filming. The host of the interview continued reading a question a fan asked, "You end up falling for Nikki in the movie, which made me wonder . . . if you were to date anyone from the cast of Hairspray, who would it be, and why?"

Taylor's eyes shifted to me, noticing that I was standing in the room, just gaping at the television, just staring at the boy who claimed he had strong feelings for me. God, he looked so gorgeous. My breath stiffened as he moved his hands through his hair, (nervous?). My throat became dry. "Aw man," He chuckled, that brilliant smile lightening up his face. "You put me on the spot here . . . aw man."

Taylor's eyes moved back to the television and I knew all my emotions were boiling.

"You know what," Troy began, finally responding, his eyes now slanting over to Nikki, who was just smiling like a love-sick child next to him, "I do have to say," He began to stretch his arm out towards Nikki, "I think me and Nikki got a thing, I don't know what it is." I'm not sure why I was so jealous. Troy _always_ put his arm around people. She responded with a kiss on his cheek.

My lips departed with shock, and horror. Sharpay's eyes were now on me, almost mocking me. The crowd behind Troy and Nikki were going nuts. "She's so easy to work with." He mentioned, chuckling. "We didn't rehearse at all; it was all natural, all natural." He repeated.

"How natural, natural enough to kiss her again on television?" The host asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly. The row of people sitting behind them went insane, ooh-ing and ahh-ing. I was biting my bottom lip so hard I thought it was going to bleed.

"I dunno," Troy's eyes went to Nikki, "It's up to you."

He must have been joking around, really. Now Chad was eyeing me from the corner. He looked worried, worried sick, actually. I felt like I was going to be sick, him giving her that stupid smile. I felt like my heart was going to burn into heaps of fire in seconds.

"A quick one?" Nikki suggested and I could have literally killed the girl.

"A quick one? Alright." Troy's casual smile disgusted me. He wouldn't stop smiling. I wondered to myself if there really _was_ something going on. "Come on, Tracy, let's do it." He said, before I watched his tongue slip into her mouth.

I felt all my insides go numb and my mind began to scream in anger. I could literally _see_ the tongue he was giving her! I scoffed, loud enough for everybody to hear me. Chad and Taylor had nervous looks on their faces. Kelsi looked sympathetic. Jim looked almost scared. And Sharpay, she was just smiling, _amused_ by the situation.

And Troy kept going! I watched him go rounds with her. She totally wanted it. She wanted _him_. And did he want her? God, it wouldn't have surprised me. That girl looked dead-on giddy for him though. And the crowd behind them kept cheering them up, screaming and yelling.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke away. Troy reacted by laughing and wiping his mouth on his sleeve, muttering something about how that was 'so gross', and then, "I'm in so much trouble."

Almost ironically, a car pulled up to the mansion. It was definitely Troy's. Chad and Taylor looked at me, as if trying to read my mind. I was frozen. I didn't know _what_ to think. We weren't committed. We were involved though. He knew that, he even told me that. What was he even thinking?

"Guys, you wanna hit up a game of air hockey?" Chad suggested, as if trying to persuade everyone out of the room. It's as if he knew Troy and I were going to talk. I couldn't keep my frustration down low. I was burning up with envy. I'm not even sure why, come to think of it. It was for publicity. . . right?

I watched them leave, as I heard the door close from behind me. Gradually, I turned myself around to face him. He was wearing the same clothes as he was during the interview. He held his cell phone in his hands and his eyes met mine in a quick second. "Hey, long time no chat, stranger." He smiled that godly smile, moving himself closer to me - I could taste him on my lips already. No, not after he kissed her. I felt queasy. "What am I gonna do when you become famous? I'm gonna have to like kidnap you just to spend time with you." He was about to wrap his arms around me and sink his lips into mine when I backed away. His playful smile didn't fade. "Oh, trying to play hard to get now? Aw, I'm sorry, I really missed you."

"I don't think you did that much." The words jolted out of my mouth like fire, burning up my emotions with every flame. He pulled back his wrist, which he had tried to use in attempt to lure me towards him - some kind of bracelet around his wrist.

"You're mad at me." He said, simply, as if he possibly wasn't the world's biggest idiot. I bit my bottom lip. "She's like my sister, Gabriella. Seriously, it just happened, it wasn't like I wanted to, you know that."

"A quick one? A quick one?" I felt so ridiculous yelling at him, like I was trying to control him or something. "It's like you guys do it all the time. She's like in love with you, you could tell. And you feel the same way." My heart quavered at the words and I began to head towards the stairs.

He yanked me back, his ultimately amazing strength taking hold of me, "Look at me, Gabriella. I love her like a sister. She's a great girl - we get along. There's nothing emotional going on. I get why you're mad, but try not to be. It was just a heat of the moment thing."

"Heat of the moment thing?" I slapped his arms away from me, furious that he acted like this wasn't a big deal, "I thought we made an agreement that it was one person at a time, Troy. I can't say I'm your girlfriend but to go behind my back with some overweight girl-"

"Stop right there," His tone of voice had changed when I began cutting down his costar. His eyes were not so soft anymore, "Alright, I messed up, I shouldn't have done that, especially when I just told you how I felt last week. I was put on the spot and I couldn't just say no, that'd be rude. But for you to go and say she's overweight, I think you and I both know that's uncalled for."

"_Uncalled_ for?" I felt my cheeks steaming with petulance. "Troy, you kept your tongue in her mouth for what seemed like twenty minutes!"

"_Five_ seconds, Gabriella, stop yelling." Now he was trying to command me in his abnormally laidback stance.

"Oh, you actually timed it, too?"

"Forget Nikki," He breathed, now a tone of agitation appearing in his vocal chords, "I'm sorry, really. Can't we just forget it ever happened? I haven't seen you in two weeks and I wanna be with _you_." His eyes were heavy on me.

Still, I was so mad.

"Whatever, Troy . . . you can't keep your tongue out of a girls' mouth apparently. We've been talking for practically two months now and you're already fed up with my taste." I grumbled, twirling around in resentment.

I headed up the stairs, ignoring his loud sigh of annoyance from behind me. I knew he was too good to be true. I could hear the gang laughing and jesting around while playing air hockey in one of the rooms. I felt a bitter emptiness as I continued walking down the hallway, glancing at the spot where Troy kissed me aggressively. I could feel all the feelings of want and need coming back.

I tried to push them aside as I continued down the hallway. Sharpay's bedroom door was open, though she was definitely not in it. I wondered how she must have decorated this room, in her own fashion. I figured there must have been pink everything. Out of curiosity, I moved inside. It seemed like a casual room - nothing out of the ordinary. The bed was in pink, however. The one thing that got me was the bulletin board above her bed.

There were clippings - clippings of Troy all over it. I nearly clenched my fists at all the pictures she had of him. One was actually of him shirtless. I imagined it was awhile back though; he didn't have quite the abs yet. Another was a picture of him and her awhile back, his arm around her, smiling that stupid smile.

I panned my hand against the picture, as if I was caressing Troy myself. I was so selfish, such a child about things. He was in my life. He was beautiful. So, he made out with some girl. So he looked really hot when he did it.

I didn't just think that, did I?

Ugh, but my God, he made himself so vulnerable. Where was his mind? Did I seem _that_ easygoing? No, because he said, "I'm in so much trouble." He knew. Yes, he knew he screwed up. But then he acted oblivious.

Note to self: guys are stupid.

I tried to erase the thoughts that night. I wanted to remove the memory of it ever happening. Maybe I'd try and talk to Troy again, tell him I didn't mean to overreact or something. I became practically desperate for him overnight. I just wanted that kiss of ecstasy; I missed the tender feeling on my lips.

I was pitiful during the day. Johnny invited me to be on this live radio show, and I should have had my mind on it and nothing else. Instead, my head was focused on a blue-eyed heartthrob who was probably snogging some other girl now. Yes, I have a wild imagination.

I talked about my songs, what the lyrics express. I talked about my life back in Chicago and what has changed since I came here. It seemed like an endless rant about things in life that did not matter anymore. I felt a hollow feeling inside and the void only grew deeper within the hour.

Johnny introduced me to a whole new world that day: Studio City.

I don't know why I found that as my calling place, I just loved it. You could find anything in Studio City. It wasn't as glamorous as Beverly Hills, but it seemed a bit up there. It was just more down to my level.

Magazine racks had thousands of pictures of Troy and Nikki . . . making out. I couldn't stand to look around. Everything seemed to be a reminder. It was a big deal. They were waiting for this - for Hollywood's latest heartthrob to find a girl. If only _I_ would have been the one exchanging tongue with him.

Starbucks seemed like a local getaway for all of us. It was more-so Johnny's idea, however. As we walked in, I felt millions of eyes face to me and I suddenly felt a bunch of pressure. I didn't realize it at first, but they weren't staring at me.

"Hey," His melodic voice played in my ear. I must have been dreaming. He should have been in Toronto right now promoting Hairspray with his _fabulous_ costar. I shook the voice off, thinking I was hearing things as the others headed towards a table. However, I then felt two arms protract themselves around me, suddenly his face coming into view. The people were drooling because of _him_. He wore a bright red (and I'm saying _bright_ - most guys can't wear bright colors) Diesel shirt and a pair of gray pants that fitted him favorably. His hair glimmered, the sunlight enunciating the new lighter brown streaks in his hair. As my eyes focused on him, I realized something was in his hand - a bouquet of flowers, roses, actually. There were four of them in a vase - one of them didn't even look real though. It stood out from the rest. He looked at me, an apology glued all over his face, and I couldn't help it - I was melting like an iceberg in the Hawaiian sun, "Gabriella, please, forgive me." The words came out like a lullaby and I could feel everybody's eyes on me. I'm pretty sure I heard some people aw-ing and ooh-ing. They expected me to forgive him. He tentatively took a hand through his gorgeous hair, biting his bottom lip with desolation.

"Troy . . ." I whispered. I felt so pressured from the other people's stares. Even Johnny and the group had seated themselves, but their eyes were dead-set on us.

Troy shook his head, "Forget everybody around us. You have every reason to be mad, Gabriella, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I did that, seriously. I just, I wish I could take it back. I just wanna be with you; I don't want any other girls." He pushed out the vase that was in his hands, "God, this is so cheesy, but I bought these . . . all of them are real, except this one, and I mean . . . the day that it dies, that'll be the day that I give up on you. What I mean is . . . it never dies, because this is different than the others, this one means something."

I accepted the vase from his hands, meeting the blue in his eyes. I could feel my heart screaming out for him, my body yearning for his lips on mine. My feet seemed nailed to the floor though.

"I know that's probably overrated and one of the lamest pickup lines in the world and everything, but it's true, Gabriella. I mess up everything but I can't mess up with you - you're too great of a girl to have to deal with that."

"I . . . can't believe you're here . . . aren't you supposed to be in Toronto?" I asked my voice barely audible.

His eyes shifted away from mine, "I guess I realized some things are more important."

"Troy . . ." My tone became so feeble. He had to of known that he won me over. He had me stopped at the roses. I couldn't even find it possible to be angry with him. My head seemed to argue with my heart. But my heart was much more determined than my mind. "You don't mess up anything."

He looked down to his feet, "I mess up _everything_."

Holding the vase, I felt my other hand reach for his. He seemed to jerk his eyes up in surprise, taking my hand as I extended it. "You're perfect." The words came out of my mouth like a dream - they seemed so unreal, as if I was talking to Jesus instead of Troy Bolton. How could I say that to _anybody_? But with Troy, it was perfect. I loved his mistakes; I loved how he didn't know what to do or where to go next. I loved that he wasn't as experienced as the television made him.

A faint smile appeared on his lips as I said this, and I felt my heart rate speed up. He seemed pleased at me for saying this. Still, I could feel people's eyes on us. "Don't ever say anything like that . . . you made a mistake. It's okay; you had me at the roses." I felt a smile appear on my own face. "You really should go to Toronto though; you'll miss your plane."

"Should I?" He actually sounded as if he wasn't sure about it. "I guess that'd be logical . . . I just, God, I realized how stupid I was, and then I tried to act like it wasn't a big deal and everything and-"

I put a finger to his lips, hushing him instantly, "Troy, stop apologizing. We're not even a couple. You have rights, you know. It hurt me, but I'm okay now. It's okay now. You need to get to Toronto." I broke my finger away from his lips.

"We're alright?" He asked his face full with concern.

"We're fine." It was strange how we were using the word 'we' as in him and I combined. I couldn't shake off the thought that maybe he was thinking more deeply about commitment. Maybe I stood a chance with that situation.

"One more thing . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Wednesday's the fourth of July," He bit his bottom lip roughly then gently grabbed my free hand, massaging my fingertips, "Night picnic? You can see the stars fantastically from the backyard. And I told you I was excellent at making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches . . ."

"I'd love to." He didn't have to say any more - I was brought in.

"Great . . ." He pushed his lips against mine for a second, the feel lingering as he moved out. "I'll see you later then." His eyes wandered from my feet to my eyes in one quick flash as he moved away, towards the door. I watched him, caught in his trance.

"Gabriella? Are you gonna sit down and eat something?" Johnny's voice overpowered the hurricane of emotions I was feeling.

Honestly, I'm going to tell you one thing, Chad, Troy Bolton has this charismatic talent he uses on people. He manipulates them, he hypnotizes them, and he makes them weak at the knees. I don't know any woman that wouldn't have been vulnerable to everything he said that day. I don't know any woman that wouldn't love the guy. He has some magic trick he uses on us. He reels us all in. He's like addicting and once you've gotten sucked in, you'll never be able to free yourself. He's going to burn you with his love then turn you into ashes when it ends.

I'm telling you . . . I thought the heartache would end there.

With him, it never ends. And the entire time, you feel it's worth it. It _is_ worth it. Why? Because he's the closest thing to heaven that you'll ever get.

And there's not a second that goes by that I don't regret walking away.

I'm only obligated to finish this story. But I'm telling you . . . even reciting it all over again, I'm not sure what it'll ease me of. I just keep hoping maybe I can glue these pieces back together in the end. Maybe something can heal this wound.

Or maybe a miracle can bring him back to me.

Okay, I'm gonna stop trying to make you sad. I just need a rest for a second. It took him almost two months to ask me out. But I'll get to that one tomorrow, Chad (and audience).

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it is going by a bit slow . . . this may become a rather long story. I'm not sure how many chapters we'll get in. I am trying to increase the speed a bit... this chapter was 5,000 words (over my limit, gahh) I just hope you'll stand by faithfully to see the journey that they go through and what dreadfully tears them apart. Well, leave me a review. Also, MANY parts of this story have been inspired from the real life romance of Zac and Vanessa. A lot of these events have happened to them, or one of them. Also, Troy's personality . . . portrays the personality I have gotten from Zac throughout interviews and other things. (Gabriella's sports Vanessa's.) I don't know if you all remember summer 2007 . . . the summer of Hairspray and HSM2! It was a good summer for Zac. And he did make out with Nikki. And he did have highlights. Hm, well bring reality into a story and it seems reasonable. Also, I encourage you to watch Zac on Rove! Hilarious, he talks about sex shops and other things. You'll laugh. Plus, he looks wonderful. :P . . . Leave me a review! Love, Whitney.


	21. TwentyOne

Chapter playlist: Shiver-Coldplay

* * *

_July 4__th__, Summer 2007-_

"Is it true that you might sing with Troy Bolton himself?"

"Are you enjoying California? Or would you rather be back in Chicago?"

"Are you really pregnant with Troy's baby?"

"I saw him kissing Nikki Blonsky, and then kissing you. What's up with that?"

"Are you guys going steady? If he's not treating you right, I will."

I pushed my way passed the Paparazzi that had newly and bizarrely arrived at Troy's doorstep. I was trying my hardest to be nice but every question was nothing but a rumor!

"I might sing with him. I like California much more than Chicago. I'm not pregnant and I won't be until I'm at least twenty five. What went on with Troy and Nikki has nothing to do with me. We aren't an item." I told them, attempting to unlock the front door. Bright lights attacked me, videos aimed at me from all angles.

I arrived at the Hairspray premiere to support Troy yesterday. Ever since, it's as if they're actually _interested_ in my life. And finally, my CD was out. Things were looking up. But I couldn't help but feel a lot of pressure underneath so many stares. I wasn't used to being surrounded by strangers, nor was I used to having my photo taken. I never thought I was photogenic. I usually hated getting my picture taken.

"I'm sure there's plenty of guys who would love to keep you company." One of them exclaimed as I finally undid the lock. Isn't this private property? Were they even _allowed_ to be this close to Troy Bolton's layer?

"Thanks, but I've got it covered. Bye." I didn't want to be rude but I found myself slamming the door in their faces, a few of them groaning in agitation as I did this.

I let out a breath of air, backing against the door, sliding to my knees. It all seemed a bit overwhelming. Troy really was something. I showed up at one of his premieres, suddenly my face is known to the paparazzi? It seemed unreal. He really did have a magnifying glass to him 24-7. They watched him like a hawk. Had he ever slipped up and done something moronic, he'd be sure to pay for it.

I remembered the awkwardness of the premiere. He was associating with the directors, producers, and the other actors and actresses of the movie. I felt kind of idiotic for coming but he invited me. He told me it would be contributing to his fame. I'm not sure how, I mean, I wasn't exactly the sexiest woman alive at the moment. I was just beginning. I actually believed I'd be one of those singers that never get known for what they've done. You know the one's that make tons of CD's but nobody really cares enough to buy them? I had a feeling I'd be all washed up like that. It's like the singers from Nsync. After Justin Timberlake left, did you notice how nobody really cared about them anymore and how they just kind of gave up on music? That'd be me in a month.

I _hated_ how famous Troy was. He walked in, his thousand dollar suit and everything, looking as stunning as ever, and suddenly girls were screaming. It wasn't just normal screaming either. It was that enthusiastic, "Oh my God, it's really him, he's so hot" type of screaming. And he acted so cool about it, like it was hardly a big deal, like he was practically flattered by the idea that he had his own fan club. They held up pictures of him, with that dark gelled up do he had on his movie. One actually had a picture of him winking. Yeah, they had his wink.

He'd walk by them and they'd reach out, eager to touch him. His bodyguards would practically have to shove people off of him. The girls were mostly aged from about twelve to about twenty-nine. It seemed ridiculous. He just smoothly proceeded passed them, his hair still a light golden brown from the highlights he received. He had gone more Hollywood than previously reported. You could tell. Suddenly the brands of _Diesel, Ralph Lauren, Burberry_ and _Gucci_ became his demeanor. And suddenly the innocence in his smile reeked more confidence than usual. Yeah, he understood how hot he was. He knew he could lure people in now. He knew he could get anyone he wanted.

The premiere was on live television for heaven's sakes! And I could see the guy interviewing him from the place I was standing. One of my newest stylists dabbed me in the latest, trendiest dress. I have no idea what the designer's name was, actually. I couldn't pronounce it even if I tried. And my makeup artist made me over like a star in the spotlight. It felt good to walk in with self-assurance, but once my eyes laid on Troy, John Travolta, Nikki Blonsky, Amanda Bynes and Queen Latifah . . . I realized how I really didn't fit in.

Nobody recognized me. Everybody else seemed to be getting their fair share of photographs and smiles, but I wasn't even spoken to. Troy's costar, Ashley, from High School Musical was standing in front of me, looking glamorous as ever. I could hear her telling someone about how she was 'supporting him'. They then questioned her about the 'Trikki' kiss. I think I about hurled. What was that? They had their own pet name . . . _already_? Ashley only laughed buoyantly and said it wasn't a big deal. He looked hot, and he _was_ Troy Bolton. Oh, and that she kissed him at one time too.

I was beginning to really enjoy myself, that's for sure.

Troy found it absolutely hilarious. I mean, I never thought kissing could be that funny. But when he was asked about it, he just laughed, said he loved her as a sister, it was kind of weird, but it just happened. Of course, the guy tried to convince Troy that Nikki had feelings for him. (She looked deeply involved in the kiss, while he was just sharing tongue like an animal sipping up water from a river. Sorry, that's what it reminded me of.) It just didn't look right. She seemed passionate about him. And when she was asked about the kiss, she just went on and on about how beautiful he was and how he left his mouth open so she just went in for it.

No, I didn't have my name written on him. And no, we weren't committed. But within the moments of dealing with the millions of girls yelping out for him and the constant conversation of a girls' tongue in his mouth, I just couldn't shake the thoughts of my feelings for him being a bit pointless.

I left extra early. Troy seemed too preoccupied to notice I even left. Yes, that hurt a little bit, but I was already having doubts about him in general.

The next day, Taylor and I went out to Santa Monica to hang out for a little while. Since I had been spending the majority of my time with Johnny, I hadn't had much time to spend with my best friend. It was good to catch up with her. She told me about how she and Chad were - excellent as usual, and how she never wanted to leave California. I told her the same. And we conversed about Troy and Nikki's kiss, of course. She told me that he's a bit slow sometimes and does things he doesn't want to, that he's a guy and he's going to make mistakes. She told me if I really felt so strongly about him, I should forgive him. She knew I wanted this. She knew he did too. However, I felt the need to hover him from the rest of the world. I wanted him to be mine. That sounded selfish, I know. I just knew that I couldn't take this without some comfort. Taylor said it'd only be a matter of time. I didn't believe her. I never believed her though. I was always so insecure about Troy and his feelings towards me. Yes, I could see a fiery passion at times. But at others, he just seemed unusually calm about everything, like he just didn't worry or care. That easygoing attitude of his seemed to be more prominent now then ever.

And I was getting jealous of everything. I wasn't just jealous of Nikki, that she shared saliva with him (even if it wasn't even half as passionate as the saliva him and I share), I was jealous of the people that he smiled at, the fans that he hugged or put his arm around to make them happy. I couldn't stand my compulsion for him. I was practically envious of everything in life that met with him. I was jealous of the sun that beamed down on him and made him look breathtaking. I was jealous of the wind that had the ability to dance in his hair. I was jealous of him, that he could have him all to himself. (And yes, he could put his hands anywhere he wanted to - that drove me mad.) I was in love with him, deeply, and inevitably. I loved him more than the life I led, the palm trees that swayed in the wind. He was lovelier than the night's stars and the ocean's salty taste. To me, he was more than the world's greatest things gathered into one. He was a walking miracle and I couldn't seem to rest my mind about him.

He promised me that night, on the fourth, a late picnic in his backyard. I hadn't seen him since the premiere, but that wouldn't stop me from anything. Despite how much I hated his popularity and how much I seemed bitter about his female friends, I felt his presence was a necessity in my life now. I mean, wow.

So there I was, propped on a blanket, sitting Indian style on the ground. It seemed a bit chilly. I didn't wear heavy clothes so I was a bit cold. At night, California could get down to sixty or fifty degrees. With the wind having a slight stir, I knew I wouldn't make it without a jacket. But I ignored my own wants and fixated my eyes on the beautiful human being sitting next to me. My god . . .

Earlier, he was doing a bunch of other business to promote Hairspray. I guessed he didn't have the opportunity to change. He wore a pair of khaki, yet fitting pants, a white collared shirt with a red tie. There were a few barely noticeable stripes in the tie. He wore a light dark jacket over the collared shirt. His hair budged a bit from the California breeze. He had one leg propped up, the other lazily on the ground.

"So," He said, a small smile accompanying his lips, "how has your Troy-less life been, lately?"

I chuckled at him, moving my eyes to the grass. It seemed so dangerously green, so alive, unlike Chicago's grass which was usually dead or mowed to its eradication. "It's been hard. But you know what the hardest part was?" I asked, playfully smiling at him.

He gave me a look of curiosity, "What's that?"

"I keep hearing about how wonderful you are, how _sexy_ you are. All these girls are like attacking you. And it seems to me all your costars want you too." I gave him a jesting smirk.

He rolled his eyes, his smile still visible, "Oh, we're just getting started."

I couldn't help but make a face at him.

"Ahhh, Gabriella, come on," He moved towards me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer, "Those girls have nothing on you." The sincerity in his words made me speechless.

I felt myself shiver in response to him being close to me. I could feel him - he was warm, so warm, but I was freezing.

"Are you cold?" He asked, his voice having a sweet tenderness to it.

"I'm okay." I assured him, moving my eyes away as I felt an aloof wind pickup. Goosebumps appeared across my arms.

"I've got you covered." He gave me an adorable wink before beginning to slide his jacket off.

I rejected, "No, because then you'll be cold."

"I have much more clothing on then you do. Plus, I'm a guy. I won't sit here and watch you freeze to death. That'd be rude." He told me, removing the jacket from his muscular arms and wrapping it around my shoulders.

I placed my arms into it and could tell the size difference between us. I felt a sudden ease of mind from it though, as it covered up my rather skimpy summer dress that went up above my knees. The jacket smelled like him. I found myself breathing in more than usual.

"Are you still cold?" He gave me devoted blue eyes. I turned into just bits and pieces at the mere glance of them.

"I'm still a _little_ cold." I looked to him with inviting eyes.

He bit his bottom lip a tad, and than as if he realized what I meant, he put on a pretend look of defeat, "Alright, alright, come here."

Unable to resist the beauty of his voice, I moved closer to him, now snuggling my head against his shoulder blade. I felt his lips kiss my head, affectionately. He saturated me with joy and I felt immense heat from the intimacy between us.

I rested my head on his shoulder, pensively looking at the sky placed in front of us. I could feel him glancing at me, a smile of adoration moving across his lips. I could feel my heart burnishing with lust.

I caught sight of a join of three fireworks, bolting into the sky. They rumble and crack altogether. They collapsed at the top of the sky, falling to the ground. I watched them.

"There's something . . . I wanna . . . talk to you about." Troy suddenly said from beside me, his eyes captivated from the fireworks.

I felt a sudden worry fulfill me as I allowed my eyes to bounce back to him. He turned to face me, his eyebrows furrowing, running one hand through his hair.

"Y-you found another girl? You want . . . to be with her?" I couldn't control my voice as I suddenly became petrified of the thought. A hollow, empty feeling seemed to shake my insides. I felt I was going to be sick.

His eyes widened, "No! Gabriella, definitely not that . . ." His head shook furiously as he slid his mouth towards the nook of my neck. I felt him kiss it, reassuring the rest of me that wasn't the case. He looked back to my eyes, as if he couldn't look at anything else. I believed him. He sighed, now rubbing his arm, breaking the grip from my waist.

Another dart of fireworks flew into the sky, both of us snapping our eyes back to it.

"I know this is all sort of weird and everything because of my career, but I honestly don't wanna think about that right now. That doesn't matter that much to me." He said lowly, his eyes not meeting mine. "What matters right now is . . . you and me." The words emitted from his lips - his voice alone just allured me further to him. I felt his eyes on me. "And you know what, I don't care . . . I don't care about what happened in the past or what could happen in the future, because I'm not into that whole plan-it-out-and-ruin-it thing . . ."

"Troy, what are you saying?" I inquired, half-smiling. He seemed to be just throwing words around.

"I'm saying . . . I could have every dime in the word, I could be in Transformers or something cool like that, I mean . . . I could actually _stand_ next to Paula Abdul, which is amazing because wow," I gave him a strange look as he spaced out completely. His eyes bounced back, "I could do anything . . . but still, I can't fight away my thoughts about you, Gabriella. Do you honestly _believe_ I don't ever think about you? Because, Gabriella, there's never a time when I'm not. That actually drives me crazy half the time. Remember when I spilled that salt all over those French fries? Or well, why am I even saying all of this? You have like a list of my most embarrassing moments. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"Yes, but Troy, you are really going out on a rim here. I mean, I'm flattered, but I don't really know what I stand as in your life . . . your cousin's best friend? Yeah, someone who's just around for the summer? Yeah . . . it's good to know that you feel that way, but Troy . . . I just don't know if I can stand traveling on a road that leads into a dead end."

"Every day . . ." He interrupted me, his eyes now deep into mine, "I wanna be with you every day. And I want the world to know too, I want them to know how crazy I am about you, and how beautiful you are . . . at every angle." His hand brushed against my cheek, causing it to sting with ecstasy.

More fireworks erupted into the sky, dancing across it like waves in an ocean.

He fumbled through his pockets, as if searching for something. I watched him, unsure of how to react to all of this. I felt wonder at his words, and my heart raced exotically.

He gently yanked out a small box, and I mean a very small box. It seemed delicate though. I watched him as he fumbled with it, as if to open it. His hands shook crazily. He could barely open it.

I found myself grabbing his hand, "Troy."

His eyes shifted to me and the look that he gave me . . . I could have cried. It seemed more real than anything I've ever see in my life. It seemed so genuine, so sincere. It regulated my entire body into a sudden stillness. The only thing that moved erratically was my heart, which continued pounding quickly.

"Sorry . . . I just, I've never done this before." He said quietly, his eyes averting from my own.

"I wanna see it . . . please, open it." I glanced towards the box, inquisitive to what may lay inside.

He breathed in sharply, attempting to remove the cover of the box again. His fingers still trembled at the touch of it and I could see his face twisting in pain. I moved my hand onto his, "its okay, I can probably open it." I told him, looking to him for permission.

"Alright . . ." He looked annoyed at himself as he ran another hand through his hair. He watched me as I began to move the lid away from the box. My hands didn't shake. I was just eager to open it.

Small pieces of thin paper outstretched the tiny box and I moved them away, wanting to find this item he was so ridiculously nervous about. My heart seemed to stop its pace as I encountered the item finally. There were two rings.

"It's not . . . what you think. I just, I feel like I owe you at least something . . . to prove to you that if you let me . . . I could be . . . I mean, I could . . ." He sighed as if he couldn't muster up the words, more flashes of fireworks projecting into the sky. "We could be . . . you and me, just us, together." The final word came off his tongue as if I had just caught a bolt of lightning. It seemed so beautiful and innocent I felt my heart jumping, my mind focused on nothing but him.

I pulled out the two rings. One obviously was made for the man, the other made for the woman. I noticed there was something bolded into the ring's crevasse.

_Kuuipo. _

"Oh, and that's Hawaiian . . . I know, kind of cheesy, yeah, I just . . . I've been there a few times, and I can't get away from it. I mean, and plus, I have these two plane tickets to Hawaii . . . I just have no idea what I'm going to do with them though."

I still had the ring in my hands, my eyes now rising to Troy, who still looked a bit uneasy. I couldn't even speak. I became tongue-tied. Of course, of course I wanted to. Of course I wanted to be together. Yes, yes, yes.

I had to _force_ myself not to cry again.

"I mean, think about it . . . no crazy fan girls, no crazy fan guys, no paparazzi, just us, you and me, Gabriella."

"You are crazy, Troy Bolton," I told him, laughing lightly as I looked to him with emotionally amazed eyes, "I accept. I really do. I gladly accept."

The priceless, look of pleasure on his lips . . . the way he practically sighed in relief. I could replay that memory over and over.

* * *

_Present Day-_

"Kuuipo?" Chad looked to me, skeptically.

"It means sweetheart . . . I know." I whispered, looking to my feet. I sniffed my nose, my emotions getting the best of me.

I felt Chad place a hand to my own. I was breaking into pieces of nothing. The void inside of me seemed larger than before and I erupted into a fit of sobs, unable to control the grief that spilled inside of me. "I miss him so much, Chad. I can't believe I let him go . . . I can't believe it."

He stood up from his seat and I felt his comforting arms fold around me, pulling me into a consoling embrace. I felt weak, my tears falling on Troy Bolton's cousin's shoulder. I felt pitiful.

"Gabs . . . please, I know, I know. You're like a sister to me; I can't stand seeing you like this." He whispered.

I moved myself out of his embrace, feeling the stains of mascara in my eyes. I tried to push them away, now facing one of my best friends, eye to eye. "I'm sorry, Chad. I hate putting this all on you."

"Don't apologize, don't ever . . . you love him. Don't be sorry about it. You just need time, a lot of time."

_Time_? I didn't need time! I needed Troy. He was my oxygen.

"I need Troy. That's all I need." I whispered, biting my bottom lip as I felt a few more tears roll down my face.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Fact: 'Zanessa' have a ring, says kuuipo. It's supposedly a 'promise ring', but they both have one for sure. Other facts, Hairspray premiere . . . Ashley being questioned, Nikki being questioned, interviewer guy . . . all reality! Hey, you learn something new everyday. (Unless you're like me and you're a very dedicated fan. . . not really, I JUST looked up the rings today :P, however, can't say I haven't been curious.) _**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**_. Love, Whitney.


	22. TwentyTwo

Chapter playlist: All good things-Nelly Furtado

Just so you know-Jesse McCartney

* * *

_Present Day-_

I needed to stop; I needed to rest for the day. I couldn't keep rambling on about Troy Bolton for hours and hours. I knew that was unhealthy. Chad knew it too. So he completely understood when I told him I needed to stop for the day.

He gave me a tight hug, "Look, Gabriella, I mean, if it's meant to be, then you guys will end up together somehow. If not, it's alright, either way, you're gonna be fine." He told me, looking to me with deep, compassionate golden eyes.

Half of me felt hope from his comment, the other half just became more pessimistic about the idea.

I was back in my house in Chicago, the house that I was raised in, the house that I could never forget even if I wanted to. I was back with my so-called family, back in my so-called life. But nothing was more disappointing than watching the September rain whip across the streets. It was summer here too, but the rain made me realize how depressing it really was.

Nothing had changed. The only thing that seemed different was the thousands of dollars I had in my pocket and the fantastic Porsche that I received in celebration of my hit song, 'Say OK'. Yes, the song I had written about Troy had become number one. They played it on the radio.

My sister and mother were still aloof towards me and always ordered me around. This time, I refused to let them get the best of me. I didn't do anything for them, ever. I promised myself coming home wouldn't be a prison. However, even if they had surrendered on commanding me to do things, I still felt it was. I felt like I was going to suffocate from the lack of sunlight. I really couldn't stand how gray the skies looked. I didn't even _want_ to look outside any more.

I headed out of the house. I needed some sort of escape, some sort of serenity. I mean, I went to Hawaii, I went to Australia, and I went to Toronto. I _lived_ in a Beverly Hills' mansion. Chicago suddenly became nothing but a bunch of slums and a bunch of dark skies.

I flipped through my radio stations. I needed something easygoing, like classic rock or something acoustic. I just needed to relax my mind, to forget about the past and all of the things and people involved with it. But for some reason, the idea of 'forgetting Troy Bolton' seemed irrational. It was as if he made this humongous affect over my life, over me. I felt like a different person because of him.

Before I met him, I didn't understand love, I didn't understand passion, I didn't understand why people walked away, why people let go of things they didn't want to. Life wasn't always fair. Sometimes you have to let go of your selfishness, let go of your possessiveness, the desire you have for someone, and let them find someone who could treat them nicer, who could deal with their 'flirting' habits, who could disregard their arrogance and their ignorance to other people's feelings.

Troy was a great guy, but he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't good at commitment. Yes, he was good with the flowers, with the gifts, with the hundred thousand dollar rings and necklaces and merchandise. I could have bought the White House with all the money he spent on me. And he tried so hard. He tried so hard to make it right, to get me to forgive him. And I always did. But I never forgot what happened.

"Ryan Seacrest here with your top 40," I stopped, resting my fingers on one of the stations. Usually Ryan had some good tunes to play. Truth be told, I was never much of a radio person. I usually listened to my iPod. "I'm sitting here next to one of our newest artists. He just put out a single a few days ago. It's already risen to number one most bought on iTunes." I wasn't really interested, just continued driving, relentlessly. I wasn't sure where I was going, or where I intended on going, but I just kept driving. "I'm sure you've heard of him before. He's quite possibly the most popular teen heartthrob this summer; for recently I've been notified the summer has literally been named after him."

I rolled my eyes - the summer was _named_ after him? Who was this guy?

I actually veered my car into a small parking lot by Chicago's murky water. I was going to get lost, had I continued driving. And, there was something else. On the radio, someone had laughed from next to Ryan. It wasn't a huge, hysterical laugh, just a simple laugh. But I'd never forget who it belonged to.

_Troy Bolton. . ._

I could almost envision him sitting there next to Ryan, looking so casual and cool. Troy always sat with his foot propped on the top of his knee. He would always rub his bottom lip when he didn't know how to answer a question. His legs would always be moving, like he was restless. But my God, when the boy smiled on television, it was like the whole world had stopped. He always told me that interviews made him nervous, but I could never believe it. Why? Sure, he may have fidgeted a lot, he may have said some obtuse things and blushed a few times for saying 'the wrong thing', but he _never_ removed that smile from his face. It wasn't forced or 'polite', it was always real. When he smiled, it didn't matter what he did wrong, it didn't matter how clumsy or how tongue-tied he was earlier. His smile, it just made you smile, it made you _want_ to, even if you were angry. It was like magic. I've never met someone with such a beautiful smile.

"That's right, I'm sitting right next to Troy Bolton, folks, the talk of the summer and cast member from _Hairspray_ and _High School Musical 1 and 2_." Ryan always came off as the perfect interviewer. "So, it's rumored you refused to _ever_ make a CD, but here you are. What changed your mind?"

"Well . . . it's not really a change of mind I had. I'm not gonna go out and sell a bunch of CD's and turn into a pop star. It just seems too cliché. This was just . . . venting, I guess. One day, I was sitting around and the words came to my mind. I talked to Simon Cowell; he's the one who got it to sound so cool. I mean, the composition wasn't half that good until he messed around with it. He's a genius."

It seemed weird that Troy _was_ getting involved with the media business now. He seemed to be completely against the idea before. He refused to blend in with the 'Jonas Brothers' or 'Miley Cyrus' - the Disney stars who had came from Disney as actors and turned into famous singers.

"The song, 'Scream', it seemed to take on a totally different route when it came to emotion though. I mean, it talks about dreams, and at the same time, it talks about love. What was it that inspired you to write something so . . . well, profound?"

By now, the rain was pricking against my car. And I couldn't help but turn the volume up on the radio. Have I really been this naïve? I mean, it seemed fate was taking a strange turn now. What was the song? I wanted to hear it almost. I became desperate to understand what Ryan was talking about. If it was about love and dreams did it have anything to do with . . . me?

That seemed almost impossible. It hadn't been too long since we departed, but I still felt like he didn't care. It was the guy thing for him to do. He was a guy. Guys never sit around for too long after a break-up. They always leap to some other girl. They never sit around and feel depressed over things. And Troy, he was far too cool and far too charming to wait around. He could get anyone. He knew that.

"Well. . ." Troy seemed to hesitate for a second, as if he didn't know if he wanted to talk about this. "It's like . . . you know, about a guy, maybe, who just got confused for a second, you know, he's having a rough time." I could almost see him scratching the back of his head. "There's not much I can say without getting too personal. . . I mean, I guess it's just that it's possible to get your dreams and your love-life confused. Sometimes you want to be selfish and have them both, but sometimes, it's like, that person has different dreams, or they can't deal with yours." He seemed to take in air, maybe in frustration. "I didn't even really wanna be famous, Ryan." The words came out of his mouth so tenderly, as if it almost hurt him inside to say this. "It just . . . happened."

I turned the knob of the radio violently, the radio shutting off. I slammed my fists onto the wheel, aggravated. Why was he making this harder than it was? I should have just continued lying low and not listening to the radio or the television. Instead, I had to pick the worst moment in history to do so.

I broke his heart.

The distance between us, it didn't even hurt half as much as the thought that I stomped all over Troy's guileless heart. Yes, he wasn't that good with relationships. Yes, it seemed to be his fault this all happened. But at the same time, I felt remorseful. I felt like I made a mistake, that I sinned by doing such a thing to such a fantastic guy.

* * *

_Maui, Hawaii, 2007-_

"Oh my gosh, Troy." I breathed as we entered the suite. It seemed extravagant. It was a cottage rental. It looked like something you'd see in a dream. To me, I was in a dream. The floor was a golden wood brown; the ceilings were wooden also with white wallpaper.

I fell back onto the small, white blanketed bed, my head resting against the pillows. Troy just watched me in all amusement, casually playing a game with his keys like always. We had a rental car - a black Pontiac G6. We knew we wanted to check out the sights of Hawaii so we decided to get one.

He wore a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of flip flops and a pair of gray shorts. I wore a short, sleeveless rose-colored dress that went up passed my knees. My hair seemed tired but still in small curls. At this point in time, we were both pretty wealthy. My "Say OK" song had hit number one of the charts, and both of us were actually thinking about making a duet CD.

"Somebody got a paycheck." I chuckled in response to the beautiful room around us.

"It was a big one." He smiled, as if proud of himself, then propped himself up onto the bed and lay down beside me.

We both just stared up at the ceiling, the cottage filled with nothing but wonderful silence.

"I've always wanted to go here, _always_." I whispered. "I've actually wanted to go practically everywhere. When I was a little girl, I wanted to discover the world."

"Well, here's your chance." His eyes flickered towards me and I felt my heart change beats dramatically. "We'll find some Hawaiian trails, sail on the ocean, we'll go scuba-diving, cool off in a mountain pool, hang out by the ocean, go kayaking, we'll go snorkeling, we'll go surfing. . ."

"Troy," I cut him off, "We can't do all of this in the matter of a week!" I gave him amazed eyes as he just placed his hands on the back of his head, his usual, laid-back attitude coming back into gear.

"Gabriella, trust me, you're going to have the best vacation of your life." He didn't look at me while saying this; he just smiled, as if he had full confidence in the thought. His eyes finally turned to meet mine, and he turned his body to face me, his blue eyes beguiling me as usual.

I believed him.

I sighed, contentedly, as I turned to face him also, "It's as if we're the only two people in the world."

"It's amazing, I've wanted to be alone with you like this forever," The smile continued dancing across his face as he pulled himself closer towards me. I could feel him breathing onto my face, his smile only giving me more reasons to want him so desperately, "No paparazzi, no friends, no fans, just me and you. . ." His breath was hot and seemed to light a match within me. His eyes closed magically and magnetically, I allowed him to kiss me.

The world disappeared between the kisses. The air seemed different in Maui. It was always so pleasant outside, never a raincloud, never a storm. The wind slightly blew in through the window, a wind that was warm and delightful. I felt it as my fingers raced through Troy Bolton's soft, endless amounts of hair. He was breathing so heavy, and I felt my heart exploding with infatuation.

You could almost hear the Pacific Ocean's waves as they crashed against each other. I almost _wanted_ to. It was so new here, so relaxing. It was paradise.

The real world was gone.

Troy's grasp around me had become stronger and suddenly, it didn't seem so gentle any more. But I couldn't restrain any of my desires any more as he began searching his hands throughout my body. It was as if something had rushed through me and there was no end to it. And I was smiling.

It wasn't long before his shirt was off and we were both picking at each other's clothing. The sight of his rippling tanned abs only turned me on more. No, there was nothing holding us back now. We were as one, and his hair was turning into a spiked up mess. Neither of us had undone our pants yet. His eyes opened to glance at me, as if asking for permission. I was already enlivened by him; my walls came down when he touched me.

I kissed him on the lips righteously, as if promising him it was okay. My thoughts were swimming in words I couldn't let out. The words love, lust, infatuation, want, desire, _fervency_. Nothing came out. I didn't want them to. I just wanted to savor the moment as the overwhelming aroma of the ocean filled our nostrils, the hot breeze twisting in our hair, and our hearts - impassioned with the same emotion.

Because for a second, I felt like I was in contact with something larger than life, something greater than the world itself, something closer to heaven than anything I've ever known. It seemed wondrous, beautiful, ignited. I wanted to keep it going forever, I wanted to feel our love go on forever.

* * *

_Present Day-_

"There's never anything to do around here," Sharpay complained, hitting her head against the back of the bench. "It's like; we're stuck in an eclipse." She sat with her legs sprawled out in front of her, an annoyed look on her face.

"That's . . . a bit dramatic. I'm sure there's something we can do." Jim murmured, sitting next to her, his legs propped in front of him, his eyes closed, as if he was in some peaceful sleep.

"Besides go to a baseball game, there's not much to do." Chad voiced, Taylor on his lap as they sat on a bench on the opposite side of Jim and Sharpay.

I felt like we were back to step one - we were back to the nonchalant, unexciting lives that we had before. No one knew what to do. We all didn't want to be bored alone so we got together. I didn't want Chad to know I was still heartbroken over Troy - I tried to let the idea of the story die, slowly. I didn't want to continue. If anything, I would write this alone. I couldn't deal with him seeing me so broken any more.

"We could go to a concert, or something." Taylor suggested dully. "I think there are a few good bands playing at the Madison Square Garden." Her eyes met mine, as if I was the one who could decide. "I heard Taylor Swift and a few other good, new singers are going to be there."

"Taylor's pretty good." Chad commented, the dryness of his tone never fading. "Why are there a bunch of them playing? That never happens."

"I have no idea. . . I guess it's like a celebration since they've been around for awhile. I think the Jonas Brothers and a few others are going to play too. You guys wanna go? I think I can get us in." Taylor looked at us all, as if hopeful that we'd agree to do _something_ tonight.

"Uh, I dunno, babe," Chad suddenly looked skeptical, "Who's all playing? I don't really listen to music that much. You know that."

"Bands, obviously . . . like I think Miley Cyrus might show up too, I don't remember."

"We should go!" Sharpay exclaimed, suddenly jumping up. "Seriously, I think I read the Fray was going to be there too. It's like, a bunch of the top artists of today. It'll be fun, you guys."

Sharpay and I never really 'made up' from what happened between her, Troy and I. If anything, over time, she just made things worse.

* * *

_After Maui - August 2007_

"You did _great_," He promised me, kissing my head with affection as we walked into his Beverly Hills mansion, loads of shopping bags in both of our hands. "They loved you, _I_ loved you." He gave me that precious smile as he pulled me up into his arms from behind.

I erupted into a fit of giggles, "Troy! Put me down."

He continued grinning - as if proud of what he was accomplishing, "No, I'll never let you down." I noticed him winking at me as I rolled my eyes to his cheesy comment.

I fought out of his arms.

I had just finished my first concert and he had been congratulating me ever since I finished. I had been really nervous the entire time and I wasn't sure how well I had done. Maui, Hawaii was the step that led us into the real deal. Ever since then, it was as if we were inseparable. And surprisingly, things had been going quite well between us.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing that all of our friends were nowhere to be found. I put my _Lisa Kline_ bag on the table in front of the television while Troy put his _Sunglass Hut _bag by the couch. I've noticed, for a celebrity, he was never that concerned about organizing or cleaning up things. I mean, half of the time, he just seemed rather lazy about all of that.

"I'm not sure . . . probably upstairs." He suggested, shrugging.

It was so silent, it seemed unreal.

I walked behind him as he headed up the stairs, both of us curious to why the house seemed so empty for once. We heard muffled voices come from the game room where the air hockey table was at.

Troy, all dorky and everything, 'subtly' leaned his ear against the door, as if attempting to hear the conversation. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, diverted by his immaturity. We couldn't really hear a thing though.

The door was half-way open and Troy leaned in further. He looked back at me, a bewildered expression on his face. Then he went back to lean his ear against the door. Without surprise, he stumbled through the door on accident, falling straight to his behind. I found myself laughing hysterically at him as he blushed and pulled himself up.

Chad, Sharpay, Jim, and Taylor were all sitting at the computer adjacent to the air hockey table. They were looking at us with indifferent expressions. This was the first clue to know something was wrong.

Troy pulled himself up off the ground, pretending it never happened. His eyes darted to the group of friends and then both of our eyes glanced to the computer they were on.

I felt my breath heave up in my chest. _No_.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

I know, I'm mean. . . sorry we're jumping around a lot. It's just we're going to be going back to modern day a lot now. What's gonna happen? What DID happen? Oh, and you will know more about Maui too. . . like when Troy told Gabriella he loved her and all of that jazz. By the way. . . go see 17 again. It's amazing. Better than High School Musical. . . oh, and leave a review. Love, Whitney.


	23. TwentyThree

Chapter playlist: 24-Jem

We might as well be strangers-Keane

Impossible-Shontelle

* * *

_After Maui - August 2007_

_No_.

My eyes were fixed on the lab top screen placed in front of all my friends. I couldn't describe my feelings at the very second. Everything just seemed to stop. I felt as if I was breaking. I felt like everything was crashing down on top of me.

Sharpay's lips cracked a smile, "Wow, Gabriella, didn't know you had it in you."

The images played across the screen. Not only were there pictures of Troy and I on vacation, kissing and whatnot, but there were pictures of _me_ individually - pictures I wanted to delete from my memory. It reminded me of the desperation I felt while being measured up to Sharpay. It reminded me of how far I was willing to go to get Jim's attention.

I couldn't breathe.

Troy was standing next to me - frozen. I couldn't tell if he was angry, confused, or just didn't care. He stood emotionless, just looking at the pictures, as if he was expecting them to move or something.

Jim.

His eyes shifted to me and he could see my insecurity flashing through. My sudden ego had been removed. Everybody in the room knew what I looked like naked. Everybody in the room must have thought I was a whore. And everybody in the room probably lost half of their respect for me. Even Chad and Taylor looked stunned.

Sharpay was just amused by the situation. How did the pictures come up? They were secured in a file on that lab top. Now they were flooded throughout the internet . . . on Google.

I could see my career burning up with flames.

I refused to let the hot tears come from my eyes. I darted out of there, ignoring the sudden yell from Jim I received. I heard him call my name. And Troy didn't move. Nobody moved.

I was humiliated. I was entirely humiliated. It seemed to be one of the worst moments of my life. I just wanted to disappear - to crawl into a ball and never break free of it. I wanted to become invisible, so nobody could see my face again. People all over the world would be able to see this. _Fans_ would see this. What kind of role model was I? What kind of role model was Troy for dating me? He'd want nothing to do with me ever again.

I was outside of Troy's mansion - Beverly Hills' greeting me, generously. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I brought them up to the California sun. The eighty degree weather marched across my arms like a dream. The wind eased my sorrows a bit, but nothing seemed to make me feel better. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be stronger. I felt like a little girl again - irresponsible and weak. I wasn't vulnerable.

Me and my stupid thousand dollar purse, my ridiculous expensive shoes. What did it matter?

My dream came true. I lived the life . . . now it shall evaporate from my very hands.

I heard footsteps from behind me.

I blinked back the tears of vulnerability from my eyes and swallowed - a lump there in my throat.

"Hey, Gabriella. . ." It was Jim - his faint British accent told me so. "I . . . didn't do that."

"What? Leak my naked photos so the world would want nothing to do with me, so Disney would _fire_ me from singing any song on their channel?" I asked, looking back to the cloudless sky. He could sense my insecurity. I could tell.

"Absolutely not," He answered, quickly, "I don't even know what happened to them. The last time I saw them they were on my computer, in Chicago." He advanced towards me, standing beside me, not meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I glanced at him, confused. "It was on my computer. . . I don't know who would get to them."

"I was very naïve back then, treating you like dirt," He began, "It's childish that I made you feel so. . ."

"Inferior to Sharpay?" I cut him off.

"I never meant to. . . I mean, I didn't know I was. I was exhilarated. She seemed like the perfect girl. Truth was that she has no sense of realism. She's just . . . a confused woman who never knows what she wants. You, you've always had your head on, despite the situation. I feel these pictures are half my fault."

"Don't take this on yourself," I murmured, "I messed up. I should have deleted them."

"Possibly . . . but what's done is done. We can't alter the past, Gabriella," He sounded so serious, his golden eyes gleaming at me in the sunlight, "Sharpay. . . she must have done this. I walked in and she was just smiling. She doesn't want you to be this famous - she's jealous. Had I arrived earlier, I would have stopped her. . ."

"Of course it was her. . ." I sighed, aggravated. "Well, her wish will come true. . . I'll probably get banned from everything."

"You will not." He furrowed his eyebrows. "So you made a mistake . . . they will see passed it eventually."

"God. . ." I felt my walls shattering again, my barrier becoming visible. I couldn't cave in now. My tears were eager to fall from my eyes. I restrained them violently. I felt so hollow. My throat seemed to dry up within seconds. I couldn't avoid the thought that this could ruin my career. This could take away everything. Troy.

I broke, literally.

The thought of Troy crushed me to pieces. Tears began to fall down my face and I tried so badly to just cover my face and walk passed Jim, but he refused, pulling me into a more comforting hug than anything. He understood for some reason. He was there for me for some reason. I began to wonder if he actually felt regret about everything that happened in the past - if he learned from the mistakes he made with Sharpay. I didn't think any real 'emotional' thoughts about him. I enjoyed the shelter for the moment. I needed someone. I was embarrassed. I was exposed. My body was about to become a mockery to thousands. I was afraid.

My tears fell to his shoulder. I could tell he wasn't trying to hold onto me too tight. It's as if he knew his boundaries.

I resurfaced, pulling myself out of his arms and taking a long glimpse into his eyes.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us.

We both turned at the sound and it was no other than Troy Bolton - looking rather confused and a bit annoyed. He stood with his hands shoved into his pockets, looking as beautiful as one man could ever look, of course.

"It will work itself out. And I hope you some day, learn how to forgive me." Jim voiced, quietly, breaking the eye contact between us and beginning to head for the door - Troy's eyes glaring at him all the way.

I wanted to tell him I forgave him . . . he walked away before I could.

I looked back to Troy, who was now looking to the ground, biting his bottom lip, speechless.

"Do you . . . hate me?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I-I. . . I can explain, Troy. I . . . was young, stupid. Sharpay leaked them, she hates me, I guess. Everybody's going to hate me . . . this is such a disaster. I don't want to get fired, and I don't want something bad happening with you and Disney either or anything. . ."

His eyes came up from the ground, "Who was the guy?" His tone seemed tasteless, low.

I swallowed, meeting the blue in his eyes, ". . . It was Jim."

I could see the look of irritation flicker in his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair, his head directed to the sky, his eyes closed. This was what he usually did when he was frustrated.

"Why were they still on your lab top?"

"I . . . forgot to delete them. . . I know I screwed up, I get it. . . I'm just a dumb little girl." I looked to the floor, ashamed of myself, holding back tears.

"We all make mistakes," He worded, "It's just . . . guys all over the world are gonna know what you look like naked," He looked so disgusted, "they're going to be picturing my girlfriend naked all the time. . ."

"Troy!" Was he insane? "What about our _jobs_? I could get banned, you could get banned!"

"Gabriella, calm down," He was suddenly composed - his lips were tight in a frown, but he was so mellow, "they won't. Why . . . why did you, why did you take them?"

"I. . . I just wanted him to notice me. I was a kid; I was so naïve, Troy. I wish. . . I wish I could take it back."

"You wanted him to notice you?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, while I was on the verge of breaking down into a hysteria of tears again. "You've got be kidding. Gabriella, you're beautiful, and I mean, he was stupid not to. And it already happened. We can't change the past, you know that."

"You probably think I'm such a slut, don't you?" I asked. I was embarrassed. It was something I didn't want anyone to lay their eyes on. I looked like an animal. I looked like a filthy, slutty animal. I felt the tears in my eyes. I felt so exposed, so out of the open. Troy had seen me naked. Yes. But it was the fact that the rest of the world would now see too.

I was shocked at the sudden tenderness in his eyes though. I couldn't believe he wasn't angry; he wasn't hurt, confused, disgusted. He just looked so concerned, his beautiful eyes soft and delicate. He continued looking at me, that same, compassionate look in his eyes, the usual look he gave me when he wanted to show me how he felt about me. He loved me. I knew that. That had been acknowledged in Maui. . .

* * *

_"Hey," He came through the hotel room door, a mesmerizing grin smacked across his perfect face, "Guess what I've got?" I couldn't help but smile at him as he held up a carton of an unknown substance. I was sitting, Indian-style on the bed. It had white covers, and a small blanket at the end of the bed that was labored in brown-colored flower designs. Troy was getting out some plastic spoons he must have bought. He brought over one and the carton, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed, his position similar to my own. "They said it was the best in the entire state," He told me, handing me the small container, "It being our last night, I just had to."_

_"What is it?" I asked, curiously undoing the lid. It was . . . well, ice cream. It looked rather good though. It was just plain old vanilla mixed in with what I presumed was pineapples. It looked foreign to any kind of ice cream I've ever had though. I gave him a smile, "Aw, Troy."_

_"Well, it's our last night and everything. . ." He undid his container and slowly began to consume some of his own ice cream._

_"Yeah. . ." I didn't like that fact. I didn't really ever want this vacation to end. It seemed so relaxing, so peaceful. It felt like we were the only two people in the world and I could have just hogged him from his fans forever. I was so selfish about Troy. And now, he was mine. _

_My eyes met the window - the Hawaiian sun seemed to be setting awfully early, or so it seemed. I didn't know. I loved the way it looked though; it was like a giant heap of fire just moving down from the sky. It made the ocean look extraordinary. I almost wanted to walk on the beach at that very moment - just to sink my toes into the sand, to feel that carefree aura all over again. It was kind of like California was in the very beginning - it just seemed to make all my worries go away._

_"So, I was shopping at one of the stores, and look what I found," Troy interrupted my thoughts, getting up from the bed and beginning to shuffle through a paper bag. He pulled out a pillow - a pillow with his face on it, "it's cool, huh?" Jokingly, he put it up to his face, as if comparing the two._

_I began to laugh, "Oh wow . . . they have pillows with your face imprinted on it? You've got to be kidding." _

_"Yeah, but think of it this way, Gabriella, you could sit on me all the time." He winked at me as he threw the pillow at me._

_My heart seemed to stop its pace for a second as I caught the pillow, "Please."_

_He made his way back to the bed and sat beside me, gazing into my eyes, that beautiful, unexplainable look in his eyes, "What? You don't wanna sit on my face? Ouch. Well, hey you could sit on my lap if you like."_

_"Troy. . ." I just smiled at him - I couldn't resist, he was just too wonderful altogether._

_"Yeah, too old Saint Nick, right?" He chuckled._

_His cell phone vibrated from the nightstand. It seemed to be doing that a lot._

_"Who in the world keeps calling you?" I asked, unable to hide my inquisition. "When you were gone, I kept hearing it."  
_

_He flipped open the cover and began to text the person in haste, as if his life depended on it. "Oh, just, you know, parents, checking up on me and everything." I wondered if he was lying - he refused to meet my eyes while saying this. _

_"Oh. . . I see." _

_"I'll be right back." He said, closing the cover of his cell phone, casually throwing it into his bag. I watched him as he headed towards the bathroom._

_In a few seconds, I watched as his bag slightly vibrated. _

_I felt nosey for doing such a thing, and rather obsessive, but I couldn't fight my curiosity. I reached through his bag, making sure he wasn't coming back yet. I took it out of the bag and flipped open the cell phone - an open message from Chad was there. I slit my eyes in order to make out the tiny letters._

Man, why haven't you told her yet? You know this is the last night you'll be able to.

_I continued staring at the words - bewildered on what he was even talking about. What were him and Troy talking about? Was it me? It must have been. Did he want to tell me . . .?_

_My breath suddenly got caught in my throat and I felt butterflies enter my stomach. Maybe. . ._

_"Gabriella, what are you doing?" I had completely disregarded the fact that Troy was just around the corner. He was standing by the doorframe, his eyes wide, almost petrified of the fact that I was reading his text messages._

_"Um. . ." I turned so red, I'm sure I was a cherry, "I just . . . someone kept texting you, I got curious. . . I guess. . ."_

_He bit his bottom lip, almost in irritation, but I could tell he was trying to act casual. Still, he made his way over to me and snatched the gadget out of my hands._

_"What are you going to tell me?" I asked, unable to refrain. I was desperate to find out. _

_His back was facing me now as he placed the cell phone back on the nightstand. From the corner of my eye, it seemed he was blushing. How usual. He was so cute about it though._

_"It's not a big deal, really. . ." he mumbled, sounding embarrassed as he sat across from me on the bed, not meeting my eyes._

_I shifted my position so I would be in front of him, facing him. I was kneeling, grasping his hands, "Come on Troy."_

_He seemed skeptical, his eyes moving around erratically, "I just. . . I mean, I wanted to tell you . . . how, I just think you're the best, I mean, really, you're just . . . great . . . this whole vacation . . . it's been amazing, Gabriella."_

_I felt a sink of disappointment._

_He didn't seem to notice, "This vacation, it's the best I've ever had, I mean, any time with you is like that. You're just the best . . . you're the best I could ever dream of having. . ."_

_He was just the most beautiful human I've ever witnessed, that's all._

_"Best I ever had," He whispered, caressing his index finger down my cheek, giving me more butterflies - jolts of electricity jolting through me. My eyes closed in satisfaction as I pulled in, colliding with his lips for a mere second. But he broke away after that second, and then just looked me in the eyes, searching for something, maybe. ". . .. I love you, Gabriella."_

_I can't recall much of what happened afterwards. I lost myself in his eyes - in his skin. With Troy, it was perfectly okay for me to lose myself, to lose my ability to care about anything except for him. It seemed so right. It seemed so in place. And with him, it's like I didn't even have to try. It was just there. That final night, we found ourselves lost in each other again, endlessly feeling against each other and discovering our feelings to the max. The raging fire inside of me seemed to never go away. I never wanted it to end, ever. I just wanted to continue this, to be with him forever._

* * *

"Gabriella?" I was stuck in memories, realizing I had blacked out completely; I was no longer with him.

"Sorry. . ."

"I'd never think that about you." He told me, honesty in his eyes. He was now standing adjacent to me, his blue eyes making me weaker by the second. "I told you, I'd choose you over my career in a second, remember?"

"That's foolish," I grimaced, "Your career is amazing, Troy. You're an inspiration to the world."

"Why? Because I sing and dance? Look at me, I'm just like you."

"You're not - you don't make mistakes like these." I muttered, feeling a small tear descend from my eyes. I wanted so badly to wipe it away but before I could, he had done it for me.

"I'm here for you, Gabriella, you mean everything to me, and you know that." I was lost in his eyes again. "I love you."

Why were the words like a miracle, dancing across his lips, so beautiful and rarely spoken that it seemed to make fireworks appear throughout my heart? I wouldn't know, even today. I was so emotionally cracked and yet at the same time, touched by his words. I found myself crying. And I looked away from him, unable for him to see.

But his arms found their way around my stomach, creating a comfort. "Don't worry, babe, everything will work out fine."

* * *

_Present Day-_

It didn't even matter.

I have no idea why I felt like it did.

I was rummaging through my closet, desperate to seek out something flashy, something pretty, something I could look good in. It was just some stupid, pointless event though. I didn't feel like doing anything. I just felt gloomy and empty. I didn't have a reason to go out. I think they were trying to distract me from thoughts about him though. That seemed impossible. I had to think of him. Everything seemed to resemble him.

My eyes moved across my room. They landed on the pillow he had bought in Maui, the pillow with his gorgeous face on it. I frowned at the memory. On my desk lied the ring that said '_Kuuipo_', I groaned to myself. I told him to keep his, that I'd keep mine. It was too precious to just throw at him. I always kept things my boyfriends got me.

On my bed lied a shirt that I never gave back to him. It was white and nestled in small stripes. I felt moronic, keeping it like I was desperate for something that reminded me of him. Maybe I was. It's funny, the silly things you do when you're in love with someone.

I surrendered with a sleeveless navy-blue dress that went up passed my knees. I threw on a small sweater over it, not buttoning it up. My hair was already mangled in curls. And my make up seemed decent.

I grabbed my personal pair of Ray band sunglasses and a small dark black hat. These were 'blending in' essentials.

I couldn't forget that even in Chicago, in this trashy house, I was still famous. People still knew who I was.

I realized that my mom and sister weren't home. I didn't really care to know where they were.

The house seemed rather vacant when I left it. I locked the door behind me and jumped into my Porsche. The car made me feel a bit better about things, but not enough.

I've realized that money really doesn't get you as far as you think.

The Madison Square Garden wasn't very far from my house. I knew how to get there. It was a pretty popular place, around the world, even. I was kind of excited, but for some reason, I couldn't feel any full-on enthusiasm. My mind seemed to be too preoccupied. I began to think of that radio station and the interview with Ryan Seacrest. What was that song that Troy and he were talking about? I wanted to hear it, really bad.

I sighed.

I looked up to the godly building I was now in front of. I parked my car. It reminded me of some sort of stadium, if anything. Yet it wasn't half as impressive as some things I've seen in this world. Take for example, Maui, Hawaii, or Los Angeles, California. I missed the warm weather. It was damp and about fifty degrees right now. I longed for the waver of palm trees and the scent of the ocean.

I locked up my car and headed towards the entrance. My group of friends was there, waiting for me. They seemed impatient, as if they had been waiting for awhile.

Chad was leaning against the building, his arms crossed. He looked tired, possibly irritated. Taylor stood next to him and when she seen me, I noticed her roll her eyes a bit. Sharpay and Jim were opposite to each other, both leaning against the building. I wondered where Kelsi was, but I didn't make a comment about it. We decided to be very early. Taylor mentioned something about 'having the hook-up' and getting us good seats. Honestly, I could have gotten us VIP passes; I just didn't feel like going through all the trouble - the photographs, the signatures.

I needed a night of normalcy.

They didn't say anything when they saw me - they just began to walk into the place. I followed behind them, deciding against apologizing for being late - the air seemed far too tense to even open my mouth.

But something seemed a bit off to me.

"Wait, guys, why are we going backstage? The seats are up there. . ." I stopped my pace as I noticed them veering off into the wrong direction.

They all seemed to stop and I noticed Chad running his hands through his hair, Taylor looking a bit nervous.

"We have a connection . . . literally." It was Sharpay who spoke up, sounding presumptuous as always. I looked to her, clueless of what was going on. She sighed as if she annoyed. "My brother is attending . . . along with the whole Bolton family."

I stepped backwards, shocked on her words. I didn't even process the Ryan part, but when I heard Troy's family would be there, I nearly had a heart attack. I felt my whole body just freeze. Why would they be there? My mind demanded for a response. I realized there was only one logical answer.

"He's performing, isn't he?" I bit my bottom roughly, hoping to God that maybe it wasn't true.

I wasn't ready to face him. I was hardly even over him. Sure, he may have been over me, but he was a guy, he was intended to get over me quickly. People expected it. He probably had some goddess now - someone much prettier than me. I didn't want to face the hurtful reality. I didn't want to see his eyes - I didn't want to see the lack of emotion that would be in them. He wouldn't have that look anymore. He wouldn't look at me at all. And that frightened me.

They all seemed to stiffen, as if they were caught.

". . . Gabriella, we didn't even know until Ryan called us an hour before, really." Taylor tried to explain.

It was too late.

I could hear voices from behind me. I felt my heart drop into my chest as I noticed Ryan Evans, tickets in his hands, along with his parents and Troy Bolton's parents, who were talking animatedly. I felt as if I had just swallowed something sickening as I turned around, meeting eyes with none other than Troy's mother, Lucille Bolton.

Yes, I remembered her. I remembered her from Malibu Beach. I couldn't forget it.

"Mom, do we have to be here _this_ early? Troy won't be on for like, another two hours. . ." A voice complained from behind Mrs. Bolton. I knew it had to be Dylan Bolton - Troy's younger brother.

"I'm sorry." I heard Chad mumble from next to me. "I'm really sorry, Gabriella. I mean, but hey, maybe you guys can resolve your problems, you know?" That sounded like a joke, practically. How could what was destroyed between us be mended?

"Oh my gosh! You're. . . Troy's old girlfriend! Was it Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton seemed elated to see me and she practically threw her arms around me, pulling me into a huge embrace. "It's been such a long time, dear. How have you been?" She broke the embrace.

I couldn't shake the memories at that house in Malibu for anything. And that was tearing me apart.

"I. . . I've been good." I lied through my teeth, forcing out a smile. "How have you been?"

"Great!" She seemed rather friendly for the mother of the boy whose heart I had broken.

"Hey Gabriella," Dylan greeted with a boyish grin. I noticed he was beginning to obtain his brother's crooked smile. His similar eye color alone nearly broke me into pieces, "So, what did my brother do to chase you away? Did he shave off an eyebrow again?"

Jack Bolton seemed to subtly tap his shoulder, "Son, that's no way to greet people. Nice to see you again, Gabriella."

All this commotion seemed to be making my head spin.

"Ah! There you guys are," Ryan Evans popped his head from the door that read 'BACKSTAGE'. He seemed anxious to see us all, "Wow, it's been forever, you guys, Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

I didn't realize Mr. and Mrs. Evans were also there - they seemed to be lecturing Sharpay about her clothes. I couldn't help but notice the luxurious clothes they were wearing - I could see the money just in their clothes. I had met them once or twice before, but I never really enjoyed their presence. They seemed intimidating, always frowning.

"Ryan! There you are. Are we going in? I can't wait to meet the Jonas Brothers . . . and Taylor Swift!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Um, yes, but let's not get too crowded or anything. I don't want them getting angry with me, you know." Ryan suggested.

"Well, we could go take a seat." Mrs. Evans glanced to her husband, "We don't want the kids to get in trouble for having too many people. Plus, we've practically met all of them." She seemed to laugh, but it seemed hollow and forced, as if she was just bragging about the idea.

Mr. Evans seemed okay with the idea though and they slowly made their way towards the front row seats.

"We're not . . . going in, are we?" I asked Jim from beside me in a hushed voice.

"Unfortunately for you, yes . . . just don't look at him, it'll help." Jim answered the same quiet tone in his voice.

He was always sensible.

However, that seemed out of the question. I knew myself too well. I'd at least have to catch a glimpse of him. There was no doubting that - though I'd try to refrain from staring. I didn't really want to see those eyes, either.

"So, why'd you dump him?" Dylan persisted, taking over the silence.

I noticed Mr. Bolton rolling his eyes, as if assuming his son was being disrespectful.

"It's . . . complicated, okay hon? It was really dumb." I gave him the sweetest smile I could.

"He did something stupid, didn't he? The guy can't do anything right. But my brother, he was so in love with you, it was gross. You're all he ever talked about . . . really. My mom, dad, and I . . . we'd always call him to see how he was doing, he'd just go on about how you made him want to be so much better. . "

"Ahem, Dylan, please." Mrs. Bolton elbowed her son.

"Um, excuse me;" Ryan nodded towards us, "If you want to get autographs, now would be a great time. Later, it'll be too late."

At that moment, I just wanted to run away and hide somewhere.

"You know, I don't think that it's a good idea for me to come, maybe I'll just go find a seat. . ." I suggested, warily.

Mrs. Bolton turned to face me, "Gabriella, dear, do come with us. Troy would be happy to see you. He's been so depressed lately; you would really cheer him up." She sounded so painfully serious that it made my gut tighten.

"Gab. . ." Taylor and Chad looked to me, persuasively.

I knew it'd be hard. But I figured it was now or never. The least I could do was attempt to make it better, possibly. That seemed hopeless. I broke his heart. I couldn't just put back the pieces. If I tried, I'd turn into a crying mess.

I followed behind them, reluctantly. As we strolled in, I heard Sharpay becoming excited about the Jonas Brothers and Taylor Swift. There were only a few celebrities around.

"There's Troy." Dylan said to his parents, his eyes shifting to across the room.

I found myself following his eyes, foolishly. I felt my heart stop its beating instantly when I noticed him. It was as if everything inside of me just broke all over again. He was so . . . beautiful. I must have been stupid, wasn't I? How did I let him go? How did I resist him? How? I felt like I had just been hit in the face. The other celebrities were blurs to me. Why did he seem better than anything else in this universe? His hair seemed longer, it now swept across his face, and he wore his pants tighter. His back was to us and he had his arms folded. He was talking to who I presumed was his manager, or someone involved with his career. I watched him scratch the back of his head like he always did. I watched him smile like an angel sent from heaven. . .

And then, he turned around.

His eyes met his parents but then he didn't stop looking. His eyes continued searching until he laid them on me. I felt stuck in his eyes. I couldn't look away for that second. I felt like I was dying inside. I lost him. I lost _him_.

We promised forever, and I broke the promise, I shattered the pieces, I crushed the beauty, I stepped on his heart.

And it was just like I expected - his delighted expression changed. It became hard, still, solemn. And then something else, something sad, something that made me want to cry, and something that reminded me of the night that we broke up.

He looked away for a second, that same, heartbroken expression on his face, as if he was pretending to pay attention to the person talking to him. But then his eyes met mine _again_. He hated me. He must have. I could see the repugnance in his very eyes, in those gorgeous, baby-blue eyes. I still loved him, and he hated me.

Then the inevitable happened - he began walking towards us, even if it was more-so his family. . .

The void within me only grew larger.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: **Next chapter . . . expect the memory of Gabriella and Troy's break up, and expect the continuation of Troy and Gabriella seeing each other again after the break up. The real question, what broke them up? Also, I got the 'nude scandal' from Vanessa Hudgens. I heard that Zac Efron was there for her throughout it all. **reviewreview.**


	24. TwentyFour

Chapter playlist: Unbeautiful-Lesley Roy

Gotta go my own way-Zac Efron&Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

_Present Day-_

Troy didn't seem to notice the rest of us as he advanced towards his parents and brother. Lucille Bolton seemed elated by her son's presence and didn't waste any time - she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"It's been so long, dear, you've grown so much." She said to him. He seemed to be fighting off a blush on his cheeks, as if embarrassed by the idea that his mother was practically smothering him with her affection.

"Yeah . . . mom. . ." He mumbled, his voice subdued by her shoulder.

As she broke away from him, her hands lingered on the climax of his shoulders. She seemed to smile, a smile that showed she was more than proud of him, "Well, someone's grown some muscle."

"Mom, come on. . ." Troy moved away from her, scratching the back of his head, the color in his cheeks still visible. He seemed extremely uncomfortable by the compliment.

It made me envious of the idea. I've always wanted a mother that could make me feel better, a warm, kindhearted woman who could always pick me up when I'm down. I've always had to pick myself up, I've never had someone to sincerely lean on. I didn't like burying people in my conflicts. I didn't like relying on people. But, I figure, if I had a mother like that, it'd be more-so a gift, I'd welcome it. I'd _enjoy_ talking about my own feelings - about my own sorrows. I wouldn't bottle so much inside. Troy seemed to only half-way appreciate his mother. I couldn't see him actually _venting_ on her about his life. And for some reason, that annoyed me. I feel like any person who has a parent should have that intimacy, that bond. If my mother wasn't so ignorant, things would be different, I assume.

"It's been a few weeks, we missed you!" Lucille continued, obviously not understanding her son's humiliation.

Jack Bolton, who stood behind the shadows of Jim and I, seemed to come out finally. He was such a large, bulky man, but in a more muscular way. He grinned at Troy, also looking proud, as he gave him a rather masculine hug, slapping his back casually.

"Troy, we're very proud of you." Jack didn't realize his son's awkwardness either, apparently. He seemed far too enthusiastic about the idea that his son was a celebrity now. I guess I could see it though - most parents would be very pleased. Again, I felt a sudden bitterness - wishing there was someone around to feel happiness from _my_ success, even if it was just a grandparent.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad. . ." Troy's eyes shuffled with the same constrained behavior from a second ago. I tried to remember that time at Dylan's house in Malibu. He didn't seem to act different there - he seemed to appreciate his parents' praising him for his accomplishments. I wondered if there was some loss of faith between him and his career. Was he unsure about the future? Was he skeptical about his next movie? Or did he just feel weird, everybody acting like he was so great? I mean, he's always been the "clumsy" one, the one that messes everything up. Maybe he couldn't accept his greatness. Maybe he just wasn't used to any of this.

"Hey little man," Troy modestly greeted his younger sibling, who slightly grimaced at the nickname. Troy gave him a noogie, and I couldn't fight back a smile. He had done the same exact thing at Malibu. I realized how some things never do change.

"I'm so jealous of you - there are some _really_ hot girls outside, calling out your name." Dylan muttered, cynically. "Can't you ever just get one of their numbers, just to get me a date?" He seemed to of matured a bit since I had last seen him. I hadn't seen him since the beginning of June. It was now September. His dirty blonde hair seemed to grow and part to the side, reminding me of what Troy's hair would look like if he didn't cut it. His cheeks were defined; maybe he lost some of that adolescent look. He no longer wore normal clothes. He was now dressed in things Troy would wear on his best days - designer jeans and a tight-gripped t-shirt. Even for the young kid he was . . . he was sixteen, but seemed proportioned to be eighteen. He definitely looked older than he was.

Jack seemed to jokingly elbow his son, "You don't need to go hunting for girls, son, you know one will come along eventually." His words seemed wise, but I could tell that Dylan wasn't listening.

Jack's eyes somehow met mine. I suddenly felt nervous, as if I had been finally discovered. I was actually hoping he wouldn't recognize me . . . well, I was actually hoping none of them would recognize me. But of course, Lucille had. I just didn't want them to acknowledge me now especially, for it would give off a rather tense aura for Troy and I. I didn't want that.

"Hello all, nice to see you again." Jack said politely as he turned to us. His eyes didn't seem to move when he found me though. "Gabriella, wasn't it? How have you been? You look different."

You know, it's funny to think about it, but I felt like I knew Jack and Lucille. Within the time span I had left to spend with Troy, there were many times we met up with the two of them. And somehow, the weirdness between us all seemed to go away. I felt as if I could practically call Lucille my mother at one time. She was such a generous, loving woman. I've never met anyone sweeter. She seemed to have all the qualities any kid would want their mother to have.

When Troy got his _High School Musical 2_ paycheck, he was determined to spend a lot of it on his parents. I told him it'd be a better idea if he did this on his own, but he insisted that I'd come with. It was actually a lot more fun than I had expected. His mother loved to shop. Troy wanted me to get to know his mother so he gave us both a few hundreds and ushered us into a store. He and Jack took off to lift some weights. I was always impressed that Jack was consistent for an older man - he never missed a day with exercising. He refused to become one of those 'beer-gutted old men with no lives', he said. And Troy, he just got bigger by the week. It was something I enjoyed more than anything.

Lucille and I talked like you'd think a mother and daughter would. It was nice - having someone to talk to for once. She asked a lot of questions. She didn't understand Hollywood and she wanted to know the highs and the lows. I told her it was overwhelming at first. I told her I could never be as easygoing as Troy was with people and the paparazzi. He seemed to deal with everything with such a carefree, laid back attitude. Nothing bothered him. An internet gossiper - I believe his name was Perez Hilton; he actually accused Troy of being 'gay'. I'd guess it would have something to do with the musicals. I'm very confused by this though. John Travolta never was called gay . . . was he?

Back to Perez, well, Troy was asked if it was true. I remembered because I was there when he was asked. It was paparazzi, of course. But the way Troy responded, it seemed to be out of this world. He acted so neutral, as if it didn't even matter to him. He loved to make his fans happy, but when it came to negative things, he was all but responsive. He just shrugged casually and said, "I know it's very addictive to read that kind of stuff. It's entertainment. Perez has obviously struck a chord in the public eye. He's doing something right. That deserves admiration; I think he does a great job. Um." He bit his bottom lip hard with concentration, "Honestly, if the worst he can say about me is that I'm gay, then I think I'll be fine. I can handle it."

It's very unusual. It seemed obvious to anyone, especially me - he wasn't. I mean, I had literally slept with him. I knew what he was turned on by. But with Troy, he never let the public know a thing. He just kept to himself, and he ignored the rumors. He took it all so easily, so smoothly. And yet when he said that, it was as if he didn't want to exactly nab on Perez, but he wanted to reassure people he wasn't worried about it, that he wasn't discouraged by it. He handled everything so suavely; you would think he's dealt with these things forever. But it just started piling on him this year.

Lucille and I talked about this a bit, and I could tell that irritated her - people saying things about her son. He was only nineteen. Already, people were out to get him. I hadn't looked recently, but apparently someone had put up a picture of two guys kissing, suggesting one of them was Troy. But, it looked nothing like him. It was ridiculous - people went to extremes just to pull him down, to try and throw him off this large mountain he was climbing.

Lucille told me about Troy and how his feelings for me were very strong. She gave me the assurance I really needed to feel secure, my heart in Troy's hand. And she told me that Troy wouldn't let me go in one million years. That day, I felt closer to Troy's mother. I felt like I had someone to lean on.

But as time went by, I felt that bond between us fading away. Now, standing by her and Jack again, I've realized, it's still there, it's just not half as strong. I had broken her son's heart. I assured her that I wouldn't, but I had. And therefore, I deserved the distance, I deserved the pain.

"I'm good. . ." I wished I wasn't lying to Jack. Truth was I was horrible. I couldn't sleep at night; I couldn't concentrate on anything besides the heartache that had sunk into my chest. I wanted to believe that Troy felt the same kind of bitterness, but he refused to meet my eyes. He refused to even address my existence.

"That's good." Jack gave me a wide grin, oblivious to any kind of affliction trapped in my heart. "Haven't seen ya lately, glad you're doing alright."

"So, are you performing tonight?" Lucille asked, anxiously.

Troy made a face, "Probably not. . . I'm not much a performer. I haven't gotten all the rules down yet." He chuckled.

"Oh, we would have really enjoyed that too." Lucille seemed a bit disappointed as she frowned. "You should try that piano solo you showed me and Dylan."

Troy suddenly looked unwell, "Uh . . . that was just . . . for the fun, Mom." He struggled with his words, the same, erratic, look of sickness on his face. "And it was kind of personal . . . too personal."

"Yeah, he was practically in tears." Dylan taunted, snickering.

His parents seemed to glare at him, disapprovingly, while Troy just vividly hit him from the back of his head.

"Ow . . . geez, I was joking."

"Well. . . I'd love to see you sing, sweetie," Lucille smiled sweetly, kissing Troy on the cheek, "we'll be watching - we're still very proud of you."

"He'd probably fall and break his leg, or something."

"Dylan, that's enough." Jack narrowed his cobalt-colored eyes. He then nodded at Troy, "We'll be in the front, of course, if you need us. I say good luck, either way." He patted Troy on the back as an affectionate gesture.

". . . Thanks." Troy bit his bottom lip, as if unsure of how to respond. He watched his parents and brother head towards the doors. His expression was unreadable.

As he was chewing on his bottom lip, he turned back to us, as if he knew we were there the entire time. ". . . Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head. "I haven't seen them in awhile."

"It's cool, man," Chad smiled, his hand wrapped around Taylor's waist, "it feels like it's been forever!"

"I know, right? It's only been a month, and still . . . man," Troy chuckled, "I miss the air hockey matches and the Halo nights."

Chad seemed to grin at the memory, "Dude! We need to seriously get together. And like, watch the Goonies." I noticed Taylor rolling her eyes, a smile toying on her lips. Obviously the two were still very immature, and very much men.

"The Goonies," Troy seemed delighted, "Aww man, do you know how long it's been?" He grinned at the couple in front of him. "And I'm guessing you guys totally miss my pranks."

"More than anything - almost more than you singing at five AM and waking me up. . ." Taylor chanted, shaking her head sarcastically.

"You mean the espresso days?" Chad added, snickering. "Man and the Bolton burgers. . ."

Troy seemed excited, "Who'd forget? It was a good summer."

"Dude, are you gonna be in Chi-town for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I could swing by if you guys want. I have no idea where to even eat here. It's so weird. I mean . . . no ocean, and so much _rain_." He grimaced. "I don't know how you guys do it."

"Me neither," Taylor agreed civilly, "I miss the west coast."

"You should come over after the show. We'll probably be bored out of our heads," Chad suggested casually, "there's a lot of cool clubs around here. And some of the food is good. We could show you the highs and lows."

"Sounds cool. . ." Troy bit his bottom lip and looked away for a second, as if thinking. "Really though, all this has been draining me out. I haven't slept in like a month." He laughed.

The laugh that came out of him seemed to do something familiar to me. There was always something about Troy Bolton's laugh. It was like a remedy to me. It automatically took away my fears, my problems. His laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world - it seemed to overpower everything, like a melody in a deep meadow . . . it was something so peaceful, so tranquilizing. I realized how much in love with him I still was. It was unbearable. I practically clutched my stomach - feeling as though something had been cut out of my chest.

And then his eyes found me. It was as if he read my thoughts, as if he knew he was making an impact on me that very second. I found myself stuck - stunned by the intensity of those eyes I used to look in every single day. His eyes were by far the best part of him. I suddenly longed for the soft, tender looks he used to give me - the looks that proved he loved me. Now it was as if looking into two empty oceans, no emotion seemed present. Maybe he knew how to restrain the emotion. Or maybe he just didn't care any more. I believe in the second one.

"Gabriella," When he said my name, it shattered me into tiny pieces. I could remember every other time he said my name - the times when he was laughing and I was laughing, the times when we were deep in a moment - when nothing else mattered but me and him, individually. And then another time stabbed me right in the chest - as if life had just been taken away from me. I remembered the last time he said my name . . . before, we . . . departed.

* * *

_August, 2007-_

Two days.

I had two days left.

I felt my heart just crumbling into nothing along the way. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. This was so selfish. I felt heartless. I was about to kill off something that we worked so hard to build up. We created towers nearly - towers of emotion, towers of dedication, time and love. I was about to throw all of it away. And he wasn't ready. I knew that. I knew he wasn't ready. I wasn't even ready.

But I _had_ to. My life wasn't here. This was just a surreal dream. I'd have to wake up sometime, wouldn't I? They may have not been loyal or there for me, but I felt I needed to go back to my mother and sister. My real life was in Chicago, Illinois. I belonged where it was cold and wet, yet so large you could get lost so easily. I wasn't supposed to be in some fantasy of my own imagination. I was eighteen, roughly. The words 'college' and 'tuition' seemed to be on my mind. I needed to continue on with my future. I had enough money to buy a mansion. That didn't matter. This wasn't a dream . . . things can change. I could lose everything in the blink of an eye. I couldn't lose my friends either. They were leaving. They'd never forgive me. I knew the consequences of getting too close. I knew my fate. I just put it so far back into my head that it never really occurred to me. All I could really see was Troy Bolton. And I didn't mind.

I stood outside the recording studio. He'd be here soon. And I'd have to tell him today, somehow. How could I even muster up that much strength? Lately, it's been nothing but fighting between us. Apparently a reporter had been spreading rumors saying I thought Troy wasn't a big enough 'man' for me, that he was too 'worried about his looks', something along those lines. It was something I never said. Troy seemed all too sensitive though and thought I did say that. It's not like I hadn't heard things about him and other girls or anything, either. I heard enough rumors about Troy Bolton to write a newspaper on him, but I wasn't that shallow. I can't say none of them bothered me because they did. I saw pictures of him and Nikki holding hands at a premiere. I went to one of the Hairspray premieres and seen them in action. He may have had his arm wrapped around my waist the entire time, but he always flirted with someone. It's always been so bold to me why Troy hadn't been involved with commitment before. He's just not the guy. He was good with the roses, the ear-nibbling, the sweet, suave comments, and the expensive jewelry, but he was never good with obeying the 'no flirt, no touch' rules. It seemed to me that he'd always be the overly friendly charmer no matter what happened. He was every dream come true, but you'd have to be _very_ patient.

Why had we been fighting? The ridiculous part is that I'm not even sure, tell you the truth. He became a complete gym rat, always working out, desperate to increase his physique. He looked perfectly fine to me. I think it might have had something to do with the 'not man enough' rumor, but I really hoped not. Sometimes, he was just far too sensitive. Not only did he say he couldn't do anything right, but he went out of his way to look spectacular. It was so stupid. The boy was what beautiful wished it could be. He didn't need to strain himself. He was far more than good to me. I didn't deserve such a person.

I started smoking cigarettes.

It wasn't me trying to look 'cool' or trying to look like a bad ass. No, it was just a bad habit I picked up from Johnny Vieira. I was never one to pull off the whole 'bad' look, but for some reason, he had me picking up cigarettes like an addiction. I was immune to the smell - my mother smoked them all the time back in Chicago. If anything, it was only a matter of time before I started to work off my lungs too.

When I first got one out in Troy's car, he seemed extremely confused. It was as if he hadn't ever seen one before. He continued to watch me, skeptically. When I started to smoke it, he questioned me on it, when I had started the disgusting habit. He seemed grossed out. I've never seen a boy more turned off by cigarettes. I didn't realize it was his biggest pet peeve, ever. So I agreed to not smoke it in front of him anymore. I could tell he was aggravated that I was even doing it behind his back though. Troy was your perfect, innocent celebrity, really. He barely went to clubs and trashed himself - I mean, he was underage. And he never laid a finger on a cigarette. When it came to drugs, he just avoided it all. He tried to push me away from cigarettes, but we just ended up fighting. He sounded more like my dead father than my boyfriend.

This added to the tenseness between us. It seemed conversation was a mere problem. We could barely associate without bringing up something to fight about. I was constantly jealous of the girls he'd talk to. He even accused me of having a 'thing' with my manager, Johnny. He told me I was turning into him - smoking cigarettes, going out to the clubs sometimes. Remember Chloe, Sydney, and Candace? They loved to dance, to party. I couldn't help it - I was in LA. I was bound to try it sometime. Troy didn't like it though. I could tell.

My heart seemed to be beating so loud; I could hear it in my eardrums. I leaned against the door. I could hear his footsteps. Everything inside of me seemed to be falling apart. I could barely hold myself up any longer. What was I without Troy Bolton? Was I just a mindless soul, walking around? I felt as if he was my heart, my life, how could I do this, ever?

My eyes flickered open and there he was. He surely gave perfection a brand new definition. Lately he had been pushing his hair out of his face, allowing it to casually flip out of his eyes. It really brought out the blue in them. He wore a plaid long-sleeve shirt that slipped up to his elbows. His jeans were dark, navy blue possibly. When he seen me waiting for him, he just smiled, as if he had no idea what was coming. I felt all the breath inside of me vanish. There was no air all of a sudden. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

He smoothly gave me a kiss on the lips, just a second of lightning crashing through my soul, a second I didn't want to remember. I needed to just get this over with. I wanted to wait until we finished the duet but my patience seemed to be caving in. I could release my anger through the music, possibly, produce the flames and then extinguish them.

He seemed confused on why I wasn't moving and why my face seemed to reflect a rather broken heart. "What's the matter?" He asked, watching me with fatal concern. He attempted to make a trail of kisses up my neck, and the touches never mended the pain - just increased it.

"Troy . . . we need to talk," I swallowed, feeling the vile in my stomach, "I mean . . . really."

"Gabriella, what's wrong? You don't look good. Do you want me to take you home?" The worry in his eyes, again, I couldn't even bare to see that.

"Troy. . ." I whispered, looking to him. This seemed to be a rather tender moment, just looking into his eyes as they met my own. How I wanted to just promise that this was forever, that I wasn't a liar. "I. . . I. . . I'm leaving." I forced the words out of my mouth, just studying his face.

The words didn't seem to sink in yet. "Why? Gabriella, we don't have to do these duets, I mean, if you don't feel good, I could take you home, we could head to the beach tonight, walk on the pier. . ." I felt hollow as a small smile developed on his beautiful face, as if he was imagining the night. "Come on. I'll probably do something embarrassing - I think I'm due for another add on to that list." The happiness in his face, it was something I never wanted to destroy.

"Troy. . . Troy, please listen to me for a second," I begged him, desperately, "I mean, I'm _leaving_ - I'm going back to Chicago." I watched him again, feeling the sobs heaving inside of my chest, desperate to emit from my mouth. The wretched, empty feeling never left my heart as I looked at the only person who has ever given me a reason to exist.

"That's . . . funny, Gabriella, seriously. . ." He looked at me strangely, as if he didn't believe me. "You're . . . joking, aren't you?"

"Troy, I'm sorry. . ." I looked down, ashamed of myself. I should have told him. I shouldn't be pressing all of this on him. He deserved better than that.

"But . . . what about. . ." A painful expression appeared across his face, and I could tell he was beginning to understand. His eyes shifted restlessly, his breathing increased, and he shook his head as if it couldn't be possible. "No. . . Gabriella, you said you and me. . . I mean, we're forever . . . right?" He swallowed thickly, and his eyes looked at me, expectantly.

I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes tightly. I needed _words_.

"Guys? Are you ready?" Johnny was standing in front of us, arms folded. He was talking about our duets.

I couldn't function. ". . . I, uh, yeah. . ." The words came clumsily out of my mouth.

Troy looked at me incredulously, "What? No. . . . We're not; we can't, not now," His voice was frantic with panic and worry, "look, we're kind of in the middle of something. . ."

"I'm ready." I breathed, heavily. I looked at Troy, who continued looking at me like I was out of my mind. "We'll talk afterward." I could see the pain in his eyes. He was terrified. I wasn't mindless. I so badly just wanted to hold him and tell him I'm speaking erratic things - and that I didn't mean what I said, that I was staying.

I followed behind Johnny towards the recording room. The two microphone headphones stood, waiting idly for us. It seemed like such a far distance, just getting to the microphone. We had sung so many songs together here, so many happy, heart-racing moments between us. Music was what brought us together. And it was what was going to tear us apart.

Troy was slow as he made his way towards the microphone next to me. He didn't meet my eyes, avoided them, as if on purpose. I felt my heart throbbing as I looked straight ahead, trying to concentrate on the music that was about to be played.

"It's _Gotta Go My Own Way_ . . . you remember, right?" Johnny asked. "Again, this is going to be featured on a video - I want you two to display the emotions as good as you can. Is that okay?"

I just nodded, but I noticed Troy grimacing, his eyes elsewhere.

"Gabriella, you'll be singing to Troy, and you remember when you come in, right, Troy? The thing about this song is that it will touch the fans, it will make them realize someone can be very strong . . . very mature about breakup's," It seemed like the perfect fate - this song seemed to resemble a breakup in many ways, and I felt the desolation inside of me continue, "are you guys ready for this?" He must have noticed the sadness in my eyes.

"A second maybe-"

"We're fine." I interrupted. Troy seemed to silence but I could tell he was breaking. It seemed like the most heart-wrenching thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't even look over at him. Never once had I hurt a boy but for some reason, Troy seemed to display it in not only his eyes, but his expression. It looked as if he was fighting an emotional battle.

"Okay. . ." Johnny looked unsure, but he let the music play.

I stiffened at the sound of the melody in the background. I had to sing. I had to open my mouth, turn, look at him, and sing. And that seemed so difficult at the moment. I needed to recover, I needed to find strength.

I turned and he was glancing from the side, not fully. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I instantly felt hurt inside me too. I felt as if his pain was my own. We shared the same. I was destroying something flawless - something guaranteed. He must have realized that he needed to look at me too, for he shifted his position so he was watching me.

"_I gotta say what's on my mind - something about us doesn't feel right these days," _His eyes, he seemed so vulnerable, it truly hurt me even deeper, _"life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged_." The lump in my throat was back, and I felt as if I was relating the song to reality. _"It's so hard to say . . . but I gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay."_ I squeezed my eyes shut for just a second - would he be okay? Would I be okay?

"_I've got to move on and be who I am,_" His lips departed and I could see the same, emptiness approaching his eyes, as if frantically begging me to change my mind, _"I just don't belong here - I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday . . . but at least for now, I've gotta go my own way."_

He broke his eyes away from me for a second, and I couldn't restrain from watching him do this. I was so weak, so hopeless. I couldn't handle this any more than he could. This wasn't just some song - this was real. I was leaving. I would never see him, touch him, kiss him, or hug him, ever again. . . We'd never dance together again; we'd never sing together, we'd never . . . _be_ together. . .

"_Don't wanna leave it all behind. But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time - another color turns to gray. And it's just too hard to watch it all, slowly fall away. I'm leaving today, 'cause I gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay," _His eyes were facing me again, _"I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday . . . but at least for now, I've gotta go my own way_." I felt a small teardrop fall from my eye and I turned away, trying to not lose myself.

But Troy moved towards me as his part began, his eyes filled with the sweetest sadness I've ever witnessed in my life, it broke me, piece by piece, _"What about us?"_ It seemed real, the question, what _about_ us? What about forever? _"What about everything we've been through_?" He sucked in a breath, now enclosing the space between us.

"_What about trust_?" I looked at him, the tears reflecting in my eyes.

He reached for my cheek, shaking his head, _"You know I never wanted to hurt you."_

"_What about me_?" I grabbed his hand in response, wishing I could apologize, wishing I would surrender to him, just to hold him, just to kiss him.

"_What am I supposed to do_?" He blinked his eyes away and I realized tears were in them. I felt all the strength inside of me falter. I moved towards him, tears falling down my cheeks, desperately. I wanted to take it back, all of it, it wasn't going to happen, it couldn't. . . I couldn't do this to him.

"_I gotta leave, but I'll miss you,"_ We both sang 'I'll miss you' together, as if one, and my heart seemed to be no longer inside of me. I felt nothing as I pushed the tears away.

"_I've got to move on and be who I am. . ."_

"_Why do you have to go_?" He moved towards me, lining up his body from behind me, his lips to my ear. His hands gracefully wrapped around my stomach.

"_I just don't belong here - I hope you understand_."

"_Trying to understand."_ He breathed on my shoulder.

"_We might find a place in this world someday_."

I could feel him shaking his head from my ear, desperately, and I felt my cheeks were wet from the tears coming down my eyes. _"I want you to stay. . ."_

I turned to face him, grasping onto his hands, _"I had to go my own way."_

He shook his head, furiously, and his lips mouthed "no". I looked away, unable to take in the affliction any further.

"_What about us?"_ I continued walking towards the door, I couldn't handle it anymore. _"I tried to understand."_

My tears whipped into the wind as I slammed my fist into the door, meeting the afternoon's sun. My eyes burned from the intensity. Sobs were coming from me and they seemed endless. I couldn't stop. I just needed him. I couldn't go. I couldn't do this to myself, to him. But it didn't seem even rational - staying, staying here . . . in Hollywood. I wasn't living a dream any more. I needed to move on. I needed to be with my family, my friends.

Into my lap, I cried. Everything inside of me seemed to be gone. I couldn't find a reason to stop crying. I felt as if my insides had been ripped out from me. I needed an answer; I needed to know I'd get over this, this overwrought pain engraved deep within me. It would be permanent, wouldn't it? I'd forever be scarred because of my own stupid, idiotic actions . . . because I fell in love, and I wasn't supposed to.

"Gabriella. . ." A voice, it was _his_ voice. He came from the same door, his face tangled in trouble, worry, aching. He made his way over towards me, "Please, tell me you're not serious. . . . You can't be, not after all of this."

"Troy, my life is in Chicago. . ." My lips trembled as I forced the words out, sobs muffling the words, "This was just a summer vacation . . . college, my friends, my family. . ."

"You could stay here!" He told me desperately, "You could get a house here, Gabriella, in California . . . in Beverly Hills, even."

"I can't," More tears fell down, "Please, Troy. . ."

"I won't let you," The determination, the hardness in his eyes, it was heartbreaking, "I meant what I said Gabriella, about forever, about you and me, about my career . . . nothing changes what you mean to me, _nothing_."

"I did too. . . I would _love_ to be with you, forever, but Troy . . . this isn't my life, this isn't where I belong, and we've just been fighting lately. . ."

"We won't, I won't let it happen, I'll change, I promise, Gabriella," He was in front of me, his blue eyes filled with hope, hope that I'd change my mind, "I can't do anything without you. . . I can't just make it through the day alright without you. . . Gabriella, I _need_ you."

I shook my head, "Troy, you'll be fine, you don't. . . I'm not even the best for you, I get jealous over everything."

"I don't _want_ anyone else, Gabriella," He grabbed my hands, his breathing unsteady; "I want my Gabriella." He bit his bottom lip, "What do I do . . . when I see something that reminds me of you? A song, a movie, that pillow, Matt Damon, the Jonas Brothers. . . Air hockey, Malibu Beach. . ." Tears were beginning to run down his perfect, brilliant cheeks.

"No, Troy. . ." My voice broke as I held my gaze with his own, "Don't think like that, please don't think like that."

He turned his head up to the sky, he ran his hands through his hair, and then all the way down his neck, "God no. I can't do this, not you, not the best thing that's ever happened to me, not the only thing I got right. . ."

"You get lots of things right, this one was my fault. . . I'm stupid; I got us into something I'd have to get out of."

"I don't want you to go. . . Gabriella, please, don't . . . without you, there's no forever, and I wanted that, _you_ wanted that. . ." He was soliciting, his eyes on me again - sending knives through my heart, tearing up my chest.

My throat was dry, "I love you, Troy Bolton . . . but we need to let go. You have fans, family, friends, you have plenty of things. You're amazing, and you know that. . ."

His eyes were mirroring tears again, "But what's wrong with me? Why do you not want me, Gabriella? I'll do anything. . . I swear, forget what happened before, I'll never let you down, never ever. . . please, I'm an idiot, I've messed up so many times. . . I really hate myself for that . . . if you could just give me the chance, I'll be the best boyfriend ever. . ." He averted his eyes from me, trying to conceal the misery he was feeling.

I couldn't take it any longer, this fire of passion, burning at my soul like a knife. So badly, I just wanted to be with him, to just deal with the troubles, my friends being mad at me, possibly never seeing my family again. It's not like they would care. They'd get over it. Troy may never. And that's what hurt the most.

I approached him as he hid his face, looking away from me. Grabbing his hands, I could feel him shaking. He was literally _afraid_ to be without me. And I was afraid to be without him. I lowered my head towards the pavement, "You've already been the best boyfriend. . ." As he lifted his eyes up, our foreheads leaned against each other. I was losing my self-control as I became closer to him. And he steadied himself so he was right against me, the only sound heard was our breathing.

The tears left my lids quickly, damping my face as I stood adjacent to him. And then, Troy Bolton just broke. His façade was ruined. He made it so we were as close as possible, the ends of our noses touching. The potency within me disappeared. Anything I had left to hold onto vaporized into thin air. I was crying. He was crying. I could feel the two of us just trembling there, in place. This wasn't some ordinary, modern love. This was the love they talked about in stories - the fairytale, Romeo and Juliet love, the love where you'd sacrifice everything just to be with them. It was the love that was so powerful it could move mountains, split the tides. It could break passed any problem, it could see through any rupture. It was simply _the greatest_. Nothing would ever measure up to whatever it was that was trapped between us - the barrier that held us where we were.

"Don't leave me, Gabriella. . ." His cracked, broken voice whispered. It was the only thing I could hear. Sure, there was the wind howling around, tangling the palm trees, and there were cars zooming by carelessly. But nothing seemed to have as strong significance as Troy Bolton's voice had. This time, it wasn't a melody, a singsong; it was something that made my chest ache. It was something that killed me all together. But I had to be strong, I had to get passed this unhealthy, unbalanced relationship . . . it was never fair, it never would be. Troy Bolton made any woman feel unsightly. Not only was he far too beautiful, but he couldn't keep his hands off any other girl. When you were his friend, you held his hand and made-out with him. How did that make sense?

I removed myself from the position, the sorrow still evident in my eyes, I'm sure. He seemed alarmed and frenetic about me even moving an inch away. He looked up at me, glistening blue eyes pleading for me to stay. We held onto each other's hands.

". . . Do you want the ring?" I asked, my voice shaking in emotion. "I. . . I have one of your shirts. . . I could give it to you tomorrow?"

He didn't respond. He bowed his head to the floor and his forehead creased with frustration as he shook his head, disbelievingly. "It's . . . really ending." It's as if he figured this entire time he'd been imagining things. The words sank in and his face seemed to fill with horror. "You're . . . leaving."

I turned away, veiling the tear that escaped from one eye. ". . . . Yes."

And then, his face turned hard, solid even. It was as if every emotion that had seeped from his body had been used up. He became expressionless, biting his bottom lip and sucking in his breath, sharply. He maneuvered himself so his back was facing me. ". . . Alright, then. . . I'll um, see you around." The words were brutal, hitting me right in the pit of my stomach.

He became fully composed, turning away from me, walking away.

* * *

_Present Day-_

"How are you?" His voice sounded indifferent. He sounded like he just didn't care. He was looking elsewhere, as if something, _anything_ was more interesting. I was distracted with the way his tongue effortlessly glided across his upper lip. And the way his dark hair seemed to faultlessly fall to his forehead.

"I'm . . . good." Again, I was lying.

The conversation turned tedious in the matter of seconds. The others just scrutinized us, as if trying to understand why we couldn't come up with simple words. We spent a summer together, wrapped in each other's embrace, sealed to each other's lips, and we couldn't think of anything to talk about.

I cursed myself for being ignorant. What did I _expect_? He'd rather I fall off the face of the earth if anything. He would hold a grudge as long as I lived. It was real love - love that seemed permanent, everlasting, and_ forever_. We promised. I was his Juliet, he was my Romeo. We were committed - we held each other's hearts in our naked palms. How was it not meant to be? When I was lying in his arms, nothing felt wrong, everything was right. When he touched me, life received meaning. When he kissed me, I never wanted to break away. I couldn't believe myself - letting go of the best I've ever had. We had dreams . . . we didn't just _joke_ on forever, we vowed on it. I made a mistake I could never make up. I lost something I could never get back. It seemed inevitable - the separation. I didn't know life without him. It's dry . . . pointless . . . black and white.

"Yeah . . . so . . . the shows gonna start soon, you guys should get some seats." He interrupted my deep thoughts. "But Chad, I'm gonna hold you to hanging out afterward. I really need a life." He smiled. But it wasn't the smile I recognized. Had that vanished? I wondered to myself.

"Come on," Jim nudged me. I must have been dazing out, in my own world, "let's get some seats. Are you okay?" He questioned, observing the pain in my eyes.

Ever since the nude scandal, Jim and I have been quite close. He was very trustworthy, I've learned, and he was a great listener. He understood Troy and I, and the emotions that went on between us. When everybody was pessimistic, he was open-minded. For this reason, he was very good support.

My eyes flashed back up to Troy, who was beginning to walk away. But almost instinctively, his eyes shifted up to meet my own. I felt my heart dither inside of my chest as he looked to me - his eyes holding something more than just listlessness. There was something buried there - something empty, something aching. I felt my throat dry as I fought the urge to just hug him. I missed the past so much that I couldn't bare the present. Why couldn't things just be the way they were, when it was so simple to run into his arms and kiss him? I missed the delight in his eyes, the fireworks that appeared in my heart between kisses. I so badly just wanted to feel a genuine happiness again, a genuine innocence.

"Gabriella," Jim grumbled underneath his breath, "you are staring."

I fought myself away from his gaze, settling to Jim, who was standing, his arms crossed across his chest. As we were all walking towards the exit, I found myself sneak another glance towards the boy who used to make my heart dance. He was standing next to some girl I didn't recognize, his arms folded. He watched her, listening to her, a smile appearing across his perfect face.

"Earth to Gabriella," It was now Chad, "Gab . . . you have to move on." The words nearly smoldered me. Move on? I couldn't _move on_. I grimaced and pulled my eyes away from Troy, grudgingly following behind my group of friends.

"I don't know what to do." I muttered to Jim.

"There's nothing you _can_ do - unless you plan on unleashing your feelings for him. But he is only human. He'll probably be stubborn about it." Jim said as we headed into the main area.

"Why did I do that?" I asked more myself than Jim.

"You can't endure the complication . . . you can't handle Troy's fame." He shrugged, "Most people can't."

"But I'm famous too, remember?"

"Troy is arguably one of the most popular celebrities at the moment," Jim reminded me, "you have just begun. This is his climax, where the fan girls are irritating and they stalk him everywhere he goes. I couldn't handle it." We found perfect seats in the very front. I took the seat between him and Chad. "You couldn't stand having to share your boyfriend with the rest of the nation. You're selfish - but that's pretty normal. Love makes everyone selfish."

"What would you do, Jim?" I inquired, glancing at him, curiously.

He seemed a bit surprised by the question, "Well . . . how far are you willing to go for him?"

I was momentarily stunned. Of course, I'd go as far as possible. I'd take on anything. I'd fly to the highest point, drop to the deepest level. I'd let the lightning strike me, I'd grab the hail with my mere hands. I wasn't afraid of anything. Not if it came down to being secure in Troy's arms again. I was desperate. "To the end of the world and back. . ." I answered, quietly.

". . . Well, that's a bit dramatic," He chuckled, "I don't know. . . I'd probably talk to him alone, tell him I messed up, that I want another try. What do you have to lose?" His golden eyes looked back to me, ingeniously.

"He'll reject me . . . then what?"

"You are _so_ cynical. You aren't hideous, stop pretending you are. You're attractive. And there's nothing wrong with your personality. Why are you so insecure about the idea? You really put him on a pedestal, don't you?"

I sighed, "I made him cry."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He seemed impressed, almost. "Well, your effect on him seems strong. You should go for it."

"You act like it's so easy," I rolled my eyes; "he looked right through me."

"Yes, I noticed that. That's actually a good sign though. It's a symptom of weakness. He can't look at you. That means he _does_ feel something - it's just hurtful, it's not a good feeling." Jim was always the one to explain things. And it made sense, really.

"Chad and Taylor would disagree to this." I mumbled, sulkily.

"People are pigheaded. It happens. You can't expect them to enjoy your pity. I mean, I can't say I enjoy it. I just can't help but notice the way you used to smile. It seems less real now. You used to put your hair up, now it drags, limply. Your eyes used to sparkle . . . they don't anymore." He avoided my eyes while saying this. I took in the information. Had I really changed so . . . critically?

"I love him." I said, almost as a reflex. "It's . . . irritating."

"It'll be okay, Gabby," He said underneath his breath, using his old nickname for me. He subtly moved his hand on top of mine, reassuringly rubbing it, "really."

I looked to him and sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

**N/A:** Sorry it was very long. The next few chapters will probably be long. You'll just have to deal with me. Jim is becoming a bit of a character here. He's kind of there for Gabriella. Chad and Taylor just got irritated (friends usually get irritated if you get stuck on someone too long). Troy and Gabriella's breakup. . . well, tell me what you thought of it. I envisioned it in my mind. The 'Gotta Go My Own Way' is relevant to the way Zac & Vanessa did it. Zac's outfit = copy of Troy's. I'm sorry it's rather depressing. But give me a review and tell me what you think. By the way, if you want to know what Jim looks like, look up Jim Sturgess. I adore him! He's adorable. He was in 21, and Across The Universe. I envision my Jim as him. Okay, well I'm done rambling. _**REVIEW.**_


	25. TwentyFive

Chapter playlist: Before the worst-The Script

* * *

_Present Day-_

Madison Square Garden cleared out extremely fast after the performances of the night. Taylor Swift did an excellent job, along with the rest of the musicians. I was impressed. It brought me back to a time where I used to be the center of attention - it brought me back to when I used to sing and dance for a crowd, when they would cheer for me, clap their hands together after I finished. It was a feeling you couldn't explain - a tremendous feeling of delight, like you were on top of the world. I missed that feeling. . . so much.

I stood next to Jim, Taylor and Chad in the parking lot. Troy was waving at Chad on his way to his fabulous Audi R8. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he put his Ray-ban sunglasses to his face and slipped into his car. It seemed so fitting - he looked so Hollywood, like he just belonged to this scene. And girls were everywhere, trying to touch him, trying to grab him, screaming at him. Some were even crying. It seemed all too overwhelming.

Jim put a hand on my back, comfortingly, "Everything's going to work out, Gabby." He assured me. I wanted so desperately to believe him, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder what the night may bring.

It had stopped raining - the sky was gloomy, surrounded with dark clouds. It looked as if it was ready to pour some more rain - maybe compose a thunderstorm. The wind was still a bit chilly - I kept my sweater clutched to my body, unable to find any warmth from it. It seemed like just yesterday Troy was the one who kept me secure, kept me warm in his arms. And here I was, shaking because of the weather. . . how much I missed having stability, having comfort.

Taylor and Chad took off towards Chad's Honda Civic, Jim headed towards his Mustang Convertible. And me, well, of course, I headed towards my wonderful car which seemed to be the most beautiful thing in the line of cars next to it. Instead of appreciating it, I found myself groaning and frowning at it. I didn't need this, I didn't need these little expensive items to make me happy. What I really needed was Troy Bolton. Fame and money seemed the least bit important.

I got in and followed behind Chad all the way back to his house. Chad's house wasn't the greatest place in the world, but it was decent. It was small, modern, and like something you'd see while walking down the road. I locked up my car and watched as everyone else got out, talking amongst each other. Troy immediately was next to Chad, rambling on about Hollywood and his latest movie projects. Apparently, _High School Musical 3_ was something he was looking forward to, and he was debating on a later project, something called _17_.

I stiffly followed behind, and Jim appeared by my side, a forced smile on his face, as we all headed into the Danforth's kitchen.

Mrs. Danforth was on the phone with someone but as soon as her eyes found Troy's, she was giving him an embrace and mouthing things like, "How have you been?" and, "Its so nice to see you."

Troy just gave her his charming smile and accepted her hug. I couldn't help but glance over at him as he took off his sunglasses and took in the inside of the house. He didn't seem to complain, he just nodded and followed Chad down to the basement. The rest of us did the same.

Chad plopped down on a bean bag by the television, which had many different video game systems in front of it. How predictable, right? Soon enough, Taylor was next to him, his arm wrapped around her, "Well. . . you guys can stay the night if you want, Troy, you can definitely, man."

"Oh, I planned on it," Troy chuckled, while scrutinizing the room, his blue eyes dancing from the television back to the couches. In no time, he was lying back on one of the couches, lazily, his feet propped at the end of the sofa, his hands behind his head, "its pretty homey, man."

"Come on man, you're used to mansions, don't even tell me you think this place is cool," Chad shook his head, "Jim? Gab? You guys wanna stay?"

I swallowed thickly at this question as Jim hesitantly nodded. I had no other choice. I needed to get Troy back, I needed to be with him again. This may have been my last chance, how could I pass up the opportunity? "Sure." I took a seat on the opposite couch, biting my bottom lip.

"I'm exhausted," Troy yawned, "think I'm gonna fall asleep right about now."

"Well, I have an air mattress," Chad glanced over at his tired cousin, "I was thinking two people could sleep on that, one could take the couch, and Tay and I were gonna take the bed." He nodded over towards the bed in the corner of the room.

Jim's eyes were already on me from the other side of the room and I really just wanted him to accept the air mattress opportunity with me. How could I sleep in the same bed as Troy Bolton? _How_? My entire body would tense up - I'd have butterflies throughout the night, and I'd be desperate to have his arms around me. I'd probably be able to take his scent in, remember the way I used to cuddle up to his sweatshirt at night when I missed him. I must have been obsessed. . . but I prefer to call it something else, love, maybe.

"Well. . ." Jim began, and I watched his golden eyes snap back to the couch, "I think I'll just take this couch, it'd be rather awkward if I took the air mattress, I'm sure Gabriella and Troy wouldn't mind - surely they've had the experience before." I thought I heard some sort of mockery in his voice, but I wasn't positive.

I glared at him from across the room and in my mind cursed the idea. I couldn't look at Troy, there was too much emotion going through me right now. What if he didn't want to either, what if he hated my guts? What if he couldn't stand to be that close to me? I could tell he felt discomfort while next to me. . .

"Alright, that's fine," Troy's velvet voice seemed to interrupt my thoughts, and I couldn't help but meet his blue eyes. He was looking directly at me. There was no trace of distress in his eyes, but it seemed like he may have been faking his comfort at this moment. And then, a soft smile spread across his lips and it made me weak in the knees for a second. I had to look away.

"You sure?" Chad asked, completely baffled on why Troy would agree to such a awkward situation. Sure, we had slept together many times before, but it was all different now - he didn't love me anymore. Not after I broke his heart the way I did. That was impossible.

"Yeah it's cool, isn't it Gabriella?" I could feel the pressure of Troy's eyes on me again, and his soothing, melodic voice seemed to ease my mind. But I still felt the butterflies churning in my stomach - I was on the verge of vomiting from the empty, hollowness I felt inside of me. Being close to him would be like living the dream again, and that seemed all too familiar.

"Yeah, of course. . ." I lied, fidgeting with my hands as Chad began to turn off the lights. I hadn't realized that the performances took up half the night. It was already almost midnight, and I couldn't say I wasn't tired.

My insides trembled in panic as Chad got out the air mattress and set it across the floor. Jim was making himself comfortable on the couch across from Troy. And Troy was getting up, biting his bottom lip. I realized at this moment he looked more nervous than I probably did. And that's when I knew he was just doing this out of politeness, he secretly wanted to have nothing to do with me.

Chad spread out pillows and blankets across the air mattress and I looked over to Troy, warily. He was looking at me, his lips departing for that very moment. I felt my breathing stop for just the second and my heart skipped a beat. Yeah, there was no denying I was inevitably in love with the man.

As Chad stumbled back to his spot with Taylor, Troy was removing his shirt to reveal his muscular arms and his rippling abs. I couldn't help but stare at him, hoping to not drool over the body that I once had complete control of. Sex was the one thing we had enough of and watching him in the dimness of the room seemed to stir up my desire and want for him even more. He was down to just his boxers when he took a place on the bed, and my eyes still wandered over his body - from the hairs on his stomach to the trail to a more _private_ area. . .

If he wasn't so attractive, things wouldn't be this tempting, or this hard.

I took off the sweater I was wearing from earlier and in the darkness, slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Nobody could really see anything now since the lights were completely shut off. And I kept my back to him as I uncomfortably laid down onto the mattress. He was lying on his back, his eyes to the ceiling. I could hear nothing but everybody's breathing. And for some reason, it made me even more nervous.

"Do you need some more blankets?" He asked quietly, and his eyes were on me again. Through the darkness, I could see the magical blue colors floating in them. I wished to look into his eyes forever, to never look away, but that was only a stupid fantasy of mine. I could barely find my voice.

"No, I'm fine," I promised him, as I pulled the covers up to the edge of my breasts. I could feel his eyes were still on me and I couldn't stop my stomach from going crazy at the intensity of them. ". . . Troy?" I suddenly broke the bare silence, wanting and needing some sort of familiarity. . .

"Huh?" He didn't take his eyes away from me as I looked to the ceiling. Our voices were hushed but it seemed fatal to speak any louder, or even just speak a lot.

"Do you hate me?" The words came out of my mouth like a question I've been dreading for the rest of my life. I could feel my lips tremble as I asked, the broken heart of mine only becoming more prominent again. I wanted to cry at just the question, I felt like my entire heart had been destroyed. And it was all my fault.

But as I looked over to meet his eyes through the eclipse, I noticed he was looking at me with confusion all over his face, his eyebrows in a straight line, ". . . Why would I hate you?"

The lump in my throat seemed to become larger, ". . . I broke up with you. . "

"Gabriella," His voice was like a song, "I could never hate you."

"But. . . I shouldn't have ended things, the way I did. . . that was so rude of me, I should have just told you ahead of time, I didn't mean to-"

"Gabriella," He cut off my rambling, "its alright, you just did what was best, and there's nothing wrong with that." _Best_? So he thought it was best. . . "I was an idiot," He began, "I totally screwed up everything - I could barely keep my hands to myself, and what I did with Nikki. . . there was no excuse for that. . . I was a lame excuse for a boyfriend."

"You weren't," I shook my head frantically, "you were not a horrible boyfriend,"

"No," His eyes back on the ceiling, his hands behind his head, "I messed up, too many times. I didn't give you everything I should have. But its not like I didn't try to, because I did, I really did Gabriella," his eyes were back on me, breaking me subtly, "I really loved you."

My heart seemed to throb at his words, and the shaking emotion in his voice.

"But. . ." He swallowed, "you need someone better for you, someone who's going to give you all their life, someone who won't mess up everything they do. I understand that. So don't think I blame you. . . I get it."

"But I messed up too!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "I got jealous over everything, I was just like those other girlfriends you had - I got crazy about things, and I told you I wasn't like that. . ."

"You weren't like those other girls," Troy sighed, "you were a lot better than them - I mean, I'll face it, you were the best, Gabriella." He ran his hands through his hair thoughtfully, "But I was forced to have to find a second choice."

"Second choice?" I turned to my side to face him.

"She's. . . amazing," Troy bit his bottom lip as his eyes sparkled, "I met this girl. . . at a Premiere, and I'm telling you, Gabriella, you'd love her. . ." The words didn't hit me until a second after. I felt my heart crush into a million more pieces as I turned my back to him, unable to hold back the tears that were appearing in my eyes. "I really like her. . . I mean, she's. . . well. . ." I closed my eyes painfully. "She's not you. . . but she's. . . beautiful."

The hole in my chest seemed to expand as I had to stop myself from breaking right in front of him. Tears were coming down my face as I silently wiped them away as he went on in some daydream-like state, some lovey-dovey world. It was obvious now - he had moved on. And I was left to only fall into tiny pieces. Pieces that would never be glued back together.

"I bet. . ." I forced the words out of my mouth and I felt my bottom lip tremble as I did. I hoped my voice wasn't cracking so desperately. But I knew I was caught when I felt Troy's body move to where he was facing my back.

"Gabriella?"

I fought off the tears and tried to maintain my strength, "I'm. . . happy for you." What else could I say? If it made him happy, it should have made me happy. But I couldn't help but feel the death inside of me at the actual thought of him being with someone else, kissing someone else, wanting someone else. My head spun neurotically and I couldn't push away the feelings of regret, sadness, and overall, emptiness.

"Really?" He didn't sound really convinced but he didn't question me any further. ". . . I mean, thanks. . ." He hesitated for a second, the silence only hurting me more. ". . . What about you? I mean, you and Jim seem closer. . . like, how's that going for you?" It was a question I wasn't really expecting.

"Jim?" Jim and I weren't into anything - we were simply good friends. "It's nothing."

"Yeah, he kind of has that look in his eyes, Gabriella," It was a different tone to his voice this time - something almost concerned, protective, or. . . jealous even. It seemed to confuse me, "I guess that's good - you two did have a thing before, didn't you?" At the end of the sentence, his voice seemed to break away, leaving nothing but the uncomfortable silence. "He's a cool guy - probably will be a better boyfriend than I was. . ."

"Troy. . ." My voice was shaking and he knew that - he had to of. "I don't think its possible for anyone to be better than you were."

"I do. . ." He mumbled, almost ashamed of the idea. The silence came back right after. I felt my eyes were closing - sleep coming to me faster than I expected.

* * *

I woke up - an aloof, lonely feeling coming over me. Something rumbled in my stomach uncomfortably and it wasn't just hunger - there was something that had died in the past month. My insides were dead, numb to the core. Everything that once was alive was now hurting. My heart seemed to yearn for something unconditional, some sort of love I once had.

My dreams, the memories, everything seemed to be lost. I didn't have any aspirations anymore. He was gone. He was my dream, my hope, my miracle. And now, he wasn't there anymore.

I turned around to face the empty side of the mattress where he was last night. My heart broke even further. He wanted someone else. Yeah. She was the best thing for him. He needed someone from Hollywood, someone like him. He couldn't be with someone as normal as me. I may have been a celebrity for a little while but I never changed to his level. I never had that much attention to where sleeping at night was a problem, where I heard little girls screaming in my nightmares. No. It wasn't that bad. And nothing had gotten to my head either.

Everyone must have been up already. The entire basement was empty. That wretched, remorseful feeling encountered me again. We were supposed to go down together, this was our love story, our dream, and right when we were about to touch the climax, I let go of his hand, just let him fall on his own. And he was able to find someone else in the matter of a month.

What was real and what wasn't? Did he even love me, ever? Was it ever actually there? Wouldn't he still love me if that was the case? Or could someone fall out of love that quickly? It seemed irrational to me. But guys have some amazing way of letting go of things really fast. And not caring anymore.

I needed to get up from the bottom of the pit that I fell to when I let him go. He had gotten up, he was ready to move on. I just needed to find that strength, to find the power to accept that he's not coming back, that I royally messed up, that I'd never be in his arms again.

I pushed myself up from the mattress and I headed towards the door. I could hear Chad, Taylor, and Jim talking amongst each other. I breathed in sharply as I noticed a small paper on the coffee table. It had writing on it that I recognized as Troy's. My heart irrationally did a flip flop as I turned it over. A small note was written at the top, and below it were a bunch of lyrics.

_I messed up. . . and I lied. I wrote this a long time ago, and I knew it wouldn't be right if the person who inspired me to write this never read it. I'm sorry about everything. I had to leave today. I'm still in love with Gabriella. I know she doesn't love me anymore. . . I should have never came. Its just too hard._

-_Troy_

Tears flew down my face as I began to sing the lyrics out loud. He still loved me?

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	26. TwentySix

Chapter playlist: My heart-Paramore

* * *

My heart was pounding so loud I could nearly hear it through my eardrums. It was as if the entire world had just stopped, time had been frozen. Everything was still. I couldn't hear my friends talking in the other room - I couldn't hear the rain as it dropped to the ground outside. Everything was silent. Except for my heartbeat.

I felt an emotion I've felt many times before except this time it was much stronger. It was so strong I could barely keep myself together. The faith I had just lost a few minutes ago was suddenly back, it was suddenly evident and more important than anything in the world. My heart slamming against my chest, my lips trembling in anticipation, it was obvious to me that something _had_ to be done.

He still cared.

Yes, that hollow, empty hole that I had seemed to dig far too deep. . . well, some part of it seemed to heal, as if pieces were being put back together, maybe. But then there was this violent want I couldn't surpass at all. No, it was so vast, as if my entire body _needed_ the want I was craving. Him. I needed him.

The paper seemed to fly from my hands as I dash up the stairs, grabbing my designer purse and coat from the coffee table. My friends all sat around Chad's kitchen table, talking amongst each other. They all gave me strange looks as I passed them. It didn't matter right now though. All that mattered was Troy Bolton.

Tears were gliding down my face, tears of relief, tears that were bottled up from the time we've spent apart. And nothing could stop me from flying to California to see him. Nothing.

The rain was falling to the ground like spikes, and the sky rumbled. I was about to make a run for it when someone caught my arm and pulled me around to face them. I found myself facing two golden eyes that were filled with concern.

"Jim, I have to. . ."

"Gabriella," His English accent seemed almost soothing, "you won't go alone."

He knew.

"Jim, I have to, Troy he. . ." I was in a mess, I could barely speak.

"Please," He begged subtly, "it's a long flight. . . I'll accompany you." He bit his lip in contemplation. "It may not be as simple as it appears. We men, we tend to change our minds."

"He loves me, Jim," I was sobbing out the sentence, "_loves_ me!" Half of me wanted to run around the block celebrating, the other half wanted to bawl out of fortune.

"Look, calm down," He kept his mood calm, "he believes you don't love him though. Therefore, we may have a problem."

"I don't care! I need to see him, now!" I pushed his arms away forcefully and made a run for the car. I jumped into the front seat but just as I was starting up the ignition, Jim got into the passenger's seat.

"I'm coming."

"Fine." I swallowed, as I wiped away the trace of tears.

* * *

_Burbank California._

I felt foolish. Foolish that I was getting involved so much, that I nearly forced myself onto a plane and rushed to the Ellen DeGeneres Show just to see my ex-boyfriend who probably wouldn't even give me the time of day. Jim stood behind me loyally, but I could tell he thought I was being dumb about everything. Yes, Troy said he still loved me, but this was a bit outlandish of anyone to do.

"Um excuse me, miss, you can't get in the show without a ticket," The bodyguard at the front of the studio eyed me suspiciously.

"Right, we weren't planning on going in, we were just walking around," Jim attempted at grabbing my arm and yanking me away from the studio.

"Oh, well, I'm a special guest - Gabriella Montez. I'm Troy Bolton's ex-girlfriend and I have been on this show twice," I gave the bodyguard my best grin as I grabbed an old ticket out of my purse.

The bodyguard nearly had a heart-attack when he figured out who I was. "Gabriella Montez? Oh. . . oh my god! Hi, yes, you may come in, absolutely," Now he was beaming erratically and opening the doors for me, the girl who looked a complete train-wreck with only PJ pants, a tank-top, and a coat on.

"This is ridiculous," Jim murmured into my ear as I proceeded backstage, eager to find Troy.

Okay, he wasn't anywhere to be found. But I could hear Ellen's voice from there and it was obvious he was already filming the interview with her. The doors to the stage seemed too nearby and I could feel Jim trying to pull me away but I couldn't stay away. No. Not now. Not after all of this.

"What on earth are you-"

"Shut up, seriously,"

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care who was watching or the fact that I was about to step onto stage during a live show. I just didn't care. I needed to tell Troy Bolton everything. I needed to kiss him, to be with him, to let him know that he's the only one in the world that I would ever want. And that forever isn't just a word. I could feel my emotions rising like there was no tomorrow. Everything seemed to be so intense. But with the fire burning in my soul and the lightning spreading throughout my body, _nothing_ was about to push me away from this moment. Wrong time or not, anything was worth it for Troy. Anything. I'd live with my mistakes, I'd live with my dumb insecurities about breaking up with him in the first place, about being the weak, vulnerable ex-girlfriend and going back to him. That wasn't even something I was worried about. _Troy_ . The blue eyes. The smile. The hair. The wink. Everything came back to me all at once - memories playing in front of me like a flash of light inside of my head. Yeah, the leap. I needed to make the leap. Climb the mountain. Be fearless.

"So tell me about-" Ellen was in the midst of her question when her eyes found me, just standing awkwardly at the side of the stage. I could tell the audience was even more confused, but Troy hadn't turned around just yet. The boy sat like a dream, too beautiful for reality, with that polite smile on his lips. His foot propped on top of his knee. And there it was. His eyes snapped away from Ellen and the look on his face forced my heart to skip a beat. There was an emotion that seemed to take over his eyes in a way I can't explain. Confusion. Fear. And panic. His lips parted momentarily. He didn't understand why I was standing there, ready to proclaim my undeniable passion for him, my relentless love for him. "Um, well, uh-" Ellen was fiddling over her words and I noticed her making signals at the cameras, trying to get her men to shut them off. She looked like she was trying not to make it weird, a good-humored smile on her face.

"Troy," I breathed, as his eyes still searched my face for my reasoning. For why I was here.

"Gabriella." As if it was a response. As if there was no question. I knew then that it was now or never. Forever lose him. Or be with him forever.

"Uh, Hun, we're doing a live show, maybe later. . ." Ellen was beginning to chuckle nervously at me while her cameramen shut off the video.

"I don't care." There was an impulse between my breathing and I couldn't wait any longer. "I need you." My lips were trembling and I felt myself breaking into pieces. "I need you so much." The audience seemed absolutely stunned, yet curious at the same time.

Troy stood motionless, his lips parted, his eyebrows furrowed, ". . . What?" As if he couldn't process the information I was giving him. But then he walked off the stage. Everybody could still see us though and nothing seemed private about this. He looked me in the eyes, centimeters away. "Gabriella, this isn't the place." He whispered so nobody could hear.

"Not the place? Then where is?" I hissed. "I made a mistake, I still love you,"

He didn't move, his eyes were locked onto my own, making me as vulnerable as ever. His lips were perched together - a solemn look on his face. "Gabriella. . . I wrote that song out of closure, for me. . . I needed that to move on. You never said anything."

"Closure? Troy, I'm nothing without you, I can't do anything, I can't sleep, I can't function correctly. . ." I felt tears beginning to fall down my face.

Troy looked sympathetic, but forced himself to avert his eyes, "You hurt me. Don't you get that? For the passed month, I've been trying my hardest to forget about you. You just got up and left, can you imagine that? I put all that I could into our relationship. That wasn't good enough. And I get that now. It just wasn't meant to be."

The words punctured through my heart like a knife. I felt the open wound expanding. Suddenly, oxygen wasn't found. He didn't meet my eyes. And then he walked away from me. He _walked away_ from me. And I watched him, feeling no emotion, no heart inside of me, just death, the death of emotions, a numbness I couldn't even explain. It was as if the tears had just stopped, my constant breathing had stopped, _everything_ had stopped. The world itself was just a gigantic eclipse and I was stuck in the middle of darkness, desperate for some sort of emotion. But now, emotions were unresponsive. I felt as if I was going to faint, had I stood there any longer. My world was cold, colorless.

"Gabby," Jim's voice was barely audible as I was slipping into some sort of insanity.

I could feel myself breathing heavily now, my heart hammering against my chest in fear of breaking point. Yes, I was at breaking point, far beyond breaking point, I had nothing left _to_ break. And the warm tears had dried up, leaving me with no loneliness, no remorse, no heartbreak, just simple, frigid emptiness. . . as if everything had been destroyed within me. And he pulled me towards him, wrapping me up in his arms, cradling me like a small, fragile child. I sobbed into his chest, finally, the sadness coming back, the sensitivity inside of me becoming real, my heart aching again, the little liveliness I had coming back to me. The tears were endless - nothing could have cured this pain, nothing, there was no remedy. I would forever be lost, without love, without someone. And this gash within me would never be mended. I was nothing but a hopeless soul floating through the universe now. A nobody.

"It's going to be alright," He promised me. I forgot how long we stood there, how long I embraced him, desperate for some sort of affection, some sort of comfort. I needed a stable support system and he was the only one who was around.

I later found myself sitting in my car, in the passenger's seat, staring blankly ahead at the road as Jim drove passed many cars. The sun was setting in the sky - orange and teal colors defining the horizon. The beauty of California seemed to darken my spirits even more. I'd be going back to the gloomy state of Illinois.

"He doesn't love me. . ." The words came out of my chapped lips like a curse. I didn't want to believe myself. I wanted to remember the letter he wrote me, how it sounded so reassuring, how it seemed as if he truly cared. But the way he reacted at the Ellen show made me think twice. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I read the letter wrong. Maybe _I_ was the fool, here.

"He does, he's being stubborn," Jim shrugged this off, as if he knew for a fact that was the truth. I couldn't help but gaze over at him, admiring the way the orange and teal colors seemed to reflect in his golden eyes, "he's _trying_ to move on - doesn't mean he's done it just yet." "I broke in front of him - how could that of not affected him, at all?" "It did. . . it tore him up. But if a man hates anything, it's looking like a bitch. According to what you've told me, he's numerously weakened in front of you. I mean, you have to give him some credit for being like this - he cried in front of you. Most guys would rather die than admit that out loud. This is about his pride, not you." Jim didn't look back at me as he kept his eyes on the road. "We're going to his house, right now."

"Right now?" My eyes widened as I looked over at him, panicked. "Jim! You have go to be crazy, I just made myself look like a fool in front of him. He told me it wasn't meant to be - surely that doesn't mean that I keep trying! It couldn't. . ."

"Gabriella, I will tell you, you're rather smart when it comes to most things, but with guys, you couldn't be more dense." A small smirk appeared across Jim's face, almost in arrogance. "You cannot beg him like you did previously. That looked. . . well, quite ridiculous. Just talk to him, be sensible, explain you won't hurt him again, tell him what he means to you. . . without the tears."

"I can't, whenever I see him, it's like I can't control myself - I'm so brittle. . ."

"Look, if you want him back, you can't be so desperate." Jim scolded me, a serious look on his face. "I refuse to drive someone all the way to California only to be rejected. I know he loves you, and so do you, so make him remember _why_ - because you're strong."

I didn't realize we were driving up into Troy's mile-long driveway until Jim turned off the car and looked to me, expectantly. "I don't know if I can do this. . ." I whispered, the butterflies churning in my stomach. I couldn't help but feel really dumb after the previous encounter. I felt insecure about the entire idea.

"You can, just believe in yourself," Jim encouraged, a small smile forming across his lips, "forget what happened today."

I bit my bottom lip and took his advice. I slipped out of the passenger's seat. I noticed the Audi R8 parked on the side of the road and my heart skipped a beat. I really needed to get it together. I couldn't be weak about this anymore. I was Gabriella Montez - voted the sexiest woman celebrity of the summer. I couldn't back down because of one comment. I needed to prove to Troy that I'm going to be there for him, that I _am_ there for him.

I stumbled up to the doorstep and felt everything inside of me shaking with nervousness. As I brought my hand up to the doorbell, my heart seemed to fall to my stomach almost instantly. Everything didn't feel right. And it wasn't long before someone opened the door, revealing the two most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. He made it even more impossible to function correctly. The frown on his face made me even more jittery.

But I tried my hardest to keep my cool. "I'm sorry about how I reacted today at the Ellen show - I shouldn't of showed up like that. But Troy, can't we at least talk?" The desolation in my voice seemed almost prominent. I instantly regretted talking.

He leaned against the door frame, skeptically. "I guess I was kind of rude. I just didn't expect you to be there and I was busy."

But from behind him I heard a tiny, feminine voice, "Troy? Who are you talking to, honey?" The strength I had mustered up inside of me seemed to shatter when I heard a girls' voice from behind him. And the look on his face proved my assumptions were right.

He looked almost guilty. "Uh. . . no one, just go upstairs, I'll be there in a second," Troy called to her, then looked back at me.

"Must be your _dream_ girl," I murmured, unable to hold my feelings in any longer.

"She's just a friend," He defended, a stern look on his face.

"Look, I came up here because I read your letter," I swallowed the uncomfortable lump that was in my throat, "because I believe in forever - and I wanted to make this known. . . that I have feelings for you too, that _maybe_ we stood a second chance. I'd never do what I did to you ever again. Because I regret it everyday." I glanced up, taking in the color of his eyes as he never took them off of me. "But if you really are that determined to move on, I won't stand in your way." I took in a bit of breath and turned around, my back towards him. I had to walk away, and feel good about it. I couldn't break in front of him, I couldn't beg, I couldn't be desperate. He had her. He wanted to be with her.

"Gabriella," His velvety voice stopped me in my tracks, "I believe in forever too." The words came out of his mouth like a melody played from the angels in heaven. I couldn't resist turning around to face him. The look on his face was. . . indescribable. Something good. Something really. . . good. And then he did something, something I'd never forget. He glanced down at his hands and grabbed onto one of his fingers, displaying that the ring that said 'Kuuipo'. "I couldn't take it off, it was just too much."

I looked down at my fingers and held my own up. "Neither could I." A rather invisible smile appeared across his lips, almost in satisfaction.

But a small huff interrupted the moment. A petite, yet leggy blonde-haired woman stood behind us, her skin gracefully tanned. I could tell she must have had a few plastic surgeries back in the day. And I wondered to myself if she was Troy's dream girl.

_I want a normal girl like you._

It seemed like just yesterday he uttered those words that gave me some sort of hope - some sort of anxiety, happiness, thrill.

"Alex," Troy turned around to face his new Barbie-doll like girlfriend.

Alex paid no attention to Troy, but looked directly at me, extending a hand and her ridiculously long, red-colored fingernails, "Hi, you must be the ex-girlfriend. I'm Troy's _new_ girlfriend." And then she revealed her white, beautiful teeth. And I froze on the spot.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER._


	27. TwentySeven

Chapter playlist: Love story-Taylor swift [pop version]

* * *

I have no idea how to explain how I felt in that moment.

Words couldn't express how embarrassed I felt.

I held my tongue, not knowing what to say to Troy's _new_ girlfriend.

Personally, I thought of her as a Barbie doll. I'm going to abstain from saying she was unattractive. The girl could have been in a magazine.

She was obviously perfect - from the dimples in her cheeks to the freckles on her nose.

I felt painfully ordinary.

My eyes blinked away from her. I found myself looking blankly at Troy.

He looked directly at me, almost apologetically.

And the Barbie doll continued to grin at me, flaunting her beautiful teeth.

More silence.

"Well. . . aren't you going to introduce us?"

Troy bit down on his bottom lip. "Um. . . Gabriella, this is Alex. Alex, Gabriella."

I just couldn't find the words. I felt sick to my stomach, like I was going to throw up. Everything about the scene in front of me brought me back to reality.

Since I was gone, Alex was the one who replaced me. She was the one who got to put her hands all over him. And he put his hands all over her too, I bet.

It was no longer a dream, no longer a love story. If anything, it just seemed appropriate. It was my punishment, my karma.

"So, what is she doing here?" Alex asked, as if I wasn't standing in front of her. Her hands were glued to his shoulders for dear life. He wasn't exactly prying her off of him either.

"I. . ." I wanted to leave. The strength I once knew disappeared. All I could take in was Troy's concerned blue eyes and Alex's firm grip on her. . . well, new man.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella." And for a moment, I believed him.

Alex scoffed. "Why are you sorry, Troy? Isn't she the one that broke up with you?"

I watched Troy's eyes drop to the ground.

The scar that I had been ignoring suddenly ached horribly. I almost clutched my abdomen. It was just too much. Never fall in love. Its too hard to get over.

"Look, I think we should just forget about her and go back inside. She's not even that pretty." Alex whispered to him.

Then a part of me woke up.

"Okay, wait just a second there, _Barbie_," I retorted, my eyes never leaving hers.

Troy looked surprised, as did the bitch herself.

"I may not put on foundation. I may not have the greatest tan because I don't sit in the tanning bed all day. And my nose is big, I know, it drives me crazy, but I would never change it. You want to know why?"

Neither of them said anything.

"I'm natural. I'm real. I'm not some over-baked bombshell who has no real personality. I'm not perfect. I never want to be. Troy loved me because of who I am. I'm here because I let go of the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm here because that man standing beside you may be the most amazing person I've ever met. I'm here because I know what we had was real. I'm here because he was the best I've ever had and I know no one will come close."

I tore my eyes away from Alex and faced Troy. I didn't realize that there were tears in my eyes until I finished what I was saying.

Troy's eyes were on me. The look he gave me was indescribable. I'm not sure what was going through his mind.

"Wow," It was Alex who spoke up. She looked surprised. Truly surprised. "You really love him, don't you?"

This question was. . . unexpected. The emotion in her voice almost sounded real. It was almost as if she understood how I felt. That very second she actually sounded human.

She turned to Troy, who's expression hadn't changed at all. He still seemed in awe of everything. "Against her, there's no fight. . . is there?"

Troy's eyes locked onto hers, his lips parting barely. "Alex. . ."

"I kind of figured I was just for fun and games," She sighed, "don't pretend I wasn't. I've had to compete with girls like her all of my life. I'm used to this kind of thing. Once you've had something, you'll always have something."

Troy shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Its kind of always been Gabriella." His eyes found my own. "Its always been you."

And then, something odd happened inside of me - a light at the end of the tunnel. A rainbow after a storm. My heart was whole all over again. Complete. I was in a dream again. A beautiful screen. Forever was waiting for me.

Alex attempted to smile but it was weak. She inhaled sharply and walked passed us, not looking back once. I thought I heard a few sobs coming from her.

But at this moment, nothing seemed to mattered. Nothing else.

Troy gradually made his way towards me, to where we were inches away. I still remember when I used to replay these kind of moments over and over again in my head. It was actually happening. He was here. In the flesh. He was back.

The waterworks were coming, I could feel that.

Our noses were practically touching.

He smiled.

"My Juliet. . ."

"Romeo," I whispered, looking into my favorite pair of eyes.

"I've missed you so much," He wrapped his arms around me, that familiar feeling taking over. "I really want this. I really want you. You and me. Every day. Forever."

The happiness inside of me spread out like fire.

Troy moved away from me for a second, just looking me in the eyes. "Marry me, Gabriella."

* * *

_Epilogue-_

2 years later

"_Wait a second, I wanted to get some magazines,"_

"_You really like reading those tabloids? All they ever talk about is Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner. I'm so over the whole Twilight-saga obsession." Gabriella mumbled as her and her husband, Troy Bolton began walking passed the book store at the airport._

"_This is going to be a long flight, I need some entertainment. And I thought you liked Twilight," Troy chuckled while putting his arm around her._

"_To an extent. I'm more of a High School Musical fan," Gabriella gave him a cheeky smile._

"_Exactly why I love you," Troy planted a kiss on her forehead then headed towards the book store._

"_Troy! Come on, we're going to miss the flight. . ."_

"_Hold on. . ." He headed into the store, glancing at the magazines._

_Most of the people in the store didn't recognize him. He did have a pretty great disguise - sunglasses and a beanie._

"_Sir, we're having a sale on books today." One of the clerks informed him as he continued looking through the magazines._

_None of the magazines caught his interest._

_He looked over to gorgeous wife who was waiting impatiently outside the store._

_Secretly, he was hoping to get his hands on Eclipse. It was a guilty pleasure he had, these Twilight books. He would never admit that out loud though. Had Gabriella been standing right next to him, she would make fun of him._

_He really hoped no one knew who he was. That would be embarrassing. _

_As he searched through the books on sale, he realized the store was out of Twilight books. He grumbled to himself and was about to walk out when a book appealed to him. More than it should have._

_The title was 'Best I ever Had'._

_He had no idea why, but he wanted to see what it was about._

_Looking around warily, he grabbed the book. The author had a strange name, one he couldn't recognize. The story was about 'Trey and Georgina'. Two lovers and their story. For some reason, it was like he was having déjà vu. But again, he couldn't understand why. _

_So he walked out of the book store, leaving the book behind._

"_Are you ready?" Gabriella asked him._

_Troy just smiled at her, "Yeah."_

* * *

THE END


End file.
